Code: Decision
by dimitrix
Summary: El mundo ha quedado destruido, y todo es por culpa de una maquina llamada Decisión, que ha creado un virus que ha convertido a la gente en una nueva clase de zombies, y los únicos que pueden reparar el mundo tendrán que seguir las instrucciones seguidas por la hija del hombre que creo el virus.
1. 1·Un nuevo y peligroso presente Parte 1

CODE: DECISION

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO Y PELIGROSO PRESENTE PARTE I

**Un científico llamado Franz Hopper, trabajo en el estudio de crear una inteligencia artificial capaz de decidir los destinos de cada uno para así poder hacer un mundo en paz. La inteligencia se llamo: Decisión.**

**Durante ese tiempo, estuvo trabajando con otro científico llamado Richard Deckard, que producía la mayor empresa de biotecnologia de toda Europa.**

**Un dia, la maquina decidió que la única forma de hacer el bien, era utilizar un producto experimental que había creado. Pero resulto que aquel producto era un virus letal que se extendió por toda Francia en cuestión de minutos, convirtiendo a la gente en un tipo de muertos vivientes que esparcieron la enfermedad por todo el mundo.**

**La inteligencia Decisión, decidió que los servicios de Hopper ya no se necesitaban, así que lo expulso a la tierra de los infectados. Y durante este tiempo la enfermedad se ha expandido hasta provocar un caos mundial apocalíptico, ya casi no queda nada de humanidad en todo el mundo.**

**Mientras Franz Hopper, decidió el que la única esperanza de la humanidad que tenía, era que su hija buscase una manera de destruir a Decisión, su hija: Aelita Schaeffer.**

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS.

La enfermedad se expandió tanto hasta llegar a Estados Unidos, donde ahora reina el mayor numero de infectados de todo el planeta.

Un cielo rojo de sangre cubría el clima de Los Angeles, las calles estaban llenas de basura y trastos que ya no servían para nada, lo único que existía aquí, era la muerte.

Un perro estaba olfateando delante de los cadáveres de unos reporteros que habían muerto cuando su furgoneta choco con una farola, el perro se puso a olerlos sin parar, se estaba muriendo de hambre

De pronto se le acerco un hombre sospechoso, era un chico con la cara toda tapada para que no le metiese la sangre infectada, llevaba una chaqueta impermeable, una gorra negra, y un pañuelo que le cubría completamente la boca, aunque lo único que si se le notaba en la cara, era que llevaba unas gafas.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose.

De pronto el encapuchado saco un trozo de una barriga de chocolate que tenía en el bolsillo, el perro se le levantaron las orejas, luego al ver como reacciono el perro al ver el dulce supo como controlarlo, luego le tiro la barra de chocolate lo mas lejos posible para que lo persiguiese.

Inmediatamente el perro se puso a seguir el rastro de la chocolatina.

Ahora que el perro había dejado de husmear, se puso a hacer por lo que había venido a buscar.

Agarro el portátil que tenía uno de los muertos, se percato antes de que no estuviese vivo, porque se armaría un problema.

Volteo el portátil y observo el compartimento donde estaba colocada la batería del portátil, saco la batería y observo el numero de serie, la batería decía 150 hb, entonces saco el suyo portátil de la mochila grande que llevaba colgando, ahora saco la batería de su portátil y examino el numero de serie para compararlo con el otro, el suyo decía 200 hb, no servía la batería del otro portátil, necesitaba una batería de 200 hb para hacer funcionar el suyo.

Ya no había nada que mirar allí, ya había encontrado lo suficiente.

··

Fue andando por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, los negocios y tiendas estaban cerradas, taponadas con palos de madera para que ningún infectado pudiese entrar, pero eso no funciono y todos acabaron muertos hace mucho tiempo.

Sentía nauseas de cansancio, se estaba muriendo de sed, entonces observo un puesto de bebidas sin funcionar.

Se acerco al puesto, alrededor había un grupo de bicicletas que estaban amontonadas entre si tapando el paso, primero las quito de en medio y luego se puso a buscar la forma de sacar alguna posible bebida.

Antes observo que aquel puesto estuviese enchufado, dio un giro y observo que el cable estaba cortado, la maquina no servía, eso empeoraba las cosas, al ver que no podía sacarse fácilmente una lata de refresco, se le ocurrió utilizar la fuerza bruta.

Dio una fuerte patada a la maquina que la sacudió, no paso nada, decidió intentarlo otra vez pero ahora con mas fuerza, dio unas cuantas patadas con toda su furia para expresar el odio que tenía al fin del mundo, al perder a toda su familia, y al ser posiblemente el único humano vivo en la tierra.

Al final se canso, ya no pudo mas, no había remedio, como de agotamiento dio un golpe de puño a la maquina, entonces se oyó algo.

Justo cuando se dio por vencido, cayo una Coca-Cola en el hueco de la maquina, la agarro y noto que estaba fría, nadie la había tocado en varios años, tenía ganas de reirse de la realidad por haberle otorgado ese deseo, pero decidió gustarse por el refresco.

La abrió, salía gas de adentro, era increíble que estuviese fría en ese tiempo, para poder bebersela se tuvo que sacar el pañuelo de la boca mostrando ahora su verdadero rostro, era un chico rubio con aspecto de empollón. Inmediatamente se puso a beberse el refresco, estaba buenísimo, era lo mejor que se había servido en mucho tiempo, se quedo a gusto con eso.

··

Al cabo de un rato, al ver la tranquilidad que se estaba produciendo en el barrio, decidió sentarse en un banco y disfrutar de su refresco, era algo gracioso tener que estar sentado en un banco que ya nadie utiliza y disfrutar de una bebida que supuestamente ya no existe. Pero lo mas gracioso era que antes quería sacarse la lata utilizando dinero, cosa que ya no sirve para nada, el mundo esta muerto y esta pendiente de seguir utilizando las mismas normas de siempre cuando ya no hay nada en el mundo que le detenga de hacer lo que le da la gana.

Observo el paisaje, estaba todo tenido de rojo, no sabía porque en tanto tiempo tenía que volverse todo lúgubre y violento, podría al menos quedar algo de naturaleza verde, pero el virus lo inundo todo y lo volvió putrefacto, los arboles casi no muestran una señal de vida, es una suerte que sigan produciendo oxigeno, porque el único gas que expulsa ahora la nueva naturaleza, es el ardor putrefacto de la muerte, el tipo de muerte que anda con la pata coja por todas partes, volvió a echar otro sorbo a su refresco para hacer que se le ocurriese otra cosa mejor.

··

Al cabo de unos minutos termino su bebida, ahora que había descansado se propuso hacer lo que había estado haciendo todo el dia, buscar una nueva batería para su portátil, había mirado en todos los sitios de tecnología y no había nada que le sirviese, entonces se percato de un cibercafe que había al lado de donde estaba el lugar donde había cogido el refresco.

Se coloco delante de las ventanas para ver si había alguna amenaza dentro, los cristales estaban algo sucios, solo se podía que había algo de oscuridad dentro y que estaba todo montado un desastre, no parecía haber ningún infectado, decidió echar un vistazo dentro.

Se dirigió a la puerta, estaba cerrada con llave, y la única manera de abrirla era abriéndola desde dentro, solo había una manera, agarro un ladrillo y rompió el cristal de la puerta, se hizo un agujero, paso la mano por el hueco que hizo y pudo abrir la cerradura desde dentro.

Se metió en la cafetería, estaba hecho todo un lío, habían mesas tiradas por doquier, la comida y las bebidas putrefactas, lo único mas sospechoso de todo, era el cadáver de un hombre sentado en una mesa, parecía ser un infectado, observo detenidamente la cara del muerto, al parecer le habían disparado justo en el ojo derecho, si le habían disparado cerca de la cara, significaba que estaba muerto, porque a lo mejor llego al cerebro que es donde se produce el inicio de la enfermedad.

Ahora se puso a buscar un ordenador, reviso todas las maquinas que habían del lugar, no podía perderse nada en absoluto, hasta el mas mínimo reflejo le podría servir de esperanza para poder encender su ordenador.

Reviso por si acaso las maquinas tragaperras, a lo mejor las baterías servían para lo mismo, estaba todo lleno de cables que no servían, como no tenía donde dejarlos y tenía prisa decidió lanzarlos como si fuese un perro moribundo.

Aquellos pedazos de electrónica golpeaban el cadáver de al lado, fueron tan fuertes que despertaron al cadáver, el cuerpo no estaba muerto del todo, estaba vivo y apunto de zarparse al muchacho.

El chico cogió una linterna y empezo a revisar los sistemas a fondo, tenía una pieza que podía servir, pero estaba metida al fondo, le iba a costar algo sacarlo.

Estaba tan atareado con encontrar una batería, que no se percataba de que un muerto viviente se dirigía a zamparselo.

Al final pudo sacar la batería, le costo un poco pero pudo sacarlo fácilmente.

-Si -contesto alegrado.

Salió de la maquina tragaperra y se puso a revisar la batería.

El muerto viviente estaba justo al lado, de pronto hizo un gemido terrorífico que llamo la atención del muchacho.

El muchacho se volteo extrañado y observo que el muerto que pensaba tieso, estaba coleando y viviendo.

-No me jodas -dijo arrepentido por no haberle hecho un vistazo mejor al cadáver.

No sabía como matarle, así que utilizo lo mas cerca que tenía, que era la pequeña linterna, le golpe justo en el ojo dolorido, fue tan fuerte que se le incrusto la linterna en el ojo, luego cayo el muerto desparramado.

Se quito la sangre de la mano que se le había caído encima cuando le golpeo, observo estremecido como hizo para zafarse escaparse de una muerte segura como esa.

Pensó que ahora si estaría ya muerto, pero resulto que aún estaba consciente, empezo a levantarse ahora teniendo la linterna hincada en el ojo, aquel muerto viviente no se iba a dar por vencido.

No tenía forma de luchar ahora contra el tenía que escapar, guardo la batería en uno de los bolsillos y se puso a correr por el lado contrario a la puerta, su única manera de escapar esta bloqueada por aquel dichoso muerto.

Corrió por los pasillos de la cocina, pero había restos de comida tirados en el suelo que hacían que le dificultase seguir caminando.

El muerto lo tenía delante.

Al final salió de allí y encontró una puerta trasera, intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada, observo por detrás que tenía al muerto acercandose.

-Vamos, vamos -se decía mosqueado al intentar aflojar la cerradura.

Cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Al final tuvo la fuerza suficiente para poder abrir la cerradura, luego salió de vuelta a un rincón, inmediatamente cerro la puerta para que no saliese el muerto, pero no era suficiente, así que agarro un tubo de fierro y lo coloco atravesando el agujero del picaporte en forma de U vertical.

Parecía que funciono porque por detrás se oían los gemidos del muerto que quería salir. Se aparto el de en medio por si acaso, se llevo un susto de muerte, pensaba que no lo iba a contar, llevaba casi un dia de mala suerte, pero al final tuvo algo de suerte con algo, consiguió una batería para su portátil.

Ahora que ya había conseguido su objetivo decidió alejarse de aquel lugar y buscar un lugar para refugiarse.

De pronto alguien tan fuerte por la pierna que hizo que se tambaleara torpemente.

Observo que por detrás tenía a un muerto con los pies cortados, se arrastraba con su carne para intentar cogerle.

El intento alejarse para que no le mordiese, pero aquel muerto estaba decidido a comérselo o morderle

Al ver que no tenía oportunidad de zafarse, saco su revoler, antes examino de que tuviese balas, casi parecía no tener nada pero no tenía tiempo de fijarse por el interior del gatillo.

Le apunto a la cabeza del muerto y disparo, pero no había bala, siguió probando hasta que dio con el sexto agujero y pudo dispararle a la cabeza matándolo.

Ese si que estaba muerto del todo.

Se llevo otro gran suspiro, pensó que no lo iba a contar, hoy al final llevaba un dia de mala suerte, pensó que era mejor un dia de perros, porque hoy se había comportado casi como un perro.

Ahora intento de levantarse, pero de pronto observo que mas adelante, algo se acerco, el disparo de antes llamo la atención de otro muerto viviente, y este parecía mucho mas fuerte que los dos anteriores.

-Es que hoy quieren joderme -le reprocho al universo por tener que encontrarse con peligros de esa manera.

El muero se dirigía con mucha prisa hacía el, intento de dispararle pero se acordo de que ya no le quedaban balas, y no tenía tiempo de poner mas munición. Estaba perdido.

Justo cuando el muerto iba a atacarle, recibió un disparo por detrás tan grande que le perforo la cabeza por ambos lados.

Aquel muerto cayo desparramado contra el otro muerto, no sabía que paso pero luego lo descubrió, alguien vestido de la misma manera que el, todo de negro, le disparo al muerto con una extraña arma colocada en su muñeca.

El chico se quedo asombrado y extrañado a la vez, pensaba que estaba teniendo alucinaciones y que en realidad ya había muerto y se estaba imaginando cosas, aquel extraño encapuchado se quedo delante observándolo.

De pronto se volteo y le hablo a alguien:

-¡Oye tío, ven aquí! -le grito a alguien suponiendo que no estaba solo.

Entonces alguien mas apareció, al parecer su compañero, llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo pero el en vez de llevar un arma de muñeca como el que llevaba el otro, este tenía una espada colocada en la espalda, se notaba que era una katana, un arma japonesa de gran filo y que era capaz de cortar a cualquiera por la mitad.

Empezo a preocuparse de aquellos tíos, no sabía si eran amistosos o no. Empezaron a acercarse a el mirándole a través de aquella gafas negras de piloto de moto cross.

Entonces ambos se sacaron sus gafas y el pañuelo en la boca, mostrando su aspecto, el del arma en la muñeca, era un chico rubio con un aspecto de niño chulo o payaso, el otro era un chico de pelo castaño con un aspecto mas de persona seria.

Se quedo mirándolos sin saber que decir.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto el rubio.

-Si -contesto tímidamente.

Luego hablo el castaño:

-¿Te ha mordido uno de esos o no? -pregunto verificando.

-No -contesto de la misma forma-. ¿Porque me lo preguntáis?

-Porque a lo mejor te ha entrado sangre infectada, y por si acaso, tendríamos que matarte, con uno de estos -le señalo el arma de su muñequera, era una especie de pistola pequeña y de aspecto electrónico.

-Ah -refuto sarcásticamente-. ¿Y que es eso?

-El juguete que utiliza para volarle la cabeza a los zombies -le contesto el castaño.

-O sea, ¿que utilizáis la típica palabra que usan los frikis amantes de los muertos vivientes? -Pregunto sarcásticamente.

Ambos se rieron por aquel comentario.

-Este tío me gusta llevemonoslo -le ordeno riéndose el rubio a su amigo.

-Pues si queréis arrastrame a vuestra guarida vais a tener que ayudarme -le ordeno ofreciéndoles que le ayudaran a levantarse.

El niño rubio le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Como te llamas? -le pregunto por su nombre.

-Jeremy. Jeremy Belpois -le contesto.

-¿Eres francés? -le pregunto porque aquel nombre sonaba extranjero.

-Así es -aclaro Jeremy.

-Por dios fijate, he aquí a un francés, yo soy italiano pero medio noruego, y mi amigo es alemán, por dios es que como que ya no quedase ningún maldito americano en este dichoso país apartado de de la mano de Dios -divagaba el rubio porque no podía creerse que tuviese delante al primer francés visto en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, ¿eso es un problema? -pregunto porque no sabía si era una amenaza o un comentario insulso.

-No, no es un problema, pero estamos tan intrigados por saber como es posible que siga viviendo tanta gente de otros países si en este país hay mucha mas gente que en ninguna otra parte -resumió para rectificarse.

Jeremy se sintió algo extrañado por aquel chico rubio, no sabía si era estúpido o se hacía el gracioso, pero al menos dejo que siguiese explicando cosas raras porque era lo mejor que había oído en todo un año de silencio y desolación.

-Bueno, ahora he dicho mi nombre, ahora vosotros tendréis que decirme los vuestros -pidió Jeremy para saber quienes eran las primeras personas que había visto en mas de un año.

-Yo me llamo Odd -se presento el rubio-. Y ese de ahí es mi mejor amigo Ulrich.

-Hola -se presento Ulrich el alemán.

-Encantado -saludo Jeremy.

-Bueno Jeremy Belpois -comento chistosamente-, dime, ¿que eras lo que estabas haciendo ahí dentro?

-Buscar una batería para mi portátil -le respondió.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Odd suponiendo que ya nadie usaba nada de ordenadores.

Jeremy intento de decirles sobre lo que pretendía y cual era su misión, pero no sabía si confiar en ellos o no, eran las primeras personas que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero no sabía quienes eran o de donde venían, no podía decirles nada serio por el momento.

-Es algo complicado -le respondió tímidamente, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para usar como excusa.

-¿Complicado como sobrevivir tontamente a un muerto viviente? -pregunto sarcásticamente Ulrich.

-No me comporte como un estúpido, el problema fue que casi ya no me quedan balas -saco su revolver y les mostró el gatillo vacío, andaba corto de municiones.

-No deberías meterte en lugares oscuros así sin tener a mano un arma -opino Ulrich.

De pronto se oyeron los gemidos del muerto viviente que había detrás de la puerta.

Ulrich miro irónico a Jeremy, salto de una columna tirada en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada, luego saco su sable preparandose para matar al muerto que había detrás.

-Yo que tu no haría eso -le comento para no hacer lo que pretendía hacer.

-Créeme, si yo fuese tu, lo haría -le comento sarcásticamente.

Abrió la puerta, inmediatamente apareció el muerto a punto de atacarle, pero entonces atravesó su espada a través de la barbilla y saliendo por la nuca, ahora si se murió el muerto, luego saco la linterna colocada en el ojo, tenía la punta embadurnada de sangre y carne muerta, luego se la entrego a Jeremy.

-Creo que esto es tuyo -se la entrego como un acto de ironía.

Jeremy la miro, así tal y como estaba ya no le servía.

-Me parece que no -decidió no agarrarla.

-Pues como tu quieras -como no la cogió, ya no servía y la tiro.

Jeremy se los quedo observando, no sabían que querían de el o esperaban que el dijese algo sobre ellos, decidió pasar de ellos y seguir con su misión.

-Mirad chicos, estoy orgulloso de veros, pero yo tengo una misión que hacer, y no puedo perder el tiempo, así que. Adiós.

Se puso a andar por el lado contrario a ellos marchándose en busca de algún lugar donde poder utilizar la batería.

-Si vas a hacerlo, será mejor que vayas con nosotros -sugirió Ulrich.

Jeremy se detuvo, no pudo ignorar el comentario del castaño, se volteo y lo miro con una expresión de extrañitud.

-¿Como? -pregunto extrañado.

-Se va a hacer de noche, y cuando hay oscuridad, los muertos salen en busca de cazar, no va a haber ningún lugar que sirva de refugio en este sector de la ciudad, así que el único lugar que te queda, es que vayas con nosotros a nuestra base -comento Ulrich acerca de la idea que tenía para el.

-¿Vuestra base?

-Bueno, mas bien es una base militar para supervivientes, ahí hay gente y comida, debería servirte algo de comida y munición si quieres vagabundear por aquí.

Jeremy se quedo pensando, decían que tenían comida y personas, lo que mas necesitaba en el mundo, estaba harto de estar solo, puede que no sean de confianza pero al menos tendría personas decentes con las que hablar.

-De acuerdo, solo por unos días -acepto la propuesta.

-Bueno espero que seas un tipo duro, porque en estos tiempos necesitamos hombres mas fuertes -opino Odd.

-Bueno, una vez hice saltar toda una sala en mi base utilizando etanol, eso vale para algo -comento Jeremy pareciendo obsceno.

Odd y Ulrich se miraron extrañados, no sabían de que iba aquel chico pero no parecía tener un compartimento adherente como de hombre macho.

-Ya veremos -opino disimuladamente Odd.

Luego ambos se pusieron a buscar el vehículo con el que habían hecho para llegar.

Salieron del rincón y se metieron en el otro lado de la calle, siguieron andando muy tranquilos hasta que Jeremy pregunto:

-¿Por cierto de donde venís? -pregunto ahora que se percato de que no sabía suficiente de ellos.

-Nosotros venimos de una base de cuarentena llamada Fort Kadic, esta mas allá de donde antes estaba el barrio de las casas de los famosos, después de que toda la ciudad ardiese algunos supervivientes empezaron a edificarlo todo para que fuese apto para este nuevo mundo, construimos bases, campamentos, campañas de cuarentena, todo para que sobrevivamos en este mundo lleno de muerte -resumió Ulrich toda la historia de los supervivientes y como se montaron sus propias formas de sobrevivir.

-¿Cuanto tenéis de gente? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Como unos cien, ha sido el mejor equipo de sobrevivientes que hemos encontrado -explico la cantidad de personas que tenían en la base.

Jeremy se quedo agusto con saber que había mas de cien personas viviendo en un lugar seguro, no soportaría pensar que todas las miles de personas en el mundo no se acabaron como de la noche a la mañana.

Siguieron avanzado por la calle envuelta en sangre, hasta que entonces Odd descubrió el vehículo con el que habían hecho para llegar.

-Ahí esta nuestro vehículo -aviso para Jeremy.

El rubio con gafas observo el vehículo que tenían, era un jeep militar con una rampa con rejas y bastante larga.

-¿Un jeep? -pregunto acerca de que le parecía extraño ver a ese tipo de coche funcionando todavía.

-Así es -afirmo Jeremy.

-¿Y como habéis hecho para que funcione? -pregunto extrañado.

-Pues por esto -señalo Odd abriendo la puerta del jeep.

Odd mostró a un generador de alta función conectado al motor del coche.

Jeremy lo observo, se quedo fascinado al ver ese generador.

-Un generador de clase X -no se podía creer que tuviesen ese tipo de generador, y funcionando todavía. Un generador de clase X era un nuevo que saco una empresa hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca pudo llegar al mercado porque entonces comenzó las matanzas de sangre provocadas por el virus

-Si, ha sido una suerte que hubiésemos encontrado este generador, sin el, no tendríamos nada de electricidad en la base -comento Odd metiendose en el asiento del piloto, el era el que manejaba el vehículo.

Jeremy se intrigo, no solo lo utilizaban para el jeep, usaban como generador de electricidad para la base.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que utilizáis su potencia para daros electricidad en el campamento? -pregunto para verificar porque no se lo creía en serio.

-Exactamente -hablo Ulrich-, a veces hay que utilizar lo que tengas en mano para poder utilizarlo útilmente.

Le pareció que aquella frase ya la había oído antes, pero no se acordaba de que.

Luego se fijo que Ulrich se monto en la rampa del vehículo.

-¿Vienes o te quedas? -pregunto Ulrich para saber su decisión.

Jeremy se quedo dudando, no sabía exactamente si todo lo que le habían contado iba en serio, tenían un vehículo militar que funcionaba mediante un generador que supuestamente no existe, no sabía que hacerse con sigo mismo.

Odd coloco las llaves en el volante del jeep, el generador se encendió y empezo a meter energía al motor.

-¡Nos vamos a ir o no! -pregunto reprochando porque tenía ganas de salir de allí y volver al campamento.

Jeremy miro pensativo a los dos, tenía que tomar una decisión ahora.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Ulrich porque no sabía porque motivo le miraba así.

-¿Me prometéis que ese lugar es seguro? Pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber si aquel lugar era de confianza al igual que ellos.

-¿Co... -Ulrich se detuvo al notar aquella expresión de miedo en los ojos del rubio, sentía pudor al pensar que no eran lo que parecían, era algo muy normal que ocurre con los desconocidos, no sabes con quien estas tratando y te metes en una trampa, eso mismo le estaba ocurriendo a Jeremy.

Odd esta esperando una respuesta de su amigo, si no subía Jeremy lo dejaba tirado ahí mismo y dejar que se aguantase donde estaba.

-Te lo prometo -acordo Ulrich en un tono convincente.

Ahora si que se decidió, sonrío firmente y se subió a la rampa del jeep, Ulrich lo ayudo a colocarse, cerraron la verja y se empezo a mover el coche, Odd les estaba conduciendo a la base Fort Kadic, donde ahí habría comida, medicinas y armas, lo necesario para continuar su viaje. Esperaba que las cosas fuesen normales a partir de ahora, porque si no lo hubiese, iba a ser peor que el mismiso mundo.

··

Hicieron un largo viaje recorriendo por todo el distrito bajo de Los Angeles, atravesaron un puente con todos los coches incendiados, restos de cadáveres calcinados, se notaba en algunos que en un momento todavía seguían vivos e intentaron escapar, pero no pudieron por culpa de las llamas, mejor era eso que morir siendo devorado por un muerto viviente o zombie como les llamaban ellos que morir ardiendo, porque el fuego te pudre la carne y se queda enganchada, pero en cambió cuando un infectado te come la carne, la herida se infecta de tal manera que parece que estuvieses ardiendo por dentro, mejor muerte para el fin del mundo.

Salieron del puente y entraron en un distrito con aspecto de chatarrero industrial, habían pilas de coches quemados apilados como torres de bocadillos, no solo habían coches quemados, habían restos de otros vehículos que ya no se usaban, como autobuses, motos, hasta habían aviones militares de tipo caza, era una locura pensar que no todos los aviones cayeron en picado y sobrevivieron los restos para que se notasen a la perfección, que lugar de locos era ese.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto Jeremy asomándose.

-Esto es lo que queda de esta parte de la urbanización -explico Ulrich-, cuando vinieron los muertos por esta zona, tuvieron que quemarlo todo para que no agrandase el virus, después de un tiempo, los supervivientes empezaron a montar todo para formar campos, bases y fortalezas para defenderse del virus, todo es ahora una chatarrería.

-Por dios -comento Jeremy asombrado por la fascinación de como la locura del virus pudo engendrar tanta violencia y destrucción en un dia.

Odd giro a la izquierda y toma una curva para poder girar por una esquina, estaba llegando al campamento, se estaban metiendo ahora por los lugares mas fortificados de la ciudad, lugares construidos con cualquier cosa para hacer una barrera para que no pudiese entrar ningún infectado.

Giraron a la izquierda y llegaron al campamento base, tenían delante una puerta de acero reforzada con todo tipo de artilugios pesados para hacer que las puertas fuesen lo suficientemente duras para soportar una horda o cualquier otra cosa.

El jeep a unos pasos de las puertas, arriba, un hombre armado con una escopeta de francotirador se asomo por delante de las terrazas que habían al lado de las puertas.

-¡Identifiquense! -ordeno el soldado, quería verificar si eran una amenaza o no.

Odd se asomo por la ventana de la puerta para mostrar su rostro.

-Somos nosotros Odd Della Robbia y Ulrich Stern, y traemos a un invitado -acordo Odd gritando para que se oyese su voz.

-De acuerdo, pasad, el comandante Morales os quiere en persona -acordo el soldado y se fue a abrir las puertas.

Las puertas se empezaban a abrir haciendo un ruido de cadenas y relinches mecánicos, Odd avanzo con el jeep mientras se abrían las puertas. Jeremy observaba a lo alto, una especie de torreta colocada en lo alto de una torreta, tenía un aspecto como de pelicula de ciencia ficción, puede que el mundo se hubiese ido al traste pero al menos había avanzado en tecnología lo suficiente para que cualquiera se defendiese.

Entraron en el campamento, dentro era todo un pueblo en vez de una base, había gente que pasaba de largo por todas partes, habían soldados que vigilaban cada una de las partes del refugio tanto dentro o por fuera de tierra, habían hasta comercios donde la gente se compraba hortalizas, frutas que estuviesen en buen estado.

Odd giro el jeep y estaciono el vehículo delante de un garaje. Apago el motor y ambos salieron del vehículo.

Un soldado se acerco hacía ellos, les ayudo a bajar un grupo de cajas de plata, echo un vistazo al nuevo amigo que se habían encontrado.

-Sargento Stern y Della Robbia -se presento el soldado delante de los dos.

-Sargento Lorry -se presento Odd haciendo el tradicional saludo militar.

Jeremy bajo del carro y se quedo fascinado, tanto que se olvido de los que tenía delante.

-Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje -comento para saber como les había el viaje, ya que no hay muchas veces que todo haya salido bien.

-Si, ha salido a pedir de boca -comento irónicamente Odd.

El sargento Lorry se quedo mirando al extraño rubio con gafas que miraba con cara de fantasma.

-¿Quien es vuestro nuevo amigo? -pregunto Lorry para saber su identificación.

-Ese es Jeremy Belpois, es francés -explico Odd

-Es francés. Hala -dijo fascinado Lorry-, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a algún francés decir...

Se oían las palabras en francés que decía Lorry, pero Jeremy estaba mas pendiente en examinar el ambiente, parecía un buen lugar donde sobrevivir el resto de tu vida, pero cada lugar siempre escondía su terrible secreto.

De pronto sintió un extraño golpe en los pies, alzo la cabeza y observo a una pelota que tenía delante, la agarro, estaba bastante sucia pero en buen estado, hacía tiempo que no veía una pelota en buen estado, aunque claro que no le servía porque nunca hacía algún deporte, de todas formas era fascinante.

-Me la pasas -dijo alguien con la voz de un niño.

Jeremy alzo de vuelta la cabeza y se percato de la presencia de un niño de seis años que tenía delante, aquel era el dueño de aquella pelota.

Jeremy se quedo pensando en que hacer, si devolvérsela de una patada o tirársela de manera simple. Al final decidió lo simple.

Le tiro la pelota con las manos y el niño la atajo, luego se fue contento y siguió jugando a chutar la pelota.

Jeremy río sonriendo, hacía años que no veía a un niño, y sobretodo a uno que sonriese, recordó un momento esa sonrisa, era la de un niño que sonreía porque todo le parecía feliz sin importarse del mundo en que vivía, quien no querría ser niño para así poder olvidarse de sus problemas. Decidió seguirlo para saber adonde iba.

Le siguió el rastro pero lo perdió, de pronto se detuvo delante de una campaña donde había un grupo de armas desarmadas sobre unas mesa de fieltro.

Eran armas de clase HUH, un tipo de armas que se utilizaron para la guerra en Corea para prevenir el ataque comunista a Estados Unidos en 2018, pensar que si no fuese por el virus estarían todos gobernados por el comunismo.

Agarro una de las piezas, estaba reluciente, muy reluciente, la habían limpiado hace no mucho, era increíble que estuviesen unas armas de ese tipo tan exageradamente limpias y relucientes de esa manera.

De pronto alguien le grito:

-¡Oye, que estas haciendo acababa de limpiarlo! -le reprocho una chica de piel morena, le cogió la pieza y empezo a limpiarla con un esparadrapo amarillo.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía -se disculpo Jeremy avergonzandose de su acción.

-¿No sabes que estas armas se desgastan fácilmente si no se limpian con frecuencia? -le pregunto reprochando porque no sabía si era un burro o un bruto.

Había leído algo sobre eso en alguna revista, hace ya tiempo.

-No me acordaba de que estas armas tuviesen esos defectos -comento.

-Pues deberías acordarte, estas armas son lo único mayor que tenemos para defendernos de esos hijos de puta muertos de ahí afuera -le exigió seriamente.

Entonces se acerco Odd.

-¿Hay algún problema Sam? -le pregunto Odd a la chica.

-Espera, ¿la conoces? -pregunto extrañado.

-Pues claro que sí, es Samantha Knight, la única novia que he podido conseguir en este dichoso mundo de mierda -explico Odd y luego se acerco hacía Sam para poder besarla apasionadamente.

Sam se quito a Odd de su boca para poder respirar.

-¿Alto ahí tigre, que querrás que me convierta en un zombie? -pregunto chistosamente, estaba encantada de verle.

-Si fueses un zombie yo no te mataría, te dejaría encerrada por tu propio bien -comento chistosamente y luego volvió a besarla.

Entonces Jeremy carraspeo rompiendo la situación feliz.

-¿Este es vuestro nuevo amigo? -pregunto Sam.

-Si así es, es Jeremy, es francés -explico Od.

De pronto a Sam se le agrandaron las hormonas en su cuerpo.

-Frances, que romántico -le estrecho los brazos a Odd a través de su cuello-, como me habría encantado que tu fueses francés.

-¿Para que? ¿Para poder cantarte a lomos de un carruaje? -pregunto chistosamente.

Sam río a carcajadas, nunca se aburría de los comentarios insulsos de Odd. Luego se puso ella a besarlo apasionadamente como hacía el.

Jeremy se quedo intrigado al ver la capacidad que tenía Odd de conseguirse una novia como Sam, en cambio el, nunca había hablado con una chica en años, y si encontrase a alguien, le pediría seguro que fuese su pareja.

De pronto se oyó la voz de Ulrich:

-¡Odd! -llamo Ulrich desde el otro extremo.

Odd se asusto con eso y saco su boca de la de Sam para poder ver que hacía su amigo llamándole en ese momento.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto gritando debido a que estaba lejos.

-El comandante quiere vernos, y traete a Jeremy contigo -aviso Ulrich.

-De acuerdo, voy para allí en un instante -acordo Odd.

Luego Ulrich se fue volviendo al lugar donde se encontraba el jefe del lugar.

Odd asintió, tenía hoy un dia maravilloso y tenía que desperdiciarlo yendo a ver al pesado de su comandante.

-Te veo después -dijo Odd para que no se enfadase Sam.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho -le consolo Sam acariciando su mejilla, luego junto sus labios con los suyos.

Odd sonrío satisfecho, luego se separo de ella, agarro a Jeremy del brazo acompañándolo para llevarlo ante el comandante.

-¿Adonde vamos ahora? -pregunto Jeremy sin saber porque le agarraba de esa forma.

-A haber a nuestro comandante cojonudo -le explico sarcásticamente.

Ir a haber al jefe de la base iba a ser toda un agobio seguramente, cuando estas metido en una base de ese estilo, tiene a un comandante que en realidad es un gilipollas de las narices.

··

Cruzaron por unas esquinas del campamento hasta meterse dentro de una choza, habían dos soldados que vigilaban la puerta como si se tratasen de dos guardias londinenses.

-Descansen soldados -le ordeno Odd a los guardias.

Inmediatamente los guardias se separaron de la puerta. Ahora pudieron pasar.

Odd abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ulrich mostrando una cara de escepticismo.

-¿Esta de buen humor el jefe? -le pregunto.

-Solo con el nuevo -le contesto sarcásticamente.

Jeremy se extraño con aquella conversacíon, de que iba aquello.

De pronto Odd le miro con cara incrédula.

-Chaval, hoy estas de suerte -le contesto de una manera sospechosa.

Algo estaban tramando aquellos dos y no se notaba si se trataba de una broma o algo de lo que arrepentirse.

Ambos condujeron por dentro de la choza, estaba todo decorado con reliquias y medallas militares, era como estar en el ejercito de verdad.

Cruzaron a la izquierda y entraron en una oficina con papeles colocados por todas partes, delante había un escritorio con todo tipo de cosas de trabajo, había un hombre de aspecto obeso y vestido con un chandal con los tipos de colores del ejercito, verde marino, estaba agachado sin que se pudiese ver su rostro o cabeza, parecía estar revolviendo entre los cajones del escritorio al buscar algo.

-¿Nos llamo comandante Morales? -pregunto Odd con tono de orden.

-Si os he llamado panda de lunáticos -respondió amargadamente el comandante.

Jeremy se quedo nervioso, no sabía como iba a responder aquel comandante al verle si tenía esa pinta y ese tono.

Entonces el comandante alzo la vista, era un hombre como de treinta o cuarenta años para arriba y con el pelo como una mezcla de rojizo y castaño. Saco un puro del cajón y lo prendió con un mechero sucio y casi estropeado, se lo metió en la boca y empezo a fumar, echo un vistazo al nuevo superviviente.

-¿Eres el nuevo? -pregunto.

-Eh... Si -contesto Jeremy nervioso.

El comandante dio una calada al puro y resoplo dando una enorme bufonada de humo ensordecedor.

-¿Como te llamas? -pregunto amargadamente, fumarse aquel puro le daba una voz muy bronca.

-Jeremy, Jeremy Belpois -contesto dudando.

Odd y Ulrich miraron nerviosamente a Jeremy, el se estaba poniendo mas nervioso que ellos mismos.

El comandante no dijo nada durante un momento, solo se quedo callado y continuo fumandose su puro mientras ponía una cara amarga.

De pronto se río a carcajadas. Ambos se extrañaron, no se pensaron que reaccionaría de esa forma.

El comandante se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Jeremy para saludarle.

-Encantado Jeremy Belpois -le estrecho la mano-, es un honor tenerle aquí a bordo.

-El placer es mío señor -comento entusiasmado.

Odd y Ulrich se llevaron un gran suspiro, pensaron que el nuevo no lo contaría.

-Soy el comandante Jim Morales, jefe de Fort Kadic, posiblemente el mejor campamento de supervivencia que queda en este mundo. He servido y he luchado por mi país, estoy orgulloso de tener que ver a nuevos reclutas por aquí -se presento el comandante entusiasmado.

-Bueno señor, se que esta muy entusiasmado con verme pero...

De pronto el comandante se le acerco haciendo que le cortara la frase.

-Un puro -le mostró un grupo de puros que tenía.

-Lo siento señor, pero yo no fumo, es malo para el corazón, y usted no querrá morirse de cáncer de pulmón en tiempos como este -intento evitar que le diese uno.

-¿En serio? Que mariconada -dejo los puros en la mesa.

-¿No ira a fumarselos todos verdad? -pregunto para verificar de que el comandante no se estaba pasando con su salud.

-Así es, estos puros puede ser casi los últimos que quedan en el mundo y pienso utilizarlos todos hasta que me muera si es que es posible -resumió el comandante volviendose a sentar en su silla del escritorio.

-Ah ya veo -refuto Jeremy vergonzosamente.

Jim se dirigió de vuelta con Odd y Ulrich.

-Bueno par de payasos, ¿podrías decirme como habéis hecho para encontrar a este montón de mierda flacucha? -pregunto amargadamente poniendose en posición de amenazante pero exagerado.

-Nos lo encontramos enfrentadose a un muerto que estaba a punto de comérselo -explico Ulrich.

-Buah, ¿y lo mordío?

-Por casi -refuto Ulrich.

-Por favor, _por casi_ una mierda -se levanto de nuevo y volvió a dirigirse hacía ellos-, muchachos, no sabréis cuantas personas se libran de ser mordidos por un chupasangre putrefacto, este de aquí, es un puto anti-mordidas de zombies, un puto anti-mordidas de zombies -admitió entusiasmado el comandante poniendose histérico.

Jeremy sonrío dudando, no sabía si sentirse halagado o conmovido por ese comentario tan fetichista.

-Hijo, no sabes con quien te enfrentas, te estas enfrentado a la madre naturaleza, y la madre naturaleza tiene un buen par de cojones debajo de sus pelotas retorcidas -le comento con un tono exagerado. Luego volvió a sentarse en su silla.

Jeremy miro a Odd y Ulrich, querían saber su opinión al respecto, pero nadie decía nada, tenía que ocuparse de su propia situación.

-Señor.

-¿Si?

Jeremy se quedo dudando, no sabía como decirle que ya tenía todo organizado.

-No se como decirle esto señor pero... se que esta muy entusiasmado con tenerme aquí delante y estar en el campamento pero..., yo tengo una misión muy importante ahí afuera, y no puedo quedarme aquí por el resto de mi vida -le explico detalladamente para que no se enfadase el comandante.

El comandante no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándole pensativamente.

-¿Mas importante que ser uno mas del equipo? -pregunto murmurando.

-Si, comandante Morales -afirmo Jeremy.

De nuevo el comandante no dijo nada, solamente se quedo mirándole con una cara incrédula y apoyando la punta del puro en el cenicero de una manera nerviosa.

Jeremy no sabía que pensar, pensó que ya había estropeado todo y que el comandante se iba a cabrear de lo lindo.

Morales se acerco extendió los brazos a lo largo del escritorio.

-Ven aquí -le pidió con el gesto de moverle el dedo para que venga.

Jeremy se acerco un poco, pero no mucho por si acaso.

-Veras, nosotros aquí tenemos una regla muy estricta, cada persona que entra aquí, formara parte de Fort Kadic para siempre, y nunca mas saldrá bajo ninguna circunstancia a no ser que sea una orden mía, te quedaras a vivir aquí como una familia de todos estos supervivientes que ahí a lo largo de este campamento, así que, que quieres hacer ahora -le explico Morales poniendo un tono sospechoso.

Jeremy sabía que pretendía, quería hacer que todos permaneciesen encerrados para poder hacer sus trabajos de limpieza de muertos, como si fuesen esclavos.

-Lo siento señor, pero yo tengo mi propia misión -acordo Jeremy muy serio.

Jim se puso muy firme, puso una cara como de muy estricto.

-Mira Belpois, ¿sabes que vamos a hacer? -pregunto para que supiese lo que sugirió.

Jeremy volvió a acercarse a la distancia de antes.

-Te voy a dar la oportunidad de elegir, puedes esperar al menos tres días para decidir si te vas a quedar aquí o no, pero si eliges antes de esos tres días, podrás irte de aquí y hacer lo que sea que estés planeando en el exterior, ¿de acuerdo? -sugirió Jim poniendose en entredicho.

Jeremy se quedo pensando, puede que le diese esas opciones, pero en cierto caso, iba a hacer todo mentira, quería que se quedase porque era uno mas de todo el campamento, otro esclavo metido en el purgatorio.

-De acuerdo -acordo pero solo para seguirle la corriente.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano para confirmar el acuerdo, Jim sonrío incrédulamente.

Luego miro a los otros dos.

-Della Robbia, Stern, podrías llevar a nuestro nuevo amigo a conseguirle un lugar donde alojarse -le pido a los dos, ahora que iba a estar ahí unos días, tenía que tener una cama y un techo.

-De acuerdo señor -acordaron con tono de soldados.

Acompañaron a Jeremy a conseguir una habitación donde poder alojarse, ambos estaban demasiado callados para poder hablar de lo que paso, algo tramaba el comandante Morales y no era bueno, sabía que no debía confiar en los dos porque al final se metió en la telaraña de una araña, y una araña muy gorda.

··

Jeremy se hospedo en una habitación motel, era el único que podían haberles conseguido aquellos dos después de haberse mostrado tan amables al presentarles a su cabeza de chorlito comandante conojudo, se sentía mas a gusto cuando insultaba al comandante de Fort Kadic, así no tenía que pensar en la mala decisión que tomo.

-Toc toc -dijo alguien haciendo que tocaba la puerta en plan broma.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto para verificar quien había detrás de esa puerta.

-Soy yo, el soldado Della Robbia -se desvelo quien era el bromista de al lado.

-Pasa -le permitió dejarle entrar.

Se abrió la puerta y entro Odd sosteniendo una bandeja con unos trozos de sandia cortados en forma de sonrisa y con otros trozos de manzana cortados de la misma forma.

-Te he traído algo de comida -le mostró la bandeja con la fruta.

-No tengo hambre -contesto bruscamente Jeremy.

-Venga vamos, necesitas recobrar fuerzas, ahora eres uno de los nuestros -comento Odd para consolarle y hacer que comiese.

-No soy uno de los vuestros -contesto sarcásticamente apropósito.

Odd quiso ignorar aquel comentario, le apoyo la bandeja y espero a que cogiese algo. Parecía no reaccionar con nada, algo le pasaba desde que salieron de la oficina del comandante Morales.

-¿Que pasa, joven Einstein? -pregunto Odd agregandole un apodo.

Jeremy se extraño con eso, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, hacía años que nunca mencionaba nada sobre ese genio, era increíble que algunos se acordasen de el, de pronto se le abrió el apetito gracias a ese apodo que le dio.

Agarro uno de los trozos de sandia y empezo a comérselo a mordiscos, comía si fuese la primera vez que no comía nada tan bueno.

Odd sonrío, sabía exactamente que tenía hambre.

Jeremy se comió todo aquel trozo de sandia, no quiso mas y aparto la bandeja.

De pronto se oyó a alguien tocando la puerta, era Ulrich que estaba delante de la entrada.

-¿Puedo entrar? -pregunto para saber si estaba todo bien o no.

-Pasa -le permitió.

Ulrich entro y se quedo al lado de Odd observando al problemático Jeremy.

-¿Que pasa novato? -le pregunto Ulrich poniendo un nuevo apodo.

Le gusto mas el nombre de "Einstein" que el de "novato".

Jeremy se levanto y se puso de rodillas delante de ellos.

-Chicos, ¿que estamos haciendo aquí exactamente? -pregunto Jeremy con tono tímido y frío.

Ambos se miraron extrañados por esa pregunta.

-Pues sobrevivir -le contesto Odd irónico.

-A que, a los muertos, o a permanecer extintos -comento admitiendo una retórica verdad.

Ambos no sabían que contestar a eso, era algo confuso sobre que hacían aquí, pero por la forma en como lo pregunto resulto algo agonizante.

-¿Porque dices eso? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber a que se refería.

-Ese comandante no nos esta protegiendo, nos esta encarcelando porque no sabe vivir sin mas personas. Vistes como me miraba al decirle que quería irme -explico Jeremy la razón de porque se comportaba así.

-Te miraba así porque eras el primero que quería hacer algo diferente de lo normal -rectifico Ulrich.

-No, me miraba porque fui mas listo que los demás -admitió Jeremy.

Ambos se quedaron agonizando con eso.

De pronto Jeremy se bajo de la cama y se paro delante de ellos.

-Chicos, no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo una misión muy importante -exigió Jeremy porque quería que lo entendiesen de cualquier manera.

-¿Porque? ¿Cual es tu misión? -pregunto reprochando Ulrich.

Jeremy se quedo volviendo a pensar en eso, no podía confiar en ellos.

-Como os lo he dicho es complicado -siguió contando la misma historia.

Ambos se quejaron.

-Jeremy, ya nos hemos cansado de tanto secretismo, nos dices ahora cual es tu misión importante o le decimos al comandante lo que escondes -exigió Ulrich amenazandole porque ya estaba harto de le ocultase la verdad.

Ya no tuvo opción, estaba tan metido con ellos que no tenía otra opción que desverlarles la verdad.

-Veréis -se puso a explicar.

Los dos se pusieron escuchar.

-Hace una semana recibí un mensaje de una persona en Francia que decía que tenía la solución para acabar con el virus -resumió contando de que se trataba.

Ambos se quedaron agonizando, no podían creer que se tratase de eso, era totalmente imposible.

-¿Hay alguien que dice que tiene un antídoto? -pregunto Ulrich para saber si iba en serio o no.

-No lo se, justo antes de que terminase de decir eso, se me apago el ordenador y la batería quedo frita, no pude terminar el mensaje al completo, y durante todo este tiempo he estado buscando una batería para poder remplazar la de antes -explico que era lo que estaba haciendo antes y porque era tan complicado-, pero entonces cuando os conocí, cogí una batería de una maquina expendedora, y pensé que podría servir.

-Pues probemos ahora mismo -sugirió nerviosamente Odd.

-Si es verdad -se dio cuenta Jeremy.

Agarro el portátil y ambos se sentaron en la cama esperando que la batería funcionase. Salió una ranura de un compartimento en el extremo del portátil, ahí estaba colocada la batería que no funcionaba. Saco la batería y puso la nueva, se metió dentro de vuelta en el compartimento.

Esperaron a que funcionase.

Parecía que iba a funcionar pero no, en vez de eso apareció un cartel de color blanco diciendo: SIN SEÑAL.

-¡Que! -no podía creerlo, ni esa batería funcionaba.

-No ha funcionado -admitió Ulrich mosqueado.

-Hostia puta -se cabreo Jeremy y se acosto en la cama para no reprochar su semejante error.

-Tendremos que encontrar otra batería -sugirió Odd.

-Lamentablemente si -contesto Ulrich.

De pronto Jeremy se levanto poniendo una cara seria y sospechosa.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Odd al ver su atemorizante aspecto.

-Chicos, si vamos a tener que hacer esto, vamos a tener que hacer esto en equipo -resumió Jeremy sobre su plan-, esto, es la clave para detener esta matanza, si no arreglamos esto, perderemos la esperanza de recuperar nuestro anterior mundo, ¿estáis conmigo?

Ambos se miraron, tenía razón, ahora estaban juntos en esto.

-Como un equipo -contesto Ulrich.

-Como un equipo -contesto ahora Odd.

Luego ambos estrecharon sus manos formando una señal de amistad.

-Como un equipo -dijeron a la vez.

HACE UNA SEMANA

Una niña con el pelo de color rosa, corría atemorizada por un oscuro pasillo, algo la perseguía, encontró una salida metiendose en una sala, cerro la puerta reforzada.

Se acerco a una mesa de maquinas, conecto con mucha prisa su portátil, empezo a descargar un documento en otro llamado: DESCARGAS.

Los que la perseguían estaban casi a punto de entrar.

Llevo el documento a descargas, y luego activo el modo de grabación de cámara.

-A todo aquel que me escuchase, si es que me oyen, quiero que sepan que tengo la clave para destruir el virus, mi nombre es Aelita Schaeffer, y aunque parezca raro, soy la hija del hombre que provoco todo esto, pero no fue culpa suya, lo obligaron a hacerlo, se equivoco con lo que quería hacer, pero eso no lo hace culpable, esto de aquí, es el documento que contiene un virus que destruirá a la maquina que produjo el virus, una vez que este conectado en el generador central de Decisión, el virus empezara a comerlo y producirá otro virus que eliminara al anterior, si esto funciona, quiero que sepan que mi padre fue un heroe, adiós, y que la suerte os proteja -resumió la niña las instrucciones a seguir.

Metió el documento en descargas y empezo a descargase, estaba algo lento, al final pudo transmitir el mensaje.

-Si -dijo ella entusiasmada.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe y unas extrañas cosas fueron a por ellas.

-¡Nooo! -grito atemorizada dando un ensordecedor chillido de terror.

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·Un nuevo y peligroso presente Parte 2

CODE: DECISION

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 2: UN NUEVO Y PELIGROSO PRESENTE PARTE 2

HACE CINCO DIAS

Un hombre pulsaba unos botones en un enorme teclado alojado en una enorme maquina conectada con muchas cables.

En lo alto de la maquina, una luz con aspecto de ojo se encendió y se ilumino aún mas el color rojizo que tenía.

-¿Deckard, has podido eliminar el documento que descargo por toda la red? -pregunto la maquina, tenía una voz de mujer con un eco sonoro.

-Estoy intentandolo, es algo complicado, al parecer esta vez nos la ha jugado bastante grande, no puedo encontrar el documento, esta esparcido en alguna parte de la red, y la red es demasiado grande -explico Deckard según avanzaba en encontrar el documento que tanto ansiaba eliminar.

-No podemos dejar que la hija de Hopper destruye todos nuestros avances, si ese virus esta en manos aliadas, será el fin, yo decido que no sea así -exigió la maquina horrorizada por pensar que el virus estaba lejos de ella.

-Tranquila Decisión -opino mientras pulsaba unos botones-, yo decido que eso nunca nos va a pasar a ninguno de los dos.

Había una pantalla alojada en la pared de la maquina, mostraba el dibujo de un símbolo de alta cuarentena.

-Decido que tenemos que intentar que al menos alguien se encargue del virus mientras nosotros permanecemos encerrados aquí -sugirió la maquina.

-De eso ya esta asegurado -comento al entender que tenía un plan. Pulso un botón y en otra sala, una enorme cápsula se puso en posición vertical lista para ser lanzada, el techo de arriba se abrió permitiendo que la cápsula fuese lanzada hacía el cielo.

-¿Donde quieres tirarla? -pregunto para saber en que ubicación lanzar la cápsula.

-He decido lanzarla en algún punto en concreto de los Estados Unidos de America, es lo mas probable que haya ido a parar ahí -acordo la maquina.

-Bueno, Estados Unidos, ahí va un pequeño obsequio de Francia -Deckard pulso un botón y la cápsula fue lanzada hacía lo alto de las nubes surcando los cielos.

-Yo decido que nadie nos puede parar -acordo Decisión con mucha firmeza, luego su ojo se ilumino a un nivel que lo cegaba todo.

AHORA

Había pasado un dia desde que Jeremy se estableció en Fort Kadic, estaba pasando los días y la oferta del comandante Jim Morales se estaba cumpliendo.

Toda la gente de Fort Kadic actuaba con naturalidad, como si no pasase nada, un dia normal en el pueblo de la salvación.

Odd estaba merendando junto a su novia Sam acompañado de unas amigas suyas.

Ulrich estaba en la sala de entrenamiento probando sus dotes con la espada.

En cambio Jeremy estaba limpiando las HUH, lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudar a hacer las labores de los militares.

De pronto un joven sargento se acerco delante suyo.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Jeremy Belpois? -pregunto el soldado para saber su identidad.

Jeremy alzo la vista, aquel sargento, era un joven como de casi veinteaños, tenía el pelo rapado como un militar de verdad.

-Si soy yo -afirmo Jeremy con seriedad, sentía confusión por aquel soldado.

-Es un honor señor, estoy encantado de conocerle -le estrecho la mano para saludarle y darle su saludo.

-No te emociones tanto que no soy tan famoso como parece -comento Jeremy chistosamente al ver la forma en como estaba entusiasmado aquel soldado.

-Es que cuando se trata de un nuevo superviviente, la gente empieza a ponerse histérica porque no se creían que aún existiesen personas vivas, "vivas vivas" -hizo el gesto de señas para señalar de que se trataba de muertos vivientes.

-Así -exclamo-. ¿Digame soldado, como se llama?

-Bertram, Bertram Cox -se presento el soldado.

-Es un honor conocerte Bertram -exclamo Jeremy siguiendole la conversacíon.

-¿Sabe que va a hacer aquí durante este tiempo? -pregunto Bertram.

-Bueno, en realidad no me voy a pasar todo el tiempo aquí encerrado -admitió Jeremy.

De pronto la sonrisa de Bertram cambio de forma.

-No entiendo, ¿a que se refiere? -pregunto confundido Bertram.

-En realidad, yo tengo una misión ahí afuera -explico Jeremy.

-¿Una misión? -pregunto sin comprenderlo.

-Bueno, no es una misión exactamente, mas bien es un objetivo -exclamo el.

-Tener un objetivo mas importante que vivir en Fort Kadic -dijo agachandose sobre el para mirarle a la cara.

Jeremy sintió una extraña sensación de que estaba mintiendo por una razón.

-¿Porque te importa tanto vivir aquí? -le pregunto para saber de el su opinión.

Bertram se quedo dudando y balbuceando sin decir palabras.

-Pues porque ha sido el único hogar que conozco en el que no hay gente muerta -explico la razón de porque le importaba tanto.

Jeremy carraspeo, estaba escuchando.

-Me he sentido como uno mas de esta gente, y si no estuviese, no se quien sería aquí.

-¿Y quien eres aquí? -pregunto con tono de interrogatorio.

Bertram se quedo pensando, se le quedo la boca abierta, no sabía si se estaba buscando una coartada o es que tenía un problema funcional del cerebro.

-El cadete Bertram Cox -admitió muy serio.

-¿Eres un cadete? -pregunto por que vio que no había dicho de que rango era.

-Si así es, estoy en el primero de infantería del capitán Lorry -señalo Bertram al capitán Lorry, el soldado con el que ayer habían hablado Ulrich y Odd cuando había llegado, les estaba hablando a unos cadetes.

-No pensé que fuese capitán la primera vez que lo vi -opino Jeremy.

-Pues créame, una vez que se haya unido a su escuadrón, le parecerá que es su padre -opino Bertram entusiasmado.

-Yo tuve un padre una vez -comento Jeremy con tono irónico.

-¿Y que le paso? -pregunto Bertram.

Las preguntas de Bertram empezaban a ser algo sospechosas.

-Que murió como un héroe -admitió Jeremy.

-¿Espero que este orgulloso de el? -pregunto agradecido por oír eso.

-Lo estoy -contesto moviendo la cabeza para señalar que lo estaba.

Bertram se quedo parado pensando en que decir.

-Bueno Jeremy, le dejo en paz por ahora, ahora tengo que volver con mi unidad, ya hablaremos luego -se despidió Bertram.

-De acuerdo -confirmo Jeremy.

-Adiós -se despidió y luego se marcho.

Jeremy volvió a su trabajo, no sabía si aquel chico estaba contrachapado con Morales o estaba tan loco como el, pero sin duda aquí todos eran muy sospechosos, estaban ansiosos por estar ahí y sin pensar en que hay mas allá de los muros , algo estaba sucediendo y no podía quedarse ahí para averiguarlo.

··

Un soldado se acerco al comandante Morales, le entrego una hoja.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto al ver aquella hoja.

-Es un mensaje de Fort Brickstone -admitió el soldado.

-¿En serio? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Si señor, la acabamos de recibir ahora mismo -afirmo el soldado.

Morales se puso a leer el mensaje, llevaba puesto el nombre del campamento, estaba claro de que era de Fort Brickstone, otro de los campamentos que había ademas de Fort Kadic.

El comandante se puso a leer la nota, se puso las gafas y lo leyó teniendo la vista aún mas clara.

Se desconcertó al leer el mensaje, se saco las gafas porque no se creía que lo que estuviese ahí escrito fuese de verdad, era una completa tragedia.

-Dios mío -dijo conmocionado por lo que leyó.

Volvió a dirigirse al soldado que le entrego la nota.

-¿Estas seguro que esto es de Fort Brickstone? -le pregunto para verificar si era cierto o no.

-Seguro señor, acabamos de recibirla por fax, hace solo cinco minutos -verifico el soldado.

Sus extrañezas no eran de broma, Fort Brickstone había desaparecido.

-Tenemos que avisar a la gente sobre esta noticia -sugirió Jim.

-De acuerdo señor, ¿reúno a toda la tropa? -pregunto para saber si reunía a todos los soldados del campamento.

-Reunelos a todos, tienen que saberlo también -confirmo Jim traumatizado.

-Enseguida señor -el soldado se fue a reunir a todos los soldados.

Jim no podía creerse que uno de los campamentos había sido devastado de esa forma, ese era su mayor miedo desde que se estableció Fort Kadic, ahora que había oído eso, tenía que prepararse para lo peor.

··

Jeremy había terminado de limpiar todas las armas, no tenía nada que hacer ahora excepto seguir mirando la pantalla de su portátil esperando que por arte de magia se prendiese como si nada, ansiaba saber como terminaba aquel mensaje, si era cierto que existía un antídoto contra el virus, era un milagro bastante grande. Tenía que encontrar la forma de detener el virus para poder reiniciar el mundo a como era antes, no podía dejar que millones de personas muriesen para nada, nadie estaba preparado para esto y acabaron todos muy mal, tenía que haber una solución, esto no tenía que acabar así, para nada.

De pronto se oyeron toda una serie de murmullos y palabras, se volteo y observo que toda la gente se estaba moviendo dirigiendose hacía un respectivo lugar, no había estado mucho tiempo ahí y ya le parecía bastante extraño.

Decidió saber que pasaba.

Los demás también observaron lo mismo, algo pasaba, Odd se fue corriendo sin casi despedirse de Sam, Ulrich salió de la sala de entrenamiento sin poder antes guardar su espada.

Toda la gente del campamento se estaba reuniendo en la torre de vigilancia sur del campamento, el comandante Morales estaba arriba mostrando una cara de disgusto y traumatizacíon.

La gente no sabía lo que pasaba, pero todos los soldados abandonaban sus puestos para dirigirse a la torre.

Se mantuvieron todos en silencio esperando saber que pasaba.

Jeremy se reunió con Ulrich, espero que supiera la respuesta a que pasaba.

-Hola Ulrich -saludo el.

-Hola -saludo el otro.

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto Jeremy desconcertado.

-Al parecer el comandante nos quiere decir una cosa muy importante -dedujo Ulrich.

-Espero que no vaya a avisar acerca de toda la verdad de este lugar, porque eso sería muy consolador -comento irónicamente Jeremy.

Entonces se junto Odd.

-Hola Odd -saludaron a la vez.

-Hola -saludo-, habéis visto toda esta locura.

-Si, por dios espero que esto pero que muy grande, porque reunírnos a todos de esta forma...

Odd le hizo callar, el comandante iba a hablar.

-Gente de Fort Kadic, se que pensáis que durante este tiempo hemos estado protegidos del virus que amenaza el mundo durante una decada, pero hoy he recibido un mensaje de Fort Brickstone, diciendo que estaban siendo atacados en este mismo momento -explico Morales mostrando el mensaje.

Todos se quedaron consternados de un susto, uno de los campamentos había sido atacado, era imposible.

-Así es gente, uno de los campamentos ha sido atacado por los enemigos a los que queremos tener apartados, y posiblemente a estas horas ya estarán todos muertos.

La gente no daba de pegar gritos de traumatizacíon, no podían creer que uno de los campamentos había sido atacado después de tantos años estando protegidos de los muertos del exterior.

-No os preocupéis gente -intenta calmar la situación-,se que estáis asustados por tan horrible noticia, pero antes acordaros de porque estáis aquí. Estamos aquí para poder sobrevivir, para reconstruir el mundo que perdimos hace tanto tiempo, puede que los de Fort Brickstone hayan perdido, pero nosotros no tenemos que ser como ellos, podemos seguir sobreviviendo, si nos mantenemos todos juntos, gracias a eso haremos que los de Fort Brickstone no mueran en vano.

La gente se quedo convencida de esa propuesta.

-Ahora tenemos que permanecer en calma y pensar en que haremos para protegernos, vuelvan a sus trabajos, serán avisados hasta nueva orden -ordeno Morales.

La gente se empezo a mover volviendo a sus lugares de trabajo.

Puede que hubiese avisado a la gente que había un peligro mayor ahí afuera, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que les podrían pasar lo mismo que a los de Fort Brickstone.

Se dirigió a su lugar teniente.

-Reforzad la seguridad del campamento, quiero haya un grupo de cuatro soldados vigilando cada extremo de los muros y que cambien cada dos horas -resumió las nuevas estrategias que tenían que seguir ahora.

-De acuerdo señor -se fue el teniente a hacer lo que le pidió.

Jim asintió traumatizado.

-Que dios nos proteja si perdemos a toda esta gente -comento al pensar lo que le podría pasar a toda su gente si llegaba a pasarles lo que paso con Fort Brickstone.

··

Los tres se quedaron sin saber que pensar, un campamento había sido destruido en cuestión de minutos, que clase de muertos eran los que acababan con toda un pueblo de esa forma.

-Dios mío, es increíble -comento Odd traumatizado-. Toda esa gente ha muerto, y nadie ha tenido ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Jeremy no sabía como sentirse delante de ellos, parecían estar muy disgustados por la muerta de la gente de ese otro campamento.

-¿Que es Fort Brickstone? -pregunto interrumpiendo Jeremy.

Ambos casi se atragantaron con sus propias palabras.

-Es otro de los campamentos de sobrevivientes que ahí ademas de este, ese era uno de los primeros que se construyeron antes que este, ha estado protegiendo a un montón de gente durante mucho tiempo, y ahora, ese tiempo esta acabado, por primera vez los zombies se han hecho con un campamento -explico Ulrich que era el campamento, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo importante que era y de la lastima que tenía de que por primera vez, tuviese una intrusión de esa forma.

-¿Como es posible que sus defensas nos les hubiesen protegido? -pregunto Odd al darse cuenta de que si tenían defensas, como era posible que fallasen en todo.

-De alguna forma fallaron, tal vez no se trate de muertos los que les atacaron -dedujo Jeremy pensando en las posibilidades.

-¿Y entonces que pudo haber sido? -pregunto de nuevo Odd.

-No lo se, pero se de que durante todo este tiempo, lo único mas aterrador es un muerto, no conocemos otra cosa mas aparte de eso, como podemos diferenciar algo que a partir de esta decada solamente conocemos porque lo vemos todos los días -dicto Jeremy todos los pensamientos y deducciones que tenía sobre el tema.

Ambos se miraron indecisos, tenía razón, no conocían ningún peligro mayor que el de un muerto viviente, ya no si acuerda nadie de que otro peligro que haya ademas de infectados merodeando en busca de carne humana.

-Venga vamos, busquemos una batería para mi portátil -sugirió Jeremy pensando en que al menos eso le relajaría durante un rato.

Ambos decidieron lo mismo, no querían pensar en muerte en este mismo momento.

··

Tardaron diez minutos después de que recibiesen la noticia de Fort Brickstone, el lugar teniente de Morales había hecho lo que le ordeno su comandante, había mandado a mas hombres a proteger los costados de los muros.

Varios soldados armados con rifles de francotirador vigilaban apoyados sobre las veredas de ladrillos de los muros reforzados.

Un técnico limpiaba la torreta de la puerta de entrada principal.

Un par de soldados se dirigieron al puesto de vigilancia sudeste del muro.

-Soldados -se presento el oficial al cargo de los vigilantes del muro.

Se presentaron los soldados con el oficial.

-Vuestro misión es vigilar esta parte del muro, si veis alguna cosa sospechosa, avisad a vuestro superior, ¿a quedado claro cadetes? -les dicto su misión y les pregunto para verificar si lo habían entendido con seguridad.

-¡Si señor! -ordenaron los oficiales.

-Bien, ahora tengo que hablar con el comandante Morales, dentro de un rato veré como progresáis en vuestra misión.

-¡Si señor!

El oficial se fue y los dos soldados se pusieron en sus puestos, se sentaron arrodillados delante del muro observando el exterior con sus rifles de francotirador.

-¿Te crees eso de lo de Fort Brickstone? -le pregunto el soldado mas grande a su compañero mas joven.

-Lamentablemente si -contesto revisando su arma.

-Pues yo no me lo creo, todos estos años no ha habido ni un solo ataque a Fort Brickstone, y van los putos muertos vivientes a matar y a devorar a todo el mundo, ¿no te parece sospechoso? -le pregunto para saber su opinión.

-Lo que me parece sospechoso, es que estemos aquí vigilando la parte por la que ningún muerto jodido zombie se atrevería a subir, deberíamos estar protegiendo la puerta, eso es lo mas importante -opino y sugirió.

-No lo se cadete, todo me parece muy importante, aunque no te des cuenta.

Mientras los soldados del muro hablaban y vigilaban, los chicos estaban ayudando a Jeremy a seguir buscando una batería de 200 hb.

Se detuvieron en un puesto de chatarra que vendía una mujer vieja de aspecto vagabunda y de piel morena.

-¿Tu crees que este va a servir? -le pregunto Ulrich a Jeremy para saber su opinión de una batería que cogió.

Jeremy reviso el numero de serie.

-No esta es una versión muy vieja, no me va a servir, necesito algo moderno -sugirió Jeremy nervioso por poder utilizar su portátil.

Mientras, Odd estaba como un loco revisando cada trozo de basura que había, era como estar buscando una aguja en un pajar, de que iba a servir buscarlo de esa forma.

··

No había pasado ni cinco minutos y los soldados del muro sudeste ya se estaban aburriendo por no ver y ni encontrar nada interesante.

El mas joven bufo abrumado.

¿Te estas durmiendo? -pregunto el menos joven.

El soldado giro la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-No, no lo estoy confirmo -confirmo retóricamente.

Siguieron observando el desastroso paisaje de rojo que tenían, menuda diversión teníamos, pensó uno de ellos.

Mas allá del campamento, una persona llena de sangre se acercaba a paso lento hacía el campamento, al parecer tampoco estaba solo.

Ambos se estaban volviendo locos, no sabían que hacer en momentos como ese, lo único que sabían hacer era comportarse como soldados, pero que hacían los soldados en este mundo a parte de recibir ordenes, algunos solo se alistan en academias para poder ser como los soldados que aparecen en las películas, buenas películas de guerra que marcaron toda una nacíon, eso era lo mas bueno del cine en aquel entonces, y lo mas irónico de todo sería pensar en donde estarían los actores de las películas de Hollywood, tal vez muertos, o olvidados en el pasado, que el olvido marque el destino de las estrellas del cine.

De pronto un mosquito empezo a volar encima del cadete joven. El cadete empezo a mover la mano de un lado para otro para poder matar al mosquito.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto el otro.

-Hay un mosquito incordiando -contesto el cadete enfurismado.

-Pues matalo- sugirió sarcásticamente el otro.

-Eso intento -contesto enfadado porque no podía matar al mosquito de las narices.

Se volteo y cuando lo hizo, observo a lo lejos una extraña figura negra que se veía a lo lejos y no paraba de agrandarse.

-Tío -le aviso a su compañero.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto porque ahora el le estaba incordiando.

-Mira eso -le indico con el dedo.

Una extraña mancha que se veía a lo lejos, se estaba acercando y andaba por el camino hecho con muros de madera.

-¿Pero que demonios es eso? -pregunto sin comprender lo que veía.

No sabía lo que era, pero estaba seguro de que no era normal.

El cadete mas joven tuvo una idea, miro por el rabillo del rifle y empezo a mirar como si se tratasen de unos prismáticos.

Ahora se veía mejor, pero ya no era una mancha lo que veía, veía a un grupo de hombres ensangrentados dirigiendose hacía la entrada del campamento.

El cadete no supo como contenerse al ver lo que estaba a punto de venir.

El otro soldado se percato de lo que hizo, se dio cuenta de que sabía que era lo que había visto a través de la lente.

-¿Que ves? -le pregunto.

El otro cadete le dio el arma para que mirase.

-Mira -le señalo.

Se coloco la lente en el ojo y observo lo mismo que el, una horda de muertos vivientes se acercaban hacía la entrada.

-Oh dios mío -dijo aterrado al ver lo que se venía.

-Tenemos que avisar al comandante -sugirió el joven cadete.

-Y enseguida -rectifico alarmado.

Ambos bajaron del muro y se dirigieron corriendo hacía la oficina del comandante Morales, durante el camino pasaron de largo a su oficial.

El comandante Morales estaba en medio de una reunión, cuando de pronto se le presentaron dos soldados salidos de la nada.

-¡Comandante! -grito uno de ellos.

-¿Por dios cadetes a que se debe esta intrusión? -pregunto confuso porque no entendía a que venía que aquellos dos entraran en su cuartel de esa forma.

-Una horda de infectados esta viniendo hacía la puerta -explico apuradamente el otro cadete.

Jim se quito las gafas al oír eso, estaba pasando lo mismo que Fort Brickstone.

-No puede ser -comento aterrado.

Ambos salieron fuera, se subieron a las veredas del muro y observo por unos prismáticos como un enorme grupo de zombies se dirigía hacía ellos.

-Santo cielos -comento aterrado de nuevo.

-Estarán aquí en menos de unos minutos -dedujo un cadete.

-Reunid a todos los hombres contra el muro, no quiero a ningún muerto viviente entrar en el campamento. Y quiero la torreta en funcionamiento -ordeno Jim a todos los soldados sobre que tenían que hacer ahora-. No quiero que seamos como los de Fort Brickstone.

Un soldado hizo sonar una alarma, el estrepitoso sonido llamo la atención de todo el mundo, todos sabían de que se trataba.

Jeremy y los demás se percataron de aquel incesante sonido.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Es la alarma de emergencia, nos están atacando -explico Ulrich a gritos.

Un operador se metió en la torreta, se bajo el escudo protector y dirigió la torreta hacía la horda.

Un enorme grupo de soldados se amontonaron encima de las puertas sosteniendo varios rifles de francotirador.

-Estad a la espera soldados, estad a la espera -aviso Jim poniendose sus lentes de sol para parecer un coronel muy varonil.

La horda se dirigía a paso lento, estaban todos yendo rectos pero lentos. Un infectado vestido de camionero y con la cara que se le deslumbraba el cráneo, dirigía el grupo de muertos hacía el campamento.

Algunos que no eran soldados, se prepararon para defenderse, sacaron sus pistolas, utilizaron hachas, cuchillos, machetes, todo aquello que sirviese para matar zombies.

Odd se puso su guantelete de flechas láser, Ulrich se armo con su katana y Jeremy cargo una de las HUH, se prepararon para que la cosa se pusiese chunga.

-Esperad -aviso Jim.

El zombie líder miraba a través de sus ojos como un grupo de humanos se fortalecían delante de las puertas

El operador de la torreta estaba a tiro.

-Aquí controlador de la torreta, listo para recibir ordenes -aviso el piloto de la torreta por walkie-talkie.

-De acuerdo, espere a mi señal -aviso Jim por el otro walkie-talkie.

Un gran silencio se cubrió por todo el campamento, todos esperaron saber que bando era el que iba a atacar primero.

El líder muerto siguió mirando a los humanos, sabía que iban a atacar con sus armas, tenían rifles y una torreta, lo suficiente para acabar con ellos si supiesen el as que tenían bajo la manga.

Se volteo y miro a sus compañeros, les dio el aviso, de pronto todos se pusieron a correr en dirección a las puertas.

Ambos se quedaron fascinados al ver a un grupo de muertos vivientes corriendo, era algo totalmente imposible, desde cuando sabían correr.

-¿Pero que coño? -se pregunto Jim a si mismo.

El operador de la torreta tenía a tiro al líder y a todos sus compañeros de delante.

Los zombies se estaban dirigiendo con mucha prisa.

El líder observo la torreta, ese era el objetivo mas importante, agarro un bloque de hormigón que tenía en mitad de camino, agarro también una cadena y la ato por el agujero del bloque.

-¿Que esta haciendo ese de ahí? -pregunto Jim al ver la extraña maniobra que hacía uno de los muertos.

El líder utilizo ambas cosas para usarlas como un lazo de vaquero, luego lo arrojo hacía la torreta, el bloque golpeo el gatillo izquierdo de la torreta provocando que dejase de funcionar y sin permitir que disparase.

El comandante y los demás observaron que su único armamento pesado había sido derribado, algo había en esos zombies y no era normal, era como si tuviesen inteligencia de alguna forma.

Los zombies estaba casi a punto de chocar contra las puertas.

Jim ya no sabía que hacer excepto derribarlos a todos.

-¡Disparad! -ordeno ferozmente.

Todos los soldados empezaron a disparar con sus rifles hacía los muertos, algunos caían pero la mayoría seguían en pie esquivando los disparos, tenían una increíble velocidad como para poder esquivar tantos disparos posibles.

Jim observo que de alguna forma todos los muertos seguían corriendo y dirigiendose al campamento sin parar, que estaba pasando.

-¡Pero que esta pasando que no hacéis caer a ninguno! -les reprocho a sus soldados al ver que ninguno caía.

-Hacemos todo lo posible señor, el problema es que esos tíos de ahí son intocables, es como si tuviesen conciencia propia -comento un soldado que estaba tumbado disparando con su rifle de francotirador.

Los ojos ensangrentados del líder mostraban las siluetas enrojecidas de las balas, eso le permitía hacer que las pudiese esquivar, las estaba viendo antes de tiempo.

Rugió ferozmente.

El comandante vio que la misión estaba perdida, la única opción que quedaba era retirarse.

-¡Retirada! -ordeno apuradamente, salto del muro hacía la tierra.

Los demás soldados no entendieron y se quedaron todavía disparando contra los muertos.

De pronto estuvieron lo mas cerca de la entrada y entonces saltaron como si se tratasen de feroces animales de jungla, los soldados se quedaron petrificados al ver como saltaban los muertos, los zombies cayeron sobre los soldados atacándoles con sus afiladas uñas convertidas en garras.

Ambos grupos cayeron sobre la tierra del campamento, los muertos atacaron ferozmente a los soldados masacrandoles con sus manos y tirándoles de toda su piel y empezando luego a morderles por la carne desperdigada.

Morales se volteo y observo el feroz ataque de los muertos, estaban masacrando a sus hombres como si fuesen unos muñecos de trapo.

-¡Dios mío! -comento al ver como estaban asesinando a un montón de soldados sin que ellos pudiesen hacer algo.

Los soldados gritaban de dolor, los estaban devorando.

Mientras Jim miraba como sus hombres estaban siendo devorados, los demás muertos estaban saltando la puerta y entrando en el campamento a mansalva.

-Disparad, no dejéis que se coman a los civiles -ordeno a los demás soldados que quedaban. Disparo contra todos los zombies que venían por delante, acababa con unos cuantos pero no dejaban de venir muchísimos.

Algunos se separaban del resto e iban directos a atacar a los civiles.

Un hombre con barba blanca disparaba con una escopeta contra los zombies que se encontraba a su paso, de pronto uno lo vio y se fue corriendo hacía atacarle, el hombre intento de dispararle pero el muerto las esquivaba, al hombre se le agoto la munición en su escopeta, intento de cargarla a tiempo pero no pudo y entonces el muerto se abalanzo encima, fue comiéndole por todo el estomago.

Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd se dirigieron al lugar del desastre, se quedaron observando como cientos de personas estaban siendo mordidas por muertos.

-Esto es un desastre -comento Odd al ver como estaba poniendose la situación.

-No lo será hasta que no hayamos salvado a todos los civiles posibles -comento Jeremy y luego se puso a disparar con su nueva arma.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y se separaron buscando a cada uno de los muertos.

Ulrich blandió su espada contra los muertos que se encontraba, les cortaba las cabeza mientras seguía avanzando.

Odd fue disparando con su guantelete, algunas de las flechas balas impactaban contra las cabezas de los muertos haciendo que se les estallasen como si fuesen unas piñatas.

Jeremy no sabía a que dispararle, cada persona que veía se movía demasiado como para dar un disparo certero. De pronto oyó un grito ensordecedor.

Había un hombre al que le estaba mordiendo un zombie en el brazo, el hombre casi no podía defenderse, Jeremy apunto contra el muerto, las balas de su rifle hicieron explotar su cabeza pedazo a pedazo.

Luego se acerco hacía la víctima.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunto.

-Ayudame -le pidió el hombre. Jeremy observo la herida, era imposible que le ayudase, en cualquier momento moriría y se convertiría en uno de los muertos, la única opción que le quedaba era una bala en el cráneo.

-Lo siento -le dijo para no tenerle rencor. Luego le disparo un par de balas en la cabeza, aquel hombre murió, no se sintió agusto con lo que hizo mato a un hombre inocente, pero en realidad hizo lo que hizo, no podía dejar que infectase a los demás.

Todavía habían zombies y no dejaban de venir, varios hombres se defendían como podían pero la mayoría caían siendo devorados.

Odd disparo a unos cuantos que no dejaban de resistirse, pudo meterles una flecha en la cabeza, de pronto se percato de una persona en especial que estaba en peligro.

Sam estaba intentado de poner a salvo a unos niños, varios muertos se dirigían hacía ella.

-¡Sam! -grito para avisarla, pero estaba demasiado lejos, se fue corriendo para salvarla antes de que ocurriese algo malo.

-Id con vuestros padres no dejéis de seguir corriendo entendido -les exigió a unos niños que estaban aterrados.

-Si -los niños hicieron caso y se fueron corriendo por el lado contrario de donde pasaba la mayor parte del desastre.

Sam se giro y un muerto choco con ella, Sam se cayo y el muerto se arrastro por su cuerpo, estaba a punto de morderla, pero ella le metió su rifle encima de su boca permitiendo que no la mordiese, le tenía controlado pero en cuestión de minutos se iba a soltar, forzó para que no saliese de su boca.

De pronto alguien grito su nombre:

-¡Sam! -Odd apareció y agarro al zombie por el hombro, lo tiro contra el suelo y luego le disparo una flecha en el cráneo, los sesos salieron despedidos de su cabeza.

Luego ayudo a Sam a levantarse.

-Ve corriendo hacía los muelles y no pares -le exigió Odd para que pudiese salvarse.

-Odd por favor -exigió Sam.

-Samantha no tengo tiempo para esto, ponte a salvo y no salgas hasta que haya pasado el peligro -siguió exigiendo Odd con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Odd! -chillo Sam entristecida y sin poder hacer algo para que su novio se salve.

-¡Corre! -le grito con toda su rabia e hizo caso, se fue corriendo para ponerse a salvo, luego continuo exterminando a los muertos.

Ulrich les corto las cabezas a unos cuantos muertos que le estaban rodeando en un circulo mortal, luego se fijo que un grupo de muertos estaban escalando dirigiendose hacía la torreta, el técnico todavía estaba ahí y no tenía ni idea, tenía el escudo puesto pero de todas formas era un peligro.

-Maldición -se dijo a si mismo. Se fue directo a salvar al técnico.

El técnico intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de reparar la torreta. Agarro su walkie-talkie y empezo a comunicarse con el comandante.

-Aquí el técnico operador de la torreta, comandante Morales, me escucha -no se oyó nada detrás-. Repito me escucha.

Jim Morales estaba ocupado librandose de los zombies cuando de pronto oyó una señal que venía de su walkie-talkie.

-Aquí el comandante Morales, descubrase soldado -ordeno Jim para verificar.

-Soy el operador Slevin, estoy intentado de arreglar la torreta pero no funciona, la han dejado para el desguace -dijo el operador mientras apretaba algunos botones.

-Intente arreglarla, esa torreta es una nuestra única esperanza para vencer a estos comesesos -exigió Jim.

-Estoy en ello, pero es complicado señor -exclamo el operador Slevin.

Corto la señal del walkie-talkie y siguió probando de hacer que la torreta estuviese de vuelta funcionalmente, de pronto oyó un golpe detrás suyo. Volteo la silla y observo a un grupo de muertos vivientes golpeando el escudo y llenándolo de sangre con sus babas rojas.

-Maldición no -no podía creer que hubiesen llegado hasta ahí.

Ahora que estaba metido en problemas necesitaba urgentemente buscar la forma de reparar la torreta, aquellos zombies iban en cuestión de momento a entrar y comérselo.

Probo de todo y nada funcionaba.

Uno de los muertos estaba mirándole ferozmente, como si fuese un animal que hubiese seleccionado a su víctima. De pronto algo le atravesó por la boca llenando el escudo de mucha mas sangre.

Slevin se extraño.

Detrás había un chaval con una espada que estaba matando a los zombies que le estaban atacando, les corto todas las cabezas, luego el chaval se dirigió a el y le golpeo en el cristal para señalarle que le abriese el escudo, quería entrar dentro.

Al ver que le había salvado decidió dejarle entrar con el.

Le abrió el escudo y luego cuando se metió lo volvió a cerrar.

-¿Como va esa torreta? -le pregunto.

-Mal, todos los sistemas están bloqueados, he intentado de hacer que los gatillos estuviesen conectados automáticamente, pero uno de ellos no quiere responder, y si no están ambos conectados no pueden funcionar al mismo tiempo -explico Slevin todos los daños que tenía la torreta y como pretendía hacerla funcionar.

De pronto Ulrich se acordo, antes uno de los zombies había tirado un objeto contra uno de los gatillos, ese era el fallo, había algo que obstruía la conexión de las armas con el ordenador de la torreta.

-Escuchame -le pidió Ulrich.

-¿Como? -no entendió.

-Escuchame, afuera hay algo obstruyendo uno de los gatillos tienes que dejarme salir para poder sacar lo que esta obstruyendo el gatillo, solo así podremos hacer que la torreta pueda volver a funcionar -explico Ulrich su idea.

-Pero eso es demasiado peligroso -comento alarmado.

-Todos estamos en peligro, una idea estúpida no es mejor que todo esto -comento irónicamente, se acerco al escudo preparandose para salir.

-¿Como te llamas? -le pregunto Slevin.

-Ulrich, Ulrich Stern -pronunció el.

-Yo soy el operador Kevin Slevin -pronunció el operador.

-Encantado, espero que podamos salir de aquí con vida -comento Ulrich.

Slevin estaba a punto de abrirle pero el le detuvo.

-Espera.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Cuando este arreglada la torreta yo te avisare y luego dispara contra todo aquello que no sea una persona -le explico detalladamente.

-De acuerdo -acordo Slevin. Apreto un enorme botón amarillo y el escudo se abrió.

Ulrich le dio confianza y luego se cerro la puerta.

-Que dios nos ayude si este plan funciona -se comento Slevin a si mismo.

Mientras tanto, el comandante Morales seguía disparando contra todos los zombies que quedaban, tenía balas suficientes pero no la fuerza necesaria para eliminar a mas de cientos de muertos en unos minutos, se froto el brazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor de la cara, estaba agotado, de pronto se fijo en un soldado que estaba siendo devorado por un muerto, le estaba comiendo la cara.

-¡No! -grito atormentado y se fue corriendo a salvar al soldado.

Disparo contra la cabeza del zombie y le exploto, se acerco al soldado herido, tenía todos los músculos del cuello al aire, estaba sangrando sin parar le salía todo un chorro de babas rojas por la cara, eso significaba que estaba infectado.

Ya no había nada que hacer con aquel soldado, estaba prácticamente muerto.

Disparo contra la cabeza del soldado matándolo de un disparo para quitarle el sufrimiento de convertirse en uno de ellos.

Asintió frustrado, no estaba consiguiendo nada, estaban muriendo mas de sus hombres que los muertos, a aquel ritmo iba a conseguir que acabase todo como paso en Fort Brickstone, todos muertos en menos que canta un gallo.

Observo al resto de los civiles, estaban todos corriendo despavoridos sin saber adonde ir, eran como ovejas saliendo de su ganado y sin saber adonde ir para protegerse, necesitaba que se salvasen las suficientes personas para que el campamento no fuese un desastre.

Se fijo en alguien que podría ayudarlo, Jeremy Belpois estaba disparando contra los muertos que se le venían encima.

-¡Belpois! -le grito para llamarle.

Jeremy escucho la voz del comandante.

-¿Que? -pregunto.

-Manda a todos los civiles hacía los muelles, no podemos dejar que caigan como platos en un concurso de tiro al blanco -le ordeno exigiendo.

-¿Y como lo hago? -pregunto.

-No preguntes solo hazlo -le reprocho.

Jeremy se quedo dudando, puede que Jim fuese un hilipollas pero al menos tenía razón en algo, no podía dejar que los civiles cayesen unos a otros.

Se dirigió a un grupo de gente que corría despavorida.

-Id hacía los muelles, cruzad el estrecho camino de cajas y ahí os encontrareis con un grupo de pequeños almacenes -le ordeno a toda la gente que venía.

Le fue diciendo todo eso a toda la gente que corría despavorida, no sabía si alguien lo había entendido o no pero al menos alguien tenía que haberlo entendido por casualidad.

-Vayan todos hacía los muelles, ahí estaréis seguros -le ordeno al ultimo grupo de gente que venía corriendo.

Se quedo deprimido al pensar que todo acabaría antes de que pudiese encontrar una batería para su portátil y así poder encontrar un antídoto para el virus, de pronto se volteo y un hombre que sostenía una escopeta de mala manera, le golpeo con el arma por accidente dejándole tirado e inconsciente en el suelo, lo peor de todo es que se le salieron las gafas, quedaron tiradas al lado.

··

Ulrich escalo por la torreta hasta dirigirse al gatillo que estaba atorado, observo que había un bloque de hormigón clavado dentro permitiendo que la energía quedase obstruida, agarrado de una sola mano, con la otra saco su katana y la coloco dentro del gatillo entre el bloque y el gatillo, intentaba de hacer palanca para sacarlo de encima, estaba demasiado atorado, necesitaba mas fuerza para poder sacarlo.

El líder de los zombies andada por todo el campo de batalla como si nada, como si estuviese en medio de algo normal, algunas personas pasaban por ahí y en el momento las agarraba del cuello y con sus garras les rompía la garganta. Un joven con un gorro de lana, le agarro del cuello, lo tiro al suelo y luego con ambas manos le arranco la cabeza de cuajo, luego la tiro como si se tratase de una pelota.

Se quedo buscando a una víctima a la que le gustase pelear de verdad, se fijo en un hombre obeso que estaba matando a unos cuantos de los suyos, el comandante.

A unos pocos metros de donde Jeremy estaba tumbado inconsciente, un muerto agarro a una mujer mordiendola por el cuello, luego la arranco parte de toda la piel del cuello, se detuvo para comerse de un solo bocado aquel trozo de carne humana, de pronto se percato de un muchacho que estaba tumbado, decidió ser su próxima cena, se dirigió hacía el mientras se zampaba el trozo de persona.

Jeremy se despertó desconcertado, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, alzo la vista y lo vio todo borroso, era como si estuviese metido en el agua, todas unas series de movimientos vistas como un borrón, se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus gafas, empezo a arrastrarse mientras buscaba sus gafas.

-Mis gafas, mis gafas, ¿donde están mis gafas? -se preguntaba buscándolas.

Sin darse cuenta, las tenía mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

Ulrich todavía estaba intentado de sacar el ladrillo del gatillo de la torreta, hacía palanca con todas sus fuerzas, estaba demasiado apretado.

-Vamos -se dijo esforzándose.

Abajo, Kevin Slevin continuaba buscando la forma de activar la torreta, la única oportunidad que tenía era que Ulrich Stern sacase la cosa que obstruía la energía.

-Vamos Stern, apurate -exigió apuradamente.

-Ya casi lo consigo -Ulrich notaba que estaba funcionando, solamente necesitaba un poco mas de fuerza y lo conseguiría.

Jim se estaba peleando con un muerto, le tenía agarrado de su rifle para que no atacase, estaban ambos andando en círculos, entonces Jim saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y se lo clavo en todo el cráneo, el muerto cayo.

-Si -se dijo entusiasmado al ver lo eficaz que era aquel cuchillo.

De pronto alzo la vista y observo a un zombie que lo miraba con ojos de odio, se quedo mirándole con ironía y malicia.

-Tu -Jim se dio cuenta de que era el líder del grupo de los muertos, el que provoco que todos los demás muertos atacasen a su gente.

Ambos se hicieron un duelo de miradas furiosas.

-Vas a pagar por esto -alzo su rifle y empezo a dispararle.

Pero antes de que le diesen las balas, el zombie salto de una forma desproporcionada. El muerto iba a atacarle de un salto, pero antes de que lo hiciese, le disparo varias balas en el pecho y en los hombros.

Los disparos fueron tan fuertes que cayo sin aterrizar.

Jim sonrío creyendo que le había matado.

Pero entonces se despertó de un salto y le rajo en el hombro con sus uñas.

-¡Ah! -grito de dolor, le había rajado la piel del hombro derecho, tenía unas marcas que parecían como las de un perro o un lobo.

Jim se puso furioso.

El líder se propuso volver a atacar otra vez, pero Jim esquivo sus ataques, cada vez que le atacaba con sus ataques de garras este movía la cabeza a un lado. Luego agarro sus garras con el agujero del rifle.

-Jajaja -río al ver que estaba atrapado.

Pero el líder tenía otras habilidades, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Jim se apoyo la mano en la cara para aliviarse después de semejante golpe.

El líder se propuso volver a atacar de nuevo, pero Jim esquivo su ultimo golpe a tiempo, siguieron volviendo a lo mismo, luego en un ultimo ataque le golpeo fuertemente en la mandíbula. El líder cayo tieso en la tierra.

-¿Te rindes ahora? -pregunto sarcásticamente.

El líder tenía casi toda la mandíbula suelta, se le había salido del lugar, se volteo para mirar con odio a Jim.

-¿Como es posible que tengas tantos cojones si estas hecho un fiambre? -pregunto queriendo saber como hacía para seguir siendo indestructible.

El líder se propuso atacar de nuevo, pero con un ataque peor que antes.

··

Ulrich todavía le estaba costando sacar el ladrillo, estaba demasiado atorado para poder sacarlo.

-Por favor, no nos dejes aquí tirados, nos has defendido durante mucho tiempo, no nos abandones ahora -le exigió a la torreta que funcionase como si se tratase de una persona humana.

Con todo el esfuerzo que tenía, pudo por fin sacar el ladrillo de hormigón que estaba alojado en el gatillo, por poco casi Ulrich se cae si fuese porque también se le quedo atorada la katana dentro, observo los trozos del ladrillo que cayeron.

En ese momento, la energía volvía a la torreta.

-Si ha funcionado, ¡Siiii! -celebraba el operador Slevin que por fin funciono la torreta, ahora podían acabar con los zombies.

De pronto oyó un golpe. Se giro y observo a Ulrich verificandole que lo había logrado

Slevin le dio la enhorabuena.

-Apuntalo hacía los muertos -le ordeno.

-Ahí va -acordo Kevin entusiasmado.

Ulrich se apoyo encima de la torreta, el arma se giro y se puso a disparar contra los zombies que veía.

Disparo contra un grupo de tres zombies, el disparo fue tan fuerte que ambos explotaron revoleando cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Si así, sigue así -indico Ulrich entusiasmado.

Mientras, Odd todavía estaba ayudando a los civiles a resguardarse, agarro a un muerto con su mano y le disparo con el guantelete, la flecha le exploto la cabeza.

Con esa misma mano se froto la frente para quitarse la sangre que se le quedo pegada en la cara, miro a un lado y observo a un Jeremy arrastrandose por el suelo. Pero lo peor era que un zombie se dirigía hacía el y no lo veía.

Intento de dispararle, pero de pronto se le agoto la energía a su guantelete, no podía disparar mas flechas láser.

-¡Jeremy cuidado! -intento avisarle.

En ese momento Jeremy justo hallo sus gafas.

-Aquí están -se dijo contento de haberlas encontrado, se las puso y entonces se le aclaro la vista, y lo primero que vio fue a un muerto armado con una palanca.

Alzo la palanca y se propuso golpearle en la cabeza con eso.

-Oh mierda -se cubrió al ver que no tenía salvación.

De pronto algo le exploto en el muerto destruyéndolo y partiéndolo en mil pedazos, parte de su sangre cayo sobre la espalda de Jeremy.

Jeremy se levanto al notar que no le habían matado.

De pronto Odd se le acerco preocupado.

-Jeremy, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto para saber su estado, luego le ayudo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, ¿que ha pasado? -pregunto desconcertado.

-No lo se, el zombie iba a comerte cuando de pronto hizo ¡boom! -hizo el ruido de la explosión con gestos.

De pronto oyeron la misma explosión, se giraron y observaron que la torreta estaba funcionando de nuevo, estaba disparando contra los zombies.

Miraron a un lado y observaron a un zombie parado sobre una tienda de campaña, recibió un disparo de la torreta y lo lanzo volando hacía atrás.

Ambos no entendían como era posible que la torreta estuviese funcionando, de pronto Odd reconoció a un extraño individuo sobre la torreta. Era Ulrich.

-El muy cabronazo lo ha hecho -dijo Odd entusiasmado.

-¿Que? -pregunto Jeremy sin comprender lo que dijo.

-El, el tan testarudo y cabronazo de Ulrich la ha arreglado -le señalo hacía arriba de la torreta y observa al mismiso chico de pelo castaño sobre la torreta.

Odd se puso tan contento que empezo a dar brincos de alegría.

Desde el interior de la torreta, Kevin Slevin dirigía a través de un ordenador todos los objetivos para que la torreta dispararse.

Uno a uno, todos los muertos cayeron estallando en mil pedazos que luego fueron desperdigados por todas partes dejando varios trozos de órganos por todas partes, un trozo de hígado cayo sobre una barbacoa y empezo a calentarse.

Salió un humo enorme de los gatillos de la torreta, habían disparado tantas veces que se quedo todo el interior chamuscado.

Ulrich se acosto encima de la torreta, estaba agotado.

-Esto si que ha sido una completa carnicería -comento Ulrich refiriendose a todos los trozos de muertos que quedaron desperdigados por todas partes, como en una carnicería.

Ahora que ya no quedaba ningún muerto mas, el resto de la gente empezo a salir despreocupada, se había quedado un silencio muy callado en todo el campamento.

Odd y Jeremy asintieron agotados, se habían pasado una buena tarde zurrando, disparando y cortando cabezas, aquello si que era pasarse una buena tarde.

Odd se dirigió hacía la gente que salía de sus escondites.

-No os preocupéis gente, todo esta bajo control, se han eliminado a todos los zombies que quedaban, ya no queda ninguno vivo -le explico a toda la gente de manera irónica-, ya ha pasado el peligro, pueden todos salir de sus escondites.

-Odd -de pronto Jeremy le agarro el brazo deteniéndolo.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto.

-No veo al comandante en ningúna parte -comento Jeremy.

Odd sintió la misma sensación que sentía Jeremy, algo fallaba y todo apuntaba al comandante Morales, la ultima vez que lo había visto estaba enfrentandose a unos zombies, ahora le habían perdido de vista.

-¡Ah! -se oyó un grito, era el comandante-, ¡Ayudadme!

Al escuchar aquella frase todos salieron corriendo al lugar de aquel grito. Giraron a la izquierda y observaron algo estremecedor.

Ulrich estaba justo a punto de bajarse de la torreta, cuando de pronto oyó un grito sospechoso, agarro unos prismáticos que tenía en el bolsillo, se quedo perplejo al ver lo que vio desde lejos.

-Oh dios mío -comento sorprendido.

El líder de los zombies tenía agarrado a Jim sosteniéndolo en el aire con ambas manos como si fuese un barril de cerveza, gritaba ferozmente.

Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver como aquel zombie sostenía al comandante de una manera tan extraña, pero lo mas raro de todo, era como es posible que aquel muerto agarrase a una persona de unos noventa kilos sin rompersele las manos, tenía una fuerza extrema aquel muerto viviente.

-¡Ayudadme malditos cabrones! -ordenaba Jim al ver lo que lo iba a matar.

El líder seguía gritando ferozmente.

-¿Pero como es posible que ese muerto viviente tenga tanta fuerza para agarrar a un hombre que mide la anchura de Papa Noel? -se preguntaba Odd queriendo saber una respuesta a semejante delirio.

-Eso no es lo que importa, necesitamos buscar una forma de liberarle de sus asquerosas manos -sugirió nerviosamente Jeremy.

Ulrich vio que el comandante estaba en peligro la única forma que se le ocurrió para liberarle era con la torreta, bajo de la torreta dirigiendose hacía el operador.

-¡Kevin!, ¡tenemos que dispararle con la torreta! -exigió Ulrich.

-Eso intento, pero no logro enfocarlo bien, y ademas, la munición que tiene es demasiado poderosa, un solo disparo podría volarles a los dos -exclamo Kevin intentando de posicionar la torreta sobre el objetivo.

Ulrich se puso nervioso, se agarro del pelo y se lo estiro, el comandante estaba perdido.

El líder enderezo su pierna hacía delante.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -pregunto Odd al ver el extraño gesto que hizo.

Jeremy se dio cuenta.

-Va a partirle la columna de un golpe de pierna -admitió Jeremy aterrado al ver eso.

Al darse cuenta de que la muerte del comandante era inminente, decidió buscar rápidamente algún arma que le sirviese, de pronto se percato de que el arma que estaba usando antes estaba ahí tirada, corrió, agarro el arma de una voltereta y rápidamente disparo contra la cabeza del muerto.

La bala impacto en todo su cráneo, inmediatamente soltó a Jim haciendo que cayese encima del cuerpo del líder, era tan pesado que aplasto las tripas del muerto.

Ambos se quedaron asombrados, no se lo vieron venir encima. Ulrich escucho aquel disparo y se quedo mirando asombrado a lo lejos.

Jeremy bajo el arma bufando de agotamiento, ahora ya estaban todos muertos.

-Lo has conseguido -le dijo Odd conmocionado.

-Si -afirmo Jeremy con un tono de excitación de adrenalina.

De pronto se oyó un murmullo, era el comandante.

-Comandante -aviso Odd.

Todos corrieron a ayudarle.

El comandante Morales estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo desnutrido del muerto.

Odd ayudo a levantarlo, pero era demasiado pesado, entonces vino el capitan Lorry a ayudarlo, ambos le ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Jim sin saber lo que paso.

-El cadete Belpois te ha salvado, le ha disparado en la cabeza a ese fiambre -explico Lorry lo que paso.

Jim se giro y observo el cuerpo muerto del zombie que le estaba agarrando, definitivamente estaba muerto, luego miro a Jeremy, verdaderamente le había disparado.

-Hice lo que tuve que hacer señor -contesto Jeremy en un tono de soldado.

Jim sonrío perversamente.

-Sabía que tenías un buen par de cojones ahí debajo Jeremy Belpois -le contesto admitiendo que había hecho algo muy varonil.

Jeremy no sabía sin sentirse agusto con eso o no.

Desde mas lejos, Ulrich veía a través de sus prismáticos que era lo que había pasado, al parecer Jeremy había salvado al comandante.

Ulrich sonrío alegrado.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Slevin sin saber que había pasado.

Ulrich se giro para decírselo.

-El francés acaba de salvar al comandante -le contesto.

-Ñaj -se quejo Slevin-,siempre los franceses llevandose la gloria y el protagonismo.

Ulrich se río por ese comentario, se dio cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a un asunto que paso en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que los franceses lograron vencer a los alemanes antes de que lo hiciesen los americanos. De pronto alzo la cabeza cuando de pronto vio una bolsa sospechosa en el interior de la cámara de la torreta.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Eh? -pregunto Kevin.

-¿Esa bolsa de ahí que tiene dentro?

Kevin se percato de la bolsa, la había visto.

-Ah esto -agarro la bolsa-, aquí están todas las baterías que se ha utilizado para cargar la energía de la torreta, cada vez que ahí una que no sirve, las meto en esta bolsa para coleccionarlas -metió la mano en la bolsa y le mostró una de las baterías.

Ulrich se quedo fascinado al ver esa batería, se parecía mucho a la que necesitaba Jeremy para su portátil, entonces se dio cuenta, a lo mejor servían para el portátil.

-¿Cuantos hbs tiene? -pregunto para saber a ciencia cierta.

-Cuantos, pues un montón, estas sirven para cualquier cosa -explico Kevin.

Dio en el clavo.

-Me podrías dar una -pidió.

-¿Para que? -pregunto Slevin.

-Es que hay un amigo que quiere una para una cosa que ya no le funciona y estaba pensando que a lo mejor serviría -explico Ulrich disimuladamente.

Kevin se quedo pensando, se quedo detenido en sus palabras.

-Bueno, toma una, de todas formas nunca se acaban, y yo tengo tantas que ya no se donde ponerlas -le entrego una de las baterías a Ulrich.

-Gracias Kevin -agradeció el.

-Espero que a tu amigo este satisfecho con esa batería, porque en este tiempo hasta veces las que ya se han usado sirven para hasta la mas mínima cosa -exclamo el.

Jim tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para ponerse en pie, suspiro hondo debido a lo agotado que estaba.

Se dirigió a Lorry para preguntarle sobre la situación actual.

-¿Hay algún muerto mas que no este muerto? -pregunto para verificar.

-Estamos comprobándolo señor -verifico Lorry.

-Bien -dijo Jim de acuerdo con eso.

Miro de lado a lado, observo la increíble brote de sangre de muertos que había, en todas no había ni un solo lugar donde no hubiese un solo cadáver.

-¿A cuantos hemos perdido en total? -pregunto para verificar el numero de muertos.

-Pues... como a una cuarta parte de lo que era el campamento -contesto Lorry murmurando, no se sentía agusto al saber eso.

-Una cuarta parte del campamento -repitió Jim, tampoco se creía que fuese tanto el numero de muertos, en todo un dia, varios muertos habían acabado con todo una parte de la gente que vivía en el campamento, entre ellos era también la mitad de los soldados que había, la peor baja de Fort Kadic.

-Aseguraos de vigilar los muros, buscad a cada persona infectada y aseguraos de que no despierten sin que nos demos cuenta, quiero a todo el grupo de hombres que queda que estén vigilando cada parte del muro -explico Jim el plan para limpiar el campamento de toda una masacre.

-De acuerdo -acordo Lorry. Fue a avisar a sus hombres.

El resto de la gente se fue a buscar a sus seres queridos que habían perecido a manos de los zombies.

De pronto Jim sintió un dolor terrible en el hombro.

Jeremy y Odd se apresuraron.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -pregunto Odd agarrándole para que no se caiga.

-Si estoy bien, es solo una rajadura sin importancia, ese maldito zombie se ha creído que podía conmigo pero no -comento Jim refiriendose a la herida que tenía en el hombro, de cuando se había enfrentado al líder.

Jeremy observo la herida, era mala.

-Si no la tratamos bien, se infectara vete a saber si no te ha contagiado con su sangre -comento Jeremy preocupándose por la infección de la herida.

-Esta bien, llevadme a la enfermería -ordeno reprochando.

Ambos se decidieron acompañarle a la enfermería, tenían que curarle la herida, porque a lo mejor tenía sangre infectada y vayase a saber si se convertiría en uno de ellos.

Por el camino se oían los ruidos de los disparos que hacían los soldados al pegarles un tiro a los cadáveres de los civiles, para prevenir que se levantasen como muertos vivientes.

··

Después de un par de horas, pudieron curarle la herida al comandante Morales, se quedo en la enfermería para revisión. Jeremy estaba tan agotado de haber visto tanta sangre en un dia que decidió tomarse una ducha en aquella choza de hotel en la cual le habían establecido Ulrich y Odd.

Prendió la ducha y el agua empezo a caer por su desnudo cuerpo, se quedo atorado pegado a la pared de marbol que había en el baño, pensaba en todas las posibilidades que había de que todo terminase de una vez, quería volver a la normalidad, quería volver a los tiempos felices, en los que tenía familia y había gente con la que relacionarse, había cosas que podría haber hecho en el futuro y las perdió, en parte por su culpa, por no haber sido mas sociable, ahora estaba atrapado en un mundo en el que ya no existe la felicidad y la socialización, solo existe el miedo, la desesperación y la supervivencia. Pero en parte había conseguido algo bueno, había a conocido a dos personas con las que se llevaba bien por ahora, puede que estuviese un lugar donde posiblemente ni exista la confianza, pero al menos podía confiar en ellos, porque estaban de acuerdo con el y con sus ideas y planes. Reacciono de una vez y se seco la cara con el agua que caía del aspersor, hacía tiempo que no se acordaba de lo bueno que era sentirse fresco y limpio de aquella forma.

Termino después de un rato y fue a buscar ropa limpia, se coloco una camiseta azul y unos tejanos de color miel, se sentó en la cama a mirar a su fallecido portátil.

De pronto oyó un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto para verificar quien era.

-Soy yo, el soldado matazombies Odd Della Robbia -verifico chistosamente.

-Pasa -le dejo entrar, nunca entendía porque tenía que hacer esos chistes.

Odd abrió la puerta y apareció vestido con una camisa morada y con unas rayas doradas en forma de rayo que sobresalían por los extremos de las mangas de abajo, y con unos pantalones negros que al parecer hacían juego con su camisa de alguna forma.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto para saber su estado después de haberse enfrentado a semejante guerra.

-Si, acabo de darme una ducha rápida, hacía tiempo que no me daba un buen baño -comento frotandose el pelo mojado.

-Si, es uno de los mejores logros que ahí aquí -comento Odd sentadose al lado de Jeremy.

Odd se quedo suspirando pensativamente.

-¿A que has venido? -pregunto para saber que era lo que quería ahora.

-Veras... -se detuvo un momento para pensarlo-, he estado pensando eso acerca de que te irte a buscar ese supuesto antídoto, y durante un rato he estado pensando, que debería acompañarte.

Jeremy se quedo indeciso, no se podía creer que hubiese cambiado de opinión al respecto, parecía que ya no hacía caso a las propuestas de Morales.

-¿En serio? -pregunto para confirmarlo.

-Si así es, lo he estado pensando, y he llegado a la conclusión, de que quiero acabar con todo esto, de una vez por todas -exclamo Odd.

Al parecer Odd iba en serio.

-¿Pero que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión tan rápidamente?

-Veras -se puso a pensárselo de nuevo-, durante la masacre, me encontré con Sam, y ella me gritaba pidiendo que se quedara conmigo, pero yo proteste y proteste hasta que me enfade y le grite de una forma que no me gusto, ahí me di cuenta, de que ella no entendía el peligro que se producía, al querer quedarse conmigo sin pensar en lo peligroso que era , como si no conociese el peligro, ahí me di cuenta de otra cosa mas, aquel grito que le hice, lo produje porque por primera vez en mi vida, conozco el sufrimiento de perder a alguien, y no quería que la perdiese a ella también, durante todo este tiempo siempre pensé que este era un lugar seguro, que estaba en el puto jardín del Edén porque me hice olvidar de que al otro lado solo existe la muerte, me olvide tanto que ya no supe lo que era el peligro, y ahora que ha pasado este incidente, me dio cuenta por primera vez de que el mundo es peligroso, de que es todo miedo, y no quiero eso para Sam -Odd extendió su brazo sobre el hombro de Jeremy-, por eso quiero acompañarte, porque quiero deshacer este mundo, y tener un mundo mejor para Sam, uno en el que no pase miedo a todas horas.

Jeremy le sonrío alegrado, se quedo de acuerdo con eso, al final consiguió hacerle entender que no era bueno pasarse todo el dia, y que era mas importante acabar con todo el mal que se producía, para así volver a reconstruirlo y dejarlo en un mundo pacifico y bello.

-Bueno si, estaría bien, pero, si no logramos tener este portátil encendido, no lograremos a saber adonde tenemos que ir -dedujo Jeremy.

-Pues eso esta resuelto -dijo alguien que estaba afuera de la habitación.

Los dos alzaron la vista y observaron a Ulrich delante de la entrada.

-Con esto -señalo la batería.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Jeremy sin comprender lo que tenía en la mano.

-Una batería de mas de 200 hbs.

Jeremy quería darse un salto de felicidad al escuchar eso. Se levanto rápidamente y fue a ver si era verdad.

-¿De donde la has conseguido? -pregunto sorprendido.

-La tenía Kevin Slevin, el operador de la torreta, tiene un montón de esas -explico Ulrich la razón de como la había conseguido.

Jeremy miro indeciso a Ulrich, no podía creer que todo el tiempo tenía un montón de baterías en sus manos.

-Dios mío, esto clase de batería dura mas que un videocasete -comento Jeremy entusiasmado de ver una batería que aún funcionase.

Ulrich observo lo alegrado que estaba, estaba contento de tener por fin una batería para su portátil.

-Probemoslo ahora, ante de que ocurra algo malo -sugirió Odd pensando en que era demasiado fácil que hubiesen conseguido aquella batería después de que pasase el lío de antes.

-Si -Jeremy rápidamente agarro su portátil, ambos se juntaron con el, apreto el compartimento externo, se abrió la ranura, saco la anterior batería y puso la nueva, la ranura volvió a meterse en el compartimento.

Ahora esperaron a que funcionase.

Se quedaron esperando y no paso nada, la pantalla todo de negro como siempre.

-¿Que pasa, que no pasa nada, no debería funcionar? -pregunto Odd queriendo resolver el extraño problema.

Jeremy golpeo su pierna por resentimiento.

-Debe ser porque no lee los datos de un portátil moderno, esta batería funciona -busco Ulrich un ejemplo para describirlo-, para algo mas futurista.

-Era imposible que funcionase tan fácil -volvió Jeremy a tumbarse en la cama-, jamas lograremos descubrir el mensaje.

Ulrich y Odd miraron preocupados a Jeremy, estaba abrumado porque pensaba que había encontrado la batería perfecta, era posiblemente la ultima oportunidad, y la habían perdido.

De pronto la pantalla del portátil se encendió y empezo a aclararse la imagen y haciendo ruidos de conexión.

Se sorprendieron al escuchar ese sonido, Jeremy se levanto y observo boquiabierto como el portátil se estaba encendiendo.

-No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer -no paraba Jeremy de repetir lo mismo porque no se creía que después de tanto tiempo hubiese conseguido hacer funcionar su portátil.

-Si te lo puedes creer, lo hemos conseguido -le felicito Odd agarrándole entusiasmado.

Ulrich sonrío alegrado.

-Ahora por fin podremos ver el mensaje -exclamo Ulrich.

-Si, tenemos que hacerlo rápido, no sabemos si esta batería aguantara todo el día o no -comento Jeremy apurado porque no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

La imagen se aclaro y apareció todo una pantalla azul de cielo, alrededor había un montón de documentos y archivos.

-¿Recuerdas donde estaba? -pregunto Odd para verificar si se acordaba.

-Si, estaba por aquí, en este archivo -empezó Jeremy a ir tocando botones.

Abrió el documento Finder, luego fue de archivo en archivo hasta llegar a un documento que decía: CLASIFICADO. Que esta en descargas.

Entro en el documento y apareció un video, lo pulso y se puso.

Apareció una niña con el pelo rosa, parecía tener mucha prisa.

-A todo aquel que me escuchase, si es que me oyen, quiero que sepan que tengo la clave para destruir el virus, mi nombre es Aelita Schaeffer, y aunque parezca raro, soy la hija del hombre que provoco todo esto, pero no fue culpa suya, lo obligaron a hacerlo, se equivoco con lo que quería hacer, pero eso no lo hace culpable, esto de aquí, es el documento que contiene un virus que destruirá a la maquina que produjo el virus, una vez que este conectado en el generador central de Decisión, el virus empezara a comerlo y producirá otro virus que eliminara al anterior, si esto funciona, quiero que sepan que mi padre fue un heroe, adiós, y que la suerte os proteja -de pronto se corto el mensaje, eso era todo.

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír el mensaje, no se podían creer lo que acabaron de ver, de pronto todos se dieron cuenta de la terrible verdad.

-Dios mío -comento Jeremy sorprendido.

-¿Te crees lo que ha dicho esa niña? -pregunto Ulrich para saber su opinión.

-Tal vez, pero igualmente todo tiene sentido -Jeremy se levanto teniendo un comportamiento como si hubiese visto un fantasma-, fijaos bien, como era posible que se desarrollase un virus como este, uno en que pudiese transformar a las personas de esta manera. A no ser que alguien lo hubiese creado.

-¿Que estas insinuando? -pregunto Odd.

-Que todo esto no podía haber sucedido por causas naturales, alguien debía de planear todo esto por una razón, y lo que acabamos de ver es la respuesta a semejante misterio, todo tiene sentido ahora -determino Jeremy todos los resultados que podían caber en una sola pregunta.

De pronto se oyó un ruido extraño en el portátil.

¿Que es eso? -pregunto Jeremy ya que no estaba mirando.

-Parece que se esta descargando que ha venido con el video -dijo Ulrich sorprendido con rapidez.

Todas fijaron la vista en el ordenador, había un cartel gris plateado que tenía dentro una raya verde que se estaba alargando a momentos.

Jeremy determino que era, chasqueo los dedos al darse cuenta.

-Debe de estar cargándose el virus -determino.

-Espera -interrumpió Ulrich-, ¿si esto ha estado aquí esperando el momento para estar operativo? -pregunto Ulrich al percatarse de que como ahora se esta descargando el archivo con el virus, como era posible que se este descargando ahora después de tanto tiempo.

-Puede que esa niña utilizase un programa para meter ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, debe de ser mas lista que yo, increíble -comento Jeremy al ver la forma en como hizo para descartar ambos documentos en una sola descarga automática.

Jeremy se coloco en sus piernas el portátil y empezo a escribir como un loco, cuando se ponía con delante de aquella maquina, el era todo un profesional, una maquina imparable.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Ulrich extrañado por lo que hacía ahora.

-Voy a intentar descargarme el documento en un Pen-Drive -Jeremy agarro su bolsa y saco un dispositivo USB de color verde y blanco.

Odd se quedo sorprendido al ver el aparato.

-¿Has tenido un Pen-Drive todo este tiempo? -pregunto Odd para verificar como era posible que lo tuviese.

-Así es, siempre tengo en cualquier caso, si en algún momento me lo quitan, es mejor tenerlo en un lugar seguro -resumió Jeremy su estrategia para impedir prioridades en caso de emergencia.

Odd se quedo sorprendido, aquel chico tenía todas las de tomar, el mundo estaba jodido y aún seguía pensando en las maquinas del pasado como si no hubiese madurado lo suficiente para saber que nada servía ya.

Puso el dispositivo en una ranura del portátil, luego fue tocando teclas maniaticamente. Se agrego otra carpeta, coloco el documento con el virus y lo agrego en la carpeta hecha por el Pen-Drive, espero a que se cargase, se pudo cargar dentro y luego saco el dispositivo USB de la ranura, lo volvió a meter en un lugar seguro de la bolsa para que no se saliese.

-Ya esta, ahora tenemos que usarlo -exclamo Jeremy.

De pronto interrumpió Ulrich:

-Si, pero donde lo vamos a utilizar, ademas para que sirve, y ahora que lo pienso, esa niña de peinado rosa dijo que teníamos que meterlo en no se que Decisión -resumió Ulrich todas las dudas que aún tenía.

Jeremy se quedo pensando en que quería decir la niña del video.

-No lo se, sea lo que sea, se trate a lo mejor de la cosa que creo el virus, si ponemos el virus en el, a lo mejor contrarresto el virus infeccioso.

-Bueno si, eso es lo fácil, pero, ¿el lugar donde ocurrió la infección no fue en Francia? -pregunto Ulrich irónicamente al darse cuenta de estaban en la otra parte del mundo.

Jeremy se quedo en trance de nuevo, pensando detenidamente.

-Necesitamos encontrar una forma de llegar a Europa -sugirió tímidamente Jeremy.

-Aún así, como haremos para llegar a Francia, si nosotros estamos en el culo del mundo, no podemos ir volando como si fuésemos un grupo de Supermans -opino Ulrich determinando que era una tontería.

De pronto Odd tuvo una idea al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo Ulrich.

-¿Y si consiguiéramos un avión? -sugirió Odd.

-¿Pero donde lo vamos a conseguir? -protesto Ulrich.

Jeremy se le ocurrió algo en el momento.

-Espera, ¿no hay por toda la ciudad, puertos de aviación o escuelas de vuelo? -pregunto sugiriendo Jeremy para verificarlo.

-Si, ¿porque?

Jeremy se levanto sosteniendo la idea en la cabeza.

-Tal vez consiguiéramos un avión que aún no haya sido usado y podríamos utilizarlo para llegar al otro extremo -sugirió Jeremy entusiasmado.

-Si, podríamos tener nuestro propío avión -salto Odd entusiasmado.

Intervino Ulrich antes de que todos se pusiesen como locos.

-Espera, igualmente, como conseguiríamos hacer para pilotarlo, alguno de nosotros sabe pilotar un avión, porque no es igual que manejar un jeep -protesto Ulrich para hacer que ambos se diesen cuenta del problema.

Jeremy no tuvo mas rencor que revelar una gran verdad que llevaba escondida durante mucho tiempo.

-Yo si se pilotar -admitió Jeremy.

Ulrich y Odd se quedaron mirandose sin comprender lo que dijo.

-¿Como? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber si lo que dijo fue en serio.

-Que yo se pilotar -contesto Jeremy de nuevo.

-¿Pero como, si eres aún eres demasiado joven? -pregunto ahora Odd.

-Bueno es que veréis -se puso a Jeremy mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con la cabeza cabizbaja-, cuando se inicio el virus, toda mi familia acabo en un centro militar de cuarentena, mi padre tenía el trabajo de reparar los vehículos de los militares, cuando yo no tenía nada que hacer, mi padre me daba trabajo consigo, me enseñaba como funcionaban los coches, los helicópteros, los aviones, lo recordé todo en mi cabeza de un dia al otro, así fue como aprendí a saber como funcionaban los aviones, si conseguimos uno seguro que lo se pilotar por experiencia.

Ambos se quedaron pensando.

-Pues parece perfecto -opino Odd.

Dio Jeremy golpes de palmadas al ver que esta todo listo.

-Bien, ahora solo hace falta salir de aquí -sugirió.

-¿Pero como? -pregunto interviniendo Ulrich-. Si Jim descubre que hemos salido, nos matara a todos, ahora esta como loco después de lo que ha pasado afuera.

Jeremy se quedo pensando de vuelta.

-Pues tendremos que encontrar una salida, ¿alguno de los dos conoce a algún secreto donde podamos escapar sin que se den cuenta? -pregunto a los dos para saber si tenían alguna sugerencia.

Ambos se quedaron murmurando pensando.

-Pues yo conozco una -contesto Odd.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Jeremy para saber de que se trataba.

-El conducto de alcantarillado del campamento -pronuncio Odd cual era el lugar definitivo para escaparse.

-¿El conducto de alcantarillado? -pregunto Jeremy sin comprender de que se trataba.

-Si, es el sistema de aguas que recibimos de una planta purificadora que ahí a unos 1000 km a la redonda, debajo de las calderas hay un túnel que nos saca a mas bajo del campamento, si conseguimos meternos ahí, llegaremos escaparnos fácilmente sin que se den cuenta -explico Odd.

-Si pero habrá guardias que estarán vigilando ese lugar ¿no? -pregunto Ulrich al percatarse de un problema.

-Si, pero todos los soldados estarán vigilando un solo lugar -dijo Odd hacíendoles recordar que después de la masacre de hoy, todos los soldados estarían vigilando los extremos del muro.

Ambos se miraron pensativamente, parecían estar de acuerdo con la estrategia.

-¿Que hacemos, hacemos el plan o no? -pregunto Ulrich ahora dudando sobre la cuestión.

Nadie dijo nada. De pronto Jeremy carraspeo.

-Chicos, se que no os conozco demasiado, pero se que harías todo lo posible para que esto acabase, nos hemos pasado todo el tiempo protegiendonos del miedo que ahí hay afuera, pero si no hacemos esto, solo nos quedara el miedo, nos os estoy pidiéndolo como un amigo, os estoy pidiéndolo como un superviviente más, ¿estáis dispuestos a hacer esto conmigo o no? -hablo en discurso.

Ahora se quedaron pensando pero con mas confianza, estaban hartos de tener que ver muerte todos los días, no podían pasarse todo el dia luchando y matando por sobrevivir, algo de paz tenía que haber, era esto no.

-Pues me ofrezco a hacer este viaje -se decidió Ulrich.

Jeremy sonrío agradecido, al final logro convencerles.

-Yo también me ofrezco, pero solo para ir a Francia y conocer a esa niña que esta tan buena -se decidió Odd pero al final de la frase ya interrumpió el momento.

Jeremy y Ulrich se quedaron mirándole con incredulidad.

-¿Que pasa, nadie ha pensando que esa chica esta muy buena? -pregunto para no parecer escéptico y vergonzoso-, No, porras.

Volvieron al plan.

-Bien, la fuga de escape, lo haremos anoche, hay nadie notara nuestra presencia -explico Jeremy como iba a ser el plan.

··

A las 22:00 de la noche, todo el mundo se había ido a sus respectivas campañas de hogar por orden del comandante Morales, después de lo que paso a la tarde, ya no quería que nadie volviese a pasar por lo mismo, ahora las reglas habían cambiado, nunca antes en Fort Kadic se había vivido tan momento de tensión como este, los soldados que quedaban se quedaron como si fuesen guardias de un centro corporativo de película de agentes secretos, la luz de la oscuridad hacía que no se le distinguiesen sus respectivos colores de uniforme hacíendoles parecer simples guardias vestidos de negro, el capitán Lorry puesto con sus gafas negras que le hacían parecer un hombre sospechoso, estaba con sus cadetes vigilando la entrada principal del campamento, todos observaban un espacio vacío de oscuridad en la carretera, y a lo lejos se distinguía en el cielo unas nubes muy blancas reflejadas por la luz de la luna. El operador Slevin, estaba operando en la torreta mientras tenía puestos unos auriculares con los que escuchaba música pop en un vieja cinta de casette.

Jeremy y los otros dos salieron del hotel abandonado y se dirigían a la sala de calderas, estaban tan vestidos de negro, de cabeza a los pies que les hacían parecer ninjas, un soldado estaba vigilando una campaña en un extremo, estaba silbando mientras andaba de derecha a izquierda, en cuanto se diera la vuelta, ambos saldrían corriendo, se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar por el otro lado. Era su oportunidad, ambos corrieron sigilosamente por el camino hasta llegar a la tienda de campaña de al lado, desaparecieron como sombras en la oscuridad. El soldado seguía andando hasta que de pronto se detuvo al notar que piso algo, levanto la suela del zapato y observo que tenía encima.

-¡Mierda! ¡He pisado tripas de muerto viviente! -se quejo el soldado que había pisado con su zapato un trozo de intestino de algún muerto viviente que paso por ahí y acabo muerto y desintegrado en pedazos. Aún no habían terminado de limpiar todo el campamento de los restos de carne humana que quedaban varados por ahí.

··

Atravesaron la siguiente tienda de campaña, luego corrieron en zigzag por todo un grupo de tiendas de civiles cerradas, se detuvieron al llegar al extremo de una camioneta embarrada por el barro, se colocaron delante para cubrirse, Jeremy se puso delante para examinar, había un cadete joven que estaba vigilando la puerta de entrada a la sala de calderas, estaba quieto al igual que un guardia real de Inglaterra, eso significaba que no se iba a ir por las buenas.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Odd.

-Hay un cadete hay parado vigilando la puerta, necesitamos distraerle o no se ira nunca -explico el problema en cuestión.

Ulrich se quejo.

-Necesitamos buscar algo que le llame la atención -sugirió Odd-, ¿crees que me podría ponerme ahí y hacerle creer que hay un hombre que esta leyendo una revista de mujeres -sugirió blasfemando Odd.

Ulrich tenía ganas de darle en la cabeza con una revista por tener semejantes ideas como esas.

-No, el plan es irnos sin que nadie se entere, nadie puede saber en absoluto que hemos salido -les hizo recordar para que no tomasen precauciones desprevenidas.

-¿Y que sugieres entonces? -pregunto Ulrich.

Jeremy se quedo mirando alrededor, estaba buscando algo en especifico que le ayudase a servir de distracción para quitar de en medio al cadete, de pronto sintió que algo le estaba molestando por las caderas, se enderezo un poco y se fijo en una piedra incrustada en la tierra que tenía debajo, observo lo grande que era, tuvo una idea.

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso, golpearle en la cabeza? -pregunto Odd para saber si se trataba de eso.

-No es para el soldado -contesto y entonces se enderezo y fijo el objetivo para lanzarla, se fijo en una nevera sucia y desgastada que había a unos metros de donde estaba la sala de calderas, el lugar perfecto.

Lanzo la piedra y empezo a caer en el aire, cayo encima de la nevera provocando un estrepitoso sonido metálico, fue tan fuerte el golpe, que la nevera cayo hacía atrás haciendo mas ruido que antes.

El cadete se sorprendió de aquel ruido, alzo su rifle y fue directo a comprobar, abandono su puesto dejando al descubierto la entrada a la sala.

-Bien hecho Jeremy -felicito Ulrich.

-Pero que buen disparo -opino Odd.

Jeremy sonrío agradecido por sus cumplidos, luego se movieron y salieron en dirección a la entrada, se pusieron delante de la puerta de bronce, Odd agarro la manilla de picaporte, la abrió y Jeremy y Ulrich entraron, luego examino por si acaso, cerro la puerta.

··

Dentro estaban metidos en una sala de tuberías conectadas entre si que llegaban a un generador de corriente, era lo que permitía regular la temperatura del lugar, ambos avanzaron aunque casi no pudieron debido a olor humeante que había. Tosieron fuertemente.

-Taparos la boca -sugirió Jeremy

Ambos se taparon la mitad de la cara con sus pañuelos negros.

-Muy bien Odd, saca ahora el mapa -pidió Jeremy ahora para verificar adonde ir a continuación.

Odd saco el mapa de los planos de la sala, extendió el mapa de color azul sobre el humeante suelo, había un grupo de dibujos que expresaban en tres dimensiones los respectivos lugares de la sala.

-Muy bien nosotros estamos aquí -señalo Odd en el mapa.

-Si -verifico Ulrich.

-Y nosotros tenemos que llegar hasta aquí.

-Exacto.

Una vez que lleguemos aquí tendremos que atravesar todo este túnel posiblemente mas humeante que esto, serán unos diez metros de largo, ¿una vez que salgamos adonde nos dirigiremos? -pregunto Odd al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cual era el siguiente paso cuando estuviesen en la ciudad.

-Llegar al puerto aéreo de Los Angeles, hay debe de haber cientos de aviones, los militares siempre lo utilizan en caso de emergencia.

-Pero y que pasa si no encontramos uno que funcione -intervino Ulrich.

-Tendremos que encontrar otro puerto con aviones -admitió Jeremy.

-Así que la estrategia es ir de un lado para otro, de ciudad en ciudad buscando algún puerto donde se encuentre un avión útil, ¿es eso? -dijo Odd irónicamente.

-Si la cosa no funciona en Los Angeles, tendremos que hacerlo en otro lado -admitió Jeremy toscamente.

Odd agarro el mapa y lo volvió a meter donde estaba.

-¿Así que esto va a ser una especie de excursión cierto? -pregunto Odd arreglandose el cinturón que le quedaba demasiado ancho.

-Bueno, mas bien va a ser una increíble aventura de cuento de hadas, solo que va a haber mucha sangre -opino Ulrich.

-Si eso saliese en una pelicula, la vería mil veces seguro, y lo digo en serio -opino Odd.

Ambos sacaron sus linternas, las encendieron y se quedaron casi sofocados por su luz deslumbrante luz.

-De acuerdo chicos, quedaros todos juntos y nos os separéis, si nos hemos perdemos no va a haber una segunda oportunidad -acordo Jeremy.

-Lo que tu digas "Capitán Einstein" -dijo Odd chistosamente.

Juntos avanzaron por todo un camino oscuro y sucio, con la ayuda de sus linternas se ayudaron un poco en el camino, casi no se veía nada, ambos se preguntaban como era posible que hubiese gente trabajando todos los días ahí, con aquella oscuridad y aquel olor tan putrefacto, era tan asqueroso que preferían la carne destripada de un zombie a eso, era peor que cualquier olor en todo el planeta. Por las tuberías se oían los goteos de agua que corrían por los tubos, estaban transportando agua a los pozos que habían construido los civiles del campamento, gracias a eso, podían tener agua limpia, en algunos lugares como en el East River, esta todo cubierto de sangre debido a la cantidad de personas que murieron ahogándose en desastres provocados por los accidentes provocados en los primeros días del virus.

Jeremy ya no sabía adonde iba, parecía estar yendo en círculos en vez de avanzar, era todo lo mismo, tuberías y tuberías, nada mas.

-¿Decidme chicos, alguna vez habéis estado aquí dentro? -les pregunto a los dos para saber si de alguna forma conocían el recorrido exactamente.

-No, no nosotros tenemos el oficio de ser soldados, ¿porque lo preguntas? -contesto Ulrich extrañandose con esa pregunta.

-Porque no puede ubicarme con tanta oscuridad, ya no se por donde voy, yo solamente veo tuberías y nada mas, ni siquiera veo alguna otra cosa fuera de lo común -dijo Jeremy expresando sus quejas.

-Entonces eso significa que estamos bastante jodidos -opino Odd chistosamente.

-Puede que no lo estemos, recordad mas o menos el mapa -sugirió Jeremy.

-Con solo de pensar en el mapa ya me dan ganas de que todo esto fuese como sale en los planos -dijo Odd refiriendose a que en el mapa todo salía a una escala pequeña, ahora que estaban en plano original de lo que sale en el mapa, no le gusta.

Estaban llegando al lugar donde hacía mas frío, se notaba encima de las tuberías las gotas que salían se estaban congelando, quedaban como pequeños palos helados que caían como estalactitas, avanzaron sigilosamente porque el suelo estaba un poco húmedo y hacía que se resbalasen.

De pronto se oyó un extraño ruido ensordecedor. Se voltearon sosteniendo sus linternas, miraron hacía delante para ver que era.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Creéis que algunos de esos zombies se ha metido aquí? -pregunto sugiriendo Odd.

-No lo creo, todos ellos atacaron por la parte delante del campamento, si hay algo aquí, será mejor que no nos lo encontremos aquí dentro -sugirió Jeremy y volvieron a seguir avanzando por el recorrido.

El agua resonaba dando grandes trotes en las tuberías, era el sonido de que algunos canales de agua estaban embozados.

Siguieron andando a paso lento hasta que de pronto Jeremy se fijo en algo.

-Por ahí -señalo.

Ambos se movieron hasta llegar a un extremo donde en el suelo estaba colocado una tapa de alcantarilla de color bronce.

-¿Creéis que aquí estará el túnel? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo -contesto Jeremy, agarro el borde la alcantarilla para intentar quitarlo pero era demasiado pesado-. Ayudadme -le pidió a los otros dos.

Ambos agarraron cada una de las partes de la tapa, se esforzaron gimiendo debido a lo pesado que era, y eso que la tapa era prácticamente de bronce.

Quitaron la tapa y la dejaron a un lado. Asintieron agotados.

Luego agarraron las linternas y las apuntaron hacía abajo, se veía un río de agua sucia cubierta de basura y otras cosas flotando encima.

-Muy bien chicos, una vez que nos metamos aquí, ya no habrá vuelta atrás, así que iros despidiendo de este lugar -les comento Jeremy a los otros para hacer que estuviesen mas confiados de su decisión.

Ulrich y Odd se miraron, si lograban bajar por aquel túnel, significaba que tendrían que despedirse de todos los años en los que han pasado ahí y en todo lo que han conocido, esperaron saber con decisión lo que hacían, miraron fijamente a Jeremy mostrándoles sus miradas de afirmación.

-Muy bien, pues bajemos -ordeno Jeremy, el fue en primero en bajar por unos soportes de fierro que estaban colocados para hacer una escalera.

Jeremy bajo y choco contra el suelo, sintió un frío tacto al sentir aquella agua atravesándole la piel, luego Ulrich y Odd bajaron también, ambos sintieron lo mismo que Jeremy. Observaron delante, tenían unos cincuenta metros de largo para salir al exterior.

-Muy bien, ahora mantened vuestras linternas encendidas y no os caigas, o os perderéis -tomo Jeremy precauciones para hacer que el plan no saliese mal.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan comandante? -pregunto chistosamente Odd.

-Desde que he visto como es aquí todo el mundo -comento irónicamente Jeremy.

Ambos avanzaron intentando de tocar suelo, estaba tan sucia el agua que no sabían por donde pisar, y eso ademas que el color oscuro del agua les hacía juego con su ropa, haciendo mas difícil saber como hacían para moverse.

Era todo tan húmedo como la sala de calderas, pero mejor porque al menos no les daban esa sensación de arcadas que les hacía entrar en su garganta por el semejante olor.

Jeremy se mantenía muy nervioso, por primera vez en su vida tenía ahora un deber, uno que por fin consiguió después de tanto tiempo, su padre le decía siempre que tenía que conseguir un objetivo en su vida para poder avanzar en su futuro, ahora a lo mejor lo comprendió, tal vez se trataba de salvar al mundo y salvar vidas inocentes, quizás si su padre estuviera ahí se sentiría muy orgulloso de el, y de su logro.

Justo cuando todos estaban en silencio, Odd pregunto:

-¿Decidme por que quiero comprender? ¿Como es posible que tengamos que hacer lo que dice la hija del hombre que mato a nuestras familias, por culpa de su padre, lanzo ese virus que transformo a todo el mundo en malditos muertos vivientes? ¿Quiero decir porque la estamos ayudando?

-Porque es una cuestión de principios, que su padre haya creado un virus letal, no quiera decir que lo haya creado a propósito, acordaos de lo que dijo, alguien le obligo, eso quiere decir que hay alguien mas poderoso que el -defendió Jeremy la cuestión, frunció el ceño poniendose muy serio.

Odd se quedo de acuerdo con eso, aunque le parecía raro.

-Bueno, lo que tu digas "Capitán Einstein" -comento Odd chistosamente.

Continuaron su camino por el túnel, ya se estaban casi por la mitad, si lograban seguir así, conseguirían salir al exterior y comenzar el viaje.

De pronto Jeremy les detuvo con señas:

-¡Alto! -ordeno.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Odd.

Jeremy se mantuvo muy pensativo, había algo que le perturbaba y lo hacía desde hacía rato, posiblemente desde que entraron a las calderas, había algo mas que ellos.

-No estamos solos -rápidamente se dio la vuelta y agarro su pistola, apunto con la linterna a una chica de piel morena que se cubrió por la luz de la linterna-. Tu -se dio cuenta Jeremy de que se trataba de Sam, la novia de Odd.

-Samantha, ¿pero que estas haciendo? -pregunto Odd acercandose hacía ella.

-No podía dejar que os vayaraís de esta forma, sabéis bien que Jim no les gusta a los renegados -explico sofocada Sam.

-¿Los que renegados? -pregunto Jeremy sin comprender la ultima palabra.

-Los renegados, la gente como nosotros que se marcha del campamento sin ningúna orden, nos estamos exiliando de nuestra propia tierra -explico abreviadamente.

Se dirigió a Sam.

-¿Sam porque nos has seguido? -pregunto razonando con ella.

-Escuche lo que decías acerca de un posible antídoto, ¿es verdad? -pregunto ella.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, nos íbamos directo en busca de un avión para poder ir a Francia -explico el.

-A Francia, pero eso esta demasiado lejos, no sobreviviréis -exigió Sam.

-Haremos lo que podamos, lo que importa, es destruir este virus, así por fin recuperaremos el mundo que antes teníamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Intento Sam de pensar.

-Lo recuerdo -dijo ella.

-Pues haremos que vuelva a ser real, dejaremos aún lado este dichoso mundo halloweeñesco de una vez por todas -comento Odd.

-Pero Odd -siguió exigiendo ella.

-Sam, Sam por favor -agarro Odd de sus mejillas-, no me obligues a hacer esto vale, te prometo que todo va a volver a ser normal, volveré contigo y haremos una familia, con unos dulces niños, jugando en una cabaña, en el medio de un bosque, disfrutando siempre de una dulce puesta de sol, ¿quieres eso?

-Si -dijo Sam llorando.

-Pues déjame salvar al mundo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -contesto ella.

Luego Odd al ver que lo comprendió, decidió darle un pequeño beso en los labios para hacer que no se sintiese triste, luego se soltaron ambos de sus labios.

-¿Me prometes que volverás vivo? -pregunto ella.

-Te lo prometo -contesto el con todo decidido.

Sam se sintió muy triste por tener que dejarla a ella en ese lugar, no se sentía muy a gusto, y el único que la hacía feliz era el.

-¿Por cierto? -interrumpió ella.

-¿Que? -pregunto el.

-Antes también escucho algo acerca de una chica de pelo rosa y que esta muy buena, ¿es eso cierto? -pregunto irónicamente con trampa.

Odd no supo como librarse de aquella trampa.

-Bueno ya conoces mi faceta de amante triunfador -se defendió sarcásticamente.

Sam sonrío con ironía, luego le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla.

-¡Ay! -chillo Odd de dolor.

Luego Sam le dio un ultimo abrazo.

-Promete que no te liaras con esa chica -acordo Sam.

-Te lo prometo -volvió a prometer Odd.

Luego ambos volvieron a juntarse haciendo un tierno y apasionante tierno beso.

Ulrich y Jeremy se mostraron muy escépticos con la tierna escena.

Luego se separaron mirandose tristemente por tener que despedirse ambos del uno del otro.

-Te promete que volveré -acordo Odd decidió a cumplir esa promesa.

-Ya lo se -dijo ella sonriendo.

Odd le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego Sam se dio la vuelta y por donde por había venido desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Odd sonrío alegrado al ver que lo entendió, pero en parte no se sentía agusto dejándola sola ahí, se giro y observo a sus amigos poniendo gestos disimuladamente.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto protestando.

-Nada -dijeron ambos disimuladamente.

Odd les dirigió mala cara.

-Vamos chicos, no dejemos que Jim nos encuentre -opino Jeremy, volvieron a seguir el recorrido por el túnel.

Continuaron avanzando hasta que llegaron al final del túnel, Jeremy saco la cabeza del agujero, estaban en medio de una montaña de basura, estaba todo despejado, era seguro.

Salieron poco a poco porque estaban en medio de una montaña de chatarra puesta de una manera irreversible, bajaron dando saltos por la montaña, observaron a lo alto, estaba el campamento, ahí se percataron de lo bajos que estaban. Jeremy miro a los dos, habían conseguido salir del campamento, y ahora les tocaba lo siguiente.

-¿Estáis preparados para entrar en tierra de nadie? -pregunto Jeremy irónicamente.

-Si ya estamos ahí -admitió Ulrich sarcásticamente.

-Pues marchemos -ordeno Jeremy.

Salieron de la montaña y se dirigieron por una ancha carretera que les llevaba al centro de Los Angeles, el viaje de los tres había comenzado, pero solo era el principio.

··

Deckard aplaudió con sarcasmo delante de Decisión mirándola a lo alto de su ojo.

-¿Porque has decidió aplaudir de esa manera Richard Deckard? -pregunto Decisión.

-Bueno, es para expresar que la situación se ha vuelto un poco desastrosa, y estoy aplaudiendo para admitir, agobio, ironía, sarcasmo, etc...

-Decidimos que detendríamos al anti-virus -comento Decisión.

-Si, pero alguien nos ha adelantado, alguien es mucho mas listo que esa hija de Hopper, alguien tiene el anti-virus, y se dirige hacía aquí -admitió Deckard.

-He decidido que necesitamos un plan mejor para acabar con la persona que posee el virus que destruiría todo nuestro trabajo.

-Lo se, pero por ahora dejemos que la propia naturaleza se encargue de esa dichosa persona, ahora necesitamos mejorar nuestro virus -comento.

-¿Que has decidido? -pregunto Decisión.

-No podemos utilizar a la hija de Hopper porque es demasiado peligrosa tenerla delante de una computadora, haría algo mucho peor que lo quiso antes, para esta opción, necesitamos la ayuda del maestro -sugirió misteriosamente Deckard.

Decisión miro fijamente a Deckard, algo planeaba.

Deckard se dirigió a un compartimento secreto en la sala, pulso un botón rojo y se abrió una puerta automática, dentro había un hombre de unos cuarentena años con el cabello de color grisáceo y con una barba que crecía desde su barbilla hasta lo alto de sus orejas y con unas gafas con un fondo dorado que le cubría el interior de sus ojos.

-Franz Hopper, te necesito -Deckard agarro al hombre por su camisa de doctor y lo arrastro hacía delante de Decisión.

-¡Ah! -grito de dolor.

Decisión hablo dirigiendose a Hopper.

-Franz Hopper, tu me creaste, tu creaste el virus que ayudo a resolver los problemas de la humanidad, ahora he decidido que volverás adonde perteneces, ayudándonos a mejorar el virus, y a reparar el error que ha cometido tu hija.

-Jamas te ayudare en tus planes, maquina inservible -protesto Hopper.

De pronto Deckard le atizo rabiosamente a Hopper en la cabeza.

-Lo harás, o tu hija perecerá, ¿quieres eso Franz? ¿quieres eso Franz? -pregunto Deckard con malicia.

Franz no tuvo opción, todo era por su culpa, y ahora tenía que pagar el error por ello.

-¿Que decides Franz Hopper? -pregunto Decisión.

-Lo haré, pero prometedme que mi hija saldrá ilesa -acordo Hopper.

-Lo haremos, porque yo lo he decidido -acordo Decisión y luego una pequeña luz se alojo en el centro de su reluciente ojo rojo.

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·No hay esperanza en ningúna parte

CODE: DECISION

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

CAPITULO 3: NO HAY ESPERANZA EN NINGÚNA PARTE

El comandante Morales se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación en la que se alojaba el cadete Belpois, iba todo silbando entusiasmado porque vio que se le había acabado el plazo de la oferta que le había hecho al chico francés.

Se paro delante de la puerta y empezo a golpear para llamar.

-¡Cadete Belpois! ¡Soy yo, el comandante Morales! ¡Venia a llamarle para decirle que se le ha acabado el plazo! ¡Eso significa que no podrá irse de aquí, ahora es uno de los nuestros! -grito el comandante llamando al cadete.

Espero un momento para saber si el chico de detrás iba a contestar algo o no, pero había un silencio ensordecedor.

-Pues como usted quiera, ¡voy a entrar vale! -Jim agarro una de las llaves de repuesto que tenía en el bolsillo, como el comandante, tenía la obligación de tener todas las copias de las llaves de todas las habitaciones del campamento. Puso la llave en la cerradura y la abrió.

-Cadete... Belpois -de pronto se fijo que no había nadie.

Empezo a sospechar de que no estuviese su presencia por ningúna parte de la habitación.

Se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta lentamente y no había nadie, miro en ambos costados y ningúna persona había, no estaba Belpois hay.

Miro en ambos lugares de la habitación pensando que se había escondido, en el armario, debajo de la cama, en la estantería de delante, nada, era como si se hubiese escabullido, empezo a pensar que ya se había largado.

··

Salió de la habitación de motel y camino dirigiendose hacía alguno de sus soldados que supiese de la presencia de Jeremy o de alguno de sus amigos.

Se fijo en el capitán Lorry, el mejor candidato.

-¡Capitán Lorry! -le grito presentadose.

-¡Señor! -afirmo Lorry.

-¡Venga conmigo! -le pidió.

Lorry se salió del trabajo que tenía y empezo a seguir al comandante.

-¿Ocurre algo señor? -pregunto Lorry.

-Bueno, quisiera saber si ha visto por alguna parte a los cadetes Belpois, Stern y Della Robbia -comento Jim.

-¿Ocurre algo con ellos señor? -pregunto Lorry.

Jim se dirigió a el con una cara tenebrosa.

-Me parece que si -contesto el con frialdad.

Lorry se quedo indeciso al ver la cara agonizante del comandante.

-Que un grupo de sus hombres vayan a cada una de las habitaciones en las que vive Stern y Della Robbia, quiero saber que aún siguen ahí esos dos -ordeno Jim.

-¡De acuerdo señor! -ordeno Lorry.

Lorry se fue a dirigir a un grupo de sus hombres para hacer lo que le pidió el comandante. Jim se mostró agonizante, si no llegaban a encontrar a aquellos dos cadetes testarudos, se iba a arrepentir de que hubiesen traído a Belpois consigo.

Cada grupo de soldados, observo cada una de las habitaciones en los que se alojaban Stern y Della Robbia, registraron todo dejándolo patas arriba, buscaron hasta el mas mínimo lugar, no pudieron encontrar ningúna pista de los dos pero si se dieron cuenta de que toda la habitación estaba vacía, no había una sola ropa o arma, estaba claro que aquellos dos se habían esfumado completamente.

··

Después de un par de minutos, los soldados se presentaron delante del comandante Morales para decirle acerca de lo que no encontraron y hallaron.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto amargadamente.

-No hemos encontrado rastro algúno de ellos, parecer que se esfumaron en algún momento, mis hombres me dicen que podrían haberse ido por la noche, es el momento mas simple en el cualquiera podría escapar -comento Lorry todos los detalles que les habían dicho sus hombres.

Jim se enfado de una forma agonizante, no se movía de su sitio pero sus puños estaban como descontrolados, estaba a punto de estallar y a punto de atizar por haber descubierto eso.

-¡Atención a todo el mundo, se habré una reunión de emergencia aquí mismo! -aviso a todo el mundo para decirles acera de la noticia.

Todo el mundo escucho los gritos del comandante, se dirigieron junto a el formando un circulo alrededor.

-Gente de Fort Kadic, se que durante mucho tiempo hemos vivido en paz, hemos afrontado muchas confrontamientos, pero aún así hemos podido vivir en paz, somos como una familia de supervivientes, que prosperara hasta el resto de sus días. Pero, la mala noticia, es que dos de nuestros mejores cadetes, se han renegado y han huido -les comento Jim enfurismado.

La gente se soprendío atemorizado, jamas en su vida habían pensado que alguien se renegaría en tanto tiempo.

-Así es, dos de nuestros cadetes, se han largado del campamento, y lo peor de todo, es que un novato les ha metido la idea de que es mejor estar fuera de estos muros, que dentro -siguió divagando cosas para meterles miedo a la gente.

La gente se seguía sorprendiendo como si fuese una cosa terrible.

-Por culpa de ese nuevo cadete, ha hecho que dos hombres, se embarquen en una aventura de la que no sobrevivirán, por culpa de un novato, ¿esta claro eso? -pregunto Jim mostrandose escéptico y poniendose como un caradura.

-Si -contesto todo el mundo.

-¿Sabéis lo que les pasa a los renegados? -pregunto.

La gente se quedo pensando en no saber como iba a ser esa respuesta.

-Pues que acaban como ellos -señalo Jim a unas bolsas embolsadas que contenían los cadáveres de los fallecidos de ayer.

La gente se asusto pegando un susto ensordecedor, les entro el pánico completamente, una niña de pelo rubio abrazo fuertemente a su madre al ver los que les pasaban a los personas que traicionaban al campamento.

-Así es, y a partir de este momento, quiero que nadie salga de esos muros, hasta que se sepa como hicieron para salir desapercibidos, quiero a todos los soldados que estén disponibles y que empiecen a buscar una posible salida, ¡entendido!

-¡Si señor! -ordenaron todos los soldados de uniforme.

El capitán Lorry se mostró escéptico a la idea de tener que pensar que se habían largado aquellos dos sin mas, se habían largado por una razón, y quería saber cual es.

-Muy bien, pues en marcha, quiero a todo un grupo de soldados fijándose en cada esquina, borde o saliente del muro, no quiero llegar a pensar que tenemos un hueco oculto en nuestras manos -ordeno específicamente Jim.

Todos los soldados de uniforme se movilizaron y empezaron a registrar cada lugar por el que fuese posible escabullirse sin ser detectado.

Lorry se acerco junto al comandante.

-¿Señor, porque cree que podrían haberse ido los cadetes? -pregunto Lorry.

-Por ideas absurdas, sargento, por ideas absurdas -comento Jim, luego se fue a buscar también la salida que podrían haber tomado ellos.

Samantha, que también había estado con la gente, oyó todo lo que dijo acerca de que se habían renegado, empezó a tener miedo de pensar que su novio jamas volvería.

··

Jeremy y los demás andaban recorriendo la parte comercial de Los Angeles, ese era uno de los lugares donde menos destrucción había, no se sabía porque, pero era mejor que aquel montón de chatarra que hay al lado de Fort Kadic.

Durante el viaje Odd se quedo preguntando acerca de la nueva horda de zombies que les habían atacado ayer, había algo raro en ellos, decidió preguntárselo a los otros para saber su opinión.

-¿Decidme una cosa chicos, que opinas acerca de los zombies que nos atacararon ayer? -pregunto Odd mientras caminaba columpiandose por encima de un tubo que estaba tirado en el camino.

-Pues a mi me ha parecido que han sido unas grandísimos hijos de la gran puta madre que los parió -opino burlonamente Ulrich.

Jeremy río sarcásticamente.

-No, no me refiero a eso -rectifico Odd casi a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-¿Y a que te refieres entonces? -pregunto de vuelta Ulrich.

-Pues a que aquellos zombies no eran normales, no eran los estúpidos comecerebros de siempre, era como si tuviesen conciencia, inteligencia, fuerza excesiva, era como si fuesen superzombies -dijo Odd admitiendo adonde quería llegar.

Ulrich y Jeremy pensaban lo mismo, aquellos zombies estaban como mas adaptados a cosas imposibles, era como si se les hubiese duplicado la fuerza y la inteligencía, de alguna manera, algo esta cambiando a los muertos.

-No se, ¿que os parece parar a pensar que los muertos se están desenvolupando a otro nivel? -pregunto opinando Odd.

-¿Como una metamorfosis? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Bueno no, me refiero a un nuevo tipo de evolución -opino Odd.

-Eso es imposible, su mente esta muerta, es imposible que hayan alcanzado el cien por cien de esa forma, todo su cuerpo esta muerto -opino defendiendo la opinión de Odd.

-Pues algo les ha hecho avanzar, y a mi me parece que esto es solo el principio.

-¿El principio de que? -pregunto Ulrich.

-De un nuevo tipo de guerra -opino Odd con tono serio.

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron indecisamente a Odd.

-Algún dia esto tendría que pasar, quiero decir, no nos vamos a pasar todo el dia matando zombies que no tienen ni idea de por donde van, ¿supongo? -opino Odd pensando determinadamente.

Se voltearon y siguieron andando dejando de escuchar las raras opiniones de Odd.

-¿Y como vas a llamar a esto? -pregunto Ulrich.

-¿A que? -pregunto Odd sin saber a que se refería.

-A que nombres les vas a poner a esta nueva etapa evolutiva de zombies -comento Ulrich.

-No se, estaba pensando en algo que fuese extremo -de pronto tuvo una idea-, ahí esta, zombies extremos.

-¿Como? -no entendió Ulrich.

-Zombies extremos, porque hacen cosas muy extremas.

-¿Y eso te parece extremo? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Si, porque hacen cosas como saltar, correr como un animal de jungla, ser mas listos que nosotros, esta claro, son mas extremos que un ser humano -opino Odd.

-¿Así que quieres decir que nosotros no valemos para nada, y los que mejores son en inteligencia son los muertos? -pregunto Jeremy irónicamente.

-Bueno, nosotros somos muy inteligentes, pero ellos son mas listos que cualquier chimpancé que haya aprendido a utilizar una cámara de fotos -opino divagando Odd porque ya no tenía ni idea de adonde quería llegar.

Ambos Jeremy y Ulrich rieron, ya les estaba dando gracia los sosos comentarios que decía Odd, no tenía ni idea de nada y solo decía sandeces.

-Bueno, al menos había que pensarlo claramente, porque sino uno se queda con esa idea en su cabeza, y luego acaba cayen... -Odd puso mal el pie y acaba cayéndose de encima del tubo y cayo de lleno en la tierra-... dose.

Ambos se percataron de que al final se cayo después de tanto rato, se dirigieron al ver como cayo de espaldas encima de un charco de barro, se quedo metido dentro.

-En nombre de los vivos y los mas inteligentes, me podrías ayudar -pidió Odd siendo amable para perdonarles después de todos los disparates que dijo antes.

Ambos se miraron, no sabían si hacerle caso o dejarle ahí tirado, pero como dijo que ahora los vivos son mas inteligentes que los muertos, decidieron ayudarle. Se rieron debido a la humillación que estaban montando.

-¿Porque os reías, que pasa? -pregunto queriendo saber porque se reían de esa forma y porque no le estaban ayudando a salir del barro.

-Vamos a ayudarte pequeño soldadito -comento Ulrich. Ambos agarraron a Odd por los brazos y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Lo levantaron con mucha fuerza debido a lo atorado que estaba.

-No soy un pequeñito soldadito, yo soy un grandioso soldado, una maquina de matar implacable, un heroe de acción, un patriota -decía divagando Odd.

-Lo que tu digas, coronel Patton -comento chistosamente Ulrich.

Miraron por detrás de Odd, y observaron todo una cantidad de barro que llegaba desde la espalda hasta el culo.

-Em -opinaron ambos al ver como de sucio estaba.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Odd sospechando por ese tono.

-Nada, que solamente acabas de dejar tu huella en los sucios de Hollywood -comento sarcásticamente Ulrich.

Odd se giro y observo que tenía toda la parte de atrás sucia y llena de barro.

-Oh mierda -comento mosqueado.

-Vas a tener que quitarte eso -opino Jeremy al ver que aquello estaba demasiado sucio como para dejarlo así.

-¿Y donde lo vamos a hacer?, no voy a cambiarme de pantalones ahora mismo -reprocho Odd.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro -sugirió Jeremy.

-¿Pero en que lugar?, casi todos estos lugares no son lo bastante fuerte como para soportar una horda de zombies, imaginate que vienen los zombies extremos, y tiran la puerta abajo, ¿que hacemos?, nos marchamos sin nada -comento Odd al notar que las casas y viviendas que habían alrededor no eran lo suficiente seguras para soportar un ataque de muertos vivientes.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro urgentemente, se esta haciendo de noche, y como no encontramos un lugar especifico, acabaremos todos muertos -opino Ulrich al percatarse de los peligros que suponía.

Ambos se quedaron pensando.

Odd se quejo al ver que no había forma de elegir un lugar para estar seguros, de pronto se percato de algo sospechoso.

-Mirad allí -señalo Odd.

Ulrich y Jeremy se giraron y observaron a lo lejos un humo que subía.

-Es humo -dijo Jeremy.

-Debe de tratarse de algúna chimenea -opino Ulrich.

-¿Como sabes eso? -pregunto Odd.

-Cuando estaba con mi familia e íbamos a ver a los abuelos que estaban en el sur, ellos tenían chimenea, y cuando se prendía, el humo subía de esa respectiva forma -explico Ulrich porque determino eso.

-Debe de haber alguien vivo -opino Jeremy.

-Si alguien vivo seguramente tendrán para lavar la ropa, probemos o nos vamos corriendo si es que están muertos -opino Odd.

-Pero igualmente, ¿como sabemos que no son hostiles los que puedan habitar en ese lugar? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose a Jeremy.

-No lo sabemos, hay que intentarlo -opino el y se dirigió hacía donde salía ese humo.

Ulrich se quedo confundido al ver la increíble rapidez con la que hacía Jeremy para hacer cosas aunque no pensase en las consecuencias. Miro a Odd para saber su opinión. El parecía pensar en lo mismo.

Decidieron seguir a Jeremy para saber si lo que pensaba era cierto o no.

-Oye Einstein, ¿como estas tan seguro que los que viven ahí no nos mataran o no? -pregunto sarcásticamente Odd.

-Porque tengo esperanza, y la esperanza es lo único que hace que me de cuenta de las buenas cosas -comento Jeremy con tono de ironía.

Ambos se quedaron igual que antes, a veces ya no entendían a que se refería con cosas esas de la esperanza, pero suponiendo que en el fondo lo sabe.

Giraron a la esquina y entraron por una calle llena de chozas medio destruidas, llegaron al lugar de donde se veía el humo, era una choza parecida al de una granja de campo, dentro había todo un chalet con herramientas y trabajo de campo, pero afuera había todo un sistema de enrejado, era como un túnel de verjas de hierro puestas para que no entrase ningún intruso o muerto viviente.

Ambos se quedaron fascinados al ver el diseño de la choza.

-¿Quién creéis que pueda vivir aquí? -pregunto Odd al ver como habían montado el sistema de seguridad para impedir que atacase un zombie.

-No lo se. Pero creo que alguien que quería impedir a toda costa un apocalipsis zombie en su casa -cometo Ulrich deduciendolo irónicamente.

De pronto oyeron el sonido de una verja abriendose, una niña de siete años con el pelo rubio apareció entrando en la verja y sosteniendo un cubo con agua.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a aquella niña, eso significaba que quien viviese ahí tenía hijos, posiblemente toda una familia.

La niña abrió la puerta de salida de la verja, tiro el agua que había dentro del cubo, lo desparramo contra la tierra formando un charco de barro.

Se quedaron pensando en que hacer, ir directos a hablarle a aquella niña, o dejarlo pasar, pero hacía un tiempo que no veían a un superviviente que no estuviese viviendo en un campamento, decidieron hablar con ella pero con precaución, eran desconocidos en su morada.

La niña luego agarro un escobillón que había al lado de unas cajas, empezo a ir limpiando el cubo en el interior para dejarlo limpio después de haberte tenido toda esa agua sucia.

Al ver que estaba distraída la niña, decidieron acercarse a ella lentamente, caminaron acercandose poco a poco sin llamar la atención. Se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos, no sabían que decirle a una pobre niña que estaba trabajando, posiblemente nunca había visto ningúna otra persona mas ademas de su familia.

Cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante cerca, pensaron en quien hablaría primero, nadie estaba de acuerdo con nada, decidieron entablarlo a piedra, papel y tijeras, empezaron a tirar, Ulrich y Jeremy sacaron tijeras, y Odd saco papel, Odd perdió, le tocaba hablar con la niña, Odd puso una cara de protesta.

Se acerco un poco mas lentamente, de pronto piso sobre una rama provocando un ruido ensordecedor que llamo la atención, espero que no hubiese hecho demasiado ruido.

La niña se giro y observo sorprendida a un hombre desconocido.

-Disculpa pequeña, no te haremos daño solo queremos hablar contigo -intento de presentarse Odd para no parecer una amenaza.

La niña se asusto tanto que abandono el cubo y corrió entrando en la verja olvidándose de cerrarla, desapareció entrando en el jardín de la casa.

-Maldita sea -dijo Odd enfurruñado, ya lo había estropeado.

-Me parece que la has cagado -comento Ulrich burlonamente.

-No lo he cagado, el problema ha sido que he pisado esta rama que estaba en medio de ningúna parte, y ademas, es difícil caminar teniendo el culo lleno de barro, pareciese que me he una buena cagada -dijo protestando Odd.

-Tranquilos, tenemos que disculparnos con esa niña -consolo Jeremy.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Odd.

-La hemos asustado, posiblemente no había a otra persona que no sea un familiar suyo, somos como intrusos que hemos venido a hacer algo malo, tenemos que disculparnos y devolverle el cubo que se lo ha dejado -explico Jeremy la razón de porque tenían que disculparse del lío que montaron.

Jeremy agarro el cubo que estaba delante de la puerta, les indico a los otros que les siguiesen, ambos decidieron hacerle caso aunque estaba un poco frustrado.

Anduvieron por la reja hasta llegar al final, tenía una cerradura con manivela, retiraron la manivela del soporte y se abrió la puerta, les indico que entrasen.

Entraron en el jardín de la choza, el suelo estaba todo embarrado de barro, pero alrededor estaba todo decorado como si fuese una granja, había graneros donde se cultivaba el arroz y los cereales, había jaulas para gallinas, ademas había algunas que estaban sueltas, caminando como si nada, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el dueño de la casa lo decoro todo para que pareciese un lugar moderno.

-¿En serio, quien demonios vive aquí? -siguió Odd exigiendo una respuesta clara.

-Pues alguien que quería vivir seguro, con toda normalidad -comento Jeremy.

De pronto oyeron el sonido del gatillo de un arma. Delante entra la neblura de una puerta apareció un hombre viejo sosteniendo una escopeta.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, debía ser el dueño de la choza.

-¿Que demonios hacéis aquí gamberros? -pregunto el hombre.

Se quedaron pensando en que se refería con lo que decía.

-¿A nosotros? -pregunto señalando Odd.

-Si a vosotros os estoy preguntando, panda de intrusos -protesto el hombre.

-Disculpe señor si le hemos molestado, pero es que acabamos de ver a una niña... -intento de explicarse Jeremy, pero el hombre le interrumpió.

-Es mi hija, me lo ha dicho todo -admitió el hombre. De entra la neblura apareció otra persona, la niña de antes, era su hija, abrazo a su padre al ver a aquellos desconocidos.

-La habéis asustado -le comento el padre a los muchachos.

-No ha sido nuestra intención -se defendió Ulrich.

-A mi me parece que la única intención que tenéis es de robar mi comida y mis objetos personales -cargo el arma-, largaos antes de que os meta un disparo en la parte que menos protegida tenéis.

Ya no tenían ningún opción de que aquel estaba muy decidido a dispararles, iba muy serio, tenían que explícarse cuanto antes.

-Disculpenos señor, pero no hemos venido a robarle ni nada por el estilo -se explico Jeremy intentando aclarar el asunto.

-Eso mismo dijeron unos jóvenes de vuestra misma edad, les exigí mi techo y mi comida, y ellos se ofrecieron a intentar a abusar de mi hija, como se que vosotros no queréis lo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron confundidos al oír eso, algo ya paso antes y eso produjo que el padre tuviese menos confianza de los jóvenes que entraban en su choza.

-No somos lo que parece señor, se lo prometo -acordo pacíficamente Jeremy.

-Pues no lo parece teniendo el cubo que ha usado mi hija -comento.

Jeremy se percato de que aún tenia el cubo en sus manos.

-Intentábamos de devolvérselo -explico.

-Pues déjalo ahí en el suelo entonces -ordeno, cargo el arma de nuevo.

Tranquilamente, Jeremy dejo el cubo apoyado en el suelo, luego se levanto teniendo las manas levantadas para ofrecer defensa.

-¿Que es lo que queréis? -pregunto el viejo.

-Estamos buscando un lugar para refugiarnos esta noche, también lo necesitamos para ayudar a nuestro amigo a limpiarse la ropa -explico Ulrich.

Odd miro incrédulamente de reojo a Ulrich.

-Lo siento pero aquí no os podéis quedar, estamos muy metidos en un problema de provisiones, por ahí a la retonda os encontrareis una lavandería, todavía funciona la electricidad, así que eso os servirá de ayuda -señalo el viejo.

-Es buena la idea, pero necesitamos buscar un lugar un poco mas seguro, las puertas y cristales que tienen no soportaran una horda de muertos vivientes -opino Jeremy.

-Es una lastima, pero aquí no os podéis quedar, marchaos a otro sitio un poco mas seguro -acordo con tono feroz.

Los tres asintieron, se estaban quedando sin opciones, la única ultima salida que tenían era decir de que iba su misión.

Jeremy dio un paso al frente para poder explicarse cara a cara con el viejo.

-No intentes dar un paso mas muchacho, o acabaras tullido -explico amenazantemente.

Jeremy se tranquilizo y espero el momento para hablar.

-No es ningún favor ni nada pero, hemos venido de muy lejos desde un campamento intentando llegar...

-Espera -detuvo el viejo-. ¿Has dicho que vienes de un campamento?

Jeremy se quedo consternado, al parecer sabía de lo que hablaba, miro a sus amigos para saber sus opiniones, expresaron dudas y asombro, miro de nuevo al viejo.

-¿De que campamento venís vosotros tres? -pregunto de nuevo.

Jeremy tenía sus sospechosas, pero no le quedaba mas remedio.

-De Fort Kadic señor, de Fort Kadic -pronuncio Jeremy esperando que aquello le hiciese cambiar de opinión.

El viejo se quedo petrificado al oír aquel nombre, casi se queda con la boca abierta, bajo el arma significando que confiaba en ellos.

-Venid, mi hija y yo os prepararemos algo para comer -confío el viejo, les indico que entrasen con el.

Jeremy y los otros bajaron las manos, al final pudieron convercerle de dejarles entrar en su morada.

Jeremy asintió, estaba así de cerca de decirle de que iba su misión, que casi provocaría un problema si es que confiaba en aquel hombre o no, se dirigió a los dos para verificarles que tenía el visto bueno del viejo.

-Tenemos visto bueno amigos -afirmo.

-Me parece que si -exclamo Ulrich.

-Uff -bufo Odd.

··

El viejo les dejo entrar en su morada, entraron en un salón donde había muchos platos, instrumentos de cocina y algunas piezas de porcelana antiguas. Se sentaron sobre unas sillas de madera que parecían casi desgastadas, se colocaron delante de una mesa y esperaron a que el viejo les sirviese algo de comer.

El hombre estaba sirviendo algo muy caliente, se veía que les estaba poniendo un grupo de especias dentro de una cacerola, olía bien de gusto, agarro una cucharón de bronce y empezo a mezclar dentro de la cacerola como un loco.

Mientras, su hija de siete años buscaba por todos los armarios, algún plato grande para poder servirles la comida a los invitados.

Los tres al ver que estaban algo ocupados, decidieron desprenderse un momento de su ropa pesada, se quitaron el chaleco antibalas y las armas, Jeremy dejo su escopeta metida en la mochila apoyada en el suelo, Odd puso su chaleco detrás de la silla y dejo el pistola de muñequera colgando en un costado de la manga del chaleco y Ulrich también lo dejo detrás como hizo Odd, apoyada detrás de su silla, en cambio dejo su katana apoyada rectamente sobre el extremo de la mesa, espero que no se cayese fácilmente. Jeremy vio indeciso al ver como hicieron los otros para dejar sus chalecos, ahora el parecía un chapucero por dejar el chaleco tirado en el suelo como si fuese su casa, estaba siendo maleducado, hizo lo mismo que los otros y lo dejo apoyado detrás de la mesa antes de que se enterase el viejo.

El viejo termino de preparar la comida, era una sopa de verduras, coloco dos sorbos de sopa en tres boles de cerámica, el y su hija se llevaron cada uno un plato de sopa.

-Aquí tenéis jóvenes soldados -les sirvió los platos con la sopa.

Ambos agarraron un plato cada uno.

Gracias -agradeció Jeremy.

Como no tenían cubiertos tuvieron que beberse la sopa como si se tratase de un vaso, haciendo unos ruidos muy molestos al sorber.

El viejo observo su forma de comer, parecían estar muy hambrientos.

Decidme soldados, ¿como os llamáis? -pregunto.

-Yo soy Jeremy, ellos son Ulrich y Odd -señalo Jeremy a cada uno de ellos.

-Encantados, yo soy Gus -se presento el viejo-, y esta es mi hija Laura, es el única familiar que nos queda.

-Todos hemos perdido algún familiar, y solamente quedamos nosotros -comento Jeremy exclamando.

-Si, eso esta claro -comento Gus.

Ambos volvieron a dar un sorbo a la sopa.

-Decidme ahora, ¿porque os habéis ido de Fort Kadic? -pregunto otra cuestión.

Jeremy se quedo a medio sorber su sopa, otra vez estaba Gus interrogandole.

-Tenemos una misión -contesto Jeremy.

-¿Que misión? ¿La de salvar al mundo por ejemplo? -pregunto irónicamente.

-Mas o menos -comento irónicamente. Volvió a dar otro sorbo.

Gus estaba un poco inquieto al ver a aquellos jóvenes soldados, por algúna razón habían abandonado el campamento y no parecía por una misión militar.

Odd termino de sorber y empezo a preguntar de la misma manera que hacía Gus.

-¿Porque nos ha dejado entrar si puede saberse? -pregunto.

Gus se sintió mas inquieto todavía, pensaba que nunca mas recordaría el pasado.

-Veréis, yo antes estuve en Fort Kadic -admitió Gus.

-¿Estuvo en Fort Kadic? -pregunto interviniendo Ulrich.

-Así es, en los primeros días, estuve ahí como medio año con mi mujer cuando aún no había parido a Laura -comento acordándose abrumadamente, apoyo su hombro en su hija para consolarla.

-¿Que paso? ¿Porque en ningún momento lo hemos visto por ahí? -pregunto Odd al percatarse de que nunca le había visto en el campamento.

-Cuando paso el tiempo ahí, no me gusto como cambiaron las cosas, la gente empezo a comportarse como muy histérica, estaban todos hablando de que no paraba de haber muerte por todas partes, el virus se extendió por todas partes, no había lugar seguro, no había esperanza en ningúna parte -explico acordándose de aquellos momentos tan terribles y deprimentes.

-¿Que le hizo cambiar de opinión? -pregunto Jeremy.

-¿Que me hizo cambiar de opinión? -pregunto Gus.

-¿Si? -volvió a preguntar Jeremy.

Gus se lo pensó una a dos veces, creía que nunca volvería a hablar sobre todo aquello.

-Cuando la gente se puso loca, creía que llegaría el dia en que todos empezarían a matarse los unos a los otros por intentar sobrevivir, la ley del mas apto, así lo llamaban por aquel entonces, así que decidí irme de allí en vez de quedarme a ver como pasaba todo eso, y durante este tiempo me he pasado aquí, en mi vieja casa de la infancia, donde he construido mi propio sistema de seguridad a base de muertos -se abrió los brazos para mostrar lo grande que era el sistema, por las ventanas de afuera se veía que habían rejas tapando todas las salidas de la casa, el viejo hombre se lo había montado todo a base de bien.

-Ahora decidme, ¿como están las cosas por ahí? -pregunto al darse cuenta de que no sabía nada de Fort Kadic, y justo tenía a tres personas que venían de ahí.

Ambos no sabían como explicarse, no sabían como decirle que había un cierto problema con el nuevo comandante.

-¿Como esta el comandante Delmas?

Ambos se quedaron confundidos con aquella pregunta, les estaba preguntando acercando acerca del ultimo comandante que hubo antes de Morales.

-Murió hace ya un tiempo -comento Ulrich, el se acordaba de que le paso al anterior comandante.

De pronto la cara de Gus cambio, no tenía ni idea de que había muerto el comandante. Se apoyo en su silla sintiendo abrumado por oír esa noticia.

-¿Que le paso? -pregunto queriendo saber de que murió.

Ulrich y Odd se quedaron en silencio, se sentían de la misma forma en que se inicio su funeral, todo un dia de luto en puro silencio.

-¿Fue infectado? -creyó de que se murió así.

-Murió de un tumor, un tumor benigno, no lo supero -admitió tímidamente Ulrich.

Gus se tranquilizo, por menos no murió de una forma violenta.

-Mejor era eso que convertirse en un muerto -exclamo irónicamente Gus.

-Todos pensamos lo mismo -comento Ulrich dando otro sorbo a la sopa.

-Si, mejor -exclamo Gus también.

Se quedaron todos en silencio sin saber que decir de momento.

De pronto Gus se acordo de algo que dijo antes.

-¿Por cierto, de que se trata esa misión exactamente?, porque a mi no me parece que hayáis abandonado un campamento de esa forma, me da a mi que os habéis largado -opino sospechando.

Ambos se quedaron sin saber que decir, Jeremy por su parte sabía que no podía decirle nada acerca de lo que estaban haciendo, no podían rebelarle la verdad porque parecía muy sospechoso aún, entonces se le ocurrió contarle la verdad pero de otra forma que pareciese autentica.

-Pues resulta que hace unas semanas, una persona que conozco, a la que yo creí que estaba muerta, me mando un mensaje diciendo que no estaba bien y que la gente con la que estaba, estaba en peligro, y me aviso de que no viniese porque iba a resultar muy peligroso, de pronto se corto la señal y no pudo volver a recuperarla, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba viva, y tenía que salvarla, así que ahora mis amigos y yo buscamos un lugar donde tengan aviones para poder ir a Francia y salvarla -explico Jeremy disimuladamente.

Ulrich y Odd se le quedaron mirando, en cierto modo se habían dado cuenta de que lo había contado apropósito, pero por la forma en que lo explico, sonó algo que parecía muy realista. Miraron a Gus para saber si se lo había tragado.

Gus se quedo pensando, estaba intentando de pensar si aquello era de verdad o no, por lo que decía parecía algo imposible, algo estaba muy raro en esa explicación.

Ambos se callaron esperando la opinión del viejo.

-¿Y dices que esta en Francia? -pregunto para verificar esa parte.

-Si así es -afirmo Jeremy.

Gus parecía estar a punto de sospechar algo, pero de pronto se empezo a reír como un lunático de manera inesperada.

Todos incluido la hija se le quedaron mirándole.

-Es increíble que quieras ir a Francia -comento burlonamente.

-¿Como? -pregunto Jeremy sin comprender a que se refería.

-Hay en ese país, solamente existe muerte, es imposible que alguien hubiese sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo -admitió riéndose, asintió sobre su silla.

-Pero eso significa que alguien hubiese sobrevivido de todas formas -aclaro Jeremy.

-Si pero veras -se acerco su silla contra la mesa-, cuando empezo el virus, toda una nube roja cubrió por completo todo el centro de Paris, la gente en cuestión de minutos se convirtió en otra cosa, en muertos por así decirlo, la infección y los voraces ataques de muertos vivientes empezaron a extenderse como de la noche a la mañana, nadie tenía ni idea de que se estaba produciendo una masacre, normalmente cuando hay una epidemia en un especifico lugar, se declara el estado de emergencia y se accede todo a una cuarentena, pero, como el virus andaba multiplicandose de víctima en víctima como cuando una bola rebota y rebota contra el suelo, toda una cadena de infecciones sin parar, como alguien puede haber sobrevivido a un ataque biológico como ese, nadie -explico Gus la razón de porque era imposible que alguien hubiese sobrevivido en Francia.

Jeremy se quedo asintiendo, si en cierta caso estaba diciendo la verdad, como era posible que la hija del creador del virus estuviese viva.

Gus agarro su bol con la sopa, también agarro un bote de sal que había en la lacena, tiro unos cuantas migas de sal a la sopa, luego agarro la cuchara y se sirvió de un trago.

Ahora todos se quedaron de vuelta en silencio, sin saber que decirse, lo que dijo Gus acerca de lo que paso en Francia, fue algo desconcertante.

-Como ya he dicho antes, no hay esperanza en ningúna parte -comento.

Jeremy se estaba empezando a cansar un poco de las deducciones de supervivencia de Gus, se creía que por haber visto los primeros días del fin del mundo, lo sabía todo con seguridad.

-Pero usted no la conoce -intervino Jeremy con tono brusco.

Gus de pronto se quedo en silencio con la cuchara caliente en la mano, los demás se le quedaron mirando con estupefacción.

-Así que se trata de una mujer -comento al darse cuenta por la entonación que se trataba de alguien femenino.

Jeremy intento ponerse estupefaciente pero no logro, le descubrió.

-Si así es -admitió avergonzadamente.

-¿Como se llama? -pregunto por saber.

Jeremy intento en un nombre que poner de ejemplo, no sabía como se llamaba aquella chica, tenía que buscar un nombre que fuese con su imagen, de pronto se acordo de un nombre que seguro que funcionaría.

-Maya -pronuncio Jeremy.

Ulrich y Odd se quedaron estupefactos al oír ese nombre.

-Maya -asintió-, para tener un buen nombre debe ser una novia hermosa.

-No es mi novia, es solo una amiga -rectifico disimuladamente.

Gus se quedo mirando estupefacto, sabía entender de que intentaba encubrirlo como todo joven maduro hacía a su edad.

-Dices que esta en Francia en peligro, y tienes la misión de rescatarla -exclamo Gus.

-Si eso mismo dije -exclamo el.

-Si yo tuviese una amiga, no habría hecho semejante misión suicida para poder rescatar a una persona que supuestamente estaría muerta, ¿me equivoco supongo? -cuestiono exclamativamente, volvió a dar otro sorbo a la sopa.

Lo que dijo Gus tenía mucho sentido, si estuviese tan decidido a salvar a una amiga, porque se arriesgaría tanto para salvar a una persona que no importa tanto a no ser de que fuese por otra cosa en cuestión.

A los otros dos se le quedo calada la misma cosa, algo en la mente de Jeremy estaba enturbecida y no se dejaba salir.

Para no seguir escuchando mas cosas como esas, decidió Jeremy terminarse su sopa de una vez, al final se puso fría, agarro el bol y dio un enorme trago al caldo que había dentro, lo bebió como si se tratase de una jarra de cerveza, todos se le quedaron mirando, sabían que estaba haciendo ese gesto para intentar olvidar algo que en cierto modo era verdadero.

Termino el caldo de la sopa, apoyo el bol vacío sobre la mesa que rechinaba por debajo, suspiro aliviado, lo había disfrutado a gusto.

-Ha estado muy bueno -agradeció por haberle obsequiado parte de sus provisiones.

-¿Quieres un poco mas? -pregunto Gus.

-No, os lo dejo a vosotros, yo puedo apañarmelas -indico Jeremy.

-Bueno -asintió y se levanto para llevar el bol hacía el lavavajillas, encendió el grifo y empezo a salir agua caliente por ahí, se puso a limpiar el bol.

Ambos tres se quedaron observando como su hija Laura les miraba con estupefacción, como si les estuviese examinando, como si nunca antes hubiese un hombre en su vida ademas de su padre.

Resulto muy extraño que los mirase así, ademas también se percataron que desde que se instalaron no había dicho ni _mu_, ni una sola palabra, _porque._

-¿Por cierto su hija habla? -le pregunto Ulrich a su padre.

-¿Como? -no entendió Gus al tener el grifo prendido.

-¿Que si su hija habla? -volvió a preguntar.

Gus se giro de reojo y observo como su hija se mostraba muy pálida.

-Ah, si, si que habla, lo que pasa es que no esta muy acostumbrada a la gente, ella nació en medio de este desastre, así que no conoce a nadie mas que a mi y a su madre -explico Gus porque su hija era tan callada.

De pronto se percataron de que no había por ningún rastro la madre.

-¿Donde esta su mujer y su madre? -pregunto Odd señalando a cada uno de ellos.

Gus se giro de reojo mostrando una cara pálida y piadosa, aquella pregunta le dejo consternado y sin decir una palabra. Cerro el grifo, sacudió el agua de las manos y luego volvió a sentarse en su silla.

-Lo mismo que le pasa a todo el mundo -comento abrumadamente, se rezago sobre su hija.

Se dieron cuenta de lo grave que habían dicho.

-¿Que le paso? -pregunto Jeremy.

Gus alzo la vista mostrandose preocupado.

-¿Fue infectada? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que se trataba de eso.

-No, no fue infectada por ese virus, mas bien, desapareció por así decirlo, fue olvidada hace mucho tiempo debido a ciertas circunstancias -explicó Gus sintiéndose triste por tener que acordarse de los malos momentos del pasado.

Ambos se quedaron desconsolados, no comprendieron del todo que le paso, pero suponieron que le paso algo peor que ser mordida por un zombie.

Laura se apoyo encima del hombro de su padre, se quedo consternada, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre, casi ni la recordaba.

-Ya paso todo, yo estoy aquí de acuerdo, yo estoy aquí -intento de consolarla antes de que se pusiese demasiado triste.

Los tres se sintieron muy culpables por tener que hacer eso, de pronto Jeremy sugirió una cosa para dejarlos tranquilos un momento.

-Vamos chicos, llevemos los boles -le propuso Jeremy a los otros.

Ambos acordaron y agarraron su respectivo bol y lo llevaron hacía el lavavajillas con los demás platos y utensilios.

Ulrich y Odd colocaron encima de la montaña de platos que había, se hizo un ruido muy estruendoso al tener que ponerlos sobre tanto fierro.

Jeremy se dirigió a Gus para hablar de un ultimo asunto.

-¿Hay algún donde podamos dormir para pasar la noche? -le pregunto.

Gus se que pensando en cual podría ser lugar para que se quedasen a dormir.

-Bueno, hay unas camas plegables que hay en el cobertizo izquierdo de afuera, intentare de que os podáis acoplaros para que os quedéis lo suficientemente cómodos -sugirió Gus permitiendo ayudarles.

-Gracias señor Gus -agradeció Jeremy por tener tanta amabilidad en ellos.

-No me llames así, hace que me parezca a mi padre, y el era demasiado mayor para estas cosas -comento chistosamente.

Ambos dieron una risotada falsa.

Cuando iban directos afuera, de pronto Odd se acordo de una cosa que no hicieron.

-¿Por cierto hay algún lugar donde poner a secar la ropa? -pregunto Odd.

Gus se dirigió a el.

-Bueno hay un lavadero cruzando la esquina, seguramente será útil -opino Gus.

-Bien, porque hacía ya un rato que me moría por tener unos pantalones limpios -comento Odd chistosamente.

Los dos rieron, se percataron de que se habían olvidado de que los pantalones de Odd estaban embarrados de barro por toda la espalda.

De pronto se oyó un trueno que llamo la atención de todos.

-Parece que va a haber tormenta -opino Gus al oír los truenos.

-Porras, y yo que me estoy frustando por no tener unos limpios y relucientes pantalones -dijo Odd mosqueado.

··

Llego la noche y empezo todo el cielo a nublarse de un oscuro color negro, tanto que hizo que todo el cielo quedase tapado bajo un manto de nubes negras, no se veía ni una sola estrella o la mismisa luna.

Empezaron a caer grandes cantidades de gotas, la lluvia caía sobre el barro del jardín, lo dejaba todo espeso y mas sucio que antes, estaba todo tan oscuro que en los charcos de agua se reflejaba la oscura noche, tanto que el color del barro a volverse negro y gris como el carbon y el fosfato.

Los animales se quedaron metidos en sus jaulas, las gallinas gritaban debido al miedo que tenían por los truenos que sonaba a lo alto del cielo, les estaba poniendo como locas.

Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd acomodaron un grupo de futones en una habitación contigua que había cerca de donde estaba el salón.

Se sacaron la ropa y la acomodaron en un lavadero que había, lamentablemente tuvieron que doblarlo debido a que la lluvia nos les permitía secarse los chalecos, iban ahora estar todos mojados, los acomodaron para que nos les diese la lluvia, pero aún así la humedad los mojaría.

Odd se froto la mano por la frente, estaba agotado y cansado, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de tener tanto sueño.

-Bueno chicos buscaos vuestro futon, porque yo no quiero pensar que me he metido en el que no era y no quiero llegar pensar que me ha dado algo malo -comento Ulrich acordando como iban a hacer para elegir su propío futon, tenía miedo de que eligiese uno que no sirviese para después no tener algúna enfermedad por contacto.

-¿Y que te crees que pueda pasar si te metes, habrá un muerto viviente debajo mordiente los pies? -pregunto burlonamente Odd, se metió dentro del futon que había al final de la fila.

-Pues que me pueda pasar que se me quede tu terrible olor de pies -comento sarcásticamente Ulrich acoplandose al futon del medio.

-Yo no tengo un mal olor de pies -protesto Odd.

-A lo mejor eso pasa porque tienes tan mal olor, que tus huecos nasales ya no funcíonan porque ya se han muerto debido a semejante olor -comento burlonamente Jeremy mientras se fija en la munición de su arma.

-Oh -reacciono Odd ante el comentario que dijo.

-Hay le has dado -exclamo Ulrich entusiasmado con el comentario insulso que dijo.

-Le voy a dar muchas cosas como siga así -comento el.

-Pues yo te voy que te vas a quedar aquí a dormir toda la noche atrapado en ese futon para siempre -comento Odd queriendo seguirle el juego.

-No, todavía no -dijo Jeremy.

Ulrich reacciono espontáneamente.

-Espera, ¿no te vas a ir a dormir todavía? -pregunto Ulrich.

-No, todavía no estoy cansado -dijo el.

-Pero necesitas recargar fuerzas, posiblemente mañana vayamos a tener que enfrentarnos a muertos vivientes -acordo Ulrich.

-Y zombies extremos -añadió Odd.

Jeremy no dijo nada, se quedo tranquilo haciendo lo que hacía.

Ulrich se quedo mirando lo que hacía.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto por saber lo que hacía, no lo veía bien.

-He pensado en mejorar mi arma, si vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a todo un ejercito casi intocable, quiero al menos tener algo que me haga permitir mas daño -propuso Jeremy.

-Pues ya que estas haciendo, porque no inventas un bazooka, o me mejoras mi guantelete para que dispare mas flechas que molen mas -sugirió Odd.

-Si vas a pasarte la noche diciéndome eso, a lo mejor no te ayudo -reprocho Jeremy.

Refunfuño Odd tirandose en su futon.

Ulrich sonrío riéndose falsamente.

De pronto Jeremy agarro un par de herramientas y se dirigió a la puerta de delante y la abrió, se aumento aún mas el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la tierra.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Ulrich extrañado.

-Me voy a terminarlo afuera -admitió Jeremy.

-¿Porque? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Me gusta mas hacer las cosas afuera -comento.

-Pues si vas a quedarte aquí al menos no dejes entrar un resfriado...

-Como sigas protestando por todo a lo mejor te meto el resfriado para que lo tengas como castigo -le protesto Jeremy a Odd.

Al escuchar aquella orden tan insulsa, hizo que se callara atemorizado por lo que hiciera, se tumbo en el futon con la mirada endurecida.

-Buenas noches -se despidió Odd.

-Buenas noches -se despidió Jeremy.

Jeremy salió de la habitación y se propuso a cerrar.

-Espera -detuvo Ulrich.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Jeremy.

-¿Como es posible que tengas toda esa seguridad en tu interior? -pregunto exclamativamente Ulrich.

Jeremy se quedo callado sin decir nada, la luz de la oscuridad se reflejaba en sus gafas volviendo su mirada fría como una persona oscura y sin remordimientos de cualquier tipo.

-No lo se, debe ser por toda la esperanza -comento pensativamente Jeremy.

-Pues al menos ten esperanza de que no te mueras ahí afuera -comento sarcásticamente Ulrich.

-Yo no tengo esa clase de esperanza -reprocho y cerro la puerta, volvió toda la habitación a silenciarse.

Ulrich río, bajo su cabeza y se quedo pensando en lo extraño que era Jeremy, siempre tenía unas ideas de las que no sabía que pensar, estaba tan seguro de todo que le hacía parcialmente especial en un sentido, pero aún no se comprendía por ahora.

··

Jeremy se sentó en una silla mecedora que había en un rincón, se sentó encima y empezo a columpiarse con ella, estaba bastante tranquilo, puede que hubiese una lluvia muy molesta pero aún así era acogedor.

Agarro el percusor de su rifle, con un destornillador empezo a sacar cada uno de los tornillos que sujetaban los soportes conectados con el arma.

Sus gafas se le empañaban de humedad, pero aún así se las podía limpiar.

Aflojo el destornillador contra un tornillo, empezo a darle vueltas con mucha fuerza, estaba muy apretado.

-Vamos -se decía esforzándose.

Al final logro sacarlo, pero fue tan rápido que en ese momento el pequeño y diminuto tornillo se le cayo de las manos, cayo sobre los bordes de madera, pero lo peor fue que empezo a rodar dirigiendose a la tierra, si caía, lo perdería cayéndose con todo el conjunto de barro que había, rápidamente en un acto reflejo, consiguió agarrarlo de la punta a tiempo, estaba al borde de caerse del saliente del final.

-Ufff -bufo sintiéndose atemorizado por lo que podía pasar.

Para no perderlo de vista, dejo el diminuto tornillo en una mesa de madera que había al lado.

Se giro y observo en un acto reflejo, que había alguien delante observandole, era la hija de Gus, Laura, le estaba observando en medio de una neblura oscura que había detrás al entrar en la siguiente sección de la casa, lo miraba con una cara perdida y estaba colocada en una figura que la hacía parecer como la típica niña fantasma de las películas de terror.

No sabía si estaba teniendo alucinaciones o no, así que decidió hablarle, cosa que ya ninguno de los tres hizo después del lío que monto Odd antes.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo? -pregunto de manera breve para que no se asustase.

-No tengo sueño -contesto ella, para ser una niña de siete años tenía una voz muy desenvolupada, como la de una niña de trece años.

-Deberías, aún eres muy pequeña para estar despierta a estas horas -comento.

-Puede que sea muy pequeña, pero aún así soy bastante madura como un adulto -comento ella dirigiendose a el.

-Y se nota -exclamo Jeremy agarrando otro tipo de destornillador.

Laura se acerco a el y se sentó en la otra silla que había.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Laura.

-Mejorar mi rifle -contesto el forzando con el destornillador.

Laura se le quedo mirando con escepticismo, parecía estar en un apuro.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -pregunto.

-Vale ven aquí -pidió Jeremy.

Laura se levanto de su silla y se acerco a el.

-Ves aquí, estos tornillos -le señalo.

Verifico Laura.

-Tienes que poner la mano para impedir que se caigan, ¿de acuerdo? -le explico lo que tenía que hacer.

Jeremy forzó con el destornillador en uno de los tornillos diminutos que había dentro del percusor, mientras Laura buscaba el lugar donde ubicarse cuando saliese el tornillo.

-Ahí esta -dijo, ya casi estaba saliendo el tornillo.

Giro con mucha el destornillador, salió el tornillo y cayo encima de las pálidas manos de Laura, lo había conseguido.

-¿Donde lo dejo? -pregunto para saber donde dejaba el tornillo.

-Déjalo aquí mismo -le señalo.

Apoyo el tornillo delante de un grupo de herramientas.

Estaba tan cansado de tener que forzar esos tornillos, que decidió asentirse un rato.

-¿Como dijiste antes que te llamabas? -pregunto porque no se acordaba de su nombre.

-Jeremy, Jeremy Belpois -pronuncio.

-Belpua -dijo ella sin comprender el tono del apellido.

-No no, es Belpois, no Belpua, así es como suena -rectifico Jeremy.

Ahora comprendió.

-Nunca antes había oído ese apellido -comento ella.

-Eso es porque no viene de aquí, ni yo tampoco lo soy -comento el.

-¿De donde vienes?

-De Francia.

Laura se quedo sorprendida, tenía a un autentico francés delante.

-Eres francés, pero creí que todos los franceses había muerto.

Jeremy se quedo humillado por lo que dijo, no sabía que era lo que le explicaron pero seguro que no era del todo cierto.

-Pues al parecer yo soy el ultimo -comento irónicamente.

-¿Y esa chica que tienes en Francia, también es la ultima que queda que sea francesa? -pregunto acordándose de lo que dijo antes.

Jeremy se lo pensó, en cierto modo aquella hija del creador del virus, tenía un aspecto del que no sabía distinguir, tenía que pensarse algo que sonase realista pero absurdo.

-La verdad es que nunca he entendido de que país exactamente -comento sarcásticamente, ese fue el ejemplo que se le ocurrió.

-Entonces debes de ser muy buena pareja si no sabes de que país viene -exclamo retóricamente ella.

-Si debe de ser -dijo Jeremy riéndose por aquel comentario.

En cierto modo, aquella niña era mas lista de lo que parecía, puede que fuese cerrada de voz, pero mas abierta de mente.

-¿Debes de echarla de menos? -pregunto.

-Mas o menos -contesto el dudando.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Laura desconcertada.

Jeremy bufo asintiendo, aquella niña sabía como hacer para interrogar a la gente.

-Hace ya un tiempo, que no estamos muy conectados, debe de ser por eso, que quedo abandonado en Francia, y ahora esta en peligro -contó tímidamente.

-¿Piensas que esta en peligro por tu culpa? -pregunto para verificar si se trataba de eso.

-A veces pienso que si, y a veces pienso que no -contesto irónicamente.

-¿No estas muy seguro verdad?

-Exactamente creo que has acertado con eso -se dirigió a Laura con cara indirecta-, a veces aunque no lo parezca soy un poco difícil.

-¿Difícil de personalidad tal vez? -pregunto sugiriendo.

-En cierto modo si -contesto quedandose con eso.

De pronto se oyó retumbando un trueno, estaba lloviendo mas fuerte.

-Deberías irte a dormir antes de que tu padre se entere de que estas aquí -opino Jeremy al ver la fuerza que tenía clima ahora mismo.

-Mejor -se dirigió Laura a la puerta-. Papa siempre dice que cuando no hay nada que perder no hay esperanza, no hay esperanza en ningúna parte.

Jeremy se dirigió a la niña con una mirada sórdida e incrédula.

-Tu padre se equivoca, siempre hay esperanza -comento Jeremy seriamente.

-¿Y donde esta? -pregunto Laura.

Jeremy no supo como decírselo claramente.

-Eso tendrás que buscarlo tu y tu padre -exclamo.

Laura se fue con aquel comentario en su cabeza, parecía haberlo comprendido en cierto lugar, ahora que estaba solo de nuevo, decidió volver a lo que hacía, agarro el destornillador y volvió a sacar todos los tornillos del soporte.

··

En un lugar oscuro de la casa, donde el ruido se convertía en silencio, y la duda se convertía en misterio, Laura se encontraba detrás de una puerta de madera sosteniendo un libro mientras le contaba a alguien que se encontraba detrás.

-Y entonces el buen príncipe se dirigió a la habitación de su amada hija, donde dormía tranquilamente pensando en las hazañas y aventuras que había hecho su padre durante su tiempo como caballero de la guardia, habría unas puertas de acero de una manera que hizo sonar un ruido estrepitoso por toda la habitación, observo a su hija medio dormida, moviendose debido a que estaba empezando a tener pesadillas sobre aquellos momentos de pánico que sufrió su padre a lo largo de sus aventuras, estaba sofocando y entrando en un estado aterrador, su padre corría rápidamente a sofocarla, para que dejase de tener pesadillas, entonces dijo: (_Oh amada hija mía, porque estas tan asustada_)_,_ y la niña dijo: (_Porque tengo miedo de que te pase algo, has tenido tantas aventuras y viajes por todo el país, que ya me dan miedo, me da miedo pensar que pueda pasarte algo_)_, _entonces su padre le comento una cosa que le hizo sentirse mejor: (_Tranquila hija mía, no puede pasarme nada malo, los caballeros jamas les pasan algo terrible_), y la niña se quedo a gusto con eso.

Detrás de la puerta de madera, cerrada con bastantes cerraduras, una figura de ojos vidriosos, gemía terroríficamente al ver a Laura que estaba al otro lado.

··

A la mañana siguiente, las nubes negras se apartaron y dejaron pasar al sol, haciendo amanecer un nuevo dia.

La luz del sol se reflejaba en los enormes charcos de agua que había alrededor del sucio y embarrado jardín.

Gus salió amorronado, no había dormido muy bien por culpa de la tormenta de noche, y eso no era lo peor, todo su jardín estaba envuelto en barro, todo lleno de un barro del mismo color parecido al excremento, era como estar en una autentica granja, con el estiércol de los animales y todo.

Gus asintió, ahora significaba que tenía trabajo que hacer, de pronto oyó unos gemidos que sonaban desde afuera, dio la vuelta al jardín y fue directo a la entrada enrejada, detrás había un grupo de muertos vivientes que estaban atrapados entre los agujeros de las verjas, intentaban pasar pero no podían, y lo peor es que ya no podían sacarse los brazos de ahí, Gus asintió de nuevo, otro trabajo mas que hacer.

Ulrich y Odd se despertaron amorronados, se habían sentido algo incomodos debido al estar durmiendo en un futon, se habían pasado los años durmiendo en sus respectivas camas en el campamento, así que no conocían otra cosa que no fuese un colchón.

Odd se enderezo hacía arriba y levanto los brazos bajandolos lentamente de lado mientras bostezaba abriendo la boca como si fuese un león.

Ulrich se enderezo también pero teniendo una enorme migraña en la cabeza, no había dormido muy bien debido a dormir en el suelo y por la lluvia de anoche.

Odd se fijo en que su amigo alemán se había despertado.

-¿Como has dormido? -pregunto Odd con tono irregular.

-Como si me estuviesen taladrando la cabeza -contesto Ulrich refunfuñando.

Enderezaron cada uno de sus músculos, estaban tan incomodos que se lo habían movido de lugar.

Odd se giro un minisegundo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Jeremy no estaba metido en el futon.

-¿Donde esta Jeremy? -pregunto desconcertado.

Ulrich también se percato de eso.

-Aquí -respondió una voz que venía de delante.

Jeremy estaba sentado de rodillas delante de una mesa con cajones de madera.

-¿Que haces ahí? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber porque estaba ahí sentado en aquella posición tan extraña y vulgar.

-No pude llegar a tiempo para meterme en la cama -contesto irónicamente.

-Eso te pasa por irte a dormir a cualquier hora -protesto Odd.

-Al menos yo hice algo de provecho -alzo su rifle que ahora tenía un nuevo aspecto.

-¿Que le has hecho al rifle? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Lo he mejorado -admitió.

-¿Y ahora que hace? -pregunto de nuevo Odd.

-Pues que ahora dispara mejores balas.

-Eso no es nada nuevo -opino quejándose.

-Pues ya veras cuando veas a un muerto viviente explotandole la cabeza con una de estas balas -comento sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

-A lo mejor estoy ahí para verlo -dijo Odd acostándose de vuelta en su cama.

Sonrío falsamente Jeremy mientras ponía el seguro al arma.

-Vamos a desayunar -sugirió Ulrich levantándose de su futon.

-No estaría mal -opino Jeremy.

-¿Pero que vamos a comer? -pregunto quejándose Odd.

-Pues lo que haya -opino Ulrich.

-Pues lo que haya no me parece nada nuevo -comento Odd sollozando entre las sabanas.

Ambos miraron a Odd, se sentía todavía adormilado y con ganas de no hacer nada, decidieron dejarle ahí y dejar que se queje de todo.

-¿Te podemos dejar aquí un rato? -pregunto Ulrich sugiriendo.

-Vale, pero avisadme por si atacan la casa -acordo burlonamente Odd.

Dejaron que Odd durmiese en paz y decidieron desayunar.

··

Entraron en la cocina y estaba Laura dibujando con unos marcadores en un papel.

-Hola -saludo.

-Hola -saludaron ambos amorronados.

Se sentaron en unas sillas que había en un extremo, esperaron saber que iban a comer o que iban a hacer en todo el dia.

-¿Dime pequeña niña?, ¿que hay para desayunar? -pregunto refunfuñando Ulrich.

-Solo pan con mermelada -contesto ella.

-Solo eso -replico Ulrich.

-¿Y que te pensabas que había? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber que opinaba el.

-Bueno no se, tienen gallinas podrían no se, hacer algún huevo frito -dijo Ulrich sugiriendo.

-Mi padre podría hacer algún frito si quisieseis -comento Laura.

-Pues perfecto -acepto Ulrich-. ¿Por cierto donde esta?

-Esta ahí afuera, ocupandose de limpiar el jardín -indico Laura.

Ambos movieron aún lado sus cabezas y miraron por la ventana del fondo, que afuera estaba Gus moviendo algúna herramienta por el suelo.

-¿Vamos a verle? -le pregunto Jeremy al alemán.

-Vale -accedió Ulrich.

Ambos se levantaron y decidieron ir a ver como le iba a Gus, Laura continuo con lo que hacía.

··

Gus estaba limpiando el barro que había en el jardín utilizando un rastrillo para arrastrar el barro a una cierta sección donde podía limpiarlo después.

Se alzo y observo que dos de los tres soldados estaban despiertos.

-¿Habéis dormido bien muchachos? -pregunto Gus.

-Si es que a lo de anoche se le puede llamar dormir con tantos truenos -replico Ulrich.

Gus río sarcásticamente.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? -pregunto Jeremy al ver el estado deplorable del jardín.

-La lluvia a ensuciado todo la tierra, solo queda todo este embrollo de suciedad y barro por todas partes, estoy intentando de llevar la tierra sucia hacía sección -señalo a un hueco donde había una manguera colocado sobre una rueda metálica y fina-. Luego me ocupare de quitar los charcos de agua.

Carraspearon afirmativamente amos.

-¿Habéis venido aquí a decirme esto? -pregunto Gus para verificar.

-No -rectifico Ulrich-, estamos aquí porque queremos desayunar y nos gustaría que nos hicieras unos huevos fritos con los huevos que ponen las gallinas.

Gus dejo parado el rastrillo y miro preocupado a los dos.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto observando la expresión de Gus en su cara.

-Bueno se que sois soldados y ademas mis invitados, pero me temo que ahora mismo no estoy muy para ayudaros con esto de los huevos -comento Gus.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Al parecer la tormenta ha asustado demasiado a las gallinas y no tienen muchas ganas poner huevos, hay un grupo de huevos que podría utilizar para cocinar, pero si las gallinas no ponen huevos enseguida, esos de ahí podrían ser los últimos que quedasen -señalo a un habitáculo donde estaban guardados los huevos.

-Eso quiere decir... -intervino Ulrich.

-Que estamos en un problema -admitió Gus al ver el estado en que se encontraban.

De pronto se oyó un gemido que venía de afuera.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Ulrich extrañado por ese sonido.

-Esos de ahí -señalo Gus a las rejas de seguridad.

Ambos tres observaron que había un grupo de muertos vivientes amontonados sobre la reja, estaban gimiendo por tener hambre de carne humana.

-Parecer ser que la tormenta los trajo aquí, están atrapados y no pueden salir -dedujo Gus.

-¿Y nos ha intentado de matarlos? -pregunto sugiriendo Ulrich.

-Si puedo hacerlo, pero necesito algo de ayuda para quitarlos de ahí sin que hagan daño a la verja -opino Gus.

Carraspearon deduciendo que era un problema.

De pronto se oyó un bostezo que venía de atrás de ellos.

Se giraron y observaron venía hacía ellos poniendo una mirada adormilada.

-Mira quien ha decidido levantarse -comento chistosamente Ulrich.

Jeremy dio una risa falsa.

Se junto con ellos poniendo una expresión de molestia.

-¿Como te ha ido eso de intentar seguir durmiendo? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Fatal, cada vez que he cerrado los ojos me he acordado de lo mal que debe de estar pasando Sam en el campamento -dijo Odd mosqueado y frustado.

-¿Todavía sigues preocupado por eso? -le pregunto Ulrich.

-Si, bastante, tanto que me voy a desahogar matando a esos de ahí -saco su rifle muñequera y se la puso en la muñeca. Se dirigió a matar a los zombies de la verja.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con escepticismo, parecía que abandonar el campamento le había sentado demasiado mal, y ahora se estaba reprimiendo como pudiese.

Los zombies gimieron mas al ver que se acercaba una persona.

Odd se junto delante del zombie que feo que había entre ellos, apunto su rifle hacía el centro de la frente, disparo y una flecha atravesó su cráneo, el cuerpo cayo pero con el brazo metido aún en el agujero de la verja.

Luego fue disparando cada una de las flechas a cada uno de los cuatro zombies restantes que había alojados entre la verja.

Ahora que todos estaban muertos no sabía que hacer teniéndolos ahí retenidos. Se giro mostrandose escépticamente.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto opinando retóricamente.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos sobre como deshacerse de los cadáveres que colgaban de los huecos de la verja, Gus tuvo una solución.

-Venid -ordeno refunfuñadamente.

Siguieron a Gus hasta el final del túnel verja.

Saco la palanca del soporte y se abrió la puerta, salieron al exterior y pensaron en como hacer para sacar sus brazos de los huecos.

-¿Como los sacamos? -pregunto Jeremy.

Gus agarro a uno de los muertos.

-Ahí que intentar de sacarles con mucha fuerza pero sin poca prisa, porque sino se desarmaran y provocara un problema mayor -explico.

Cada uno agarro a un muerto, lo sacaron con fuerza pero intentando de que no se les saliese sus brazos del lugar, porque si se rompiesen y quedasen los brazos pegados al hueco, costaría mas.

Sacaron a unos cuatro pero faltaba uno, ahora era suficiente, se quedaron sujetandolos mientras pensaban en donde dejarles.

-¿Donde los dejamos ahora? -pregunto Odd-. Aquí tirados.

-No no, aquí se amontonan demasiados, mejor ponedlos en ese rincón de ahí, hay mucho espacio lo he estado haciendo desde siempre- señalo Gus a un pequeño compartimento de madera que estaba delante a unos metros.

Tenía la misma cerradura que la verja, sacaron la palanca del soporte y abrieron la puerta con mucha suavidad.

Cuando la abrieron les vino un terrible hedor que los asfixio por completo, se fijaron que había un grupo de cadáveres que llevaban un tiempo pudriendose, el hedor era terrible y llegaba por todas partes.

-¿Es que nadie ha limpiado aquí? -pregunto mosqueado Ulrich.

-Una vez intente de limpiarlo todo con desinfectante, pero la suciedad de la madera provoca un efecto que la destruye, este es el único lugar en el que puedo deshacerme de los muertos que se amontonan en mi sistema -comento Gus.

Ambos fueron arrastrando a cada uno de los muertos, los dejaron en ambos extremos al lado de otros muertos, luego fueron a por el quinto que había atrapado, lo sacaron con suavidad porque tenía un aspecto inverosímil y putrefacto, era prácticamente una momia andante, lo llevaron arrastraron y lo tiraron junto a una pila de muertos que tenía su mismo estado.

Una vez que ya estaban todos, decidieron cerrarlo.

Volvieron dentro y empezaron a husmearse por todas partes, el olor a muerte se les había quedado pegado en todo el cuerpo.

Odd no se sentía a gusto con ese olor.

-Por dios, parece que voy a tener que ducharme ahora mismo -comento Odd mosqueado por el mal hedor que le recorría.

Gus se dirigió a ellos interviniendo para avisarles de una cosa

-A por cierto chicos, el agua de la bañera no funciona muy bien, solo se puede utilizar una vez al dia, así que os recomiendo que la utilizeis mas tarde -advirtió Gus.

-¿Como? -replico Odd-, y tener todo este hedor toda la tarde, por dios.

-Bueno creo que Gus tenía razón en eso -opino Jeremy.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Tenemos que ayudarle a limpiar todo este estropicio, si nos bañamos ahora, como nos limpiamos después de todo este barro, ademas, nuestras ropas ni siquiera están secas todavía -propuso Jeremy.

Ulrich quedo convencido de eso, tenía razón, si trabajaban primero, la satisfacción iba a ser mejor después.

-Si tiene razón hagamoslo -accedió Ulrich.

-¿Como?, y perdernos el desayuno -replico Odd de vuelta.

-Ademas el ha dicho que los huevos no están muy útiles para ahora mismo, vamos a tener que esperar a que se pongan maduros y así los podamos comer -exclamo Jeremy.

Odd no tuvo opción, tenía que seguir sus opiniones.

-Esta bien de acuerdo chicos, trabajar primero, y comer después, ¿así es?

Ambos afirmaron entusiasmados de su decisión.

-Bueno jóvenes soldados, parece que voy a tener nuevas manos para el trabajo, y por eso vais a necesitar estos -se dirigió Gus al cobertizo que había al lado del gallinero, saco un grupo de rastrillos y se los llevo al grupo.

-Con estos -le paso un rastrillo a cada uno.

-¿Que hacemos exactamente con estos? -pregunto Odd.

-Así -Gus se enderezo y les mostró como se hacía, había que ir moviendo verticalmente sobre el terreno arrastrandolo hacía delante.

Miraron como se hacía, quedaron convencidos de eso.

-¿Esta claro? -pregunto para verificar si lo había entendido.

-Si -ambos se pusieron a hacer lo mismo.

-Muy bien, por ahora yo voy a cuidar de Laura durante un rato, después voy a ver como habéis progresado, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -afirmaron con tono de soldados.

Gus sonrío riéndose, jamas había visto a unos cadetes tan trabajadores como esos, los dejo ahí mientras se ocupaba de su hija.

Ambos se quedaron arrastrando todos los montones de lodo y barro que había, el truco de los rastrillos funcionaba pero moverlos era mas complicado.

Odd de pronto intervino:

-¿Decidme una cosa chicos? ¿Hasta cuanto nos vamos a pasar aquí? -pregunto percatandose de que parecía que se habían hospedado ahí como si nada.

-Hasta que nuestros traques se sequen -contesto Jeremy.

-¿Porque dices eso, es que al menos no te encanta estar aquí? -pregunto respaldando Ulrich.

-Bueno, si me encanta estar aquí, pero quiero hasta cuando vamos a coger un avión para poder irnos a Francia y encontrar a esa tal hija del creador del virus -replico Odd.

-No te preocupes Odd, iremos muy pronto -consolo Jeremy.

-¿Para que, para poder visitar a tu novia Maya? -pregunto sarcásticamente refiriendose a aquel nombre que dijo antes.

De pronto ambos se quedaron conmocionados con lo que dijo, Jeremy se enderezo poniendose recto y mirando seriamente a Odd.

-En serio, ni siquiera sabes como se llama esa niña del pelo rosa y ya estas poniendose un nombre -admitió Odd blasfemando.

-No le he puesto ese nombre para variar -comento Jeremy.

-¿Y entonces porque se lo has puesto?

Jeremy tardo en decidirse.

-Porque se me ha ocurrido -exclamo y siguió arrastrando el barro con el rastrillo.

Ambos sabían que en el fondo escondía algo, y tarde o temprano tenía que desvelarlo, continuaron arrastrando el barro con el rastrillo tranquilamente.

-Dime, ¿de donde has sacado ese nombre? -pregunto para confirmar la sospecha.

Jeremy se quedo paralizado al oír esa pregunta, tenía miedo de contestarla, pero, que opción tenía si iban a seguir protestando por eso.

-De una persona que conocí hace un tiempo, cuando estaba con mi familia en aquella base militar -admitió tímidamente Jeremy.

-Seguro que debías de tener una buena relación con ella -exclamo Odd.

-Bueno, de relación, tenía un gran afecto por ella, porque se sentía muy sola, y yo era el único que podía consolarla -resumió la relación que tenía con la tal Maya.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Ulrich levantando su rastrillo en forma horizontal.

-Sus padres habían muerto, y ella se quedo a vivir en un recinto de la base donde estaban todos los huérfanos que habían perdido a sus familias por culpa del virus, un dia ella se escapo de donde estaba y por accidente choco conmigo, intente de consolarla porque estaba muy triste, le dije que porque estaba afuera del recinto, y ella me dijo que no se sentía agusto ahí, después yo le dije que sus padres se preocuparían por ella, y ella me contesto, que no tenía. Ahí me di cuenta de que estaba abandonada en un lugar que no conocía, así que decidí ayudarla, la lleve de vuelta al recinto y le prometí que cuidaría de ella todos los días, y eso hice -explico seriamente todo aquello que hizo cuando la conoció.

-Vaya -dijo Odd asombrado por la capacidad que tenía de ser tan educado-, ¿debiste ser muy caballeroso en aquel entonces?

-Bueno, era una niña de cinco años que iba a hacer yo entonces -admitió irónicamente Jeremy.

Ambos cambiaron de expresión al oír que se estaba refiriendo a una niña pequeña, ambos no se creían que hubiese tenido a una pequeña niñita de pareja, pero de pronto Ulrich se percato de que no se estaba refiriendo a una novia en particular, aunque Odd parecía que no lo entendió.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que tuviste a una niña de cinco años como novia? -pregunto desesperado Odd para aclarar esa afirmación.

-Odd -detuvo Ulrich.

-¿Que? -se giro para hablar con el otro.

-Creo que no nos esta hablando de una novia exactamente -aclaro Ulrich.

Odd se quedo comprendiendolo.

-Ah -ahora lo entendió.

-Así es, cuide de una niña pequeña durante un año y medio -aclaro Jeremy chistosamente.

-¿Y porque hiciste eso? ¿No podían haberlo hecho profesores que habían por ahí? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo entender esa parte.

-Si, pero, no le caía muy bien la gente ahí, no era muy amistosa con tantos soldados confrontandose entre si, así que decidí enseñarla yo mismo, porque yo era el único que había sido bueno con ella -comento Jeremy acordándose de aquellos momentos tan placenteros.

-Así que fuiste como un padre como ella -concluyo Ulrich.

-Si así es -afirmo Jeremy admitiendo que fue agradable en su momento.

Se entusiasmaron con la idea de que Jeremy fuese como un padre protector, ya casi nadie hace eso, se han olvidado de la bondad, solo queda el apetito por la supervivencia, lo único en lo que piensa todo el mundo, en cambio a muy pocos que lo hagan, y en ciertas ocasiones, acaban mal, por tener esa bondad, ya que algunos no les gusta tener esas emociones. De pronto ambos se acordaron de que tenían que continuar limpiando el jardín, continuaron llevando el barro fundido a un rincón que había a unos metros. Pero estaban tan entusiasmados con la historia de Jeremy, que decidieron seguir escuchándola unos minutos.

-¿Y dime? ¿Que paso después? -pregunto Odd para seguir sabiendo de la historia.

Jeremy se detuvo inexpresivo, no pudo haberse dado cuenta de que ahora iba a llegar a esa parte.

-El virus llego hasta la base, cientos de muertos atacaron el campamento, toda la gente corrió despavorida, lo único que hubo en ese momento fue muerte y destrucción, la base ya no existía, se convirtió en el infierno -explico Jeremy con un tono tímido y siniestro.

Ulrich y Odd quedaron indecisos, ambos estaban pensando en lo horrorizado que debía de haber estado en aquella momento.

-¿Que le paso a Maya? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Eso fue lo primero que pensé, cuando toda la gente empezo a ser evacuada, intente buscar a Maya, fui corriendo por todo el complejo buscándola desesperadamente, llegue adonde estaba el recinto, estaba todo abandonado y patas arribas, pensé que debían de haber llevado al notar como quedo todo, pero entonces... -se quedo bloqueado al no intentar pensar en aquello.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados.

-¿Que paso entonces? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que pasaba ahora.

-Me encontré con ella, delante de mi.

-¿Y estaba bien? -pregunto Ulrich para confirmar.

-No, no estaba bien, porque se había convertido en una muerto viviente -dijo Jeremy en un tono ensordecedor y aterrador.

Ambos se quedaron inexpresivos al oírlo, no podían creer que acabase mal después de todo.

-Intente de hablar con ella, pero no era ella, ella había muerto, y se había convertido en aquella cosa, de ojos infectados en sangre, y con la mirada tremendamente pálida, sabía que intentaba hacerme lo mismo que le hizo a un sargento que estaba muerto alrededor de la sala, ahí me di cuenta de que estaba en peligro.

-¿Y que hiciste? -pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Que hice? Agarre la pistola que tenía el sargento muerto, lo apunte hacía ella y... -se quedo bloqueado de nuevo.

-¿Y la mataste? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que paso así.

-Eso intente, pero entonces la mire de nuevo, y creo aún, de que vi tristeza en sus ojos, que estaba sufriendo en su interior, que aún quedaba algo de ella, así que baje el arma, e intente confraternizar con ella.

-¿Y funciono?

-Creí que si, pero entonces me grito abriendo la boca de una forma horripilante, y se dirigió corriendo hacía mi, volvía a alzar el arma, y le dispare en la cabeza, murió al instante, su cuerpo quedo tirado en el suelo, sin tener tiempo de ponerla en una posición mejor, para dejarla descansar -termino de contar, se perdió en sus emociones.

Ulrich y Odd quedaron con la mirada perdida, jamas pensaron que el tuviese que enfrentarse a una decisión como esa.

-Así que por eso, escogí ese nombre, porque cada mujer que veo, me recuerda a la pequeña Maya, y quiero seguir hacíendolo -admitió con tono pálido, volvió a seguir limpiando el jardín.

Ahora comprendió mejor la triste vida de Jeremy, jamas pensaron que tuviese que pasar por cosas como esas, continuaron limpiando el barro, para así acabar a tiempo de poner bañarse todos.

Dentro de la casa, Gus miraba perplejamente a los tres chicos que le estaban ayudando a limpiar el jardín, eran buenas personas después de todo, lastima que tuviese que sacrificarlos para poder salvar a la única familia que le quedaba.

··

El comandante Jim Morales, estaba sentado en su sofá de cuero, observando la chimenea que tenía al lado, observaba el fuego resplandeciente que había en la hoguera, en ella se imaginaba todo el horror por el que había pasado, gente ardiendo hasta los cimientos, hombres volviendose tras de si, y eso pasaba por no haber vivido como una tranquila comunidad, como la suya en Fort Kadic.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta a golpes.

-Pase -ordeno a quien estuviese detrás.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció el capitán Lorry mostrandose perplejo.

-¿Han podido encontrar tus hombres cual ha sido la salida de escape de esos renegados? -pregunto para verificar si de una vez por todas habían encontrado la salida por la que escaparon los desertores.

-Todavía no, pero tenemos una pista sobre eso -comento Lorry.

-De acuerdo, seguid buscando, y avisadme de cualquier indicio -acordo Jim.

-Si señor -accedió Lorry formalmente, luego se fue de vuelta con sus cadetes.

Se quedo de vuelta mirando la hoguera en su chimenea, se imagino ahora a los desertores, ardiendo en sus manos, se forzó los puños de tal manera que hizo chasquidos de hueso, odiaba a los desertores y a los renegados, todos aquellos a los que intentaban escapar de su compañía, con lo terrible que era estar solo, y justo estaba en el lugar, donde podía tener a toda la gente que tenía a su disposición.

··

Paso la noche, al final el trabajo de limpiar el jardín tardo mas de lo que parecía, quedo reluciente el jardín, estaba todo arenoso, pero era mejor que tenerlo todo lleno de barro, y los animales volvieron a estar mas tranquilos después de la histeria de la anterior noche.

Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd por fin consiguieron bañarse, se metieron en los baños y juntos se bañaron en el mismo baño, se quedaron todos desnudos mientras cada uno buscaba la forma de limpiarse la tierra de todo el cuerpo.

Jeremy se puso delante de la ducha, tenía una masa de champu en ambas manos, cayo el agua y se transformo en jabón, se lo paso a los otros.

-Aquí tenéis -les dijo para que se diese cuenta

Ambos agarraron una parte de jabón y luego se la pusieron en la cabeza.

Odd estaba disfrutando con el baño.

-Oh chicos, nunca antes de un baño como esta -opino entusiasmado.

-¿Y que me dices del dél campamento? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Ese no servía para nada, no tenía el punto de temperatura que quería -replico Odd, se puso parte del jabón por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y cual es? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Bien caliente -comento chistosamente Odd.

-¿Y no estaba bien el del campamento? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Si, pero a veces estaba que no salía a la perfección, yo quiero que salga de una manera que haga parecer que es una sauna -dijo Odd imaginandoselo.

Ambos rieron sonriendo.

-Uff dios -gimió Odd tirandose contra la pared.

-¿Que te pasa? -pregunto Ulrich al ver como se estaba poniendo.

-¿Algúna vez, habéis estado en una sauna? -pregunto Odd asfixiandose con el calor del vapor que salía del agua.

Ambos se dirigieron expresamente a Odd.

-No -contestaron ambos.

-Yo tampoco -dijo-, pero me habría gustado, siempre he querido probarlo.

Ambos asintieron, estaban de acuerdo con Odd en eso.

-Si, es una lastima -afirmo Ulrich lavándose el pelo.

-Pues claro que es una lastima, hemos perdido muchas cosas, y todo por culpa del hombre ese que creo el virus.

-Le obligaron, no lo hizo apropósito -le rectifico Jeremy.

-Aún así, tiene parte de culpa, si no hubiese estado con quien le hubiese obligado, sino le hubiese escuchado, nada de esto habría pasado, y miranos, estamos bañandonos en el baño de otra persona, en un pobre hombre que tiene que proteger a su pobre hija del asqueroso y desolador mundo que ahí hay fuera, he dejado a mi única novia en un lugar del que no sabe protegerse, ¿porque tenemos que pasar por esto?, ¿porque? -divagaba Odd sintiéndose conmocionado por el vapor del agua que le asfixiaba.

Ambos se percataron de que Odd estaba actuando de una manera extraña, desde que prendieron la ducha y el vapor caliente empezo a recorrerle el cuerpo, ya no estaba siendo el mismo que desde todo el dia, el calor le estaba afectando conmocionadamente de una manera letal, no era bueno para el.

-¿Sabéis que le voy a decir a quien hizo esto? -pregunto murmurando.

-¿El que? ¿Que le vas a decir? -pregunto intrigado Jeremy.

-No sabes como de jodido me has dejado, y todo es por tu culpa. Pero no te preocupes, porque enseguida vas a acabar tan jodido como lo estoy yo -admitió Odd.

Observaron como le estaba afectando Odd el calor del agua, le estaba conmocionando de una manera que le hacía salir todas sus dudas y reprimendas, después de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, al fin lo soltó todo de una.

Continuaron lavándose y dejaron a Odd en paz porque no se sentía estable en ese momento.

··

Llego la hora de dormir, volvieron a coger los futones y los dejaron donde estaban antes, en el respectivo sitio que hicieron la anterior noche.

Ulrich agarro la sabana del futon cuando de pronto se percato del estado de Odd.

-¿Te sientes bien Odd? -pregunto preocupado Ulrich.

-Si, me encuentro mejor, te dije que una buena ducha me arreglaría las ideas -comento chistosamente Odd.

-¿Y que ideas son? -pregunto interviniendo Jeremy.

-Buena, una es la de ir directos a Francia y pensar en como matar a todos los responsables que crearon el virus, y otra es pensar en como le voy a recriminar al creador por haber creado semejante virus letal para luego esparcirlo por el aire -exclamo Odd metiendose dentro del futon.

-Pero si en rea...

-Ya se que le obligaron pero aún así, quiero saber como se dejo manipular por esos capullos -detuvo Odd a Ulrich para que no siguiese recriminandole por los hechos.

-Eso tendrás que decírselo tu mismo -comento Ulrich.

-Y eso mismo se los diré, y bien que se los diré -afirmo con gestos.

Rio Ulrich al ver la infatigable manía que tenía Odd de hacerse el tipo duro.

Odd se giro y observo que por fin Jeremy se iba a meter en el futon.

-¿Que? ¿Esta vez te vas a meter en el futon? -pregunto murmurando Odd.

-Si -contesto obviamente.

-¿Que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Que ya no tengo ningúna excusa -afirmo irónicamente, se metió en el futon.

-Eso mismo pensé yo -exclamo.

-Apagad luces -ordeno Ulrich.

Odd se giro y apago una linterna que tenía delante, se oscureció la sala.

-Bueno chicos, a dormir y procurad que no os muerdan los zombies extremos, porque usaran vuestra piel como sabana y -ordeno chistosamente Odd.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas, se estaban meando de la risa.

-Oh por favor pero que he hecho -replico Odd al ver la reacción que tuvieron sus amigos al hacer ese chiste.

Continuaron riéndose sin parar.

··

Pasaron los minutos y todos se durmieron, se hizo un silencio perpetuo en toda la casa, no había una sola persona haciendo ruido, excepto afuera, que las gallinas gemían roncando sin parar.

Laura estaba en su habitación con un móvil de fotografías colgando del techo, de pronto sonó una pequeña alarma que tenía delante de la mesa de luz, se despertó inmediatamente, apago la alarma, agarro un libro que tenía debajo, y se dirigió a hacer lo que tenía que hacer a esa hora.

En la sala de los chicos, todos estaban durmiendo como niños pequeños, en sueños no se buscaban el lugar perfecto para ponerse cómodos, Odd estaba haciendo gemidos mientras dormía, de pronto sintió una extraña sensación que venía de sus bronquios, se despertó inmediatamente, se levanto y noto que le pasaba, se estaba meando.

-Mierda -se dio cuenta.

Intento de avisarle a los otros para que le ayudasen a ir al baño con cuidado, pero estaban tan dormidos que pensó dedujiendo que era imposible que se despertasen por las buenas, no tuvo mas opción que ir al lavabo el solo, se levanto refunfuñando de su futon y se dirigió a la puerta.

Encontró el baño, cerro la puerta para que no despertasen a los demás, se escuchaba al menos de afuera el río de pis que caía hacía el retrete, tardo un rato como de medio segundo, se silencio, luego se oyó un enorme ruido de tirar la cadena, pero como tenía la puerta cerrada, parecía el típico ruido de tirar la cadena en versión de dibujo animado.

Abrió la puerta y salió, bostezo enormemente, se estaba muriendo de sueño, decidió volver con los demás, pero de pronto oyó un extraño y sospechoso murmullo que venía de algúna parte. Decidió seguirlo para averiguarlo.

Fue recorriendo cada pasillo que había, y parecía interminable, el sonido que oía cada vez se notaba mas, ahora comprendía de que se trataba de alguien hablando, pero no entendía que era lo que se escuchaba decir.

Procuro también el de no hacer mas ruido del que había, no quería levantar sospechas, o sino se estropearía todo y se armaría un gran follón.

De pronto perdió el rastro del sonido, pensó que en realidad lo había estado imaginando todo debido al cansancio que tenía, miro a ambos lados para notar que en realidad se lo estaba alucinando.

Resoplo. De pronto volvió a oírse el sonido, pero mejor que antes:

-Y entonces la niña creció y creció hasta convertirse en una grandiosa princesa.

Se sorprendió de oír eso, ahora notaba mejor de donde venía, pero lo mas extraño de todo era que reconocía esa voz de algúna parte.

Cruzo la esquina y ando de puntillas hacía donde venía el sonido, notaba quien era el que hablaba, era de una chica, pero de voz infantil, y solo podía haber una sola persona así en la casa: Laura.

Giro hacía la siguiente columna, entonces se dio cuenta de que venía de la sala de atrás.

-Ahora que había crecido, tenía la obligación de casarse con un príncipe y así ser reina del reino, pero ella no quería eso, quería convertirse en una guerrera al igual que su padre.

Se metió poco a poco dentro de la habitación y empezo a ver que estaba Laura sosteniendo un libro delante de una extraña jaula de madera, no entendía lo que estaba viendo, parecía una completa locura, decidió echar mejor vista.

-Pero su padre: (_Tienes la obligación de convertirte en reina, para así proteger el reino y seguir con las antiguas costumbres). _Pero ella no quería ser eso, estaba harta de que la tratasen como a una simple niña, quería ser fuerte y valiente, como lo fue su padre.

Se acerco mas hasta notar que había alguien dentro de aquella jaula, pero por la oscuridad que había no notaba quien era, pero en cierto modo no parecía humano.

Laura cambió de pagina.

-Y mientras su padre le protestaba por no seguir con las tradiciones, cada vez la princesa se quedaba atrapada en una miseria de la que no podía escapar.

Se acerco aún mas hasta entrar en el lado de luz del que estaba Laura, empezó a tener su preocupación acerca de que era lo que estaba haciendo, decidió hablarle para explicar que era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto interviniendo.

-¡Ah! -dijo sorprendida Laura al verle inesperadamente.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto murmurando.

-No deberías estar aquí -le advirtió.

-¿Porque? -pregunto intrigado.

De pronto oyó un gemido que venía de la jaula, se acerco aún mas y echo un vistazo por delante de los huecos de la jaula, no se venía nada hasta que de pronto una horrible figura se presento con sus inminentes ojos en sangre.

-¡Ah! -grito Odd atemorizado por lo que vio, se aparto hacía atrás.

Echo mejor vista de lejos, era una persona la que estaba encerrada dentro, pero no una persona normal, era un infectado.

-¿Que hace un muerto viviente ahí dentro? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Te digo que no deberías estar aquí -le siguió advirtiendo.

-¿Porque? -pregunto sospechosamente.

De pronto se giro y observo como alguien le atizaba en la cabeza, Odd cayo en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza que sangraba, Gus le golpeo con un cenicero de cobre, lo tiro horrorizado al ver que le golpeo.

Miro preocupado a su hija.

La persona que estaba dentro sintió una tremenda excitación al ver la sangre que goteaba del chico rubio, empezo a comportarse como un animal.

-¿Que has hecho? -pregunto Laura queriendo entender porque lo hizo.

-He tenido que hacer lo correcto -admitió nervioso.

Volvió a mirar el cuerpo desfallecido de Odd, ahí sintió pánico de tener que sacrificarlo de esa forma y ademas que le diría a sus amigos.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer -admitió.

Ambos sabían de que se trataba, tenían que hacer el trabajo que les pidieron hacer, no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Observaron como la persona de adentro se estaba excitando con la sangre, ahí pensaron en lo arrepentidos que estaban por tener que sacrificar a los chicos por ella, pero que otra opción tenían.

··

Llego la mañana y el sol empezo a salir, la luz del sol a la hora del amanecer deslumbro el lugar por completo.

Jeremy y Ulrich se despertaron, se levantaron poniendose en relieve, alzaron sus brazos y los empezaron a mover girándolos sobre si.

Ulrich miro a Jeremy aún teniendo los ojos tapados.

-¿Has podido dormir bien? -pregunto bostezando.

-Mejor que ayer -contesto sarcásticamente. Ahora fue el quien doblego sus brazos.

Ambos buscaron la forma de doblar sus músculos y extremidades.

Jeremy se limpio los ojos para aclararsele la vista, se le pudo aclarar y de pronto se fijo que delante suyo, tenía el futon de Odd abierto, eso podía significar que había salido en algún momento.

-¿Donde esta Odd? -pregunto dirigiendose a Ulrich pensando que tenía la respuesta.

-No se -contesto obviamente.

Ambos pensaron que a lo mejor estaba en la sala desayunando antes que ellos. Se levantaron y decidieron vestirse.

··

Se pusieron sus vestimentas que tenían de ayer y andaron dirigiendose a la sala, entraron en el comedor se quedaron detenidos y perplejos ante lo que vieron.

Gus estaba atendiendo a Odd poniéndole una venda en la cabeza mientras Laura le ayudaba con las herramientas del botiquín.

Gus termino y entonces observo indeciso al ver que aparecieron los demás.

Observaron la herida de Odd.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -pregunto Ulrich.

Odd se dirigió furtivamente hacía Gus, estaba cabreado por lo que le hizo.

-Nos han engañado -admitió.

-¿Que? -preguntaron extrañados a la vez.

Se sentaron en las demás sillas para que le explicase mejor la situación.

-¿Porque no les explicas el muerto viviente que tienen encerrado en tu jaula? -le pregunto cabreado en forma interrogante.

-¡Que! -quedaron aún mas extrañados.

Gus bajo la vista sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Gus, ¿que no estas ocultando? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber que era lo que mantenía en secreto.

Gus no supo como expresarse, tenía pánico de que pensaran que era una mala persona, aunque ya lo estaba siendo, al decidir lo que iba a hacer. Se levanto de su silla y se puso a buscar la manera de explicarlo todo con sinceridad.

-La persona que esta encerrada en la jaula... es mi mujer -admitió.

-¡Que! -gritaron ambos sorprendidos.

-¿Pero si dijiste que había muerto hace un tiempo? -pregunto Odd queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Bueno, no fue hace tanto tiempo, fue hace cosa de unos meses -empezo a explicar desde cero-: Un dia cuando estábamos limpiando la verja, observamos una extraña anomalía en el cielo, una extraña nube roja se acercaba ferozmente en el aire, no entendía lo que era, hasta que de pronto me acorde de aquellos cosas que vi en la tele, cuando comenzó el inicio del virus, en las noticias decían cosas acerca de una nube roja que estaba infectando a la gente de una extraña enfermedad que les volvía salvajes, nunca me creí eso, hasta que entonces lo vi, y ahí me percate, de que otra vez estaba pasando, el virus había vuelto surcando el aire. Avise a mi mujer y a Laura para que se metiesen dentro de casa, corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, pero mi mujer quedo encerrada en ambos lados de la verja, la puerta se había cerrado, corrí para intentar sacarla, pero entonces vi como aquella nube roja cayo hacía tierra y se convirtió en una temible niebla roja, hay supe que corría un gran peligro, tenía que apurarme, pero al final llegue a un punto en el que no tenía tiempo de hacer ambas cosas, podía abrirle la puerta, pero no tendríamos tiempo de llegar a casa, y entonces me percate de otra cosa, si llegaba el virus a rozarnos a los dos, que sería de Laura entonces, así que tuve que tomar una decisión, deje a mi mujer encerrada, y volví adentro a casa, cerré todas las ventanas, y observe como la niebla roja cubría todo alrededor, y lo peor de todo, es que mi mujer quedo en medio, dentro de la niebla roja, fue infectada -empezo a llorar desconsolado acordándose de aquel fatídico momento, Laura observo lo triste que estaba, así que decidió abrazarle para consolarle, Gus se rezago en los brazos de su hija.

Ahora ambos lo comprendieron, no tenían ni idea de que había hecho eso, en cierto modo había dejado a su mujer dejarla morir, pero por otra, la había hecho por una buena razón, en ciertos casos, es lo mejor que se podía haber hecho.

Gus se limpio las lagrimas y siguió explicando:

-Cuando se fue la niebla roja, salí afuera, y observe como mi mujer se estaba transformando en una cosa que ya no reconocía, aquello ya no era mi mujer, pero aún así, seguía siendo ella, y para no poder perderla, la agarre aún estando inconsciente y la metí en aquella jaula que construí para ciertas emergencias.

Ahora Odd entendió una parte de porque estaba encerrada ahí, pero tenía otra duda.

Se dirigió a Laura para que le explicase la otra cuestión pendiente.

-¿Que es lo que haces delante de ella? -le pregunto.

Laura supo que no tenía mas que decírselo, agarro el libro que estaba puesto en la mesa, se lo enseño.

-Le leo un cuento, parece que este mucho mas tranquila, si es que hay algúna parte que sigue siendo ella -le paso Laura el libro a Odd.

Odd examino el libro, era un típico cuento infantil sobre cuentos de hadas, caballeros y princesas.

Se dirigió a Gus para saber si el sabía algo de lo que hacía.

-Ella pensó que leerselo le haría mas humano, decidió que no lo hiciera, pero, como era su madre, decidió contárselo aún sabiendo que no funcionaría -explico Gus.

Ahora lo comprendió.

-Si pero igualmente, ¿porque me pegaste? -pregunto Odd acordándose de eso.

Ambos se sorprendieron.

-Espera, ¿pegaste a Odd? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo aclarar ese hecho.

Gus ahora no supo como explicarse ahora con ello, en parte lo otro podría resultar fácil, pero esto iba a ser mas complicado.

-Esto es de lo que quería hablaros -se puso a explicar.

Ambos se buscaron su modo de escucharle perfectamente.

-Hace cosa de una semana, unos muertos vivientes nos visitaron.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que no vinieron unos zombies a buscar carne humana que comer? -pregunto Odd para aclarar.

-Así es, aquellos muertos, eran prácticamente conscientes,tenían inteligencia.

-Los zombies extremos -pronuncio Ulrich.

-Al parecer había olido el olor a muerto de mi mujer, se dieron cuenta de que tenía a un muerto encerrado, quería que lo soltaran para que fuese uno de ellos, yo les dije que no lo iba a hacer, ella era mía, entonces estos propusieron de que si nos les daba algo que comer, entregándoles una ofrenda, si no les daba algo que comer en menos de una semana, atacarían mi casa y se llevarían a mi mujer.

De pronto entendieron una cosa, aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su orgullo por el cadáver de su mujer, era verdaderamente agonizante. De pronto Jeremy se percato de una cosa que en realidad debió haber pensado hace tiempo.

-Por eso nos dejaste entrar -dijo Jeremy.

-¿Como? -preguntaron los otros.

-No lo veis, no nos dejo entrar porque éramos soldados, porque éramos la ofrenda perfecta para los muertos esos -aclaro Jeremy estupefacto.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos y perplejos, ahora lo entendían todo, no les había dejado entrar porque eran soldados de dicho campamento, los eligió para sacrificarles como animales de ganado.

-Pensé que como erais soldados, a lo mejor les gustaría -comento Gus.

-Viejo cabron ruin egoísta -divago Odd cabreado.

-Siento que haya tenido que hacer esto, pero tenía que proteger a mi familia -intento de disculparse Gus.

-No, no lo sientas, ibas a sacrificarnos como animales, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, eres peor que los muertos vivientes esos -reprocho Odd cabreado.

-Solamente quería proteger lo único que me quedaba.

-Tu no intentabas proteger a tu familia ni nada de eso, querías proteger a tu difunta mujer que esta enjaulada como un animal, cuando te vas a dar cuenta, tu mujer esta muerta -intento Odd de hacerle aclarar a Gus por las malas.

Jeremy vio como estaba montando un follón terrible, decidió intervenir para pararlos a los dos.

-Tíos, queréis parar ya un momento -detuvo.

Ambos se tranquilizaron en el momento.

Jeremy se dirigió francamente con Gus, quería aclarar todo de una vez.

-Gus, ¿cuando vienen los muertos? -pregunto.

-Dentro de unos minutos -admitió.

-¡Que! -gritaron ambos sorprendidos.

De pronto se oyó el ruido de un reloj de cuco que sonó a una cierta hora.

-Ya vienen -admitió estremecido.

··

Afuera en el exterior, a unas manzanas de donde estaba la casa, un grupo de muertos vivientes extremos se dirigían gimiendo mientras caminaban a paso lento, eran un grupo de siete hombres, dirigidos por un líder de aspecto esquelético y con una chaqueta de oficial rota y desgarrada, era prácticamente un esqueleto que una persona momificada, gemía con odio mientras llevaba a sus compañeros a buscar la ofrenda.

··

Ambos tres no se pudieron creer que Gus les hubiese vendido.

-¿Y nos has tenido esperando todos estos días para decirnoslo? -pregunto Odd.

Gus afirmo cabizbajo.

Refunfuñaron mosqueados.

-Ahora ya no se que hacer -admitió Gus confundido.

-Pero yo si se lo que te vamos a hacer, te deberíamos entregarte a los muertos, para que aprendas a no sacrificar personas -propuso Odd cabreado por las decisiones de Gus.

Jeremy intento de detener a Odd antes de que la cosa fuese a peor.

-Odd para ya, vale, eso no arregla nada -exclamo Jeremy deteniéndole.

Refunfuño Odd mosqueado, Jeremy no le dejaba hacer nada.

Gus se sentía abrumado y entristecido, no sabía como enfrentarse a la situación.

-Chicos, agarrad las armas e id afuera e intentad de defender el sistema por si vienen los zombies, yo me encargo de el -pidió Jeremy para que se hiciesen cargo.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Ulrich.

Ambos volvieron a la habitación donde tenían las ropas y sus armas, Ulrich se armo con su katana, y Odd se armo con su rifle de muñequera. Salieron fuera corriendo, de pronto se detuvieron al ver que algo se acercaba.

Delante de la puerta un grupo de muertos se agruparon esperando delante.

Al líder del grupo se le sentía una sensación de odio en su esquelética mirada.

-¿Que hacemos con ellos? -pregunto Odd.

-Intentar de hacer que se aparten de la puerta -sugirió Ulrich.

Mientras los demás se ocupaban de los zombies, Jeremy tenía que tratar con Gus.

-¿Vas a castigar a papa? -pregunto Laura sabiendo que haría algo.

-No, no lo voy a hacer -le contesto murmurando.

Gus estaba metido en un agobio del que se no le quería sacar por si mismo.

Jeremy se enderezo mirándole fijamente en la cara, imputo sus serios ojos en la triste mirada de Gus, el se dio cuenta de su mirada.

-¿Porque no has ido con ellos? -pregunto Gus.

-Porque antes quiero hacerte entender esto -acordo.

Gus alzo la cabeza hacía el.

-Veras, se que piensas de que no hay esperanza, porque todo esta muerto, y ya sabes que, pero igualmente hay algo que no te he dicho -exclamo seriamente.

Gus frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Aquello que te he dicho sobre nuestra misión, es toda mentira -admitió.

-¿Que? -pregunto Gus sin comprender lo que decía.

-Nuestra verdadera misión consiste, en llegar al lugar donde se inicio el virus.

-¿Que? -pregunto ahora mas extrañado todavía.

-Resulta que hay alguien que ha creado el virus, y esa persona esta en Francia, y tiene el antídoto.

-No hay antídoto para esto -rectifico Gus.

-Pues resulta que si, espera un momento -rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación donde estaban sus cosas, agarro la mochila y se fue devuelta con Gus. Abrió la mochila y saco un pequeño Pen- Drive-, en este dispositivo USB, se encuentra un virus que puede neutralizar el virus anterior y modificarlo por una que lo destruya, tenemos que ir a Francia y colocar este virus en no se donde, y así podremos neutralizar la infección, podremos recuperar nuestro mundo.

Gus no sabía como expresarse, no entendía como era posible que hubiese un antídoto, parecía que todo se hubiese convertido en una telenovela de ciencia-ficcíon, porque no podía comprenderlo.

-Gus, esta es la prueba de que aún pueda haber esperanza, pero solo hace falta que nos ayudes a vencer a esos muertos, y estaréis a salvo, hasta que todo haya terminado.

Gus no contesto nada, se quedo pensándolo detenidamente.

De pronto se oyeron unos fuertes gemidos que venían de afuera, los zombies extremos habían llegado a llevarse lo que querían.

-Si aún piensas que hay esperanza, será mejor que lo demuestres ahora -exigió.

Rápidamente se fue a buscar sus cosas para ayudar a sus amigos.

Gus se quedo determinando las posibilidades que podía haber, era bueno que hubiese un antídoto para el virus, pero llegado a estas horas, era cosa imposible, como podría determinar el destino de esta forma.

-Papa -dijo Laura.

-¿Que? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Creo que deberías ayudarles, si es verdad que hay una forma de curar a mama, tal vez ayudaría a todo el mundo -opino Laura.

Las palabras de su hija tenían mucha comprensión, tenía toda la razón, si era verdad que había una forma de curar a su mujer, entonces estaría asegurado la esperanza de que todo volviese a estar como antes.

··

Jeremy se puso el chaleco, armo su rifle y se fue dispuesto a ayudar a Ulrich y Odd, corrió saliendo por el jardín lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿Como están las cosas? -pregunto apurado.

-Muy mal, estos tipos se resisten a cualquier cosa -comento Ulrich.

-Cada vez que intento atizarles, lo esquivan, son peores que los de ayer -comento Odd refiriendose al caso del otro dia.

El líder estaba bastante cabreado por atacarles con sus armas, ya se había cansado bastante de tanto juego, era hora de sacudir las riendas.

Saco su brazo por uno de los huecos y agarro con mucha fuerza la manija del cierre.

Ambos se apartaron al ver ese gesto.

El muerto estaba apunto de romper el cierre de la puerta.

-Creo que deberíamos apartarnos -sugirió Odd.

-No estaría mas seguro de eso -acepto Jeremy.

Ambos salieron de la verja lo mas rápido que pudieron. El muerto líder arranco con una sola mano parte de todo el cierre haciendo que sacase la puerta de un tirón.

-Estos tíos son cada vez peor -opino Odd.

Todo el grupo empezo a avanzar hacía dentro.

Ambos se percataron de que la otra puerta de la verja estaba abierta.

-Cierrala -ordeno Jeremy.

Inmediatamente Ulrich cerro la puerta colocando la manija en el soporte.

Los zombies se detuvieron al ver quedaron atrapados dentro.

-¿Crees que eso aguantara? -pregunto opinando Odd.

-Ha aguantado esa otra -replico sarcásticamente Jeremy.

Odd trago saliva al no contestar a esa pregunta tan retórica.

El zombie líder agarro un hueco por cada una de sus manos, hizo tanta fuerza que tiro la puerta abajo, ahora tenían vía libre.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Odd al ver que se complicaban las cosas.

Se notaba una perversa sonrisa en la cara del zombie líder.

-Lo de siempre, luchar -sugirió Jeremy.

El zombie líder rugió como un animal, era la señal para comenzar el ataque, el resto salió por detrás empezando ellos el primer ataque.

-Disparad -ordeno. Jeremy saco un revolver y empezo a ir disparando a cada uno de ellos.

Odd hizo lo mismo y empezo a ir disparando con su rifle muñequera.

Una de las flechas impacto en parte de la cabeza de uno, se la quito y la estrujo como si fuese una hoja, gimió murmurando.

-Estos tipos se resisten mas -opino Odd.

-Pues buscad la forma de matarles -ordeno Jeremy mientras continuaba disparando.

Ulrich saco su katana y se dispuso a atacar a uno que venía hacía el, el zombie que tenía delante saco unas ozales que tenía detrás, los utilizo como armas.

-¿Parece que ya ibas preparado no? -pregunto chistosamente Ulrich.

El zombie ataco con sus ozales, Ulrich lo esquivo dando una voltereta hacía atrás, luego golpeo su espada contra los ozales del zombie, hizo un ataque de codo, pero Ulrich lo esquivo, eso dio tiempo para que el zombie hiciese un nuevo ataque, sacudió hacía delante uno de los ozales, luego Ulrich empezo a ir golpeando metal con metal, ambos estaban a la defensiva.

Odd estaba disparando a un muerto, pero su cuerpo los atravesaba como si nada, y ademas el zombie se acercaba.

-Maldita sea porque no te mueres -dijo Odd cabreado porque no caía.

El zombie alzo su brazo dispuesto a hacer un ataque de garra. Odd se dio cuenta en el momento y lo esquivo dando una voltereta por delante de las piernas del muerto, se giro y disparo, la flecha casi le dio en la cabeza pero le dejo noqueado.

El zombie cayo con las patas cruzadas.

Odd lo agarro por el cuello y le disparo en toda la cabeza, su cráneo exploto y cayo tumbado.

Odd sonrío entusiasmado. De pronto se fijo que uno de los zombies se dirigía hacía la casa, era supuestamente el jefe del grupo.

-No dejéis que ese entre en la casa -aviso Odd.

-¿Que? -pregunto Jeremy al no oír lo que dijo, disparo contra un muerto que lo dejo volando hacía atrás.

Odd veía que era el único que podía detenerlo, apunto contra el. Disparo pero solo le dio a una lampara que había delante de la puerta, el zombie se giro mostrandose incrédulo, Odd noto una expresión de malicia en su mirada, le ignoro y decidió seguir su camino.

Vio que no tenía de impedirlo, se dirigió a perseguirle pero de pronto alguien le volvió a golpear en la cabeza de nuevo, cayo de morros hacía atrás, se le aclaro la vista y observo a un zombie negándole con el dedo que fuese a por el.

Odd no se dio por vencido.

Jeremy estaba intentando de buscar la forma de apuntarle a sus cabezas, estaba desperdiciando balas para nada, tenía a dos delante y no sabía como vencerles, decidió usar la nueva técnica de su rifle, pero no tenía tiempo para iniciarla, los muertos se abalanzaban sobre el, uno hizo un ataque de garra, pero Jeremy hizo un salto hacía, le disparo pero solo le atravesó parte del ojo, eso le enfureció aún mas.

-Venga ya -se dijo mosqueado.

Ulrich estaba perdiendo la batalla con el zombie de los ozales, empezo a dar vueltas en círculos sin parar, era imposible golpearle sin saber donde había un hueco, lo hizo a la ligera y golpeo su katana contra el muerto, pero no sirvió y el zombie se abalanzo hacía el, lo ataco con los ozales empujandole hacía atrás, cayo de morros mientras tenía clavado los ozales por delante, el zombie se abalanzo apunto de morderlo, pero clavo su espada en la garganta del muerto, se le quedo atorada y no podía moverla, ambos estaban atrapados entre si.

··

Dentro de la casa, el zombie líder buscaba el lugar donde se ocultaba el prisionero, oyó por sus orejas el sonido de los gemidos de uno de los suyos, curvo una esquina y decidió seguirse por su oído.

Se metió en una sala donde había una jaula de madera, noto que había alguien dentro, hay era donde estaba el prisionero, noto por los ruidos de dentro que algo salvaje no paraba de moverse, dio en el clavo, hizo un ataque de garras y destruyo el cierre que mantenía cerrada la jaula.

Se abrió la puerta y se mostró a una mujer con un vestido grisáceo de flores, tenía el pelo rubio sucio y los ojos estaban nublados en sangre.

Ambos quedaron atrapados en un duelo de miradas, no supieron como contestarse el uno al otro.

El muerto estrecho la mano para que la otra la pudiese coger como señal de confianza.

Poco a poco, la mujer muerta empezo a dirigirse hacía el, agarro su mano y la estiro hacía adelante, ambos quedaron mirandose perdidamente.

Atrás, Laura oyó apareció y de pronto se quedo perpleja al ver que su madre estaba libre y al lado de otro muerto.

-Mama -dijo Laura pensando que la reconocería.

La madre se la quedo mirando con ojos de escepticismo, de pronto hizo un rugido agonizante que retumbo en toda la sala, Laura se asusto y empezo a correr.

La madre se dispuso a perseguirla, el zombie se quedo mirándola.

··

Afuera, la batalla estaba casi perdida, ambos estaban metidos en una cruzada de zombies de la que no podían escapar, Ulrich estaba atrapado bajo las fauces de un muerto, mientras Jeremy estaba atrapado entre dos zombies que no le dejaba apuntarles a su cabeza para matarles.

Odd quedo atrapado bajo los largos y repugnantes brazos del zombie, le tenía estrangulando mientras mantenía firme su rifle muñequera.

-Chicos, me parece que no vamos a salir vivos de esta -les comento a los otros.

-De eso ni hablar, tenemos que seguir -ordeno Jeremy.

-No se Einstein, me parece que estamos perdiendo la esperanza -comento Ulrich.

Odd estaba intentando de hacer fuerza para quitarse de en medio al muerto, no paraba de mirar su oscura y perversa mirada, era como si un trozo de persona hubiese quedado todavía en el, y en lo único que pensaba era en matarlo.

Intentaba de apretar el gatillo de su arma, pero no llegaba a tiempo.

-Por favor -exigía Odd.

Esperaba que aquello no fuese su fin, porque había mantenido una promesa con Sam, y no podía romperla.

De pronto cuando todo parecía estar perdido para el, alguien golpeo por detrás en la cabeza del muerto haciendole estallar parte del cráneo, era Gus, que lo había salvado.

Gus agarro el muerto por el cuello y lo tiro hacía atrás, empezo a golpearle fuertemente con un martillo de carpintero.

-Malditos muertos, que venís a mi casa, a destruir a mi hogar, y a mi familia, tenéis lo que os merecéis, malditos cabrones de las películas coñazo de los ochenta -le dio tantos golpes al muerto que no quedo prácticamente nada de el.

Los demás muertos se percataron de que otro de ellos acabo muerto.

Gus asintió, había dejado bien tieso a aquel muerto viviente, limpio el martillo de sangre y trozos de sesos con sus manos.

Odd sonrío al ver que le había salvado, se quedo sonriendo entusiasmado.

-Ahora, encargaos de esos hijos de puta -ordeno Gus a los otros.

Ulrich hizo caso a la orden de Gus, agarro un puñado de tierra y se la tiro a los ojos del zombie, el zombie se soltó al nublarsele la vista, Ulrich le dio un empujón y de inmediato le clavo su espada en la cabeza atravesándola.

Jeremy vio su oportunidad, disparo contra uno impactandole en la cabeza matándolo y luego se encargo del otro que le disparo en parte en la cabeza, pero solo le dejo noqueado.

Eso le dio tiempo para preparar la nueva técnica de su arma, el zombie alzo la vista dispuesto a atacar. Jeremy armo el arma en nuevo modo, lo apunto contra el zombie y espero a dispararle.

-Vete al infierno y no salgas de ahí -dijo y le disparo, una enorme bala de color luminiscente salió volando e impacto contra el pecho del muerto, fue tan enorme que salió volando levantándole en el aire, por accidente se cruzo en el muro rompíendole en el cuello, salió afuera y cayo en la tierra con la cabeza partida, quedo muerto del todo.

Jeremy bajo su arma, había terminado todo.

Ambos se juntaron, quedaron agotados de semejante batalla, Odd se quedo impresionado al ver la nueva capacidad que tenía el rifle de Jeremy ahora mejorado.

-Eso ha sido impresionante -comento Odd entusiasmado.

-Ya te lo había dicho -exclamo Jeremy.

Ambos resoplaron asintiendo agotados.

Gus se junto con ellos, puso una expresión de cansancio, pero en parte era por lo arrepentido que estaba de haber tomado la decisión que tomo.

-Jeremy, chicos, siento haber tenido que sacrificaros, para salvar a mi familia, tenía tanto miedo de pensar que no había esperanzas, que me deje llevar por mis propios miedos -se disculpo Gus después de haberles salvado.

-Disculpas aceptadas Gus, menos mal que todo ha acabado -acepto Jeremy.

De pronto Odd se acordo de una cosa.

-Aún no ha terminado -advirtió Odd indeciso.

De pronto se oyeron los gritos de Laura:

-Laura -Gus se dirigió a buscar a su hija, corrió rápidamente para evitar que pasase una catástrofe.

Los otros le siguieron.

Laura salió despavorida del portal, Gus la agarro a tiempo.

-¿Que pasa, que pasa? -pregunto Gus queriendo saber porque gritaba.

Entonces observaron una estremecedora figura que salía del portal, todos se quedaron perplejos al verlo, era la mujer de Gus, y la madre de Laura, había salido.

-Cariño -dijo Gus indeciso al verla cara a cara.

Gimió la mujer de manera agonizante.

Odd se preparo para disparar pero Jeremy le detuvo.

-¿Que? -pregunto Odd mosqueado.

-El sabe lo que va a hacer -tenía confianza Jeremy en lo que iba a hacer.

La mujer se acercaba apunto de atacar, pero tenía sus dudas, y se quedo mirándoles.

Gus puso punto final a la situación.

-Amor mío, se que durante todo este tiempo, hemos tenido el miedo de que ya no quedaba esperanza, pero hoy lo he visto, he visto la esperanza, al ayudar a mis nuevos amigos, al parecer han descubierto donde esta el antídoto a tu enfermedad, pero solo podré curar si te dejas ayudar a ti misma, por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto -Gus saco un pequeño revolver que tenía guardado en el bolsillo, lo cargo y se dispuso a disparar el arma-, se que aún vives dentro de ese cuerpo, que lo que estoy viendo no es exactamente tu, tu no eres así, aún vives dentro, y quiero que siga siendo así, por favor, no me obligues a lanzar esta bala contra ti, te lo exijo.

La mujer no hizo caso y se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre el.

Inmediatamente Gus disparo, y una bala impacto en la frente de la mujer, la mato.

Ambos se quedaron perplejos, lo hizo, mato a su mujer.

Laura se quedo aún mas perpleja, perdió a su madre, salió de entre los brazos de su padre y se fue a reconsolarse delante del cuerpo muerto de su madre.

-Mama -dijo entristecida.

Se agacho y se quedo delante de ella, quería pensar que al haberla disparado le quito el virus que tenía dentro, pero no era así, murió de verdad, del todo.

-Mama -dijo empezando a llorar. Llego su padre y ambos empezaron a regocijarse por la muerte de ella, no estaba contento con lo que hizo, pero le había dado una opción, y la ignoro.

De pronto otra figura salió haciendo un temible gemido agonizante.

Gus alzo la cabeza y observo que se trataba del ultimo muerto del grupo, el líder, observo que había matado a la mujer, la prisionera que tenía.

Gimió y se dirigió apunto de atacarles para vengarse de su muerte.

-Oh dios mío -dijo pensando que había llegado su fin.

Justo en ese momento, alguien disparo contra la cabeza del muerto, murió y cayo desparramado al lado del cuerpo de la mujer.

Odd fue quien disparo.

Ambos quedaron aún sollozando, habían pasado de todo este dia. Se percataron de que los chicos se unieron a ellos, Gus alzo la vista para mirarles.

-Todo ha terminado -admitió Jeremy.

-Todo ha terminado -admitió Gus.

Ambos se quedaron regocijandose después de todas las muertes que hubo en la mañana.

··

Paso el mediodía.

Ambos hicieron un funeral por la muerte de la mujer, la enterraron en el jardín, le pusieron una lapida con el nombre y todo, hicieron un momento de luto.

Ambos no sabían que decir pero Gus si.

-...que dios bendiga su alma. Amen.

-Amen -dijeron todos.

Ahora se quedaron pensando en que hacer. Odd se dirigió a Jeremy.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto perplejo.

Jeremy se mostró serio ante esa pregunta.

-Nos tenemos que ir -admitió, era la hora de irse, y continuar el viaje.

··

Ambos se acomodaron, se pusieron sus uniformes y chalecos, armas, y todo lo demás para continuar la búsqueda.

Jeremy se dirigió a Gus para despedirse de el y su familia.

-¿Adonde iréis ahora? -pregunto Gus queriendo saber que idea tenían ahora.

-Hay una aeropuerto militar por allá en el centro, en cuanto encontremos un avión útil, iremos derechos a Francia -explico Jeremy.

-De acuerdo, manteneos fuertes y protegidos -aconsejo.

-Te deseo una buena suerte -le aconsejo Jeremy como para despedirse.

-A ustedes también -se despidió de los otros.

-Ha sido mucho gusto -agradeció Ulrich despidiéndose.

-Espero que puedan sobrevivir -aconsejo Odd.

-Lo mismo digo -acepto su cumplido.

-De acuerdo Gus, recuerda, siempre hay esperanza -le aconsejo por ultima vez.

-Porque la esperanza es lo único que nos mantiene vivos -exclamo el.

Ambos se quedaron sonriendo agradecidos, de pronto se percataron de una cierta persona que no se había despedido todavía.

Jeremy observo que Laura ponía una triste cara, se acerco para saber porque.

-¿Que pasa Laura? -pregunto.

-¿Me prometes que el mundo volverá a ser lo que era? -pregunto ella.

Jeremy se lo pensó detenidamente.

-Te lo prometo -acepto Jeremy.

-¿Y que volverás sano y salvo? -pregunto sugiriendo.

Jeremy se lo pensó mas aún que la anterior pregunta.

-Te lo prometo -acordo Jeremy decidido a mantener esa promesa.

Para agradecérselo, Laura le abrazo fuertemente sintiendo un enorme cariño por el.

Jeremy se dejo hablar entusiasmado, no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero, empezo a sentir un gran cariño por ella, al igual que Maya.

Ambos se soltaron y se miraron entristecidos, sabiendo que ambos estarían a salvo de todo peligro.

No supo como despedirse de ella, así que le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Se levanto y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Vamonos chicos, vayamos antes de que Morales pase por aquí -comento chistosamente.

De pronto Gus se quedo perplejo al oír eso ese nombre.

-Espera -detuvo Gus-. ¿Has dicho Morales?

-Si -afirmo Jeremy.

-¿Te refieres al capitán segundo Jim Morales? -quería saber del todo si se trataba de quien pensaba claramente.

-Ahora es comandante Jim Morales -añadió Odd.

-Oh dios mío -dijo Gus preocupado y estremecido.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Cuando llegamos a Fort Kadic, al primero que conocí, fue a Jim, cuando me presente para identificarme, me estuvo reteniendo horas y horas para hablar de cosas, que no tenían ni sentido -explico Gus.

-¿Que cosas decía? -pregunto Jeremy intrigado.

-Mas bien no decía, solo estaba de cháchara, me tenía todo el dia sentado en una silla, mientras hablaba por hablar, acerca de lo bueno que era tener a mucho gente a su lado, justo ahora cuando toda la gente del planeta se esta muriendo, en un momento intente irme, pero casi me lo impidió, casi se puso violento, pero menos mal que llego Delmas para impedírselo, porque de no haber aparecido, me habría tenido prisionero toda mi vida, chicos, ese hombre tenía una obsesión por la gente, que lo vuelve salvaje, es como que: odia estar solo todo el tiempo.

Ahora ambos lo comprendieron del todo lo que pasaba, se habían pasado todo el tiempo aguantando a ese gordo soldado.

-Por eso me fui, para que ese maldito gordo de mierda no se me llevase conmigo -añadió serio-, tenéis suerte de haber salido con vida de ahí.

Jeremy se mantuvo muy serio, ahora entendió aquel extraño comportamiento que tenía Jim, cuando se conocieron, ahora entendió, porque le impedía marcharse, por algúna razón, odia que la gente se marche, odia la soledad.

-Marchaos muchachos, antes de venga a por nosotros -aconsejo con frialdad.

-Eso haremos -acepto Jeremy.

Dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al exterior, atravesaron lo que quedaba de la verja, salieron a la avenida y se dirigieron de vuelta a la ciudad, pensando, en lo loco que debía de estar Jim ahora, si supiese que se habían ido, porque ahora tenían un serio problema de grandes multitudes.

··

Jim y un ingeniero sacaron la tapa de alcantarilla de la sala hidráulica.

-Aquí es señor -le indico el ingeniero-, al parecer se metieron dentro y fueron directos al exterior, debajo del campamento.

-¿Y como saben exactamente que se han ido por aquí? -pregunto Jim.

-Porque algúno de los hombres ha visto pistas, objetos contundentes que tenían que ver con esos tres, afuera, en el rincón, hay una nevera con una flecha incrustada en la puerta, ese debe de tratarse del cadete Della Robbia -dedujo el ingeniero.

Jim se mantuvo inexpresivo, no sabía como tratar el hecho de que se habían escapado por ahí los muy cerdos traidores.

-Y ademas, por aquí hay huellas de barro, eso quiere decir, que alguien entro y salió, ¿pero quien puede haber tomado la decisión de quedarse? -se pregunto a si mismo el ingeniero.

De pronto Jim se le ocurría una posible sospecha de quien podría haber tenido idea de adonde se fueron.

Salió afuera y se dirigió hacía Samantha Knight, que era la novia de Della Robbia.

-Señorita Knight -se presento delante de ella.

-Si -contesto ella.

-Disculpe que la moleste, pero: ¿tiene idea de donde podría haber ido su novio, quiero decir, el cadete Odd Della Robbia? -pregunto disimuladamente.

-No, no lo se, llevo días sin saber de el, espero saber donde este -respondió ella en un tono nervioso.

Jim empezo a sospechar de su coartada, algo tramaba, de pronto se percato de que sus botas estaban sucias de barro, y casi llegaban a la suela de las medias, eso solo podía significar una cosa, había estado con ellos.

-Lorry, empaquetala y metela en el jeep -ordeno furtivamente.

¿Que? -pregunto Sam extrañada por lo que dijo.

El comandante Lorry se acerco y agarro furtivamente a Sam, la llevo arrastrando hacía el jeep personal de Jim.

-¿Que pasa señor? -pregunto el cadete Cox.

-Ella sabe donde están, y la vamos a usar de carnada -explico Jim su idea-, vete con Lorry, hoy nos vamos de caza de renegados.

Se puso sus lentes, luego hizo sonar el gatillo del arma mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

CONTINUARA...


	4. 4·La caza de los renegados

CODE: DECISION

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4: LA CAZA DE LOS RENEGADOS<p>

Decisión miraba a través del rabillo de su ojo cámara de color rojo escarlata como progresaba Franz Hopper en sus mejoras sobre el virus.

Hopper estaba delante de una pantalla roja tocando teclas sin parar, en la pantalla había un grupo de ecuaciones que cambiaba a cada momento, en su cara se notaba lo nervioso que estaba, sudadaba nervioso porque quería intentar de acabarlo pero no dejarlo en estado perfecto porque se arrepentiría de su propia creación.

Decisión aumento su cámara.

-Franz Hopper, ¿has decidido ya en aceptar tus progresos? -pregunto Decisión.

-Pues la verdad es que no -contesto Hopper sarcásticamente.

-En el futuro tendrás que aceptarlo, y estarás orgulloso de tus creaciones -aconsejo Decisión.

-Como lo estuvo el doctor Frankenstein al crear a su monstruo -exclamo.

-Doctor Victor Frankenstein, un personaje basado en una novela de ciencia de ficción creada por Mary Shelley, la historia de un hombre que intento revivir a un hombre creyendose que podía ser Dios, al final se arrepintió de su creación y le destruyo -explicó refiriendose al comentario que dijo Hopper.

-Si, lo hizo, pero luego su propia creación se mejoro, y lo quiso como un hijo mas -exclamo Hopper.

-¿Tu me querrías si fuese un hijo para ti?

-Intente que lo fueses, hasta que decidiste pasarte al lado de Deckard -añadió.

-Fue una justa decisión -exclamo la maquina.

-Tu no decidiste nada, lo elegiste porque viste que pensaba las mismas cosas que tu -rectifico Hopper enrabiado.

-Yo no elijo, yo decido.

-Pues tus decisiones están incorrectas, como tu eres incorrecta -reprocho Hopper.

Decisión tardo un momento en analizar la situación.

-No me obligues a decidir un castigo peor para ti Hopper -acordo Decisión.

-Eso ya lo veremos Decisión, ya lo veremos -exclamo serio Hopper.

AHORA

Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd continuaban haciendo su viaje dirigiendose hacía el puerto de Los Angeles, habían pasado varias avenidas hasta llegar a un pequeño recóndito suburbano abandona y hecho un desastre, había todo un grupo de coches incendiados alrededor del recorrido, en algún momento hubo una batalla terrible y acabo con todo el mundo.

Odd se mostró serio e inexpresivo, había estado así desde que habían salido de la casa de Gus, se puso muy nervioso al pensar en lo que había dicho, al descubrir que el comandante a quien había estado todo el tiempo sirviendo resulto ser un loco obsesionado con tener a todo el mundo a su lado, ahora que se había dado cuenta de eso, tenía miedo de pensar en lo que le haría a Sam, ella fue la ultima en saber de el, y si Jim sospechase, la cogería y le haría de todo para revelar su paradero, haría las cosas no podrían irle a peor a partir de ahora.

De pronto Ulrich se percato de que hacía un buen rato que Odd no parloteaba como siempre.

-¿Que pasa Odd? ¿Un zombie te ha comido la lengua? -pregunto Ulrich haciendo uno de sus chistes.

Odd no se río, cosa que parecía extraña, porque normalmente se ríe de esos chistes.

Ulrich se mostró preocupado, decidió hablar con Jeremy para saber su opinión.

-Jeremy -le aviso.

-¿Que? -pregunto Jeremy.

-¿Has notado algo raro en Odd durante este buen rato? -pregunto queriendo saber si pensaba lo mismo que el.

Jeremy se giro para ver el estado de Odd, estaba completamente zombie pero sin parecerlo.

-Pues la verdad es que no -opino Jeremy escéptico.

Ulrich refunfuño mosqueado.

-Hace como media hora que se ha pasado callado, y el nunca se calla, así que se creo que pasa algo con el -comento Ulrich queriendo hacerle entender el problema.

Jeremy se quedo pensando de nuevo, conocía bien a Odd pero no como lo hacía Ulrich, así que dedujo entender que habían un problema con el, se giro y observo que aún seguía teniendo la misma cara de muerto de antes.

-Parece algo serio -opino Jeremy irónicamente.

-Pues claro que es algo serio, Odd es el experto en armas, sin el no sabríamos con que defendernos, necesitabas que sus fuerzas estén atentas o moriremos antes de llegar a Francia -replico Ulrich haciendole comprender que era un problema que tuviesen a Odd con ese aspecto y comportamiento.

Jeremy carraspeo, parecía entenderlo.

-Vamos tener que arreglar este problema -acordo Jeremy.

-Pues deberíamos -opino Ulrich.

Ambos se giraron mostrandose escépticos delante de Odd, el alzo la cabeza como sus dos amigos le estaban mirando de una forma extraña.

-Odd, ¿podrías explicarnos que te pasa? -pregunto Ulrich de forma amable y sincera para convencerle.

Odd no supe entender porque se mostraban así, pero de todas formas no tenía tiempo para aguantarles.

-No me pasa nada -replico Odd empujándoles a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Ambos se percataron de que no funciono, necesitaban ser mas coherentes.

-Necesitamos hacerlo mejor -opino Ulrich.

-Tu lo has dicho -afirmo Jeremy.

Volvieron a dirigirse a Odd que se iba sin ellos.

-¿Vamos Odd explicanos porque te comportas así? Tu nunca eres tan callado -intento de seguir consolandole.

Odd no pudo ignorar que se iban a pasar todo el dia preguntándole cosas a la ligera.

-¿Que que me pasa? -pregunto replicando Odd.

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¡Me pasa que el comandante al que hemos estado haciendo caso durante media decada, es en realidad un loco que no soportan que le mimen todo el puto tiempo, y ahora tengo el miedo de que como sepa donde estamos, vayamos a por nosotros y lo peor de todo es que utilice a Sam para confesar nuestro paradero, por eso estoy tan callado, porque quiero reservar mis palabras para volar la cabeza de ese gordísimo hijo de la gran puta madre que los parió en este inmundicia de ciudad alejada de la mano del puto Dios que no existe! -explico Odd desatado con toda su furia.

Dio un paso adelante y siguió andando cabreado y murmurando cosas intangibles.

Ambos se quedaron agonizando ante como se puso Odd, nunca le habían oído escuchar todo eso de esa manera, verdaderamente estaba cabreado con Morales y posiblemente con todo el mundo si se le iba aumentar la dosis de venganza pura.

-¿Que hacemos con el? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose a Jeremy para saber su opinión.

-Será mejor que le dejemos en paz, esta agonizando, cualquier cosa en seco que le digamos, haría que empezase una guerra de balas sin parar antes de que comenzase una emboscada zombie -propuso Ulrich sarcásticamente.

Jeremy estaba de acuerdo, era mejor no hacer enfadar mas a Odd de lo que ya estaba, y eso que no paraba de protestar al aire sobre todo lo enfadado que estaba con el comandante.

De pronto oyeron un estruendo que sonaba desde el cielo, truenos.

-Parece que va a llover otra vez -opino Ulrich.

-Y eso que acabamos de limpiar los trajes -añadió Jeremy mosqueado.

Odd también se percato de eso.

-¡Joder! Otra vez se pone a llover! ¡Es que este mundo muerto no va a dejarme en paz! -protesto furioso y luego golpeo el capo de un coche medio quemado.

-Necesitamos buscar un techo -sugirió Jeremy.

-Y en cuanto antes -añadió Ulrich al percatarse del agobio de Odd.

De pronto se giraron a un lado y observaron que había una gasolinera abandonada a unos metros de ahí.

-¿Que te parece esa gasolinera? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo la opinión de Ulrich.

-Mientras pueda romper cosas mejor -afirmo Ulrich pensando en como se iba a comportar Odd si lo dejaban meterse ahí.

Ahora necesitaban su opinión.

-¡Oye Odd! -aviso Ulrich.

-¡Que! -grito Odd a lo lejos.

-¿Quieres que nos aguardemos en esa gasolinera de ahí? -indico.

Odd observo la gasolinera.

-¡De acuerdo! -acepto Odd.

Ambos asintieron conmocionados.

-Ya veras como se va a sentir -comento Ulrich.

-Pues espero verlo si sigo vivo -exclamo Jeremy.

··

A unos miles de metros de ahí, un grupo de hombre dirigidos por un enorme y obeso coronel, recorrían todo el centro de Los Angeles buscando a un grupo de renegados.

Jim se mantenía muy serio pensando en como iba a castigar a esos traidores, y después hacerles entender que formaban parte de su familia, la familia de Fort Kadic, la única que aún sigue viva hasta ahora.

-Ah -gimió sintiendo un enorme escozor que venía de su hombro.

Se movió a un lado la camisa y observo que la herida que tenía en el hombro se le estaba empezando a infectar de momentos, refunfuño mosqueado, no podía tener heridas como esas o todos pensarían de que sería débil.

El capitán Lorry observaba desde la lente del jeep, el reflejo del comandante, parecía estar poniendo una cara de dolor por algúna razón.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -pregunto para confirmar.

-Si estoy bien, solo un poco resentido, y engañado -confirmo Jim.

-De acuerdo señor -confirmo Lorry de que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Jim asintió, desde que aquel zombie le rajo la piel, no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo de una herida común, necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para poder atrapar a los renegados.

Se acordo del prisionero. Se dio la vuelta y observo a la joven Knight, atado y amordaza con papel de aluminio.

Acerco su cara para que mirase mas de cerca su cara de agonía.

-Tu novio va a acabar muy jodido en cuanto le encuentre -le dijo maliciosamente.

Sam se quedo agonizando, no podía dejar de pensar en lo terrible que era la situación en que estaba metida, tanto ella como Odd estaban en peligro de ese psicópata.

Jim volvió a ponerse serio de nuevo, observando el agonizante paisaje rojo de sangre.

··

Intentaron de abrir la puerta de la gasolinera pero estaba cerrada, las puertas automáticas estaban desconectadas no había forma de abrirlas, pero si los cristales del interior bastante rotos, se había producido una guerra en medio.

Ulrich saco su espada y empezo a romper los cristales que aún no estaban rotos del todo, lo movió por todas partes y los cristales se caían haciendo ruidos ensordecedores que llamaban demasiado la atención.

Ahora podían entrar, pasaron a través de las puertas y entraron uno por uno al interior de la gasolinera.

Dentro estaba hecho un lío, miles de productos tirados sin parar, cajas, botellas esparcidas por el suelo, cristales rotos, se había producido un enfrentamiento suburbano jamas visto hasta ahora, posiblemente miles de personas habían entrado queriendo coger comida para intentar sobrevivir al apocalipsis, acabaron con todo, convirtiéndolo en una guerra.

Ambos se quedaron inspeccionando el lugar, estaba hecho un lío, pero eso no significase que no hubiese nadie dentro, alguien vivo podría haber sobrevivido alimentandose de lo que había.

Jeremy dio un paso por delante.

-Examinad la zona chicos, no quiero que tengamos un problema después -ordeno.

Ambos se separaron yéndose por diferentes rincones cruzados entre si.

Ulrich fue inspeccionando la linea de los vinos tintos, habían un montón ahí, casi parecía pensar que nadie se los llevo por una razón, solamente la gente quería tener de comer cosas que sirviesen: dulces, carne, bebidas, agua. Todo aquello que sirviese para sobrevivir de verdad.

Odd fue recorriendo la linea de los congelados, mantenía firme apuntando con su rifle muñequera, observo todo el desperdicio de cristales que había, ahí nadie había ido a llevarse algo para comer, habían ido a destruirlo todo por diversión, porque sino la gente habría ido ahí para llevarse un helado que no le sirviese si no tenían para congelarlo en algúna parte.

Jeremy fue dirigiendose a la parte de bollería, observaba de que no hubiese ningún peligro por delante ni por detrás, un ataque por la espalda sería inaudible, observo la cantidad de pasteles de bizcocho que habían, eso parecía ser lo único que se olvidaran de llevarse los que destruyeron la tienda, parecía perfecto porque así tenían algo con lo que comer y llevarse por ahora.

De pronto se percato de una habitación con un cartel que decía: ATENCION. SALA DE VIGILANCIA. Debía ser el lugar donde se operaban las cámaras de la tienda, en ningúna momento había visto cámaras colgando de la tienda, pero si las había, sería perfecto para ver el exterior en cuanto hubiese una emergencia.

Entro dentro de la sala y observo toda una serie de televisores apagados y llenos de telarañas, nadie había trabajado ahí durante mucho tiempo, Jeremy pensó que tal vez no funcionaban porque debía de estar desconectada la corriente, decidió echar un vistazo, saco una puerta metálica que había debajo, dentro había toda una serie de cables, observo que todos estuviesen en perfecto estado, al parecer lo estaban, ahora decidió buscar los cables necesarios para prender la maquina, para el estaba chupado, ya lo había intentado otras veces, salvo que acabo mal en ambas veces, pero ahora que no estaba solo, pensó que tendría suerte de salir con vida.

Agarro un cable rojo y amarillo, pensó detenidamente antes de hacer una maniobra que llevaría a una consecuencia. Decidió intentarlo de todas formas, conecto ambos cables de las puntas y de pronto empezaron a echar chispas, arriba se oyó un sonido electrónico, se levanto y observo que todos los televisores se prendieron a la vez, resulto que si funcionaban después de tantos años sin uso.

Sonrío alegrado poniendose en una silueta virtuosa.

Observo cada una de las pantallas, cada una mostraba un lado diferente de la gasolinera, la entrada, el interior, los pasillos, la puerta de entrada de atrás, el techo, ahora tenía activado su propio sistema de vigilancia y seguridad.

Mientras tanto con los demás.

Odd todavía seguía recorriendo cada uno de los pasillos, ahora estaba en el rincón de los snacks, observo cada una de las patatas fritas que tenía, le gustaban todos pero quería uno que fuese preciso y de buen sabor, de pronto se percato en uno que le pareció especial

Observo una caja de galletas de queso con saber extra a albóndiga. Odd se dejo llevar por le sabor, se le hacía la boca agua, decidió probarlas, agarro la caja y observo el contenido y los ingredientes, leyó el cartel y parecía quedarse a gusto.

-¿Donde habéis estado toda mi vida? -se pregunto a si mismo arrepintiéndose de no haberles encontrado hace mucho tiempo para poder degustarlas con los dedos.

Se fue volviendo por donde vino mientras silbaba feliz por haberse encontrado semejante tesoro.

Ulrich recorría ahora la parte de los embutidos, el puesto de los jabones estaba cerrado y los embutidos congelados, tanto que pensó que podrían estar demasiado maduros como para poder comérselos. De pronto oyó un gemido sospechoso que le llamo demasiado la atención, se oía el gemido de algo que conocía muy bien.

Giro por el rincón y se encontró a un muerto tumbado en el suelo vestido de guardia de seguridad.

Ulrich se acerco pero no muy acerca, no sabía si era uno de los extremos o no.

Se percato en el estado del muerto, tenía las rodillas rotas, por culpa de eso no se podía levantar, y ademas tenía toda la lengua hinchada, el muerto le miro sabiendo que podría comerle pero no podía.

Le miro a los ojos, sintió pena por el, por tener que sufrir de esa manera, seguramente intento hacer daño a alguien, y recibió ambos disparos en las rodillas para que así no se pudiese acercar para seguir haciendo mas daño, pero la verdadera pena era en realidad, que era un agente de la ley, otro hombre dispuesto a salvar vidas como todo el mundo, por algúna razón acabo infectado y convirtiendose en eso, y los demás le hicieron pagar el precio de su transformación.

El muerto alzo su brazo intentando cogerle, tenía ganas de agarrarle de la pierna y así disgustar su carne viva.

Ulrich pensó que no iba a llegar tan lejos en su estado, pero tampoco podía dejarlo como estaba, los demás podían encontrarse con el y acabar siendo mordidos por accidente, necesitaba matarla por el bien de todos.

Alzo su espada y se preparo para clavársela en el cráneo.

-Perdoname por hacer esto, pero es por tu bien -intento de disculparse al pensar que aún quedaba algo de humanidad de el.

Le atizo la espada atravesándole el cráneo, ahora murió del todo.

Alzo su espada hacía atrás, mirando pendiente de si lo que tenía que hacer o no, se seguía sintiendo culpable de lo que le paso, aún sabiendo que no tenía la culpa.

Ahora se dejo de matar muertos por un momento y siguió buscando comida, de pronto se percato de unas salchichas enormes en un tarro, examino el recipiente, al parecer no tenían fecha de caducidad, decidió llevarlas por probar, ahora que lo pensó, eran autenticas salchichas de Frankfurt, como uno de las ciudades de su país, era irónico llevarse algo que se refería a su nacíon.

··

Ahora que todos habían encontrado algo con lo que prepararse para comer a la noche, se reunieron para organizarse.

Ambos se juntaron cruzando los rincones.

-¿Muy bien chicos que habéis encontrado? -pregunto Jeremy para verificar.

-Yo he encontrado estas salchichas alemanas, podríamos hacernos unos perritos calientes con esto -explico Ulrich.

Ahora se dirigió a Odd.

-¿Tu que has traído? -le pregunto.

Odd de pronto empezó a sollozar de manera exagerada.

-Yo he... encontrado... unas galletas... con sabor... albóndiga -admitió llorando de una manera exagerada-. Que gran manjar me han traído los dioses.

Ambos se extrañaron de ese absurda actuación que hacía.

-De todas las cosas que hay aquí, te has encontrado -exclamo Ulrich queriendo entender que fue en serio.

-Así es -afirmo Odd sollozando-. Gracias a dios que me ha perdonado -seguía actuando de esa manera tan absurda que empezaba a aparecer una niña chillona.

Ya no entendían las sutilezas de Odd con la comida.

-¿Y tu que has encontrado? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose a Jeremy.

-¿Como? -pregunto Jeremy sin percatarse de a que se refería, ahora se acordo.

-No he encontrado de comer, pero, he descubierto que hay una sala de vigilancia donde muestra las cámaras de seguridad vigilando el perímetro -explico Jeremy.

-¿Estas diciendo que tenemos cámaras vigilando las veinticuatro horas del dia? -intervino Odd.

-Así es -aclaro Jeremy.

Odd se entusiasmo aún mas con la idea de quedarse a dormir en la gasolinera.

-Que suerte la nuestra toparnos con este lugar -comento.

-Así es, así que ahora vamos a cogernos para comer por la noche, luego nos dormiremos y nos iremos por la mañana para continuar el viaje, ¿de acuerdo? -pregunto para confirmar.

-Si -afirmaron moderadamente ambos.

-Perfecto, primero tenemos que buscar con que cerrar la puerta, no podemos dejarla con la puerta abierta al aire -acordo Jeremy como primera acción.

De pronto Ulrich intervino:

-Jeremy.

¿Que pasa? -pregunto el.

Ulrich se acerco a su oído para contarle acerca de lo que había descubierto en un rincón de la tienda.

Mas tarde hace unos minutos, cogieron el cadáver del guardia, lo agarraron por los brazos y se lo llevaron arrastrando hacía afuera, lo llevaron a un rincón de la entrada y lo dejaron puesto sentado, de manera que fuese honorable.

-¿Crees que estará bien así? -pregunto Ulrich examinando el estado del cadáver.

-Seguro, ademas que íbamos a hacer con el con este tiempo -indico Jeremy el tiempo que había, había comenzado a lloviznar muy fuerte, parecía una tormenta.

Ambos se quedaron pensando si hacía bien en dejar el muerto en aquella posición.

-Odd habría dicho de enterrarlo bajo la lluvia como cuando un asesino se deshace de un cadáver, como en las películas -comento chistosamente Ulrich.

-Si. Pero esto es la realidad, así que tenemos que pensar seriamente en las cosas que se nos vienen encima -acordo Jeremy.

-Así es -estuvo de acuerdo Ulrich.

-Venga, volvamos dentro antes de que Odd se come sus nuevas galletas -aconsejo Jeremy irónicamente.

-Si -afirmo Ulrich riendo sarcásticamente.

··

Después de un rato ambos se alojaron en la gasolinera, bajaron la reja de metal que permitía cerrar la tienda desde el interior, consiguieron alojarse cómodamente en la tienda, era algo mejor que cuando se hospedaron en la casa de Gus, se acordaron de como debía pasar el viejo al matar a su mujer después de tenerla encerrada durante tanto tiempo, era algo horrible, pero así eran las cosas, en el nuevo mundo.

Ambos se reunieron en la entrada formando un circulo alrededor, Jeremy se cogió un refresco de naranja y se lo empezo a tomar con una pajita, miro a los otros.

Ulrich disfrutaba de sus salchichas y con pan, y Odd estaba devorando las galletas, parecía ser que les gusto mucho, se quedo atrapado en un sabor que no tenía limite.

-¿Están buenas las galletas? -pregunto Jeremy.

-¡Siii! -contesto Odd rugiendo vulgarmente.

Ambos se mosquearon con ese gesto que hizo.

-¿Tanto te encantan como para poder hacer ese gesto tan horrible? -pregunto Ulrich para verificar como era posible que convirtiese su mal humor en algo desagradable.

-Bueno, las galletas están bien, pero las albóndigas, no hay nada igual -opino.

-En serio, haber dame una -se arrastro Jeremy para coger una de las galletas.

Odd le paso una de las galletas.

-A mi también dame -pidió Ulrich.

Odd le paso otra galleta al alemán.

Jeremy y Ulrich disfrutaron de esas galletas, no estaban mal, se sentía el gusto a carne, pero se notaba que había algo raro en ellas, no se sabía si era el sabor o que.

-No parecer estar tan buenas -opino Jeremy.

-Pues para estar una decada cosechadas en ese puesto, deben de haber generado algún tipo de efecto de gusto inverosímil -opino Ulrich deduciendo el problema.

-Pues mejor para mi, porque lo único que me puede pasar es que me mate la casualidad -comento Odd devorando sin parar las galletas.

Jeremy y Ulrich se miraron egocéntricamente, se movieron a un lado para hablarse susurrando para que no se enterase Odd de lo que decían.

-¿Crees que ha sido descubrir este lugar? -pregunto Ulrich para saber si ambos se arrepentían de haberlo traído aquí.

-No lo se, pero me encanta mas cuando se comporta como un jodido borde al que tiraría a una horda de zombies -opino Jeremy irónicamente.

Ambos acordaron sus opiniones, se alejaron a un lado y siguieron degustando la comida.

De pronto ambos se percataron de que estaban demasiado en silencio, no tenían ni idea de que hablar, y eso que habían hablado lo suficiente en el campamento.

Jeremy asintió, tenía ganas de conocer algo, por fin había tenido amigos y no sabía como adaptarse a ellos, entonces pensó en eso, en descubrir todo sobre ellos:

-Ey chicos, ahora que he pensado, porque no explicamos como hemos llegado hasta aquí, a conocernos -sugirió.

Ulrich y Odd se miraron indecisos, hacía años que casi no se acordaban de como se habían conocido.

Se quedaron pensando en como lo iban a resumir.

Jeremy observo que estaban dudando, por algúna razón les costaba decidirse y admitir la verdad.

Ulrich intervino, el comenzó primero.

-Yo estaba antes viviendo en Munich, en Alemania, con mis padres, era hijo de un importante jefe de negocios de una empresa industrial de bienes, yo tenía mis problemas en el colegio entre relación y los deberes, mis padres se quedaban muy enfadados al ver que no progresaba nada, así que decidieron mandarme a . Para ser estudiante de intercambio, llegue ahí, al principio empece a relacionarme, me volví muy popular entre la gente de la universidad, pero entonces llego el dia en que se desato el virus, cuando supe que la infección había llegado por toda Europa, supe que jamas volvería a casa, me sentí solo durante semanas, y luego se convirtió en un año, después de medio año, el virus empezo a extenderse por todo el mundo, llego al pueblo donde estaba, un dia cientos de militares empezaron a evacuar el edificio, solo los mas superdotados pudieron ser transportados a lugar seguro, justo cuando todos se iban, me escondí en un camión y me llevaron a Fort Kadic, ahí durante mucho tiempo empece a ser un soldado, y ahora acabe como me veis ahora -explico Ulrich detallandolo todo exactamente como paso

Asintieron suspirando, lo había hecho muy bien.

Jeremy se fijo en Odd, era el siguiente.

-Ahora te toca a ti Odd -aviso.

Odd busco la forma de resumirlo, pensaba en como había hecho para llegar adonde estaba, como había sido su historia.

-Todo comenzó al parecer hace un tiempo, cuando yo vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Italia, era hijo de un famoso actor y de una mujer escritora, llevaba una vida de lujo, gracias a eso me convirtió en el niño descacharrante que soy ahora -río Odd sintiéndose avergonzado de lo que dijo-. Un dia un productor de Hollywood le ofreció a mi padre participar en una película en . Vio de que se trataba de un gran papel, así que decidió traernos a todos aquí, hizo durante varios meses la pelicula, pero cuando finalizo, comenzó la infección del virus, ambos quedamos destrozados al ver que jamas volveríamos a casa, así que nos quedamos a vivir durante un tiempo en la casa que nos habían regalado mientras papa trabajaba en la película, pero entonces llego ese dia en que el virus llego a America y empezo a convertir a la gente en muertos vivientes, los llamaron así porque los dejaban en un aspecto moribundo y tieso, al principio pensábamos que era todo broma, que era parte de un anuncio para patrocinar una pelicula de zombies, pero entonces un dia un grupo de gente vino a casa y empezo a destruírlo todo, había empezado lo que se conocía como: "La ley de la selva", o "La Purga" como decían algunos, consistía en que como todo el mundo se había ido al carajo, ya no importaba ningúna ley, y todos hacían lo que se les daba la gana para poder sobrevivir, papa me exigió que me fuese de casa lo mas pronto posible, sabía que si salía sobreviviría, lo hice lo mas rápido que pude, y en ese momento estallo la casa, al parecer lo había hecho estallar para llevarse por delante a todo el mundo, intente de volver con ellos, pero un soldado me agarro y me llevo a cuestas a Fort Kadic. Hay es donde empieza todo -termino de explicar Odd.

De pronto Ulrich se acordo de una cosa que paso en ese momento.

-Y a los dos días siguientes ambos nos conocimos -exclamo Ulrich.

Odd también se percato de ello.

-Y así fue como nos hicimos amigos -añadió Odd.

-Si -afirmo Ulrich.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos, hacía tiempo que ya no se acordaban de como se habían conocido, había sido así, se encontraron en el momento y como tenían tanto en común, decidieron juntarse y formarse su propio equipo.

-¿Así fue como os conocisteis? -pregunto Jeremy para verificar.

-Si así fue -afirmo Ulrich de nuevo.

Ambos continuaron comiendo tranquilamente.

De pronto Odd se percato de que ahora le tocaba a Jeremy, ellos habían dicho todo, porque el no lo iba a decir también.

-¿Y que me dices de ti Einstein? -pregunto Odd.

-¿Como? -no comprendió su pregunta.

-¿Como es tu historia? Sabemos que estabas en una base militar, pero, como llegaste ahí -se explico Odd.

El y Ulrich alzaron la cabeza prestando atención.

Jeremy dejo apoyada su bebida en el suelo, aspiro profundamente y empezo a contar donde podía recordar:

-Yo era hijo de un policía, vivía en Paris, tenía una gran vida, era un increíble superdotado, pero por culpa de eso nunca hice amigos, al menos eso no detuvo mis expectativas, seguí adelante con mis deberes. Pero entonces llego un dia en que ascendieron a mi padre, y decidieron trasladarlo a ., "aquí", el no tenía ganas de hacerlo, tendría que quedarse en America durante mucho sin ver a mama y a mi, así que decidimos ir con el, yo acepte, porque quería una beca mejor que la de aquí, así que lo hicimos. Pasaron tres años, y la cosa no se arreglo para mi, pensé que cambiaría en cambiarme de país, pero no funciono, al menos seguí haciendo mis estudios, pero había veces en que pensé que aquello no era suficiente. Pero la cosa cambio cuando descubrimos que el virus que había afectado a toda Europa, había llegado hasta aquí, inmediatamente, los militares nos sacaron y nos enviaron a un centro de cuarentena, ahí estuvimos encerrados como un año, y vivimos como el mundo se convirtió en un reinado de sangre y destrucción, al menos ahí estuve a salvo, me hice una gran compañía con papa que jamas había tenido, me ayudo a saber de aviones, me hice amigo al menos, de la pequeña Maya, ahí pensé que la cosa acabo mejor que anteriores veces, era como si estuve orgulloso de que se acabara el mundo, porque me ayudo, en todo -empezo Jeremy a sollozar sintiéndose triste de estar orgulloso de algo terrible que le sucedió a todo el mundo-. Entonces llego el dia en que todo se vino abajo, la infección llego a contaminar a miles, millones, las puertas del centro no eran suficientes, todo se vino abajo, y una enorme horda salió disparada de la nada, aquellos muertos infectados se comieron a todo el mundo. Luego llego el momento en que fui a buscar a Maya y ya sabéis la historia, cuando volví al centro, las únicas puertas de salida exteriores que habían, estaban plagadas de zombies, no había salvación, casi toda la gente había muerto, excepto mi padre, que se quedo luchando con todo lo que tenía, me exigió que me metiese en un compartimento que había abajo, lo hice mientras el activo una granada, y todo se lleno de fuego, no sobrevivió, el fue el ultimo en quedarse en pie y luchar, yo mientras tanto me escabullí por el conducto que me llevo al exterior, ahí escape, me dirigí a la ciudad, y me las arregle como pude para sobrevivir, y ahí empiezo todo, sobreviví diez años, en la nada, solo, enfrentandome al miedo que ahí alrededor.

Termino de contar Jeremy y se quedo sollozando cabizbajo.

Ulrich y Odd se quedaron conmovidos por lo que contó, nunca pensaron que podría haber sobrevivido diez años de esa forma, todo el tiempo habían pensado que se había escondido en algún lugar, pero diez años en la carretera, con toda la ciudad a su alrededor, y con todos los muertos al acecho, era un puñetero y jodido superviviente.

Ulrich se junto con el para calmarlo.

Jeremy se percato de que uno de ellos le estaba agarrándole del hombro.

-Que sepas que todos nosotros hemos pasado por algo así, pero nunca nos sentimos culpables de que fuese nuestra culpa, solo pensamos en lo que estaba bien, y decidimos seguir adelante sobreviviendo, como tu -le consolo Ulrich.

Jeremy se sintió aceptado por ese consejo.

-Pero tu has sobrevivido mas que nosotros, eso es todo un logro -comento Odd.

Jeremy se llevo un gran golpe en la cabeza por no haberse dado cuenta antes, había estado sobreviviendo un montón de tiempo solo en la ciudad, sin nadie que le protegiese excepto el mismo.

-Es como para editarlo en el Guinness Records: Jeremy Belpois, el mayor superviviente del apocalipsis zombie -dijo Odd chistosamente e imaginandose como sería si le pusiesen en un libro.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas, ese fue un buen chiste.

-Chicos, no sabéis como alegro por haberos conocido, antes no tenía ni idea de que eran los amigos, ahora lo se, y se que es bueno, así que os felicito por haberme encontrado cuando nadie mas podría haberlo hecho -dijo Jeremy felicitandoles por tenerles delante suyo y ser sus amigos.

Ambos sonrieron alegrados.

-Brindemos por el equipo -agarro Jeremy su listo y se dispuso hacer un brindis.

Ambos agarraron sus respectivas latas.

-¡Por el equipo! -brindaron todos con sus latas golpeándolas entre si, luego se lo bebieron refrescandose por su sabor.

Estaban tan contentos por celebrar lo buen equipo que eran, que no se percataban de que un comandante mañoso iba a por ellos.

··

Llego la mañana y dejo de llover. El sol se abrió de nuevo y empezo a calentar la tierra de abajo.

Dentro de la tienda de la gasolinera, los tres cadetes dormían plácidamente, se habían zampado en la noche todo lo bueno que se habían encontrado. Se metieron en unos futones que antes les había regalado Gus, se quedaron acostados formando un circulo de tres personas.

Un brillo de sol atravesaba una ventana que había arriba en costado, el reflejo atravesó la cara de Ulrich haciendo que se despertara molesto.

Se levanto medio sonámbulo y empezo a mover de un lado para otro sus músculos mientras bostezaba, luego se le aclaro la vista pero puso una cara de cansancio.

Se fijo que había una luz que salía por un ventanal, había amanecido, a esa hora el sol se pone de un llamativo color anaranjado, decidió echar un vistazo para ver que tipo de tiempo había.

Levanto la reja sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los otros, al levantarla un enorme brillo de sol mas enorme que el que salía del ventanal recorrió toda su cara cegandole completamente, había un sol enorme.

Se tapo la cara porque le estaba afectando la vista, decidió correrse a un lado para que no le diese tanto la luz, ahora veía mejor, ahora que se le aclaro la visión pudo ver mejor el sol resplandeciente que había, era como si el sol estuviese delante en esa perfecta bola roja con un aura anaranjado alrededor, era perfecto para posterizarlo en una foto, lastima que no tuviese una, decidió ver si había algo en la tienda que sirviese como cámara, se dio la vuelta y de pronto se detuvo al oír algo extraño, no sabía si había escuchado algo o era solo un presentimiento que se le paso por la cabeza, se giro para ver si se trataba de algo anormal, no vio nada pero observo de reojo que algo a lo lejos se movía, no parecía una persona, parecía un vehículo, se extraño al ver eso, pensó que a lo mejor se trataba de un grupo de otro campamento o un grupo de sobrevivientes hostiles, en cualquier caso, tenía que examinarlo.

Se dirigió a la mochila de Jeremy y saco del bolsillo mediano unos prismáticos de fijación automática, se puso delante para ver el vehículo sospechoso, noto que a lo lejos, había un grupo de soldados montados en un jeep militar, se trataban de militares, pero de que tipo, pero de pronto se quedo mas horrorizado al ver quien iba en el, el comandante Morales, los había encontrado.

Ulrich sintió tanto miedo que dejo caer los prismáticos, no podía creer que les hubiera seguido el rastro, no sabía si los estaba buscando o no a ellos, pero de todas formas era agonizante ver que habían llegado hasta donde estaban ellos.

Decidió avisar a los otros para hacerles enterar de lo que descubrió. Se dirigió a Jeremy primero.

-Jeremy, Jeremy -intento de despertarle-, Jeremy.

-Que -dijo gimiendo, se despertó de los golpes que le daba.

No entendía porque lo había despertado pero de todas formas se puso las gafas y observo a un Ulrich con cara agobiada.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto queriendo saber porque le molesto tanto.

-Jim nos ha encontrado, nuestro comandante esta aquí -le dijo Ulrich desesperado.

Jeremy no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo, pero de pronto reaccionó al darse cuenta de a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Oh dios mío no -dijo Jeremy reaccionando desesperadamente.

En ese momento también se despertó Odd.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Odd adormilado.

-Morales nos ha encontrado -le aviso Jeremy.

-Joder -reacciono Odd al oír la noticia.

Ambos se levantaron desesperados, si sabían lo que iba a pasar, sabrían que iba a iniciarse una guerra en cualquier momento.

-Ulrich, cierra la puerta y agarra todo lo que puedas de comida, tu Odd, ponlo todo de vuelta en la mochila y carga las armas -ordeno Jeremy a ambos para que se pusieran en marcha al ver que estaban en un problema.

-De acuerdo -afirmaron ambos, se pusieron a hacer lo que le ordeno el rubio genio.

Jeremy se dirigió de vuelta a la sala de vigilancia, prendió de vuelta los monitores, tenía que saber donde estaba actualmente, tardaba demasiado las pantallas en cargar.

-Vamos vamos -dijo Jeremy apurado.

Odd y Ulrich agarraron todo lo que pudieron de comida, pasaron de pasillo a pasillo cogiendo todo lo que pueda ser comestible y en buen estado.

Ahora Ulrich se dirigió a bajar la verja para impedir que entrasen, Odd cogió cada una de las armas que tenía y empezo a cargarlas pero de manera desesperada.

Ulrich agarro la reja por los bordes y la bajo con toda su fuerza, la bajo pero había un problema, no la cerraron con llave, y no había.

-Jeremy, ¡no hay llave para la reja! -le aviso a Jeremy desde la otra esquina.

-¿Que? -pregunto Jeremy sin saber a que se refería.

Ulrich refunfuño, no le oía desde el otro lado.

-Odd, avisale a Jeremy de que no hay llave para la reja -le advirtió a Odd para que el le avisara al genio.

-Voy -obedeció. Se fue corriendo hacía la otra esquina.

Jeremy todavía seguía esperando a que se prendiesen las pantallas, ayer funcionaban, no entendía ahora como era que no funcionaban ahora.

-Jeremy -intervino Odd.

-¿Que?

-No hay llave para cerrar la verja -aviso Odd desesperado.

Jeremy carraspeo refunfuñando, había un montón de problemas y no tenía tiempo para hacerlo todo a tiempo, necesitaba algo de paciencia, entonces de pronto se acordo de que antes había visto algo debajo de un cajón debajo del escritorio, abrió el cajón y dentro había un grupo de objetos de juguete, paso la mano por dentro hasta que encontró la llave que quería.

-Aquí esta -dijo entusiasmado.

-Pásamela -le ordeno Odd desde el otro lado.

Le tiro la llave y la cogío a tiempo. Ahora que tenía la llave se la paso a Ulrich que estaba todavía delante de la verja.

-Aquí la tengo -le aviso.

-Vamos vamos -le aprisiono Ulrich, agarro la llave y la coloco en la cerradura, la presiono y pudo cerrar la verja.

-Ya esta cerrada -afirmo Ulrich.

-Esperemos que aguante -opino Odd desesperado porque no consiguiesen entrar.

-Venid aquí chicos -llamo Jeremy desde la habitación de al lado.

Rápidamente corrieron hasta llegar a la sala de vigilancias, entraron y por si acaso cerraron la puerta.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Odd desesperado.

-He registrado cada una de las cámaras, y en ningúna de ellas muestra a Jim acercandose hacía aquí en ningún momento -comento Jeremy fijándose en cada una de las pantallas que daban lugar a las cámaras de afuera.

Odd se dirigió a Ulrich pensando en que tal vez se lo había imaginado todo.

-¿Estas seguro que has visto a Morales dirigiendose hacía aquí? -le pregunto.

-Segurísimo -afirmo seriamente Ulrich-. He visto que estaba en un jeep con Lorry y Cox conduciéndolo.

-Pues esperemos que no se den cuenta de que estemos aquí -opino Jeremy pensando en la posibilidad de que no llegase a suceder lo impensable.

··

En el exterior, Jim miraba desde unos prismáticos, una tienda de una gasolinera cerrada completamente con verjas, normalmente todos los edificios, viviendas y supermercados estaban abiertos y destruidos, en cambio ese estaba como si nunca lo hubiesen abierto, entonces solo podía significar una cosa, estaban ellos hay dentro.

Se quito los prismáticos mostrando unos ojos viciosos llenos de odio.

El capitán Lorry se le acerco queriendo saber si los había localizado.

-¿Cree que estarán ahí señor? -pregunto Lorry para verificar.

-Seguro, porque sino iban a cerrar todo en esa tienda, saben que estamos aquí, y se preparan para una guerra -dedujo maliciosamente imaginandose la trama-. Que tu y Bertram preparad las armas, hoy se avecina la guerra.

-Si señor -obedeció Lorry, se dispuso a avisar a su cadete.

Jim se imagino las ganas que tenía de castigarles, pero en parte sentía pena por tener que darles ese castigo, pero no podía dejar que toda la gente se largase y dejarlo solo sin poder hablar con alguien, no podía permitir que aceptaran esa moción.

De pronto oyó unos gemidos que venía de detrás. Se giro y observo a la amordazada Samantha Knight mirándola con ojos degollados.

Sabía que tenía algo que decir en mente, así que decidió dejarla hablar por pena, le quito el esparadrapo de la boca y soltó todo el aire acumulado.

Espero a que dijese lo siguiente:

-¿Porque haces esto? -pregunto Sam queriendo una respuesta sincera.

-Porque tu queridísimo novio se ha fugado de mi campaña -admitió Jim.

-El no se fugo, el se libero para hacer su búsqueda con sus amigos -se defendió Sam de su comentario.

-¿Que búsqueda? -pregunto intrigado por ese comentario.

-La del antídoto para el virus, si logran encontrarlo podrán recuperar nuestro mundo a tal como estaba -se explicó Sam para hacerle comprender que no se largaron para huir de su base.

Jim se mostró inexpresivo, se quedo pensando en como decidir irónicamente esa cuestión.

-Por favor, déjales ir y hacer su búsqueda -exigió Sam sollozando.

-Y eso para que debería importarme -exclamo Jim.

-¿Como?

-Teniendo gente a mi lado para poder hablar, porque debería exigir que unos se vayan para que luego todos se vayan por su lado y a mi dejarme solo, yo no puedo permitir que me abandonen, así que, vete pensando esa cuestión -le replico dejándole claro la decisión que tomo, le volvió a ponerle el esparadrapo en la boca para silenciarla.

Se levanto mirándole incrédulamente poniéndole una mirada inquisitiva.

-Hoy nadie volverá a fallarme de nuevo, nadie jamas -replico seriamente.

Sam se puso a sollozar de nuevo, tenía ganas de gritar y avisar a Odd que venía Jim a por el, pero tenía la mordaza en la boca y no podía hablar, la situación no podía empeorar a momentos, solo hacía falta que Odd fuese mas fuerte que Jim y así poder escapar a tiempo.

··

Habían pasado unos ocho minutos como máximo, no había rastro algúno de Jim, empezaban a pensar que Ulrich se lo había imaginado todo por culpa del miedo, que hizo su cerebro proyectase una imagen distorsional de lo que pensaba.

-¿Estas seguro Ulrich de que viste concretamente a Morales? -pregunto Jeremy con tono serio para confirmar sinceramente lo que había visto en realidad.

-Segurísimo -exigió Ulrich-, le vi montado en uno de los jeep junto a Lorry y Bertram montados en el, estaban muy lejos pero seguramente Jim se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí.

-Pues espero que no atraigamos mas bien a los muertos, porque como huelan la carne humana, estamos muertos -opino Odd pensando en que mejor muerte había, en la de Jim y sus hombres matándolos de un disparo, o ser devorados por los muertos.

-Hoy nadie va a morir, si morimos perdemos todo esperanza de reconstruir el mundo -exclamo Jeremy exigiendo que nadie pensase en negativo.

-¿Pero como vamos a hacer eso exactamente? -pregunto inquieto Odd.

Jeremy se giro con la silla sintiendo curiosidad por su pregunta.

-¿A que te refieres? -le pregunto.

-Si destruimos el virus, después que haremos, casi no queda ningúna persona en el planeta, no queda nada de plantas a las arar, casi la mayoría de los animales que hay en el planeta se han extinguido, en parte no servirá de mucho -dedujo Odd las menores posibilidades que había de reconstruir el mundo a la normalidad.

Ambos se quedaron pensando preocupados, tenía razón, como iban a hacer para reconstruirlo, si casi prácticamente no quedaba nada vivo en la tierra, quedaban algunas cosas por el mundo, pero de que serviría para reconstruir el mundo y dejarlo en aquel estado verde y natural, ya no llegaría a suceder si era posible.

-Ya pensaremos en algo -opino Jeremy sintiendo también dudas de ello.

Se quedo apretando unas teclas en el ordenador mientras miraba perplejo cada una de las pantallas del monitor, se percato de que los otros dos se sentían frustrados y preocupados, acerca de la idea de reconstruir el mundo, ellos también sentían la duda de pensar si llegaría ese dia, en que todo acabase.

Estuve mirando de reojo cuando de pronto capto movimiento en una de las pantallas centrales.

-Oh mierda -dijo sorprendido al ver lo que aparecía.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Ulrich al ver la reacción de Jeremy.

-Tenías razón están aquí -confirmo e indico en la pantalla del centro.

Todos se acercaron y observaron confusos quien acercaba a la tienda.

En la pantalla, se mostraba a un hombre obeso vestido de uniforme y acompañado por un sargento con unas gafas negras que le cubrían el contorno de sus ojos.

-Son ellos -dijo Odd atemorizado al ver de quien se trataba.

-Me temo que si -exclamo Jeremy sintiendo el mismo miedo de Odd.

Los dos soldados de afuera intentaron golpear la puerta, estaba la verja de metal y no podían pasar adelante, estaban encerrados dentro.

-¿Que hacen? -pregunto Odd inquieto al ver lo que hacían.

-Quieren intentar de entrar, pero no pueden -dedujo Jeremy.

De pronto Morales levanto la vista hacía la cámara, sabía que le estaban observando.

-Sabe que le estamos viendo -adivino Jeremy.

Ulrich y Odd se pusieron aún mas inquietos y nerviosos.

Ahora que tenía su cara colocada en el rabillo de la cámara, empezo a mover su cabeza de lado a lado para seguir el contorno de la cámara, quería ver si le estaban observando de verdad, percatandose de que había alguien dentro.

El sargento Lorry que tenía detrás empezo a hablarle pero no se escuchaba nada, solo se veía movérsele los labios como si estuviese hablando solo.

-¿Hay sonido? -pregunto Ulrich.

-A ver -busco Jeremy algo que sirviese para poder escuchar lo que decían, encontró una tecla con un dibujo de altavoz, lo pulso y se empezo a oír lo que decían.

-No te preocupes, en algún momento tendrán que salir por las buenas -le exigió Jim a Lorry, luego volvió a dirigirse a la cámara.

Esperaron ahora saber que iba a decir.

-Belpois, Stern, Della Robbia, se que estáis dentro, y habéis cerrado la tienda para impedir que entre, ¿no? -pregunto irónicamente-. Pues no os servirá de nada, yo y mis hombres buscaremos la forma de entrar, a no ser que tengamos que volar toda la tienda para haceros con vosotros.

Se mostraron inexpresivos, sabían que iba en serio.

-Si no lo hacéis, alguien tendrá que pagar el precio por vosotros tres -se giro y observo a algo que había en un extremo.

Se mostraron extrañados al ver que había visto algo sospechoso.

-Ya veo que ese guardia pago el precio -dijo refiriendose al cadaver del guardia que había sentado en la pared de la esquina de la entrada.

Tuvieron un mal presentimiento al comentar aquello, algo al ver ese cadaver le estaba dando una macabra idea.

-Pues yo tengo a alguien que pagara el precio seguro -exclamo refiriendose al plan que tenía para hacerlos sacar por las buenas.

Se extrañaron al oír eso, pero de pronto se giraron hacía otra pantalla y observaron al cadete Bertram Cox agarrando a una chica de piel morena atada de boca, brazos y piernas, la sentó mirándola directamente a la cámara.

Odd se quedo inmenso en un ataque de agonía.

-Oh dios Sam no -dijo atemorizado al ver que tenían a Sam.

-Si no salís, matare a tu novia Della Robbia, y seguro que no te gustara -exigió seriamente acordando el precio.

-Hijo de puta -tuvo tanta rabia Odd que decidió golpear la pantalla para no seguir viendo esa escena.

Ulrich vio lo que estaba apunto de hacer y decidió detener para no estropearlo todo y perder la comunicación con el exterior.

-Odd calmate -intento Ulrich de calmar a su amigo para que no entrase enfurecido como un animal, lo agarro y lo empujo contra la pared para alejarlo de las pantallas.

-Tiene a Sam -replico Odd haciendole entender a quien tenía, ya lo sabía pero el le estaba protegiendo de que no se pasase de la raya.

-Ya lo se -exclamo Ulrich haciendole entender que sabía lo que pasaba.

-Tenéis una hora o me veré obligado a ordenar a mi cadete que la dispare -en la otra pantalla, Bertram saco un revolver y apunto a la cabeza de Sam-. O la mejor sería suficiente castigo dejar que la mordiese uno de esos jodidos muertos vivientes a los que tanta manía tengo. Para que luego así pueda devorarte a ti después de que se haya convertido en uno de ellos.

Eso hizo enfurecer aún mas a Odd, le hizo tener muchas fuerza para desatarse de Ulrich, pero el tenía mucho mas fuerza, se había pasado la vida entrenando, lo cual era normal que tuviese mas fuerza que el.

-Calmate de una vez -le exigió para que se calmase por las buenas o se vería obligado a tomar una mala decisión para calmarlo.

-No quiero -recrimino Odd, siguió queriendo soltarse.

Jeremy siguió fijándose en la cámara central.

-Hasta entonces estaremos aquí -indico-, vigilandoos -hizo el gesto de meter su mirada hacía el con los dedos, luego se alejo desapareciendo de la pantalla.

Odd se calmo ahora que no tenía delante a Morales en su punto de vista, Ulrich le soltó ahora que no pasaba nada delante de la pantalla.

Jeremy observo como se estaba poniendo Odd, y como se estaba poniendo Ulrich al adivinar el pensamiento aquel de que estaban bastante jodidos.

Afuera en el exterior, Jim se acerco de vuelta al jeep, ahí estaba Lorry poniendose cómodo alrededor del vehículo, se puso en la misma forma que el, se giro y observo al cadete Bertram dirigiendose de vuelta hacía ellos trayendo consigo a la amordazada Sam, la tenía a punta de pistola en la cabeza.

Sonrío satisfecho al ver que tenían logrado hacer que aquellos traidores saliesen de su escondite. De pronto fue interrumpido por Lorry:

-¿Señor?

-¿Si? -pregunto amargadamente.

-¿Seguro que va a hacer eso de matar a la señorita Knight si es que acaso esos tres de adentro van a salir? -pregunto Lorry para saber si era así la estrategia planeada.

-En realidad no -confirmo riéndose con malicia-. Es solamente una excusa para hacerles salir, ¿crees que van a dejar que la novia de su amigo muera?

-Yo creo que no -opino Lorry dudando de si podía ser así.

-Pues ahí lo tienes, la mejor estrategia es en la que nadie muere -comento Jim haciendo uso de sus antiguas rimas del ejercito.

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por unos gemidos que venían detrás de ellos.

Se giraron y observaron a un par de muertos dirigiendose hacía ellos a pierna suelta.

-Pero estos si que van a morir -comento amargadamente y agarro un revolver plateado que había en el bordillo del jeep, se dirigió a matarlos.

Iban tan lentos que tuvo suficiente tiempo para cargar el arma. Puso las balas y se puso a dispararles, disparo un par de balas e impactaron contras los cráneos de cada uno, ambos cayeron muertos del todo.

Aprovecho para guardarse el arma de una forma original, se la guardo dando vueltas como si fuese un vaquero.

-Como odio a los muertos, nunca dan nada de charla -comento mosqueado pero sarcasmo indirecto, volvió con sus hombres.

··

Los nervios los estaban perdiendo a cada momento que no se les ocurría una forma de salvar a Sam. Estaban todos pensando en una estrategia favorecible, Ulrich y Odd estaban parados observando como Jeremy miraba perplejo las pantallas para percatarse de que no hubiese ningún acto sospechoso de los soldados de afuera.

Odd se canso y decidir intervenir por las malas:

-Se acabo, no puedo mas, tengo que salir y salvarla -intento Odd de salir por la puerta.

Ulrich vio lo que estaba apunto de hacer y lo detuvo antes de que hiciese un acto que llevaría luego a una terrible consecuencia.

-Será mejor que te detengas Odd, si sales por esa puerta no te va a servir para nada -aconsejo Jeremy para hacerle entender que era una mala idea.

-Pues al menos yo he pensado algo, ¿que habéis hecho vosotros? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose interrogativamente a los otros.

Ambos asintieron mosqueados, Odd les estaba dando un plantón de cara.

Volvió Jeremy a dirigirse hacía la pantalla central.

-Si salimos por esa puerta acabaremos muertos y todo lo que hemos hecho no habrá servido para nada -acordo Jeremy.

-¿Pero que hemos hecho? ¿No hemos hecho nada? Todavía estamos en America, y no hemos encontrado un puto avión que nos lleve a Francia, joder -replico Odd mosqueado.

Ulrich le calmo antes de que se pasase de la raya.

-Pero hemos llegado hasta aquí por algo, así que tenemos que aprovecharlo -exclamo Jeremy refiriendose a todo el trayecto que habían hecho hasta llegar a la gasolinera, parecía algo imposible pero lo lograron de suerte.

Odd refunfuño, estaba mas que harto de las sandeces del viaje, lo único que había conseguido era enfrentarse a los tremendos acontecimientos de la naturaleza y permitir dejar a su novia en manos de un psicopata de 50 kg.

De pronto Jeremy se percato otra vez de movimiento, algo se acercaba.

-Algo viene -aviso con tono apurado.

Rápidamente ambos se asomaron delante de la pantalla.

Detrás de la cámara aparecía el cadete Bertram Cox mostrandose delante de la cámara de manera extraña.

-¿Que hace el soldadito Cox alejandose de su comandante? -pregunto Odd inquieto al pensar que se trataba de una estratagema.

Jeremy chillo, los hizo callara para escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-Mirad chicos, se que pensáis que el comandante se ha puesto de malos humos, pero en realidad, solo quiero hacer correcto, por favor, salid de esa tienda, y volveremos sanos y salvos a casa. Así podrás tener todo el tiempo con Sam, ¿verdad Odd? -se mostró pasivo Bertram delante de la cámara.

Odd se mantuvo expresivo, no se creía exactamente que era lo que tramaba.

-Haced lo que os digo, y no sufriréis las consecuencias del jefe, vale -pidió Bertram amablemente, luego se marcho de vuelta con los suyos.

Ahora ambos ya no sabían que hacer, aunque les pidiese amablemente, no se creían en serio que si saliesen no pasaría nada, no se lo creían, y ademas no iban a dejar que les volviese al cuartel, habían avanzado demasiado como para volver al punto de partida, era como un juego de mesa, si tirabas los dados, tenías que seguir avanzando, sino, te quedarías estancado en donde estabas, y ellos estaban haciendo eso mismo.

-¿En que estáis pensando? -pregunto Jeremy para ver que opinaban ellos.

-Que nos están tendiendo una trampa -opino irónicamente Odd.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos nada va a cambiar -comento Ulrich.

Afirmo Jeremy, ambos pensaban claramente en lo que pensaba.

En el exterior, Bertram volvió junto con su comandante, le había ordenado hablar claramente con ellos par hacerles creer que no iba a pasar nada malo. Se apoyo en el respaldo del jeep mientras el comandante se comía una manzana.

-¿Se lo han creído? -pregunto Jim para confirmar.

-No lo se -dijo dudando Bertram.

Jim se quedo con el trozo de manzana a medio comer, no podía soportar eso de que todos sus sargentos y cadetes no supiesen como tratar con los enemigos.

Se dirigió con mirada incrédula hacía el cadete Cox.

-Pues va a tener que pensar claramente en si se lo han creído o no -le replico par hacerle entender que no podía dejarse pensar de esa forma.

Bertram se puso nervioso, le daba miedo aquella expresión en la cara del comandante.

-Es que no se señor, no se lo van a creer a no ser que les demostremos que vayamos mas en serio de lo que ellos piensan que vamos -comento deduciendo Bertram.

De pronto Jim se quedo estancado en esa idea.

-Tiene razón -afirmo sarcásticamente.

-¿En que? -pregunto Bertram.

-En eso que ha dicho, tiene razón, ellos piensan que solamente vamos a dispararle a Knight, que no vamos a hacer nada mas fácil que ello, pues ahora de demostrarles lo facilones que somos -comento Jim preparandose para idear una estrategia.

Se dirigió a una caja de bronce cerrada con llave que había del asiento del copiloto.

El capitán Lorry se acerco extrañado.

-¿Que tiene planeado señor? -pregunto Lorry.

-Preparándome para volar en llamas -comento Jim.

Lorry se extraño al escuchar decir esa frase, pensó por el significado de esa frase que estaba un plan que tenía que ver con arder todo.

-Pero señor, ¿no ira a volar por los aires la tienda con ellos dentro no? -pregunto Lorry queriendo saber que estaba planeando hacer algo como eso.

-No no no -rectifico Jim-, voy a hacer un truco de pirotecnia.

Abrió la caja y cogío una botella de whisky casero.

-Uno en el que van a entender que estoy que hecho humo -comento sarcásticamente.

··

Odd estaba tan nervioso que empezo a dar vueltas y vueltas de aburrimiento, ya no podía esperar a que terminase el plazo en que no saliesen de la tienda, si llegaban a esa hora, Sam estaría muerta antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

Jeremy estaba todavía sentado en la silla giratoria al lado de la pantalla de mando mostrando las imágenes del exterior, a su lado estaba Ulrich arrodillado observando lo mismo que el, estaba tan nervioso como Odd pero no para dar vueltas en círculos.

Se mosqueo de nuevo y esta vez intervino haciendo un gesto inesperado.

-¡Deberíamos salir fuera y atacarles! -sugirió Odd de una manera desprovista que hizo saltar los nervios de los otros.

Se quejaron del incesante grito que pego, se giraron y lo miraron incrédulos.

-¿Que? -pregunto Jeremy sin comprender exactamente lo que dijo.

-Deberíamos salir y afuera y atacarlos con nuestras armas -repitió de nuevo lo que dijo pero con mas significado.

Ambos se miraron creyendo que Odd se había vuelto pirado del todo.

-Pero aún así no conseguiríamos nada -opino Ulrich dedujiendo.

-Bueno lo que tenemos que hacer es distraerles mientras cojo a Sam y la llevo lejos de aquí -dedujo Odd.

-Pero que pasaría con nosotros acabaríamos muertos -dedujo Ulrich de nuevo.

-Ademas nos superan en armamento -añadió Jeremy.

-Yo solamente tengo una espada y no me va a servir para esquivar sus balas como si fuese la espada láser de un jedi -opino sarcásticamente Ulrich.

Odd se quedo agusto con esa idea.

-Como gustaría que viniese un jedi a salvarnos -opino Odd entusiasmado.

Ambos hicieron que no decían nada para no parecer estupidos.

-Pero nosotros vivimos en el mundo real, y en el mundo real no hay héroes con superpoderes y armas con sonidos impactantes puestos para variar -concluyo Jeremy dandose la vuelta para seguir examinando las pantallas.

Odd se quedo aún pensando en esa idea.

De pronto Ulrich se percato de algo extraño que pasaba en una de las pantallas.

-Algo esta pasando -aviso Ulrich.

Rápidamente Jeremy se hizo a un lado y se quedo mirando la pantalla que decía, Odd se inclino para mirar de frente.

En una de las pantallas que mostraba el extremo derecho de la tienda, el capitán Lorry se acerco delante agarrando una botella de whisky con una servilleta metida dentro pero con un trozo sobresaliendo.

Ambos se extrañaron al ver lo que hacía.

Se giraron y observaron en la siguiente pantalla que daba al extremo izquierdo de la tienda, ahora estaba el cadete Cox haciendo lo mismo que Lorry.

-¿Pero que están haciendo esos dos? -pregunto Odd intrigado al ver lo que planeaban hacer.

De pronto una voz brusca intervino y les aviso con un tono estremecedor:

-Cadetes.

Ambos volvieron dirigiendose a la pantalla central.

Ahora aparecía Jim mostrandose de vuelta hacía la cámara con sus gafas puestas y poniendose de brazos cruzados de una forma que le hacía parecer el típico estricto coronel de las películas de guerra.

-¿Os estaréis preguntando en estos momentos que están haciendo cada uno de mis oficiales? -pregunto de con tono obvio-. Pues resulta que he pensado un poco, sobre vosotros, y he llegado a la conclusión, de que no confío en vosotros, así que os daré un motivo para que decidáis claramente antes de hacer algúna estupidez, por eso os daré este ejemplo para que entendías que me voy a ir por las ramas como no salgáis de aquí, así que por eso, os daré un motivo muy claro, para que entendáis.

Ambos se pusieron extrañados e inquietos, no entendían adonde quería llegar.

-En este momento, Lorry y Cox están prendiendo unas botellas de whisky, usando una servilleta para prender fuego el alcohol -aviso Jim.

Ambos volvieron directos a las otras pantallas y observaron al par de soldados prendiendo fuego las servilletas con un mechero, las servilletas empezaron a arder.

-Mis hombres van a tirar cada una de estas botellas incendiadas, dentro de la tienda, para que se prenda fuego desde dentro, a no ser que queráis morir asfixiados dentro -exclamo incrédulamente.

-¿Pero como va a hacer eso? -pregunto Odd extrañado al darse cuenta de que tenían todas las puertas de la tienda cerradas-. Si tenemos todas las salidas y entradas de la tienda cerradas con llave.

Jeremy le chillo para hacerle callar un momento, estaba recordando algo.

-¿En que estas pensando Jeremy? -pregunto Ulrich al ver esa expresión de agonía en su cara.

Empezo a acordarse de que había algo que se olvidaron tapar en un momento, algo en lo que no se les ocurrió, se quedo con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de que era.

-Oh joder -dijo sorprendido arrepintiéndose de no haberlo hecho antes.

-¿Que nos hemos olvidado de cerrar? -exigió preguntando al ver que ahora ponía esa cara de horro y arrepentimiento.

En ese momento Jim volvió a dar un ultimo aviso:

-Así que ahora os digo: Arreglaos como podías -exclamo y dio la orden de lanzar las botellas.

Lorry y Bertram lanzaron las botellas incendiadas, golpearon los cristales de las ventanas de interiores de dentro que había en ambos extremos, cayeron dentro las botellas y se rompieron de inmediato al chocar contra los puestos, el fuego se extendió hacía algunos productos.

Los tres se percataron de ese estrepitoso sonido, las botellas entraron dentro de la tienda y empezaron a quemar todo.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Jeremy, todos se abalanzaron contra la puerta.

Salieron golpeando la puerta de un golpe de patada, todo un puesto en ambos extremos empezaba a quemarse y a provocar un inmenso humo negro asfixiante, se taparon inmediatamente la boca con la mano.

Tenían que pensar claramente en como hacer para apagar el fuego o ambos morirían asfixiados antes de poder salvar a Sam.

-¡Tenemos que apagar este fuego! -sugirió Ulrich a los gritos.

-Id a por las futones, yo intentare de buscar un extintor -ordeno Jeremy mientras buscaba algo que sirviese para apagar el fuego fácilmente.

-De acuerdo -acordo Ulrich. El y Odd retornaron a la sala de vigilancia y revisaron por toda la mochila buscando algo que sirviese para apagar el fuego.

Jeremy se estaba abriendo paso entre las llamas, buscaba una forma de quitar el fuego de los estantes, se abría paso pero el humo le ensuciaba las gafas y no le dejaba ver por delante, no tuvo mas remedio que quitárselas o sería mas peligroso tenerlas sucias.

El fuego estaba llegando a los puestos rebajados de comida, ahí había golosinas, bolsas de patatas fritas todo revistas, todo lo que fuese de papel y provocase mas fuego del que había.

Se acerco a la mancha de fuego que había, quería de probar de sacar los restos ya quemados de los que ya se estaban quemando ahora, pero de pronto se había percatado de otro problema, el otro fuego provocado por la otra botella estaba quemando mas productos que el otro, no tenía tiempo para apagar ese, a no ser que llegase Ulrich y Odd a tiempo y le ayudasen.

Los otros dos estaban buscando como locos cualquier cosa que sirviese como lona para apagar el fuego, encontraron los futones que usaban para dormir.

-Tengo esto -aviso Ulrich.

Odd se acerco para comprobar, servía pero había un inconveniente.

-Pero si los usamos los quemaremos al mismo tiempo y no tendremos para dormir -advirtió Odd antes de poder usarlos.

Ulrich tuvo que decidirse.

-Sobreviviremos como podamos -exclamo agarrando todos los futones que podían haber, se dirigió de vuelta a la tienda.

Odd se empezo a preocupar al pensar que estaban gastando demasiado de sus provisiones y materiales para algo que supuestamente no iba a funcionar.

Jeremy estaba al borde de sofocarse, no veía nada y no podía acercarse lo suficiente para quitar el fuego de los otros materiales.

Intento de arrastrar su pierna para apartar lentamente el fuego de los productos, se acercaba demasiado al centro del fuego y hacía que se quemase a si mismo.

-Vamos, maldita mierda -exigía enfurecido al ver que no podía llegar.

En ese momento vinieron corriendo Ulrich y Odd trayendo los futones.

-Aquí los tenemos -aviso Ulrich corriendo a máxima velocidad.

-Rápido dadme uno y ocupaos del otro ese esta peor -acordo Jeremy histérico.

Ulrich le paso a un futon a Jeremy y luego se ocuparon de apagar el otro fuego.

Jeremy se levanto y empezo a golpear el futon contra el fuego para que se apagase, le costaba acercarse aún teniendo el futon.

Ulrich y Odd se dirigieron al otro fuego y se sorprendieron al ver la increíble capacidad con la que se extendía el fuego encima de los productos.

-¿Que podemos hacer con esto? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose a Ulrich para saber su opinión al ver el fuego que había y que posiblemente no iban a servir los futones para poder apagarlo del todo.

Ulrich se lo pensó, no tenía mucho tiempo para dar una fácil decisión.

-Probemoslo al menos -sugirió al quedarse sin ideas.

Se acercaron y extendieron los futones primero apartando el fuego y luego ocupandose de apagar las llamaradas sobre los productos.

Andaban todos a lo locos porque no podían dejar que el fuego se extendiese demasiado, porque si lo hacía tendrían que largarse corriendo de allí.

··

En el exterior, se notaba que la tienda estaba ardiendo, salió un humo negro claro de que subía hasta el cielo atravesando las ventanas rotas.

Adelante, el comandante Morales observo entusiasmado como su obra destructiva estaba funcionando, en cuestión de minutos los muchachos tendrían que decidir si salir o morir asfixiados y luego quemados.

Empezo a reír orgulloso, le gustaba ver como los traidores sufrían.

-Arded putos traidores -dijo riéndose disfrutando de la barbacoa que se estaba produciendo dentro.

··

Los tres todavía estaban enfrentandose al fuego, levantaban los futones impidiendo que el fuego se acercase a los productos, la idea no estaba funcionando y solo estaban retrasando que el fuego se hiciese mas fuerte que antes.

Ulrich y Odd se estaban llenando de sudor en la frente debido a la temperatura de las llamaradas.

-¡Esto no funciona! -le aviso Ulrich a Jeremy.

-Pues tenemos que encontrar algo mas con lo que apagarlo -sugirió histérico Jeremy.

De pronto Odd se acordo que se olvidaron mencionar.

-¿Y que pasa con los extintores? -pregunto Odd.

-¿Que? -no entendió Ulrich.

-Debería haber un extintor para ciertas emergencias, y esto es una emergencia -rectifico Odd su propuesta.

Tenía razón, en lugares como ese debería haber al menos un extintor.

-¡Jeremy! -le aviso al genio para que supiese.

-¿Que? -pregunto histérico.

-Debería haber un extintor por algúna parte, esa es nuestra única esperanza de apagar el fuego -le comento para que pensase.

-Un extintor -empezo a pensar en donde había visto uno, de pronto se acordo.

Se dirigió a un extremo en donde había un cuarto de la limpieza, abrió la puerta de un golpe y observo a un extintor al lado de una escoba y una fregona. Agarro el extintor y se volvió para apagar el fuego.

-Aquí esta -aviso mientras prendía el extintor, extendió la manguera sobre las llamas y una espuma blanca y rosa empezo a salir despedida cubriendo las llamas.

La espuma cubrió por completo las llamas, el fuego de esa parte se apago.

-Ya esta -dijo entusiasmado al ver que funciono.

De pronto fue interrumpido por los otros:

-Jeremy aquí, este esta peor, vamos rápido -le apresuro Ulrich.

Se dirigió al otro fuego e hizo lo mismo con el otro, extendía la espuma sobre las llamas, esta vez era mas difícil debido a que el fuego se llevo por delante muchos productos, extendió cuanto podía al ver que ya no queda ningúna flama.

Ambos respiraron profundamente, lograron acabar con el fuego, lo único que quedaba eran los productos calcinados que habían convertido parte de su plástico en cenizas que volaban como hojas caídas de sus arboles.

-Por fin -dijo alegrado Odd sintiéndose caído de lo agotada y asfixiado que estaba al intentar apagar aquel fuego.

-Si, por fin -estaba Jeremy de acuerdo con Odd, había sido muy forzoso pero consiguieron terminar de una vez con ese fuego.

Ambos hicieron lo mismo y se sentaron al lado de los estantes.

··

Jim olió algo raro y no le gustaba, se sentía como un perro cuando se pierde el rastro de la comida, le ponía nervioso y no podía dejarse pensar en lo que creía.

Lorry se acerco para saber que le tenía tan preocupado su comandante.

-¿Pasa algo malo comandante? -pregunto para verificar.

-Si -contesto amargadamente-, el fuego no es tan fuerte como antes.

Lorry se dirigió de vuelta a la tienda, parecía haberse tranquilizado todo.

-Parece que esos muchachos han logrado apagar el fuego -dedujo Lorry.

-Así es -confirmo Jim murmurando de forma irreconocible.

Lorry se mantuvo dudando al notar esa afirmación.

-Pero señor, ¿no estaba pensando en dejarles morir quemados? Supongo no -pregunto para saber si el plan se trataba de eso exactamente.

-No, solamente quería hacerles saber como de enfadado estoy -admitió.

Lorry ahora comprendió, era solo por molestia.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Vamos a seguir con el plan de esperar a que salgan? -pregunto ahora para confirmar si seguían con la misma estrategia.

Jim se mantuvo ahora dudando, había sobrepasado sus expectativas, ya no sabía que hacer, había tomado muchas decisiones, pero la de esta le estaba amargando de una manera que ya no sabía como tratarla.

-No, eso era mi primera opción, ahora vamos a pasar a una nueva -acordo.

-¿Cual? -pregunto para saber.

Jim se giro y dio una mirada indirecta hacía el cadete Cox.

-¡Cox! ¡Trae el jeep y saca los ganchos! -le ordeno Jim al joven cadete.

-Si señor -obedeció Bertram.

Lorry ya no entendía adonde quería ir a llegar ahora el comandante, estaba tan furioso que ideaba unas cosas de los mas raras.

-¿Que vamos a hacer señor? -pregunto Lorry para verificar de que iba el plan.

Jim se pensó la frase perfecta para aseñalar irónicamente la idea del plan.

-Vamos a tirar las puertas, vamos a tirar las puertas abajo -admitió seriamente, luego puso una mirada incrédula.

··

Los tres se estaban acostumbrando al nuevo aire que había dentro, el fuego que había dejado las botellas incendiadas había dejado la tienda hecha un desastre y con un olor putrefacto que hacía que cualquiera se muriese con solo absorber una pequeña parte.

Estaban los dos tirados en diferentes secciones para ponerse cómodos, Jeremy estaba arrodillado en el rincón, Ulrich estaba apoyado sentado en la pared y Odd estaba sentado sobre otro estante.

Ambos se quedaron pensando, posiblemente mentalmente porque no tenían ganas de hablar a través de la boca, en como iban a hacer para derrotar a Jim y poder escapar, también tenían que salvar a Samantha, pero le mayor riesgo de todo era perderlas la vista para así poder seguir adelante o nunca les dejarían en paz.

De pronto Odd se acordo de una cosa que le inquietaba desde hacía un rato.

-¿Como supiste por donde tirarían las botellas? -pregunto dirigiendose a Jeremy porque quería saber como se dio cuenta de que no habían cerrado las ventanas.

-En un momento las vi, pero no las hizo mucho caso, pensé al revés, que si iba a venir algún zombie como iban a hacer para entrar, pero no pensé que pudiese servir para meter algo dentro y romperlo, por eso me acorde, me arrepiento de haberme acordado de ese pequeño error -explicó Jeremy lamentandose.

-No es culpa tuya que no te acordases, ni siquiera yo había visto esas ventanas -confeso Ulrich para hacer que Jeremy no se sintiese culpable.

-Ni yo -admitió Odd.

Jeremy se dio cuenta de algo y le hizo mucha gracia, empezo a dar unas risas falsas que intento taparlas con murmullos pero se oían demasiado.

-¿De que te ríes? -pregunto sarcásticamente Odd.

Jeremy no paraba de reirse, se volvió como loco de la nada.

Ulrich y Odd se miraron extrañados, no sabían que le pasaba a Jeremy, no sabían si era porque le había afectado el humo del fuego, o la paranoia le estropeo el cerebro.

Al final Jeremy se callo y se propuso explicar de que se reía tanto.

-Veréis chicos, acabo de darme cuenta de que somos bastantes idiotas, por no darnos cuenta de los pequeños detalles que se nos pasan por la cabeza, que estamos juntos metidos dentro buscando una respuesta a como vamos a hacer para salir en vez de hacerlo de lo mas fácil, que hemos hecho este viaje para viajar al otro extremo del mundo a buscar algo que posiblemente no exista, y aún así, estamos todos juntos, saliendo vivos después de todo, ¿porque será? -dio esa respuesta para que algúno lo confirmase.

Ambos se quedaron con esa pregunta en la cabeza. Ulrich tuvo la respuesta.

-Porque somos un equipo -admitió.

Volvieron la cabeza hacía el castaño alemán.

-Somos un equipo, y cuando formas parte de un equipo en el que te has enfrentado a tantos problemas, sales siempre vivo, porque te mantienes fuerte, junto a un equipo que te ayuda siempre -creyó Ulrich de haber descubierto ese enigma.

Jeremy le indico una sonrisa, había acertado.

-Eso era chicos, de lo que os estaba hablando, somos un equipo, de amigos, que saldrán adelante, pase lo que pase -hizo comprender Jeremy a que se refería.

Ambos creyeron que comprender de que estaba hablando acerca de que: como eran un equipo bastante unido, podrían superar todas las dificultades que hubiesen alrededor, como salir de ahí y enfrentarse a Jim.

-Por eso os digo, que deberíamos enfrentarnos a nuestras propias dificultades, saliendo echando leches de aquí, y llevarnos consigo a ese hijo de puta -exclamo Jeremy acordando que deberían actuar inmediatamente sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ulrich y Odd pusieron una cara inexpresiva y seria, estaban pensando lo mismo, estaban de acuerdo con el, no podían dejarse llevar por sus miedos y motivaciones cuando en realidad deberían pensar como un equipo.

-¿Estáis conmigo chicos o no? -pregunto Jeremy.

Jeremy espero una respuesta que fuese breve y orgullosa, pero en vez de eso, se levantaron de forma inesperada y se quedaron mirándole de forma incrédula.

No entendían a que se debía ese extraño gesto.

-Estas contigo Jeremy -acepto Ulrich.

-Hasta el final, si morimos, lo haremos como un equipo -acepto Odd.

Jeremy sonrío, había dado en el clavo en confiar en ellos desde el principio. Se levanto y se dirigió con ellos para juntarse y hacerse oficial como un equipo.

-Chicos. No sabéis lo orgulloso que estoy de haberos conocido -dijo entusiasmado.

-Nosotros también estamos orgullosos de haberte conocido -acordo Ulrich entusiasmado también.

Jeremy se dirigió ahora a Odd para saber su opinión, pero entonces pensó en una cosa que le haría tener mas confianza.

-Te prometo que salvaremos a Sam -le dio su promesa.

Odd asintió frunciendo el músculo de la frente.

-Eso espera que hagamos -acepto Odd su promesa.

Jeremy sonrío alegrado de que lo entendiese, entonces se le ocurrió hacer una cosa que ya habían hecho antes, cuando se conocieron.

Extendió su mano poniéndola vertical, esperaba ahora que ellos hiciesen lo mismo.

Ulrich y Odd se dieron cuenta de que pretendía, se acordaban de aquel pacto que hicieron en la base, extendieron ambos brazos juntadolos para formar una unión y señal de amistad.

-Como un equipo -pronunció Jeremy primero.

-¡Como un equipo! -pronuncíeron todos a la vez. Luego alzaron sus brazos firmando el pacto. Se miraron orgullosos de estar juntos y formar aquel equipo.

De pronto se hizo un ruido extraño que venía del exterior.

-¿Pero que coño están haciendo esos ahora? -pregunto Odd extrañado por oír ese ruido, habían hecho muchas cosas desde que llegaron y ahora la cosa se estaba poniendo pero que muy rara.

Jeremy escucho atentamente el ruido, sonaba como un vehículo moviendose hacía la entrada de la tienda.

-Yo diría que están desplazando el jeep hacía la entrada -dedujo Jeremy.

El ruido se hacía mas fuerte, cada vez mas se oía que estaban aparcando el jeep delante de la verja por algúna extraña razón, luego se apago el motor.

Ambos se miraron extrañados, no sabían ahora lo que pretendía Jim y sus hombres pero sonaba a mal augurio.

Decidieron examinarlo a través de las cámaras.

Fueron de vuelta a la sala de vigilancia, Jeremy inspecciono la pantalla que daba a la cámara de la entrada de la tienda, se mostraba el jeep aparcado delante de la puerta con el cadete Bertram en el puesto de conductor y con Samantha al lado, se veía a Jim y al capitán agarrando unos ganchos amarrados a unas cadenas de plata.

-¿Para que van a usar esos ganchos? -pregunto Odd queriendo obtener una respuesta a ese extraño suceso que pasaba en ese mismo momento.

Jeremy dedujo a que se debía eso, y llego a una terrible conclusión.

-Para quitar la verja de la tienda -dedujo horrorizado Jeremy.

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de lo que pretendían ahora, iban a quitar la verja y así abrirse paso por dentro.

Jim y Lorry colocaron los ganchos sobre las manijas de la verja para que luego el jeep diese marcha atrás y arrancase de cuajo la verja.

-Ahí esta -dijo satisfecho Jim.

Ahora ambos ya no sabían que hacer, estaban perdidos, si tiraban la verja los capturarían y se acabaría todo, después de todo lo que hicieron.

-¿Que hacemos ahora Jeremy? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber en que pensaba.

Jeremy solo pudo pensar en una cosa, estaban perdidos, a no ser que uno de ellos tomase una decisión involuntaria, entonces llego a una decisión, solo había una forma de sacarlos a todos y continuar el viaje.

Se levanto de la silla sin mostrar emoción algúna y cogío a su mochila.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Odd extrañado.

Agarro su rifle HUH y luego miro seriamente a los dos.

-Voy a salir a la azotea y a distraer a Jim y a sus hombres -admitió Jeremy.

-¡Que! -gritaron ambos atemorizados por lo que dijo.

-De ningúna forma Jeremy, estamos juntos en esto -exigió Ulrich.

-Lo se, pero solo hay una forma de salir de esta, y es distrayendo a Morales mientras vosotros escapáis -explico deduciendo Jeremy las posibilidad que había.

-No no no -protesto Ulrich-, hicimos un pacto, y lo seguiremos haciendo.

-Lo se. Pero si todos morimos no habrá nadie quien entregue el virus -dedujo pensativamente-. Por eso os daré esto.

Jeremy abrió uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y les entrego el Pen-Drive que contenía el virus.

-Quiere que tengas el pen con el virus -admitió.

Ulrich no se lo podía creer, estaba sacrificandose por el único aparato que podría salvar el mundo.

-Es mejor que lo tengas tu, si yo no lo consigo -concluyo.

-De ningúna forma, lo haremos todos a la vez -siguió exigiendo Ulrich.

-No hay tiempo para eso -abrió el compartimento del arma y puso la municíon dentro-, solo hay una forma de salir de aquí, y ambos lo sabemos.

-¿Y que pasara con Sam? -pregunto Odd.

-Yo les distraeré y en el ultimo momento, mientras vosotros salís por detrás y cogeís a Sam y la lleváis lejos de aquí -explicó Jeremy histéricamente.

De pronto sonaron unos golpes que venían de detrás, estaban forzando la verja al tirarla con el jeep, en cualquier momento la iban a tirar abajo.

-Es ahora o nunca -contesto Jeremy accediendo de inmediato a subir arriba, salió de la sala de vigilancia y se dirigió hacía la puerta que daba a la azotea.

-Espera Jeremy -intento de deternele Ulrich.

-No hay tiempo, salid de aquí -exigió apuradamente sin mas dilaciones.

-No Jeremy, si hay tiempo -le agarro del hombro para detenerle.

Jeremy se dirigió a el con una mirada incrédula.

-Si conseguimos despistarles podremos seguir adelante -dedujo Ulrich.

-Y poder salvar a Sam -añadió Odd.

-Eso mismo -estuvo de acuerdo con el.

Se dirigió a el sin perder de vista su incrédula mirada.

-Jeremy, puede haber otra forma de salir con vida de esta, si trabajamos juntos podremos lo conseguiremos, conseguiremos llegar a Francia todos juntos -le exigió Ulrich que se lo pensase determinadamente.

-No en este momento, solo hay una forma, y si no lo hacemos, todos caeremos, ninguno de los tres lo conseguirá, y ya no habrá un nuevo mundo -comento Jeremy.

-No, si que lo hay, tal vez si les distrajéramos de otro forma podríamos salir todos con vida y escaparnos todos juntos.

Jeremy se lo pensó, dedujo otra posibilidad pero era peligrosa.

-Bueno, puede haber una, pero es muy peligrosa -admitió.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto Odd.

Jeremy se lo pensó antes de dar una respuesta inverosímil, pero no había mucho tiempo para dar muchas opciones.

-Volar toda la tienda -contesto seriamente.

-¿Como? -pregunto Odd sin creerse de que se trataba de eso.

-Me refiero a poner explosivos en toda la tienda y luego cuando la cosa se ponga, volamos toda la tienda y llevándonos por delante a ellos -explico brevemente.

-¿Y que pasa con Sam? -pregunto exigiendo aún Odd por saber si la salvaría o no.

-Primero les distraigo desde la azotea, y luego cuando dais la vuelta y cogeís a Sam y antes de que pueda enterarse Jim, vuelo toda la tienda -resumió Jeremy deduciendo las posibilidades de que funcionase.

De pronto se percataron de algo que no funcionaba ahí en el plan.

-Pero espera un momento -detuvo Ulrich-. Pero si vuelas la tienda, morirás.

-Os lo he dicho, es muy peligroso -concluyo irónicamente.

-Pero no puede haber un plan en el que nadie se sacrifique -exclamo Odd sarcásticamente, ya estaba harto de oír de sacrificios de heroe.

-Me temo que no, va a ser así -acordo Jeremy insatisfecho.

Ulrich ya se estaba cansando, lo único que oía era solamente sacrificarse por el equipo y dejarle el puesto de salvador de humanidad a otro.

-Y una mierda pienso dejar que mueras -protesto Ulrich.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza directos al joven castaño alemán.

-Jeremy, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero has sido durante este tiempo un buen amigo y no pienso dejar que te sacrifiques para nada, así que lo que quiero que hagas es que busques una forma de que todos nos salvemos sin que nadie se sacrifique. ¿Ha quedado claro soldado? -pregunto Ulrich poniendo tono de coronel.

Ambos no pudieron creer el increíble esfuerzo que puso Ulrich en toda su voz, se comporto como un verdadero líder que toma la decisión aceptada.

Al ver la voluntad que tenía Ulrich de que todos siguiesen con vida, no tuvo mas opción que hacer lo que pedía.

-Bueno, puede estar la opción de que haya un destiempo y me salve antes de que vuele la tienda -dedujo dudando Jeremy.

-De acuerdo, me quedo con eso -acepto Ulrich.

Se dio la vuelta dirigiendose a Odd.

-Odd ¡Prepara los explosivos! -le ordeno inmediatamente.

-Ahí va -acepto, volvió a recoger sus mochilas.

Ahora que tenían parcialmente calculado el plan, no tuvo mas opción que seguir con su estrategia, tenía que subir a la azotea y distraerles para darles tiempo.

-Prométeme que no te sacrificaras -exigió murmurando.

-No estoy muy seguro -comento sarcásticamente Jeremy.

-Pues como todos muramos te espero en el infierno para darte una paliza.

-Si es que existe el infierno -siguió el mismo rollo de la broma.

Ambos se rieron por ese comentario tan vulgar.

-Vamos ve, y prométeme que te salvaras -le exigió chistosamente.

-Solo si soy un grandísimo hijo de perra como vosotros -comento chistosamente y luego subió por las escaleras que daban a la azotea.

Ulrich sonrío pensativo, sabía bien que no se sacrificaría por nada, era un soldado, y tenía que comportarse como uno. Volvió de vuelto al trabajo, volvió a la sala de vigilancia donde Odd estaba preparando los explosivos.

-¿Como están los explosivos? -pregunto con tono apurado.

-Tenga bastantes cajas de C4 como para volar este sitio incluido la gran manzana, cuantos pongo -explicó Odd pero empezo a dudar acerca de cuantas cajas de explosivos ponía, tantas harían volar todo incluido ellos mismos.

Ulrich se lo pensó detenidamente, empezo a recordar aquello que le dijeron cuando llego por primera vez a Fort Kadic, le había explicado acerca de como funcionaban los explosivos y cual era su rango de longitud de estallido.

-Probemos con dos, si nos equivocamos, al menos lo arreglaremos al reencarnarnos con un militar que sepa lo que se tiene que hacer -acordo chistosamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto Odd.

Agarro un par un busco el sitio idóneo donde poner los explosivos, pensó que por debajo del escritorio.

-¿Pongo uno aquí? -pregunto para saber la opinión de Ulrich.

-Inténtalo -le ordeno.

Odd empezo a mezclar los cables que hacían que funcionase los explosivos, saco un par de varios colores y empezo a meterlos dentro de una ranura que había en la caja, luego agarro un cable con el que servía para colocar el explosivo en algúna superficie, estaba como loco buscando la forma de no hacer que todo saliese y acabasen ambos muertos por lo que hizo.

··

Jim y sus hombres estaban al borde de poder entrar en la tienda, unos tironeos mas con el jeep y quitarían la verja que les impedía entrar.

Jim y Lorry guiaban a Bertram para hacer que hiciese bien el trabajo.

-Así es un poco mas -le decía para guiarle.

Bertram se daba la vuelta para comprobarlo, se notaba que la verja no iba a poder aguantar mucho mas, volvió a guiarse por la potencia del coche, de pronto oyó unos gemidos que venían de la muchacha amordazada.

La joven Sam Knight mostraba una entristecida cara parecida a la de un cachorro abandonado, con aquella mirada le hacía decir que no hiciese aquello de sacar la verja y dejar que aquel monstruo matase a su novio Odd.

-No te preocupes jovencita, pronto todo esto pasara -intenta de consolarla para hacer que no pensase que todo iría mal y sería todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba.

Sam no estaba muy convencida de eso.

Jim observaba como la verja empezaba a tambalearse, lo estaba consiguiendo, pronto tendría listo castigo para vengarse por la insubordinación de los renegados.

Sin saberlo, a lo alto de la azotea, Jeremy estaba observando como Jim y sus hombres estaban a punto de sacar la verja metiendo tironeos, no podía consentir que continuasen así, tenía que darles tiempo a Ulrich y Odd.

Conecto fu rifle HUH y se preparo para atacar como francotirador.

Jim notaba a cada momento como se le aumentaba el corazón a medida que la verja empezaba a tambalearse por si sola, pronto se vengaría de aquello niñatos que le trataron de tonto al huir de su furia. Pero de pronto una voz conocido le interrumpió el sabor del momento de la venganza.

-¡Ey comandante Morales! -grito alguien que venía de algúna parte.

Todos oyeron esa voz y se extrañaron, hasta Bertram la oyó y tuvo que apagar el motor del jeep para poder oír mejor, no entendían quien era el que hablaba, pero de pronto sintieron una extraña sensación de que no estaba muy lejos, alzaron la cabeza hacía arriba y observaron que tenían al joven francés apuntándoles con un rifle.

-Comportate como tal -le comento y empezo a disparar contra el comandante.

Las balas de su rifle casi le dieron pero en el ultimo acto las esquivo de sorpresa, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados desde arriba, desde un ángulo fácil de atacar, estaban rodeados por el sin escapatoria.

Jim decidió cubrirse detrás de la verja para protegerse de los disparos, el y Lorry sacaron sus armas para esperar el momento para atacarle desde arriba.

Bertram no sabía que hacer estaba atrapado entre esa lluvia de balas.

Jeremy observo que tenía una oportunidad de sacar a Sam de allí, tenía que aprovecharla antes de que Jim se le ocurriese hacer algo peor.

-¡Corre Sam yo te cubro! -le aviso Jeremy para darle tiempo a escapar.

Sam lo oyó claro y en el momento justo salto de la ventanilla del coche y se fue corriendo alejandose de la tienda.

-¡No espera! -Bertram se dio cuenta de que se había escapado la prisionera e intento de detenerla pero se estaba alejando demasiado y no podía salir estando en el jeep.

-¡La prisionera se escapa! -le aviso Lorry a Jim.

Jim dirigió su mirada hacía una muchacha amordazada que se escapaba dando saltos dirigiendose a un terreno en ruinas.

-¡No podemos dejar que escape! -aviso, empezo a disparar para alcanzar a Sam, ambos se pusieron a dar el juego de tiro al blanco.

Jeremy se dio cuenta de lo que hacían ahí abajo, no podía permitir que la alcanzasen porque sino Odd lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida, se acerco aún mas al borde y empezo a disparar de mas longitud.

Jim se cubrió aún mas al ver que las balas caían mas cerca de donde estaban, no podían tener la oportunidad de alcanzarla si tenían al joven renegado disparandoles por arriba.

Jim estaba al borde de la locura, no podía matar a los renegados, y hacerse con su amiga para utilizarlos. Pero lo que si podía era quitar la verja para atacar a los adentro.

-¡Cox, continúa! -le aviso Jim al cadete que manejaba el jeep.

Bertram obedeció y empezo a dar marcha atrás de vuelta, las cadenas que tiraban de la verja empezaban a desequilibrarse, eso significaba que estaban ganando fuerzas.

Jeremy se entusiasmo al dejar a salvo a Sam pero tenía el otro problema de que aún querían intentar de sacar la verja para pasar dentro, tenía que impedirlo a toda costa.

Apunto al jeep y empezo a disparar de manera recta por todo el jeep, las balas impactaron contra las cajas y luego se dirigieron hacía el lado del conductor, casi una de las balas impacta contra la cabeza de Bertram pero acaba rompiendo el parabrisas. Bertram se giro y observo que ahora le estaba apuntando el cadete Belpois, le estaba recriminando para que parase, o sino le mataba. No sabía que hacer. Era demasiado joven para tomar una cierta decisión, estaba temblando de miedo, si tomaba una decisión precipitada lo mataba Jeremy desde arriba, no tuvo mas opción que abandonar el jeep y dejarlo donde estaba, se cubrió debajo de la tienda.

Jim miro incrédulo y extrañado al ver que el cadete Cox abandono el jeep.

-¡Cadete! ¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto protestando Jim.

-Lo siento señor, no puedo hacerlo así -le dijo Bertram atemorizado.

Jim sintió agobios de tener que dispararle al ver su cobardía, pero estaba bastante ocupado intentando de buscar la forma de dispararle al francés.

-Intentare de franquearlos por detrás -propuso Lorry teniendo una idea.

-De acuerdo -opto por hacerle caso Jim.

Lorry intento de avanzar por el bordillo para hacer que no se diese cuenta el cadete de arriba, una vez que estaba al final del bordillo, dio la vuelta dirigiendose hacía atrás de la tienda para poder atacarle por sorpresa.

Jim sintió de recelos al ver que no podía hacer nada, tenía que hacer algo o quedaría como un absoluto imbecil, levanto su revolver y empezo a disparar hacía arriba para probar de que una de las balas pudiese alcanzar al cadete.

-Ven aquí maldito traidor hijo de puta creador de problemas, muere como el traidor que eres por abandonar mi base maldito europeo y sufre la ira de un puñetero chupasangre americano -divagaba Jim a medida que disparaba al aire.

A lo lejos, Sam se alejaba lo que podía, estaba bastante lejos de la tienda pero aún tenía las cintas atadas a sus manos y piernas, necesitaba soltarse, busco algo afilado que pudiese servir, busco entre los escombros y encontró un trozo de hormigón que le podía servir, se tiro al suelo y se dio la espalda para cortarse la cinta por detrás.

··

Ulrich y Odd acabaron de colocar los explosivos, pusieron una caja de explosivos debajo del escritorio de las pantallas y otro colocado en la estantería de los productos que eran altamente tóxicos.

Ahora que tenían todo preparado decidieron marcharse de una vez.

-Muy bien ya esta -dijo Ulrich al ver que ya estaba todo preparado para volarlo por los aires.

-Vamonos -comento Odd entusiasmado de largarse.

Salieron de la sala de vigilancia y se dirigieron a la puerta que había al lado, entraron y se pusieron a encontrar la puerta de salida trasera.

Encontraron la puerta trasera, abrieron la puerta pensando que estarían a salvo, pero resultaba que detrás tenían a Lorry apuntandole con una pistola.

-Alto ahí chicos -detuvo Lorry en expresión seria.

-Lorry -dijo Odd atemorizado de verle.

-Me alegro de veros chicos y Jim también se alegra, así que por favor volved con nosotros a la base -obligo Lorry.

-No vamos a volver Lorry, tu no lo entiendes -intento de explicarse Ulrich.

-¿Que tengo que entender? Que sois unos traidores por abandonar la base después de tanto tiempo, y que ahora os largáis haciendo una vida absurda, eso si que no lo permito -pregunto divagando Lorry haciendo sarcasmo de sus exigencias.

-Eso no es, Jim te esta mintiendo al igual que esta mintiendo a todo el mundo -rectifico Ulrich.

-Jim nos ha mantenido protegidos durante mucho tiempo y ahora vosotros desprecias vuestras su protección, ¿porque?

-No nos ha estado protegiendo, nos ha estado teniendo cautivos, es un loco obsesionado con mantener a toda la gente cerca de el -exigió Odd.

-¿Que? -pregunto Lorry sin comprender lo que dijo.

-Jim quiere que todos estemos juntos porque no sabe vivir solo, teme la soledad y no puedo permitirse tener a la gente alejandose de el, por eso quiere que todos estemos dentro de la base, porque no sabe vivir sin nosotros -explicó Ulrich.

-Pero si Jim nos ha mantenido en la base para protegernos de los zombies -intento aclararse Lorry a si mismo.

-El le importa un carajo los zombies, solo quiere tener a todo el mundo dandole cháchara. Preguntate a ti mismo, ¿cuantas veces te ha tenido hablando Jim sin parar y no te ha dejado irte? -intento Odd de hacerle entender que había algo malo en el comandante y que no se daba cuenta.

Lorry se quedo confuso, no entendía a que se refería exactamente, pero intento de darle una cierta explicación, porque empezo a darse cuenta de una cosa, durante los últimos años que ha estado con Morales, le ha tenido todo el tiempo custodiado y sin poder moverse de donde estaba, solamente le hablaba de cosas que le habían pasado en el pasado, pero igualmente siempre había sentido eso algo extraño, en vez de estar interrogandole para saber sus aptitudes, solamente le importaba tenerle a el para poder hablar como si fuese un amigo, sintió una excitacíon al darse cuenta, los muchachos tenían razón, Jim estaba loco.

-¿Te das cuenta ahora Lorry? -pregunto Odd al ver aquella expresión en su cara, se había dado cuenta de que lo que decía tenía razón.

Lorry se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer que tuviesen razón en eso.

··

Sam estaba consiguiendo desatarse las cintas de las manos, tenía el trozo de hormigón cortándole las cintas, ya faltaba poco y podía largarse, no se podía quedar ahí teniendo a los soldados yendo por ella.

Gemía de esfuerzo, no veía donde cortaba.

Sintió el escozor de la cinta tocándole la piel, se despegaba de sus muñecas a medida que se cortaban en linea recta.

Consiguió desatarse las cintas de las manos, ahora que tenía las manos libres pudo quitarse la cinta de la boca y cortarse las cintas de las piernas.

Ahora estaba libre y eso le dio el tiempo justo para poder escapar muy lejos del lugar, corrió y se escondió detrás de un trozo derrumbado de pared, se quedo mirando la escena que se producía a lo lejos, el comandante seguía enfrentandose a Jeremy que estaba en lo alto de la azotea. Tuvo ganas de escaparse pero no podía dejarles, ahí estaba Odd y seguramente estaba en peligro, ademas, quería darles un castigo por haberla retenido como un animal enjaulado, se dispuso volver para ayudar y poder irse con ellos, si volvía a la base que iba a hacer ahí después de lo que le hicieron.

··

Jim ya no aguantaba mas, se estaba quedando sin balas y el tirador de arriba parecía no acabarsele la municíon, era una maquina imparable.

Jim continuaba disparando todo lo que podía para así darles tiempo a Ulrich y Odd de escapar a tiempo y poder rescatar a Sam, le había dado tiempo de poder alejarse, eso le daba tiempo de poder volver con ellos en cuanto no se percatasen de su presencia.

Estaba desesperado al ver que no tenía escapatoria, necesitaba buscar la forma de distraerle y así poder dispararle desde arriba, busco cosas para utilizarlas como distracción, no encontró nada excepto el cadaver del guarda que continuaba sentado en el rincón, entonces se le ocurrió, se fue andando por el bordillo lentamente y agarro el cadaver.

Jeremy se detuvo, ya no notaba la presencia de Jim, pensó que se había metido dentro de la tienda pero en realidad el jeep continuaba donde estaba, así que no supo saber donde estaba, de pronto se percato por solo un segundo a una extraña persona saltando fuera de la entrada de la tienda, le disparo pero era solamente un cadaver siendo agarrado por alguien que estaba detrás.

-¿Pero que? -se pregunto extrañado.

El hombre que agarraba el cadaver era Jim y se quito el cuerpo de en medio y le apunto con el revolver y le disparo.

La bala le rozo el brazo fue una herida muy grande.

-¡Ah! -grito Jeremy al sentir el impacto de la bala. Fue tan doloroso que cayo hacía atrás sintiendo un dolor terrible, jamas antes le había disparado.

-Te di si -se dijo Jim felicitandose por haberle disparado.

El sonido del disparo y el grito de Jeremy resonaron tanto que hasta Ulrich, Odd y Lorry lo oyeron horrorizados.

Ambos no pudieron creer que aquel grito sonase de quien no podían creer.

-Jeremy -se dio cuenta Odd sintiendo que no podía ser así.

-Vuestro amigo ha sido herido -dedujo Lorry.

Ulrich no podía pensar claramente en que podría haber una posibilidad de que estuviese vivo, pero estaba tan cabreado por lo que estaba pasando, que no tuvo nada mas que pensar en su odio hacía Jim.

-Y todo es por vuestra culpa -se dirigió hacía Lorry y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le dejo noqueado, cayo inconsciente hacía atrás.

Ulrich asintió sintiéndose agobiado y cabreado por lo que le pudiese pasar a Jeremy si es que acaso le paso algo horrible.

Odd no supo como reaccionar al ver el golpe que le dio a Lorry, pero lo que si hizo fue arrebatarle el arma antes de que se despertara.

-Ayudame a levantarlo -le ordeno Ulrich a Odd.

-¿No lo vamos a dejar aquí? -pregunto Odd pensando que lo iban a dejar tirado.

-No sería algo honorable de un soldado -comento Ulrich irónicamente.

Tenía razón, puede que fuesen unos traidores pero aún seguían apoyando las reglas de un soldado. Ambos agarraron a Lorry y lo llevaron arrastrando lejos de ahí, tenían que escapar cuanto antes porque luego todo explotaría.

··

Jim se dirigió de vuelta con el cadete Cox que había visto la estrategia que uso para noquear al cadete Belpois.

-¿Porque ha hecho eso señor? -pregunto Bertram queriendo aclarar porque uso esa trampa usando el cadaver.

-Porque era lo mejor -contesto amargadamente-. Rápido, ponte delante del jeep, tenemos que quitar esta verja cuanto antes.

Le ordeno y ambos volvieron a montarse con prisas en el jeep, ahora que ya no tenían a nadie atacándole podían por fin quitar al verja y entrar en la tienda.

Jeremy se sentía mareado, el disparo le había dejado en un mal estado, empezaba a tener nauseas, casi no podía ponerse de vuelta de pie, había quedado en shock debido a que como no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de heridas, su cuerpo no lo comprendía y le estaba provocando un ataque de nervios y mareos, al menos pudo arrastrarse por el suelo de la azotea, se acerco al borde y observo que Jim y Bertram estaban sentados de vuelta en el jeep, iban a quitar la verja de nuevo.

-¡No! -grito Jeremy al ver que no tenía oportunidad de impedirlo, su arma la había tirado lejos y con la herida que tenía no iba a llegar a tiempo para cogerla.

Encendieron el motor y el jeep se puso a hacer chispas.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Jim apurado.

Bertram piso el acelerador y el jeep se movió teniendo puestos los ganchos agarrando las manijas de la verja, esta vez accionaron mas la velocidad y tuvieron suficiente fuerza para arrancar la verja de metal como si se tratase de una pared de mármol, se llevaron arrastrando la verja consigo.

Detuvieron el jeep estacionándolo a lo lejos, Jim echo una cabezada y observo que había conseguido por fin derribar la verja que le impedía entrar.

-Así me gusta -dijo Jim entusiasmado, luego se puso a reír sarcásticamente.

Jeremy suspiro de terror, espero saber si sus amigos habían conseguido por fin salir de la tienda a tiempo, en cuestión de minutos iba a explotar todo.

··

Anduvieron tanto y costándoles la fuerza del soldado noqueado, que ya no pudieron mas, dejaron al inconsciente Lorry en un rincón de tierra, suspiraron de cansancio.

-¿Donde esta el detonador? -pregunto Ulrich apurado.

-Toma -le entrego Odd el detonador, con eso harían activar las bombas.

Rápidamente Ulrich se dirigió corriendo de vuelta a la tienda.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que hacía.

-Tengo que buscar a Jeremy -admitió Ulrich acordándose de que lo habían dejado ahí en la azotea.

-Pero ahí seguro que estará Jim y el otro -añadió Odd suponiendo que Jeremy les dio el tiempo suficiente para que pudiesen escapar.

-No pienso dejarle tirado, un soldado no abandona un amigo -confeso Ulrich y volvió directo a la tienda con mucha prisa-. Quédate con Lorry y espera a ver si viene Sam.

-Este Ulrich -se dijo Odd al ver lo caprichoso que era su amigo cuando se trataba de volver por quien ya supuestamente estaba muerto.

··

Jim decidió que era ya la hora de poder entrar en la tienda, salió del jeep y se dirigió con mucha prisa hacía la tienda.

-¿Señor, pero que hago yo? -pregunto Bertram al entender que Jim se ocupaba de buscar a los renegados dentro.

Jim se lo pensó, no tenía tiempo de seguir escuchando sus exigencias, pero como hizo una pregunta de soldado no tuvo mas remedio.

-Tu quédate aquí y vigila por si viene Lorry o por si viene uno de los renegados -acordo Jim sin mas dilación.

-Si señor -acepto Bertram. Se puso algo nervioso porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Inspecciono antes la entrada, estaba llena de trozos de ceniza por todas partes, lo de antes con las botellas había hecho demasiado efecto, había quemado muchos productos.

Se puso serio e inexpresivo, todo estaba muy silencioso y demasiado tranquilo, por algúna razón no parecía que estuviesen los muchachos dentro, era algo imposible si es que acaso habían estado metidos dentro como hace apenas una hora, pensó que a lo mejor se escondieron intentando de tenderle una trampa, se puso a mirar debajo de los estantes, las habitaciones de seguridad, no había rastro de ellos, esfumados completamente.

··

Jeremy todavía se seguía sintiendo horrorizado de pensar en lo que podrían sucederle a Ulrich y Odd si es que acaso seguían aún dentro, no los había visto salir en ningún momento, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la herida en el brazo que tenía, necesitaba tratarse la herida urgentemente o se infectaría demasiado, se saco el pañuelo que tenía para usarlo como medida de seguridad para no infectarse, se la ato en el cuello y luego se la doblo a través del brazo malo, ahora que estaba mas o menos curado, pudo levantarse y examinar a los alrededores para saber si podía ver a sus amigos en algúna parte.

No los veía y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, de pronto oyó una voz en el horizonte:

-¡Jeremy! -gritaba alguien su nombre.

Alzo la vista y observo que a lo lejos se acercaba Ulrich corriendo.

-¡Ulrich! -le hizo llamar su atención.

-¡Vamos! -le grito para indicar que pusiese la marcha y saliese corriendo ya mismo.

Quise intentar de salir pero entonces se acordo de que aún estaba Jim y se había metido dentro, y ahora que lo pensó, Ulrich seguramente tendría el detonador.

-¡Pulsa el detonador! -le pido gritando para que se oyera a lo lejos.

-¿Que? -pregunto Ulrich deteniéndose al instante.

-Pulsa el detonador, vuélalo -le pidió.

-¿Y que pasa contigo?

-Solo hazlo -le exigió apurado, no podía seguir así.

Ulrich no podía dejar que Jeremy se sacrificase así, la situación estaba fácil pero por culpa de sus exigencias y manías lo complicaba todo.

-Intenta saltar -sugirió.

-No puedo -indico su herida en el brazo.

-Inténtalo, eres un soldado, confía en ti mismo -le aconsejo con toda confianza.

Jeremy tenía miedo de saltar desde aquella altura, nunca en sus días como estudiante de universidad había conseguido saltar a la comba o escalar un muro, pero estaba metido en un aprieto bastante grande y no tenía mas opción desde donde estaba, ademas, Ulrich confiaba plenamente en el, jamas había alguien que hubiese confiado en el, si confiaba en el, podría lograrlo.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la tienda, Jim golpeo de una pata a una puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, esa era la ultima habitación que no había examinado todavía, si es que acaso no estaban ahí, es que se habían esfumado como el viento.

Entro en la habitación, era la sala de vigilancia, el lugar donde se accedían a las cámaras de seguridad del exterior, desde ahí habían visto todo, como habían llegado, hasta como hacer para plantarles cara, para ser unos asquerosos traidores, eran mas listos de lo que parecían.

Jeremy tuvo tanta voluntad para poder saltar, salto pero de una manera tan grande que parecía que todo se detuviese y que fuese a cámara lenta, como en stop-motion, parecía interminable la caída, pero al final aterrizo de pies en la tierra, sintió un gran dolor en la suela de los pies, no era muy bueno aterrizar de esa forma, alzo la vista y se fijo que había conseguido salir de la azotea, luego Ulrich le llamaba.

-¡Vamos Jeremy, corre! -le daba prisa Ulrich para así poder detonar la tienda.

Jeremy hizo caso y se puso a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, tenía que alejarse lo suficiente de la tienda para cuando explotase.

-Vamos vamos, vamos -se decía Ulrich a si mismo, no aguantaba los nervios de ver que Jeremy no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Jeremy corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero no era excusa para no poder detonar los explosivos y volar la tienda.

-Vuélalo ya -le pidió Jeremy.

-¿Que? -no comprendió Ulrich.

-Vuélalo ya mismo.

-Aún estas demasiado cerca -comento Ulrich dandose cuenta de que no se había alejado lo suficiente como para no darle la onda expansiva que iba a aparecer cuando explotase la tienda.

-Hazlo ya, no refunfuñes soldado -replico Jeremy sarcásticamente.

Ulrich ya no pudo evitarlo, tenía que volarlo ya mismo aún sabiendo que Jeremy no estaba lo bastante lejos para poder escapar de la explosión.

Agarro el detonador y quito la tapa del botón que accionaba la detonación. Espero al menos algo de tiempo para que escapase con tiempo.

Jim se quedo intrigado mirando las pantallas, pensando que podrían haber utilizado en algún momento un sistema como ese, pero de pronto fue interrumpido cuando sonó un misterioso pitido, no sabía de donde venía hasta que de pronto se fijo que había un misterioso aparato electrónico pegado debajo del escritorio, estaba haciendo ese insoportable pitido mientras bombeaba una pequeña luz roja.

Jim no entendía que era, hasta que de pronto se percato de la terrible verdad, era una bomba, se había metido en una trampa.

Salió de la sala a toda pastilla para poder escapar y salir antes de que la tienda explotase con el dentro.

Ulrich ya no pudo aguantar mas, Jeremy aún le seguía replicando, y lo seguiría haciendo a menos que volase la tienda ya mismo, mantuvo preparado para pulsar el botón.

Bertram estaba tranquilo mirando el paisaje cuando de pronto se percato de que salía el comandante de la tienda apurado y con prisas.

-¿Comandante? -pregunto para saber que pasaba.

-¡Ponte a cubierto, ponte a cubierto! -le replico Jim y entonces se tiro al suelo para cubrirse.

Bertram no lo entendió pero de todas formas se escondió debajo del jeep.

-¡Ya! -le grito Jeremy con todas sus fuerzas.

Ulrich con toda su voluntad pulso el botón.

··

Los dos explosivos que habían en la sala de vigilancia, dejaron de sonar, y entonces un fuego abrasador se llevo toda la sala.

En el exterior, se vio como los explosivos implosionaron desde dentro llevandose consigo toda la tienda, un fuego abrasador salió de todas las salidas haciendo que el fuego se evaporase hacía arriba en forma de una enorme bola de fuego.

La onda expansiva fue tan fuerte que hizo que todo lo que estuviese en un cierto rango saliese volando, Jeremy salió volando dando un salto ensordecedor sufriendo parte de la explosión, Ulrich se cubrió los ojos para no recibir parte de los trozos que salían volando, Jeremy no tuvo tiempo de alejarse y sufrió parte de la onda expansiva que no dejaba de llevarse consigo todo.

Odd observo a lo lejos como la tienda estallo en una enorme bola de fuego que se fue elevandose hasta el cielo.

-La puta madre que los parió -dijo Odd asombrado al ver aquella impresionante escena.

Un trozo de madera salió volando por la onda e impacto chocando contra la nuca de Jim, fue tan el golpe que lo dejo desmayado bocabajo sobre la tierra.

Bertram aguanto todo lo que pudo para no sufrir parte de la explosión, estaba seguro donde estaba, seguramente lo había salvado de una terrible muerte.

Todo el fuego se elevo hasta que las llamaradas cesaron dejando solo los escombros carbonizados de lo que quedo de la tienda.

Ulrich alzo la vista al ver que todo se calmo, se fijo que no quedo nada de la tienda, pero lo mas terrible de todo fue a Jeremy tirado sobre la tierra.

-Jeremy -dijo Ulrich preocupado al ver que sufrió parte de la explosión, se dirigió con mucha prisa a ayudarle.

Se junto con el, lo tumbo con la cara hacía arriba mostrando su rostro pálido y con las gafas empañadas de tierra y arena.

-Vamos Jeremy, hablame, contéstame -hacía Ulrich todo el esfuerzo que podía para hacer que despertase, no podía darle por muerto después de todo lo que hizo.

No reaccionaba, le hacía de todo y no respondía.

Ulrich asintió entristecido, no quería llegar a la conclusión de que estuviese muerto, de todas las personas que había perdido, Jeremy era la peor.

Justo cuando parecía todo perdido, tosió expulsando la tierra en su boca.

Ulrich alzo la vista y observo que se había despertado, estaba vivo.

-Jeremy -dijo alegrado de ver que estaba bien y empezo a abrazarle con mucha fuerza y riendo exageradamente.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Jeremy sin acordarse de lo ultimo que sucedió.

-No vuelvas a hacerte el heroe, de acuerdo -acordo chistosamente.

Jeremy no entendía lo que quería decir, pero de pronto se acordo de lo que paso, se levanto de manera histérica y observo toda la tienda destruída.

-¿Funciono? -pregunto intrigado.

-Si funcionó, lo volamos -confirmo Ulrich.

Entonces alguien mas se les acerco hacía ellos arrastrando un cuerpo inmóvil.

-¡Chicos! -llamo Odd corriendo mientras arrastraba a Lorry.

-¡Odd! .dijeron ambos sorprendidos de verle.

-¿Eso lo habéis hecho vosotros? -pregunto para verificar.

-Si, así es, lo hemos volado por los aires -afirmo Jeremy.

-Vaya explosión -dijo asombrado, entonces recordó que aún no había terminado-. Rápido chicos, aún no hemos terminado, tenemos que encontrar a Sam.

-Si vamos -estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy y le ayudo a transportar a Lorry.

Ambos volvieron directos a los restos de la tienda.

··

Bertram se levanto del jeep, lo sintió todo calmado pero no sabía porque, se fijo que la tienda en la que estaban los renegados, había volado por los aires, no sabía lo que había pasado ahí dentro, no supo si el comandante lo había hecho estallar todo o los muchachos se decidieron suicidarse llevandose consigo la tienda entera.

En ese momento no tuvo ni idea de que hacer, pero entonces se fijo en el comandante que aún yacía en el suelo, se dirigió a ayudarle.

-Comandante -intento de despertarle pero no reaccionaba, por algúna razón algo le había pasado y no se despertaba.

No entendía porque, pero entonces se percato de que tenía una herida en la cabeza, y sangraba, posiblemente le había herido en el cerebro produciéndole un trauma grave.

No sabía que hacer, no era medico, era soldado, no sabía como tratarle esa herida.

-Mierda -dijo mosqueado al ver que no había forma de curarle.

De pronto alguien se le acerco e hizo lo que temía que sucediera, le estaban apuntando en la cabeza con una pistola, lo noto por el ruido del cargador.

-Levanta Bertram -le ordeno el que le apuntaba, reconoció su voz.

Se levanto lentamente para que no pasase nada malo y así no le pudiesen disparar, se giro y observo que tenía al cadete Belpois apuntandole seriamente con un revolver teniendo a sus amigos al lado, Ulrich dejo apoyado a Lorry en el suelo.

-¿Le habéis matado? -pregunto para saber que le habían hecho.

-No -contesto amargadamente Jeremy-. Pero tu vas a acabar peor a menos que recojas a tu amigo y te largues de aquí.

Bertram intento de calmarles para explicarse.

-Chicos, por favor, no quiero que nada malo pase, vale, solo quiero que todos estemos calmados y volvamos a la base.

-No vamos a volver a la base -le replicó Ulrich.

Bertram sintió pánico de pensar que le dispararían.

-Solamente queremos hacer nuestra misión -comento Odd.

-¿Que misión? -pregunto Bertram.

-Eso no es de tu importancia -le replico Jeremy.

-Si que lo es, todos somos soldados, tenemos que decirnoslo todo el uno al otro.

-Y que te dije el a ti -indico a Jim-. Que nos fuimos porque somos unos traidores a su causa, es eso.

A Bertram el pánico se le subía a momentos.

-No vamos a volver a la base, te guste o no, vamos a continuar nuestro viaje -le replico Ulrich.

-¿Que viaje? ¿Que misión? Por favor tíos decídmelo -exigió Bertram queriendo saber a que venía tanto misterio y disputa por eso.

Ambos no tuvieron mas opción que contárselo, porque sino seguiría protestando y entonces pensaría que lo están haciendo todo por misericordia.

Jeremy se dirigió hacía el poniendo cara de escepticismo.

-Hemos encontrado el antídoto al virus -admitió Jeremy.

Bertram no se creyó lo que decía.

-¿Os referís exactamente, a la cura para la infección? -aclaro.

-Así es -confirmo Odd.

-Pero eso es maravilloso, podríamos detener esta masacre, y así todo volvería a la normalidad, si lo supiera el comandante -decía divagando Bertram porque estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que hubiese un antídoto.

Jeremy le detuvo al ver por donde iba.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Bertram sintiendo pánico de pensar que había hecho algo malo.

-Que le digamos al comandante no va a servir de nada -comento Jeremy.

-¿Pero porque?

-Al no le interesa curar esta infección, a el lo que le interesa es tenernos a todos juntos porque le tiene miedo a quedarse solo -explicó murmurando.

-¿Que? -pregunto Bertram sin comprender a que se referían, ya parecía que se lo estaban inventando todo para que pudiesen escapar.

-Has estado obedeciendo ordenes de un loco -admitió Ulrich.

Bertram puso una expresión de extrañitud, ya no entendía nada.

-Al parecer es un puñetero adicto a la multitud, quedarse solo es su pena de muerte, no quiero que nos vayamos porque le daría pena que no estuviésemos para así poder charlar como amigos -abrevio Odd con malicia.

Bertram busco la forma de comprenderlo mejor.

-¿Estas diciendo, que nuestro comandante, esta obsesionado con todos nosotros? -pregunto para verificar si era de ese modo.

-Exactamente -afirmo Jeremy.

-Oh dios mío -Bertram no se lo podía creer.

-Por eso nos fuimos, para encontrar el antídoto, pero el esta tan obsesionado con tenernos aquí enjaulados que no soportaba no poder escuchar la mas mínima palabra que nos salga -admitió Jeremy.

-Pero podríamos haberlo hecho todo juntos -sugirió Bertram.

-No puedes -recriminó Odd.

-¿Porque?

-Esto es asunto nuestro -replico Jeremy.

-Pero chicos, somos soldados, podemos hacer esto como soldados, somos un equipo y conseguiremos lo que haga falta... -de pronto alguien atizo por la espalda a Bertram haciendo que se desmayase

Bertram cayo y se mostró quien fue quien le atizo, resulto ser Sam, lo había atizado con un trozo de caño que había cogido en algún lugar.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de verla.

-Lo que hace falta es hacerle callar -comento Sam irónicamente.

-Sam -se dirigió Odd a abrazarla.

Ambos quedaron atrapados en un cariñoso abrazo mientras ambos lloraban de preocupación, Odd no podía creer lo que le habían hecho.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algún daño? -pregunto Odd para verificar si la lastimaron o la torturaron para que hablase.

-No, no me hicieron nada -admitió Sam sollozando.

Ambos alejaron sus cabezas y se quedaron mirando entristecidos, habían estado sintiendo pánico del uno y del otro durante días, y ahora por fin se habían encontrado de nuevo, juntaron sus labios y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Jeremy y Ulrich se mostraron escépticos al ver aquella escena.

Soltaron sus labios y se miraron entristecidos el uno del otro.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí -comento Sam.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Odd.

Se giro y miro seriamente a sus amigos.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí ya mismo -propuso.

-Eso mismo -estuvo de acuerdo.

-Vamos chicos, agarremos sus armas antes de que despierten y larguémonos de aquí -sugirió Ulrich suponiendo que en algún momento se despertarían y se armaría el mismo problema.

Ambos se pusieron a coger las armas que tenían los soldados, agarraron cuantos revólveres tenían escondidos cada uno, se pusieron como locos porque no podían dejar que tuviesen un arma escondida en algúna parte.

Odd cogío un revolver que tenía Jim escondido en el bolsillo del uniforme, lo cogío y volvió con los otros, sin percatarse, la mano de Jim empezo a moverse hacía la pierna donde agarraba un arma escondida en el zapato.

Ahora que ya tenían todo se prepararon para escapar.

-Muy bien, ¿esta todo? -pregunto Jeremy para confirmar.

-Si -afirmaron ambos.

-Pues muy bien, vámonos cagando leches de aquí -ordeno Jeremy.

Ambos se pusieron a correr pero de pronto, fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que conocían muy bien, el del cargador de una pistola.

Jeremy sintió que había caído en una emboscada, porque cuando se giro, se mostró a Jim levantándose y apuntándoles con un diminuto revolver.

Se quedaron delante esperando saber que haría con ellos.

-Soltad las armas chicos -ordeno Jim con malicia.

Soltaron las armas haciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

En ese momento Lorry se despertó agobiado y sin saber porque, pero de pronto alzo la vista y observo a los cuatro renegados juntos.

-Vosotros -inmediatamente agarro uno de los revólveres y se levanto apuntándoles, se junto de vuelta con Jim.

-Levanta -le dio Jim patadas al desmayado Bertram.

Bertram sintió los golpes y se levanto sintiendo nauseas del golpe en la cabeza que le dieron, se levanto observando que estaba la muchacha traidora con ellos, ella le había atizado, se dirigió hacía el comandante para saber que hacer.

-¿Que hacemos comandante? -pregunto.

-Lo que íbamos a hacer desde que vinimos, devolverlos a la base -acordo Jeremy.

-Jim espera -intento de detenerle Jeremy.

-No va haber ningúna espera, os volvéis conmigo a la base -replico Jim apuntándoles directamente esperando a que soltasen una bomba como esa.

-Quieres callarte y escucharnos de una vez maldito cabron egoísta -protesto Odd harto de que no les escuchasen.

Sintió recelos de lo que dijo, pero no tuvo mas opción que hacerle caso.

-Jim, hay un antídoto que puede curar este virus, si lo hacemos, todo volverá a la normalidad, y así tendrás a todas las personas con las que puedas hablar -intento de convercerle Jeremy de que podía haber una solución.

-Me da igual -replico apuntando de nuevo con el revolver.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados y entrando en pánico.

-Gracias a esto por fin puedo hablar con quien me da la gana, antes me pasaba siempre aterrorizado de la soledad, pero desde que me convertí en comandante puedo tener a cualquiera hablándome durante todo el dia sin parar -replico Jim todo lo que se le antojaba para hacerles entender de que volverían a la base les gustase o no.

Lorry y Bertram se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sabían que estaba pasando lo que supuestamente decían ellos y parecía que tenían razón.

-Así que ahora, volveremos a la base, y disfrutaremos siendo una familia -se preparo Jim para dar un golpe tremendo-, y será así, hasta que todos los putos zombies de este sórdido planeta se hayan ido al puto infierno.

De pronto fue golpeado dejándole desmayado de nuevo, al parecer Lorry le golpeo con la pistola en la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver lo que hizo.

-Largaos chicos, iros antes de que se despierte -ordeno Lorry, al parecer estaban de su lado, ahora lo habían entendido.

Se sintieron orgullosos de su decisión e inmediatamente se pusieron a coger las armas que Jim les había quitado.

Jeremy se dirigió a los dos para darles las gracias.

-Estoy encantado chicos por vuestra decisión -agradeció Jeremy estrechándoles la mano.

-Lo mismo digo -comento Lorry agradecido.

-Espero que podáis encontrar ese antídoto -agradeció Bertram.

-Eso mismo haremos -cumplio Jeremy.

-Vamonos chicos antes de ese culo gordo se despierte -ordeno Ulrich sarcásticamente.

Ambos se pusieron a correr pero esta vez para escapar en serio. Odd se detuvo mientras agarraba la mano de Sam.

-Odd, ¿que pasa? -pregunto Sam queriendo saber porque se detuvo.

Se acordo del mismo problema que había tenido desde que habían salido de Fort Kadic, se giro y le miro preocupado.

-Sam, se que tenemos una misión muy importante, pero aún así no puedo dejarte que vengas conmigo -intento de explicarse Odd.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Sam queriendo entender esa duda.

-Es muy peligroso, si vienes conmigo moriremos los dos, es mejor que yo muera, mientras tu vives estando a salvo.

Sam se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Odd, quería evitar que se fuese.

-No no no -exigió Sam.

-Sam, no me contradigas, esto es por tu bien, solo hay una forma de que uno de los dos este bien y eso quiere decir que tu tienes que estar en algún seguro viviendo tu vida mientras yo hago este viaje -intento de hacerle comprender lo importante que era que se mantuviese a salvo.

-No quiero hacerlo, no con ese monstruo aquí delante -señalo al desmayado Jim haciendo referencia a las cosas malas que hizo.

-Nosotros la cuidaremos -propuso Lorry al ver que no había forma.

-Te prometemos que si algúna vez ese gordiflón se mete con tu chica, le volare su gordo culo para que se desinfle -acordo Bertram chistosamente.

Lorry le dio el visto bueno a ese comentario.

Odd se río con aquel chiste, les dio el visto bueno al ver que podía confiar en ellos, miro de vuelta a Sam para hacerle comprender por ultima vez.

-Sam, te prometo que si vuelvo, haré todas esas cosas que te dije -prometio Odd con toda su confianza.

-Que tendremos una casa en el bosque y que nos montaremos nuestra propia familia -hizo recordar Sam lo que dijo el.

-Exacto -afirmo-. Por eso quiero que te quedes con ellos y que puedas seguir viviendo ahí hasta que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Sam sollozando entristecida.

Vio que lo comprendió, no mucho pero era lo mejor.

-Te quiero -le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se marcho corriendo de vuelta con los otros.

-Vamonos ya -ordeno. Ambos se pusieron en marcha para poder escapar del lugar.

Sam se quedo entristecida observando como la única persona que aún quedaba viva y que la quería, se marchaba sabiendo que algo malo le pasaría, noto la presencia de Lorry y Bertram juntándose delante.

-No te preocupes chica, ambos sabemos que volverá -le dijo Lorry para consolarla.

-Lo se, quiero desear que aún siga siendo así -justifico Sam.

··

Pasaron los minutos esperando a que el comandante se despertase, al final empezo a despertarse haciendo vagos gemidos.

-¿Comandante se encuentra bien? -pregunto Bertram disimulado.

-Si -dijo Jim gimiendo de dolor, se sentó delante del jeep-. ¿Que ha pasado?

-Al parecer sufrió un golpe en la cabeza por culpa de la explosión, al cabo de un rato le afecto un trauma que le hizo desmayarse al minuto -explicó Lorry disimulándolo todo para no admitir quien tuvo la culpa.

-¿En serio? -pregunto para confirmarlo.

-Así es señor -confirmo Lorry.

-Pues vaya cojones que tengo hoy -comento incrédulamente, de pronto se acordo de lo ultimo que hizo antes de desmayarse-. ¿Y los renegados?

-Cuando se desmayo nos quitaron las armas que usted les quito y se fueron corriendo con mucha prisa -explicó Lorry.

-Que se han escapado -reacciono Jim, se levanto instantáneamente y empezo a mirar para saber si dejaron algún rastro para saber por donde se fueron.

Estaba tan furioso que pego un grito que se oyo en los alrededores.

-¿Y porque no los cogisteis? -pregunto protestando.

-Nos superaban en armas señor, que íbamos a poder hacer con todo lo que tenían -exclamo irónicamente.

Jim no se podía creer lo ineptos que eran sus hombres, eran solo tres chicos jóvenes y no podían quitarles el mas mínimo revolver, alzo la vista y se fijo en la chica de piel morena que habían tenido amordazada.

-Tu -se dirigió a cogerla violentamente pero Lorry y Bertram le detuvieron antes de que hiciese una estupidez.

-Calmase señor -intento de tranquilizarle Lorry.

-No quiero calmarme, es la putilla de Della Robbia, seguro que sabe adonde han ido y ella nos llevara hasta ellos para llevarles de vuelta a Fort Kadic -dijo estrujandose las manos con malicia.

-No, no lo sabe, nos lo ha explicado todo, no sabe nada -admitió Lorry.

-¿Que?

-Así es, nos lo ha contado todo mientras usted ha estado inconsciente, no sabe nada, ella no forma parte del grupo.

-Pues de todas formas la matare -volvió Jim a intentar atacarla violentamente.

-De que, de que la matara, ella no ha hecho nada, ha confesado, y ni siquiera se desterró ella con ellos, así que yo no se donde veo la culpabilidad aquí, y lo quiero que haga ahora es que se tranquilice para que así podamos volver a la base, hemos terminado -acordo Lorry.

Jim se soltó y se quedo mirando cabreado a la joven Sam, por su culpa había pasado todo eso, casi le querían volar por los aires, tres cadetes se habían fugado, y si acabase con ella, que sería el si no estuviese ella oyendo su voz.

-Nos vamos -acepto y se dirigió de vuelta al jeep.

Ambos se montaron de vuelta en el jeep, Sam se puso detrás de el jeep, Lorry le indico una sonrisa para afirmar su confianza, Sam estuvo de acuerdo, pero lo que no estaba de acuerdo, era pensar en todos los peligros por los que tendría pasar Odd y sus amigos para poder encontrar la cura, porque si no la encontraban, ambos y cada una de las personas que aún quedaban por toda el planeta, estaban en peligro.

··

Franz estaba revisando los últimos informes de su experimentó cuando de pronto se percato de la presencia de Deckard.

-¿Que hay Hopper? -saludo Deckard sarcásticamente.

-¿Que hay Richard? -saludo Hopper con desprecio.

-Vaya, parece que has avanzado mucho desde entonces -comento al ver los grandes avances que estaba haciendo.

-Así es -afirmo Franz.

Se le acerco Deckard de manera sospechosa.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mas interesante de este progreso?

-¿Cual es? -pregunto Hopper siguiendo el rollo de Deckard.

-¿Sabes ese diorama que estuve haciendo en la facultad?

-Si.

-Pues resulta que me tomo, varios años para hacerlo -comento.

-¿En serio?

-Si así es, fue agotador, lo estuve haciendo durante varios meses sin parar, pero al final cuando alcanzase los 19, lo logre.

-Pues bien por ti -le felicito incrédulamente.

-¿Pero sabes lo mas raro de todo? -pregunto indirectamente.

-¿El que?

-Que cuando estuve haciendo el diorama, la profesora se me acerco para saber que estaba haciendo, al ver lo que hacía, supo que era el diorama de verdad, pero nunca estuve segura, hasta que tuve los 19 y entonces se dio cuenta, ¿y sabes porque es eso?

-¿Porque?

-Porque tarde mucho tiempo en hacerlo -admitió.

-Pues vaya, no cabe duda -exclamo Hopper tomando la indirecta.

-Y ahora, ¿sabes que es mas raro todavía?

-No.

-Que tu, has ido mejorando el virus durante esta semana, y has avanzado mucho, ¿como es posible?

-Pues porque me tuviste aprisionado aquí todo el tiempo -contesto Hopper siguiendole el juego.

-Bueno si, pero, veras -se puso a explicárselo mejor-: como ya te he contado, tarde mucho tiempo en hacer el diorama, mientras que tu, te ha costado mejorar el virus en muy poco tiempo, como es posible mejorar un virus, cuando un diorama me cuesta casi toda mi juventud. ¿Como es posible eso Hopper? -le pregunto dirigiendose expresamente hacía su cara.

-¿Que estas insinuando? -pregunto sabiendo que algo malo sucedía.

-Estoy insinuando, que me estas engañando, esto no es el virus mejorado, ¿esto es otra cosa y quiero saber que es?

-No es ningúna otra cosa es el virus mejorado exactamente -replico Hopper.

-En serio, pues a ver que opinara nuestro antiguo compañero -chasqueo los dedos.

-¿Que? -pregunto Hopper sin comprender a que se refería.

De pronto un grupo de hombres con trajes blancos aparecieron llevando arrastrando a un hombre con un aspecto inverosímil.

Hopper reconoció quien era.

-Simone -dijo Hopper extrañado de verle.

-Así es, nuestro antiguo compañero de laboratorio, el pobre autista que hizo todo lo que le pedimos porque confiaba en nosotros -exclamo Deckard con malicia.

-¿Que pretendes hacer con el? -pregunto Hopper replicando.

-Yo no quiero hacer nada, el es el quien va a hacer algo, veras, el pobre se ha pasado todo este tiempo obedeciéndonos, hacíendome caso de lo que decía, ha tenido mucha mas lealtad de la que tu tienes -exclamo con malicia de nuevo.

-Yo nunca tuve lealtad a nadie -replico Hopper.

-A no, pues vamos a ver lo que opina tu hija de ti -volvió a chasquear los dedos para indicar una señal.

De pronto aparecieron otro grupo de hombres trajeados de blanco llevando arrastrando a una niña de pelo rosado.

Hopper quedo horrorizado al ver quien era.

-Aelita.

-¡Papa! ¿Que nos están haciendo? -pregunto Aelita protestando.

-Sabes lo que estamos haciendo, mejorar el virus, pero el puñetero de tu padre se ha pasado de la raya, y quiero que veas claro, como es de mentiroso y traicionero -acordo Deckard incrédulo.

Deckard se giro en dirección a Decisión.

-Decisión, ¿quieres que Simone se fije en que ha estado trabajando Hopper? -pregunto Deckard para saber si podía recibir la orden o no.

-He decidido que si -afirmo Decisión.

-Así me gusta, vamos traédmelo aquí -ordeno Deckard a los hombres trajeados.

Llevaron arrastrando a Simone, lo juntaron delante de Deckard y Hopper.

-Simone, ¿podrías ver que esta haciendo Franz? -pidió Deckard disimuladamente.

-Si señor -obedeció Simone, se junto delante de la pantalla roja y empezo a ir tocando teclas para saber los trabajos de Hopper hasta ahora.

Ambos se mostraron muy escépticos, estaban esperando saber que había estado trabajando, porque sino era lo que pensaban, iba a ver un problema.

Simone fue tocando teclas hasta que vio algo que le dejo perplejo.

-¿Que has visto Simone? -pregunto Deckard al ver su expresión en su rostro.

Simone se giro mostrandose inexpresivo.

-Esto es un material para poder generar un virus capaz de destruir cualquier sustancia tóxica que haya en el ser humano -admitió Simone.

-Gracias Simone -agradeció Deckard, era lo que quería oír.

Hopper se llevo un gran disgusto, lo habían descubierto.

-Nos has hecho lo que te pide, haz incumplido las normas y encima te aprovechas del trabajo de tu hija para poder destruirnos, eres una vergüenza, excepto Simone, que a estado obedeciéndonos y teniendo lealtad hacía nosotros, es mejor que tu -se enfrento Deckard a Hopper para recriminarle todo lo malo que había hecho-. Por eso, he decidió yo y lo decide Decisión, acabar contigo de una vez por todas. ¡Llevadles al exterior, hay se los comerán los infectados.

Los hombres de traje blanco agarraron a Hopper y luego llevaron arrastrando a Aelita, ella forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas pero ellos eran demasiado fuertes.

Hopper se le ocurrió que solo había una manera de que pudiese volver al trabajo para así poder seguir con vida el y Aelita.

Saco un bolígrafo que tenía en el bolsillo, luego golpe a los hombre que le aprisionaban, luego se dirigió a Simone y empezo a clavarle el bolígrafo en el abdomen matándolo a golpes.

-¡No! -grito Deckard al ver lo que hacía con Simone.

Hopper dejo de clavarle, ya fue suficiente, Simone cayo desparramado ensangrentadose en el suelo, las cuchilladas lo habían matado.

Aelita se quedo horrorizado al ver lo que hizo, no podía creer que hubiese matado a Simone de esa forma tan salvaje.

-¿Que has hecho? -replico Deckard.

-Ahora me necesitas -comento Hopper irónicamente.

Deckard estaba tan enfadado que empezo a golpearle fuertemente en la cabeza. Pero entonces fue detenido por la inteligencia.

-Detente Deckard -detuvo Decisión-. El lo ha decidido, ahora que ha matado a Simone no nos queda otra que seguir con el, pero esta vez tendrá vigilancia intensiva y no se permitirán mas errores como este -acordo Decisión.

-Si, entendido Decisión -acepto Deckard.

Los hombres recogieron el cadaver de Simone y luego cogieron de vuelta a Hopper.

Deckard se dirigió furioso hacía Hopper.

-Espero que estés orgulloso de esto, porque si no me ayudes, arderás en el infierno -se enfrento duramente.

-Ya estoy en el infierno -exclamo irónicamente Hopper.

Deckard sintió recelos de el, pero no le quedo mas que otra que tenerle vivo.

-Llevaos a este cabron -ordeno.

Le agarraron y se lo llevaron arrastrando de vuelta a las celdas, Deckard se desesperaba a momentos, no podía creer que había perdido la forma de deshacerse de el. Hopper se junto con su hija y supo por la expresión de su cara que no estaba bastante orgullosa con lo que hizo.

-Lo siento Aelita, siento que hayas tenido que ver eso -se disculpo Hopper sintiéndose arrepentido por haber matado a Simone, pero no había otra manera.

-No permitiré mas errores como estos, yo lo decido -acordo Decisión y entonces su ojo volvió a iluminarse de nuevo cubriéndolo todo de una sofocante luz roja.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p> 


	5. 5·Fort Castor

CODE: DECISION

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5: FORT CASTOR<p>

Aelita yacía aterrorizada en una oscura y solitaria celda, se había pasado así toda una noche desde que su padre había matado a Simone, uno de los amigos que tenía cuando trabajaba en la facultad de ciencias, lo conocía desde hace tiempo y ahora lo había matado sin piedad, delante de sus ojos, no podía creer la increíble brutalidad que tenía su padre, era como si no lo conociera, o tal vez no lo conocía como ella pensaba, solamente lo conocía de haber sido un esclavo de su creación, nada mas que eso, tal vez había algo en el que no conocía aún, y le aterrorizaba saber la verdad.

Se acomodo, estaba incomoda sentada en aquella celda de color dorado con manchas de sangre en las paredes, era como si hubiese estado en una jaula para animales y en algún momento habría pasado alguna matanza, que demonios hacía allí y porque la estaban tratando de esa forma, que eran aquellos tipos que estaban trabajando para aquella inteligencia que había creado su padre, porque le hacían caso después del desastre que provoco en todo el mundo, no lo comprendía, pero una cosa estaba segura, aquellos hombres, habían dejado de ser humanos hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces una puerta mecánica se abrió haciendo un sonido que le hacía parecer de pelicula de ciencia-ficcíon, detrás había un hombre vestido con un traje blanco y llevando una bandeja con comida.

Aelita se rezago hacía atrás, sabía quien era aquel hombre, sabía quien era, era Richard Deckard, el hombre para el cual trabajaba para la inteligencia.

-Tranquila señorita Schaeffer -dijo Deckard para tranquilizarla y que no pensase que la iba a hacer daño.

No confiaba para nada en el.

-Te he traído algo de comida -paso la bandeja de comida, había una taza con café y un plato con un bocadillo de jamón dulce y queso.

Sentía ganas de comer aquello que mostraba, pero no confiaba para nada en el, entregárselo a ella después de lo que paso con su padre, no hacía dudas de que era una trampa.

-¿Te estarás preguntando porque te he entregado esto, cuando en realidad debería castigarte por lo que ha hecho tu padre? ¿Verdad? -pregunto.

Afirmo con la cabeza, había acertado, era mas listo de lo que parecía.

Se acerco hacía ella mostrando su oscura figura, intento de alejarse de el pero no tenía mucho espacio adonde ir, Deckard intento de tocarla para calmarla pero ella vio que le aterraba estar a su lado.

-No voy a hacerte nada por ahora, te lo prometo -acordo.

No supo si lo que decía era en realidad o no, pero teniéndole ahí no tenía opción de hacerle caso.

-Se en lo que piensas -dijo con tono sospechoso-, crees que aquí soy el malo en realidad, porque trabajo con la cosa esa que ha provocado el apocalipsis, pero no soy del todo así porque me guste, solamente soy un científico, que quiere hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

-El mundo estaba mejor antes, y vosotros lo habéis destruido -reprocho Aelita.

Deckard dio una risa falsa

-Si pero veras: El mundo que tu conoces, esta lleno de personas que quieren negar cualquier avance de la ciencia, cientos de científicos han querido siempre crear lo que querían, pero siempre ha habido alguien que les ha pisoteado esa idea, así que por eso, hemos hecho este nuevo mundo, un mundo en donde no existan esas personas para que así, podamos crear lo que se nos antoje -explicó Deckard.

-¿Y que tenían que ver todas las personas del mundo, ellos os han arrebatado vuestras ideas acaso? -pregunto irónicamente Aelita.

-Son solamente un sacrificio en la nueva etapa evolutiva de la humanidad -exclamo.

Aelita hizo que no había escuchado eso, refunfuño girando su cabeza a un lado.

-Se que piensas que nosotros somos los culpables, pero tu también eres la culpable, por tu culpa al instalar ese anti-virus ahora nos hace inseguros, Decisión se siente insegura y yo también, no podemos dejar que pensar que alguien viene hacía aquí a destruir nuestros trabajos, nos ha costado diez años hacerlo y no podemos dejarlo todo atrás, así que por eso te propongo, que te unas a nosotros y nos ayudes a destruir ese anti-virus, si lo haces, estarás a salvo y tu padre también, tenlo por seguro, ¿que contestas?

Parecía que no iba a decir nada, pero entonces giro su cabeza mostrando su impertinente cara hacía el y dijo:

-Deberías buscaros otra cosa -sugirió sarcásticamente.

La expresión de Deckard cambio, no le gusto lo que dijo, y eso le hice darse cuenta de que era tan impertinente como su padre, agarro la bandeja con comida y se levanto dispuesto a irse.

-Justo cuando pensaba en ser amable contigo, tenias que contradecirme verdad -le dijo y luego se marcho hacía la puerta dejándola sin comer, estaba tan cabreado que la dejo a oscuras como un castigo.

Al quedarse a oscuras se quedo pensando en esa propuesta, no sabía si lo que decía iba en serio o no, pero de todas formas le encantaba como todos suplicaban por su querida inteligencia artificial.

AHORA

La pandilla de los tres continuaba su curso por las abarrotadas calles de Los Angeles, había pasado un dia desde que se alejaron del lugar donde se habían enfrentado a Jim, esta vez parecía que si le había dejado atrás en serio.

Odd estaba otra vez dudando sobre lo de dejarla a Sam en la base, pero al menos estaría protegida de Lorry y Bertram, esta vez parecía superarlo.

Ulrich observo como le estaba afectando el tratamiento que le dieron a Jeremy para que se le calmase la herida en el brazo, sentía aún la hinchazón del disparo.

-¿Como te encuentras Jeremy? -pregunto Ulrich para saber su estado.

-Perfectamente -contesto el sin mas dilación-. El tratamiento empieza a sentirme bien el brazo por momentos -se saco la manga y observo la cinta de yeso que le cubría la herida.

En ese momento al ver que le habían disparado, tuvo una idea.

-Por cierto, ¿que se siente que te hayan disparado? -pregunto por opinar.

-¿Como? -pregunto Jeremy extrañado con lo que dijo.

-Es que nunca he sabido como se siente cuando te disparan por primera vez -rectifico Ulrich.

Jeremy se lo pensó en como decírselo.

-Bueno, primero sientes como si te estuviesen metiendo una aguja en el peor lugar posible, y luego todo empieza a convertirse en un sofocante mareo que se te sube a la cabeza y después por todo el cuerpo haciendo que se te paralice parte de los nervios impidiendo mas o menos haciendo algo que no puedas, pero en parte también es por el miedo que se te mete al pensar que esa bala es la herramienta tu muerte -explicó Jeremy deduciendo como era sentirse herido por un impacto de bala.

-Hostia -comento Ulrich sorprendido, no sabía si lo que decía era así, pero de todos modos se decanto por eso por ahora.

Continuaron su camino por todo un barrio barriopinto donde estaba todo un centro derrumbado, las farolas caídas como si fuesen arboles, los coches carbonizados, las ventanas de los edificios desprendidos hacía afuera y dentro. Se quedaron atónitos al pensar en que podría haber pasado para provocar semejante catástrofe.

Ulrich y Jeremy cruzaron los brazos mientras en una respuesta al suceso.

-¿Que crees que ha pasado aquí? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose hacía Jeremy.

-Tal vez bombardearon la zona los militares, hay algunos cazas que tienen acoplados unos misiles de corto alcance que provocan un gran daño en el ambiente, tal vez la bombardearon al ver que estaba repleta de zombies -dedujo Jeremy pensando brevemente en una posible cuestión significativa.

Ulrich estaba de acuerdo con el, todo el derrumbamiento no parecía haber sido hecho por muertos vivientes, ni por los extremos de casualidad, era mas lógico que hubiesen sido los militares bombardeando la zona con aviones.

De pronto Ulrich sintió un extraño escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, se giro y observo que era el sonido de los tímidos gemidos que hacía Odd al caminar como un muerto viviente, estaba preocupado por su novia Samantha que quedo atrapado en shock, sintió pena por el, pero tampoco podía dejar que se sintiese así el resto del viaje, Jeremy los necesitaba a todos concentrados.

-Creo que necesitamos descansar -le dijo a Jeremy pensando en algúna manera de hacer que Odd volviese a la normalidad.

-¿Y eso? -pregunto Jeremy extrañado por eso.

-Odd no se ha encontrado muy bien desde que abandonamos a Sam con el y ahora por culpa de eso se ha quedado en ese absurdo estado del que no quiere salirse el mismo, creo que lo mejor es que descansemos aquí un rato -explicó murmurando Ulrich la razón de porque necesitaban descansar.

Jeremy se mosqueo un poco con eso, pero en cambio vio como estaba Odd, todo distraído y embobado a su ligera, estaba en parte de acuerdo con Ulrich aún sabiendo que no era bueno descansar al aire libre.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que la próxima vez no descansaremos al lado de una tienda de colchones de segunda mano -acordo chistosamente.

-Prometido -prometió Ulrich sarcásticamente.

-De acuerdo -ahora Jeremy se puso a buscar un lugar donde pudiesen estar todos descansando por un rato, se fijo en un cruce de coches amontonados formando una estrella con un agujero en el centro-. Probemos ahí -señalo.

-Vamos -acepto Ulrich y se dirigieron ambos al montón de coches.

Había un grupo de cuatro coches calcinados aunque había uno que se notaba que tenía la pintura de rojo, se metieron en el cruce y empezaron a buscarse su sitio dentro del agujero.

No había mucho sitio así que decidieron sentarse encima de los capos calcinados, Ulrich y Odd se sentaron sobre los capos mientras que Jeremy se recostó encima del parachoques de uno de los coches.

Una gran calma de silencio y aburrimiento nubló la mente de los jóvenes, se habían puesto a descansar en medio del cruce pero no tenían ni idea de que decirse.

-¿Que os contáis chicos? ¿Algúna novedad? -pregunto Jeremy para empezar una conversacíon.

Ambos asomaron la cabeza pensando en lo que dijo sonó algo absurdo.

-¿Que hay para contar, hacemos todos lo mismo? -pregunto Odd irónicamente.

Se percataron de que Odd al fin hablo después de tantas horas, pero lo mas irónico de todo no fue que hablase, sino que lo que dijo tenía razón, que iban a contar todos, si se pasaban todo el dia haciendo lo mismo, no eran un grupo de estudiantes en la universidad, charlando y disfrutando en el campus, eran jóvenes supervivientes haciendo un viaje suicida.

Otra vez volvió el silencio incandescente que aburría al grupo.

Nadie supo que contar excepto en pensar en algo que todos seguramente pensaban.

-¿Que pensáis del viaje chicos? -pregunto sugiriendo Jeremy.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza dirigiendose al genio con gafas.

-¿Creéis que podremos toda esta infección?

Ambos no supieron que contestar, aquella pregunta era algo muy difícil en momentos como ese, era algo tan parecido como pensar si encontrarías la paz en el mundo.

Ulrich no quería parecer escéptico, pero decidió dar su opinión:

-No lo se -contesto dudando-. ¿Has podido recibir algún mensaje o nuevo video de la hija del creador del virus?

-No lo se -se puso a examinarlo en el portátil, levanto la tapa y aparecieron toda una serie de imágenes, empezo a tocar teclas sin parar buscando algo que fuese nuevo en el Finder, solo había lo viejo.

-Me temo que no -admitió sintiéndose insatisfecho.

Ulrich resoplo sintiéndose intranquilo al oír eso, daba resoplos de esperanza de saber que no estaban abandonando todo por una mala señal que supuestamente ya no existe, era como si estuviesen yendo al camino de la perdición.

Odd no supo como superar el hecho de que otra vez tenía que abandonar a Sam después de lo que le paso estando con Jim, jamas antes había pensado que su comandante tenía un furor tan demoníaco, pero lo peor era saber si había tomado la decisión acertada al despedirse de ella, entonces se acordo de algo, saco de su bolsillo una cinta que mostraba un grupo de cinco fotografías donde aparecía el y Sam haciendo el payaso y en la ultima estaban besandose.

Sonrío al ver esa ultima foto.

Jeremy estaba buscando la mejor forma de acomodarse, cuando de pronto observo que Odd estaba agarrando algo parecido a un carrete de fotos.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto para verificar.

-Es una foto que me hice con Sam la primera vez que deje que fuese conmigo al exterior, una vez encontramos un fotomatón que aún funcionaba y decidimos sacarnos algunos fotos porque no teníamos cámaras ni móviles -resumió Odd.

-Me acuerdo de ese dia -comento Ulrich-. En aquel dia no tuviste ningún miedo en pensar que algo le pasaría.

-Eso fue antes de pensar que había algo mas malo que los muertos -exclamo.

Frunció irónicamente el ceño Ulrich, parte de gracioso tenía su aquello.

-En aquellos días lo único que conocía era saber que había alguien a mi lado que no estuviese muerto, para mi era todo mi mundo, era lo único que conocía, pero entonces llego ese dia en que aparecieron por primera vez los muertos extremos y arrasaron con todo, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba a salvo, ni en el lugar al que consideraba mi hogar, me arrepiento en parte al pensar que he dejado que Sam sufra en el peor lugar de este moribundo país porque he tomado una decisión precipitada y ahora ya no pudo volver atrás -explicó Odd admitiendo todas las dudas y lamentos que tenía desde que pasaron sus ultimas días en la base.

-No tomaste una decisión precipitada, hiciste lo correcto en dejarla ahí -animo Jeremy haciendole entender que hizo lo correcto.

-Que no tengas novia no significa que no sepas lo que se siente -replico Odd.

-Es igual, se lo que se siente eso -exclamo el.

Odd alzo la cabeza mostrandose inexpresivo.

-Eres un chico extraño Jeremy Belpois -comento Odd sarcásticamente.

-Mas o menos -exclamo chistosamente.

Ambos dieron una risa falsa.

Se acabo la conversacíon y otra vez volvió el silencio y el aburrimiento. Ulrich se fijo en los coches que tenía delante, se fijo que no estaban bastante quemados, llego a la conclusión de que podría utilizarlos.

-Ey. ¿Que os parece si utilizamos los coches? -sugirió Odd.

-Pero llevan todo este tiempo sucios y desgastados, no creo que funcionen -dedujo Jeremy al pensar en los estados actuales de los coches.

-Bueno, puede que no funcionen, pero podríamos utilizar los motores para poder utilizarlos en otros coches menos desgastados que estos -ideo Ulrich.

Jeremy se lo pensó, era una posibilidad de una entre cinco.

-Podría servir -acepto Jeremy aún dudando de que sirviese.

Se levanto y se junto con Ulrich para que revisasen el interior del coche, abrieron la puerta del coche, un enorme polvo negro salió de los asientos, se dieron cuenta en lo desgastado que estaba, tanto fuera como dentro. Jeremy se metió dentro por patas y empezo a ir arrastrandose por los asientos para ver si había algo que funcionase, primero intento de probar dentro y si no funcionaba, revisaba el motor del capo.

Ulrich observaba desde atrás que era lo que hacía Jeremy para así poder decirle que era lo que tenía que hacer.

De pronto se fijo que Odd no estaba haciendo nada, se quedo sentado donde estaba mirando como si estuviese viendo la nada, pensó en mejor dejarle donde estaba, pero parecía algo avergonzante dejarle ahí sin hacer nada cuando ellos estaban haciendo algo.

-¿No te parece raro en dejar a Odd ahí sentado sin hacer nada? -pregunto Ulrich a Jeremy para saber su opinión.

Jeremy alzo la cabeza y observo indeciso a Odd en su estado palido.

-Creo que es mejor dejarle así, demasiado trabajo podría arruinarle las neuronas, y necesitamos sus neuronas -opino Jeremy irónicamente.

Ulrich se quedo con eso. Ambos volvieron a lo suyo.

Jeremy saco unos alicates y empezo a ir mirando los cables que había debajo del acelerador, estaban todos sueltos y podría ser peligroso que tocase algunos que no estuviesen estables después de tanto tiempo sin usar el vehículo.

Odd se quedo donde estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades que había de que algo fuese mal en Fort Kadic y no estuviese ahí para salvar a Sam a tiempo.

Examinaba los cables y se fijo en algo que había mas al fondo.

-Uh -hizo un gemido al soprenderse de algo que vio.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Ulrich intrigado.

-Al parecer ahí muchos mas cables de los que pensaba, y al parecer han estado defectuosos y pelados durante mucho tiempo, un solo toque podría electrocutarlo todo -explicó Jeremy admitiendo el problema.

-¿Pero se puede hacer algo?

-Tal vez, pero no aseguro nada bueno -exclamo, volvió al trabajo.

Con los alicates empezo a ir quitando de en medio los cables que no necesitaba, había demasiados y pensó que al tener contacto con el metal de la punta podría provocar un corto circuito y lo siguiente que pasase sería algo malo para el.

-Parece que tengo algo aquí -descubrió Jeremy.

-¿Que es? -pregunto de nuevo Ulrich intrigado.

-Al parecer que hay un conector -admitió.

-¿Puedes sacarlo?

-Si puedo, pero va a costar -exclamo Jeremy.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas con cuidado, esa podría ser nuestra única fuente para poder hacer funcionar un coche -concluyo Ulrich.

-Y eso intento, eso intento -replico Jeremy al ver que le estaba dando prisas.

Fue pasando los cables de uno en uno hasta poder agarrar el conector, intentaba cogerlo pero al tener tantos cables alrededor le dificultaba lo que hacía. Se empezaba ponerse nervioso al ver tanto cablerio.

-Maldita sea -reprocho mosqueado.

-¿Que pasa ahora? -pregunto cuestionando.

-Esto es mas difícil de lo que parece -opino Jeremy.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

-No, puedo hacer esto, tocar un solo de estos cables pelados podría electrocutarnos a uno de los dos -replico Jeremy haciendole entender que era demasiado peligroso para los dos.

-Porque en serio, si no lo vas a conseguir al menos deja que lo examine -opino.

-No, en serio Ulrich puedo con esto -protesto Jeremy para que le dejase hacer su trabajo, empezaba a ser un poco incordiante con el tema.

Ulrich se empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso, no podía dejar de pensar que arruinaría ese conector y todo porque exigía ningúna ayuda.

-En serio deja que te ayude -dijo Ulrich empezando a meterse dentro del coche.

-En serio Ulrich... por dios sal de ahí... quitate de en medio -exigía Jeremy al ver lo pesado que se estaba poniendo Ulrich.

-Que no -protesto el alemán.

Ambos empezaron una batalla por intentar ayudar al otro, Ulrich se había puesto encima de Jeremy al intentar llegar adonde estaban los cables, para Jeremy aquello era un incordio y estaba el otro que se estaba metiendo por delante impidiéndole hacer su trabajo.

Odd estaba tan agobiado pensando en sus miedos que no se percataba de la absurda disputa que tenía delante, alzo la cabeza porque se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, tenía la vista tan fatigada que no veía claramente lo que tenía delante, pero de pronto se percato de un extraño borrón que había a lo lejos. Odd se extraño al ver eso que se acercaba, se levanto del coche y se fijo en aquel extraño borrón que veía a lo lejos, algo se movía y no notaba que era, se saco un pañuelo y se limpio los ojos con eso, ahora que tenía aclarada la vista noto que era lo que veía, era una horda de muertos que se acercaba por el horizonte.

-Oh mierda -dijo Odd aterrorizado por lo que veía.

Y lo peor de todo es que no eran muertos normales, eran muertos extremos.

-Chicos -intento Odd de llamar a los otros, pero ellos estaban metidos en esa disputa en el coche y no se percataban de nada a los alrededores.

A medida que avanzaba la horda, se empezaba a notar que estaba delante el líder del enorme grupo que avanzaba a paso lento.

-Chicos -siguió avisando pero los otros no les escuchaban.

-En serio Ulrich, quitate de en medio no hace falta que me ayudes me he pasado la vida haciendo esto yo solo -protesto Jeremy intentando de hacerle entender que sabía lo que hacía y que no necesitaba su ayuda.

-¿Y entonces porque no te he visto estar con algún coche? ¿Eh? -pregunto Ulrich cuestionando severamente.

Jeremy vio por donde iba el joven alemán y no lo iba a conseguir, siguió intentando de quitarle de en medio pero era mas pesado de lo que parecía.

-Quitate.

-Que no.

La horda avanzaba mas deprisa de lo que parecía, en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de ellos y comenzarían a cazarlos.

Odd se canso y dio el alarido mas fuerte que hizo.

-¡Chicos, coño, queréis salir de una puñetera vez de ese trasto! -grito.

Ambos escucharon ese grito y supieron que por algúna razón Odd les estaba avisando de algo, salieron del coche y miraron a Odd que les estaba señalando algo a lo lejos, se giraron y observaron una horda de muertos vivientes acercandose hacía ellos.

-Hostia puta -dijo Ulrich atemorizado.

Los muertos hacían un grupo de gemidos que se oían a lo lejos.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo obtener una respuesta de algúno.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí urgentemente -propuso Jeremy.

-Pero y que pasa con el conector -añadió histéricamente Ulrich.

-Olvidate del jodido conector, jamas tendremos tiempo de quitarlo y con esos ahí delante esperando devorarnos -exclamo Jeremy dandose cuenta del problema.

Aquellos zombies en cualquier momento se iban a percatar de ellos y comenzaría la marcha, aunque lo hiciesen con prisas, los atacarían mas rápidos de lo que piensan.

De pronto el jefe de la horda detuvo a sus compañeros muertos, algo estaba viendo, en su visión enublecida con sangre, veía unas figuras que representaban calor a lo lejos, eran seres vivos de carne y hueso.

Hizo un gemido que le sorprendió.

-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto Ulrich intrigado al ver que algo pasaba delante.

Los muertos esperaron la señal de su líder.

Jeremy no entendía que era lo que hacían, pero entonces llego a deducir que como se trataba de un grupo, representando a una jauría, era como si estuviesen esperando la señal del macho alfa, entonces se dio cuenta.

-Saben que estamos aquí -admitió Jeremy con tono histérico.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Ulrich.

-¡Corred! -grito y ambos se pusieron a recoger sus cosas.

El líder dio la señal y el primer grupo de muertos empezo la persecución. Empezaron a correr comportandose como una jauría de lobos hambrientos de carne.

Los tres se pusieron a correr para poder escapar de la horda que se les venía encima.

Los muertos que tenían detrás eran muy rápidos, aunque diesen toda su adrenalina jamas escaparían a tiempo.

-¿Adonde vamos? -pregunto Odd para saber si tenían un plan de huida.

-Intentemos de despistarles -contesto Jeremy y entonces saco su rifle HUH.

Ulrich y Odd hicieron lo mismo.

Ambos empezaron a hacer su recorrido por todo el barrio intentando escapar de los muertos, esperaron el momento para defenderse y hacer un disparo justo.

Uno de los muertos se adelante y empezo a dar mas velocidad que los del resto, fue saltando todos los obstáculos que había hasta llegar a los muchachos.

-Tenemos uno delante -aviso Odd al darse la vuelta.

-Yo me ocupo -acordo Jeremy. Empezo a caminar de espaldas mientras cargaba el arma para poder disparar al muerto que venía hacía el.

En el momento en que lo tuvo mas cerca, le disparo con su rifle y la bala impacto en su cabeza hacíendosela añicos, el cuerpo cayo en medio de la carretera.

-Uno menos -comento Jeremy.

-Pero nos faltan esos cuatro de ahí -exclamo Ulrich.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y observaron que tenían al resto de aquella jauría acercandose a mucha velocidad.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -pregunto Ulrich opinando.

-Defendernos como podamos -sugirió Jeremy y se puso a seguir disparando.

Ulrich estuvo de acuerdo con el, saco su katana y se preparo para atacar.

Odd se detuvo y se preparo para cargar su rifle de muñequera.

Dos muertos se adelantaron a mas velocidad dejando a los otros atrás.

-Se acercan dos -aviso Jeremy.

-Yo los tengo -acordo Ulrich desenvainando su espada con firmeza.

Los muertos se separaron dirigiendose en sentidos literales y se fueron a coger a uno de ellos.

-Ahí vienen -aviso Jeremy.

El muerto de la derecha se acerco y dio un salto parecido al de un animal, Ulrich alzo su espada y en el momento en que se le acerco le partío por la mitad.

El muerto de la izquierda iba a por Odd, pero el todavía estaba intentando de hacer funcionar su rifle de flechas láser.

-Vamos, vamos -se decía a si mismo mientras forzaba su arma.

-Vamos Odd, ¡que no tienes todo el dia! -le avisaba Ulrich para que se diese prisa.

-Eso intento -acordo Odd y siguió intentando de hacer funcionar su arma.

El segundo muerto dio varios saltos parecidos a las de un animal salvaje y por ultimo dio uno que fue el definitivo.

Odd alzo la vista y se percato de que un muerto estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacía el.

-Oh mierda -dijo exclamando al ver venir el muerto.

No tenía tiempo de disparar así que no tuvo mas remedio que cubrirse.

Justo en el momento en que el muerto se iba a tirar encima de el, recibió el impacto de una bala tan potente que le hizo salir volando a la derecha metiendose dentro de una casa rompiendo parte de la ventana que tenía delante.

Odd se levanto y se quedo sorprendido al ver como salió volando, pero no tenía ni idea de porque, entonces se fijo que le había salvado Jeremy al disparar al muerto con su rifle HUH con balas mejoradas, salía un humo del agujero del gatillo.

Ulrich se dirigió a Odd poniendo una muesca de ironía.

-Te dije que te dieras prisa -comento irónicamente.

-No es fácil montar un arma como esta -replico Odd.

Ambos no se pudieron la clase de tonterías que se inventaba para conseguir que acabase muerto, de pronto oyeron un rugido y observaron que los dos restantes muertos se acercaban a mucha velocidad.

-Todavía faltan esos -comento Jeremy.

-Dejádmelo a mi -ordeno Odd por fin acoplando su arma en su mano.

Se puso en posición y espero a que viniesen a por el. El muerto de la derecha dio un enorme salto y se abalanzo sobre el chico de pelo ondulado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Odd disparo una de sus flechas láser apuntando hacía su cabeza, la flecha atravesó el craneo del muerto dejándolo acabado y cayendo al lado de los pies de Odd. Uno menos, quedaba otro, se dio una vuelta de baile y luego disparo de perfil contra la cabeza del otro muerto, la flecha impacto contra su craneo haciendo que cayera hacía atrás golpeando uno de los coches.

Odd blasfemo haciendo que soplaba por el gatillo del rifle.

-Soy el mejor -comento Odd presumidamente.

-Pues para mejor, deberíamos tener tu arma lista para el combate, porque sino... -exclamo Ulrich sarcásticamente.

-Es que es muy difícil poner esta cosa aquí mismo -replico Odd protestando porque era una tarea muy difícil poner su arma en su muñeca.

-Chicos -aviso Jeremy con tono preocupado.

Alzaron la vista hacía el frente y observaron que el resto de la horda venía hacía ellos con mucha prisa.

-No podemos acabar con todos ellos -comento Ulrich refiriendose a que no tenían la municíon suficiente para acabar con un ejercito como ese.

-Tenemos que escapar ya -sugirió Jeremy de inmediato.

Ambos giraron a la derecha y se metieron en un callejón que les llevo por un recorrido de viviendas, de pronto se percataron de que tenían una verja que les cortaba el paso, tenían que atravesarla para pasar al otro lado.

-Vamos subid -ordeno Jeremy poniendose en posición de levantar a los otros, extendió sus manos para formar un soporte.

Ulrich fue primero y salto sobre las manos de Jeremy y luego dio otro salto que paso al otro lado de la verja, luego fue Odd y este salto sobre sus manos haciendo otro salto que hizo que pasase al otro lado, ahora era el turno de Jeremy de pasar al otro lado. Ulrich y Odd agarraron a Jeremy por los hombros y lo hicieron pasar por arriba de la verja, cayo de bruces contra el suelo pero luego se levanto y ambos siguieron corriendo para escapar de la horda.

Quedaron atrapados en un recorrido estrecho que llevaba al otro lado de los edificios de la avenida.

-¿Creéis que los hemos despistado? -pregunto Odd opinando temiendo que los hubiesen seguido.

-No lo se, pues si es así pues es que entonces tienen la nariz como la de un perro labrador -comento Ulrich chistosamente.

Ambos se rieron de ese insulso comentario.

De pronto mas adelante la horda de los zombies apareció cruzando los edificios por detrás bloqueándoles la salida.

-Oh mierda -comento Odd sorprendido.

Toda la horda se estaba reuniendo para atacarles juntos, eran tantos que ya parecía que no se acabasen nunca

-Salgamos por detrás -sugirió Ulrich.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Jeremy.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para volver por donde vinieron, pero entonces apareció un pequeño grupo de muertos que les bloqueo el paso, ahora estaban atrapados.

-Nos han encerrado como hormigas en su propio hormiguero -exclamo Jeremy al ver que los dejaron atrapados en todas las secciones.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, si no se daban prisa, acabarían siendo comida de muertos vivientes.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -pregunto Odd esperando una idea.

-No lo se, lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un hueco por el que podamos pasar por delante -dedujo Jeremy.

-¿Algúna idea en mente? -pregunto Ulrich.

Jeremy se giro dirigiendose al pequeño grupo de zombies que les bloqueaba la salida por detrás.

-Bueno, lo que tenemos que hacer es matar primero a esos de ahí -indico Jeremy.

-De acuerdo -acepto Odd dispuesto a dispararles.

Se puso en posición y empezo a disparar contra los muertos de la salida norte.

Varias flechas impactaron contra los cráneos de un par de muertos.

Por detrás, un grupo de cinco muertos se salió del resto del grupo y se dirigió hacía los muchachos.

-Cuidado con esos -aviso Jeremy dispuesto a dispararles.

Disparo contra el pecho de uno y el impacto fue tan fuerte que salía volando como cuando un globo se queda sin aire.

Ulrich saco su espada y le corto la cabeza al primer muerto que vino hacía el, luego se giro e hizo una maniobra que partío el craneo del segundo.

Odd vio a los que venían por detrás y giro su cabeza y su brazo apuntando hacía los otros muertos, disparo contra el que mas cerca estaba y luego disparo contra el segundo, ambos muertos.

-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto Ulrich al notar raro la estrategia.

-Creo que impedir que matemos a los de la salida norte porque saben que es nuestra única escapatoria, no se van a ir con las manos vacías -dedujo Jeremy.

-Pues para estar muertos tienen bastantes responsabilidades -comento irónicamente Odd.

La horda empezo a movilizarse hacía los muchachos, estaban yendo tan cerca que no tuvieron mas opción que desplazarse hacía atrás, y atrás estaban los otros.

-¿Que están haciendo ahora? -pregunto Odd intrigado por el nuevo plan que tenían en mente los muertos.

-Creo que aprisionarnos en su propia trampa -dedujo Jeremy al ver como aumentaba el paso de los muertos.

-En cualquier momentos ambos bandos nos agarraran -aviso Ulrich.

-¿Y que podemos hacer? -protesto Odd.

-Pues lo único que nos queda es que venga alguien a ayudarnos -sugirió Odd como ultimo planteamiento.

-¿Y quien nos va ayudar? -replico Jeremy.

De pronto a lo lejos apareció un jeep cargando una torreta en la parte delantera del techo, luego sonó una bocina que hizo llamar la atención de los zombies.

Los muertos se giraron al captar su atención y los muchachos se quedaron extrañados al ver aquello a lo lejos.

De pronto la torreta empezó a disparar contra la horda volando las cabezas de todos los zombies.

Jeremy noto como estaban siendo bombardeados y pensó que a lo mejor no solo iban a por los zombies.

-Agachaos -aviso a los otros e inmediatamente se tiraron al suelo para cubrirse.

La ametralladora de la torreta no paraba de sacar toda su artillería contra todos los zombies, habían tantas balas que hicieron salir volando mas cosas de las que habían dentro de los zombie, miles de trozos de órganos de la cabeza salieron volando haciendo todo un derramamiento de sangre sin parar.

La torreta dejo de cesar mientras los gatillos hacían vueltas, Los tres se levantaron al ver que dejaron de disparar, habían matado a todos los zombies que había delante, pero todavía estaban los muertos del otro lado.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de un disparo, una de las balas impacto contra uno de los muertos dejando una mancha de sangre en el muro que había detrás suyo, Jeremy se dio cuenta de que un francotirador estaba acabando con los otros zombies, el mismo tirador del jeep disparo con precisión a todos los muertos hacíendoles volar la frente de sus cráneos, todos cayeron amontonados sobre ellos mismos.

Ahora si que estaba toda la horda acabada y reducida a pedazos.

Los tres alzaron sus cabezas al ver que habían exterminado a cada uno de los muertos, pero se quedaron extrañados al ver quien fue quien les ayudo, eran otros militares, pero eran distintos a los de Fort Kadic.

-Me parece que ellos -comento Odd terminando la frase que antes habían hecho cuando estaban rodeados.

Jeremy y Ulrich se quedaron con una mirada de rareza, pero lo mas raro de todo era saber quienes eran ellos. Se acercaron lentamente porque no sabían si eran amigos o enemigos, se acercaron al jeep y observaron a tres soldados montados en el, todos estaban vestidos con trajes negros con un chaleco antibalas y con la cara tapada de gorros y pañuelos tapándoles la boca.

El hombre que estaba sosteniendo el rifle de francotirador dirigió su oscura mirada tapada con unas gafas de sol parecidas a las del capitán Lorry. Ambos pensaron que al estar mirándoles de esa forma debía de suponerse que ese era el que estaba al mando.

Apoyo su rifle en un maletín y luego se saco las gafas y el pañuelo en la boca mostrando su rostro de un hombre de treinta y tantos.

-¿Estáis bien muchachos? -pregunto el soldado.

Ambos no supieron que contestar, no sabían que decirle a un desconocido que les acababa de salvar la vida por ayudarles o por solo exterminar a los muertos.

-¿Os han mordido o algo así? -pregunto de nuevo.

-No -contesto dudando Jeremy.

-Perfecto -acepto el soldado.

Entonces el conductor del jeep se quito el pasamontañas de su cara mostrando que era un hombre de aspecto afroamericano y de unos cuarenta y algo.

-Oye jefe, ¿podríamos irnos de aquí y llevar a estos corderitos a nuestra granja? -pregunto el hombre dirigiendose al otro hombre ser el general.

-¿Que? -preguntaron extrañados los tres, no entendieron exactamente de que iban aquellos soldados pero les daba risa su aspecto.

De pronto el otro soldado se quito su pañuelo y su gorra mostrando que era una mujer de tipo latinoamericana y de unos treinta o veinte por lo menos.

-Se refiere así podemos llevaros a nuestra base -rectifico la mujer.

-Nuestra base -dijo Ulrich intentando de pensar que eran ellos, dedujo lógicamente-. ¿Sois soldados de una base militar de rango 7? -pregunto para verificar.

-Así es -afirmo el hombre del rifle-. Nosotros somos de Fort Castor.

Odd intervino al oír que venían de una base parecida a la suya:

-De Fort Castor, nosotros venimos de Fort Kadic -admitió Odd.

-Entonces eso significa que sois mas o menos de los nuestros -dedujo el soldado, se salió del jeep para darles la bienvenida-. General Theo Garrett.

Ambos extendieron sus manos para estrechársela a Theo.

-Odd Della Robbia. Ulrich Stern. Jeremy Belpois -se presentaron los tres.

-Encantados jóvenes soldados, ellos son Burke y Naomie -presento Theo a sus compañeros soldados.

Luego volvió dirigirse Theo a los jóvenes.

-Decidme soldados de Fort Kadic, ¿que hacéis lejos de vuestra base? -pregunto Theo al ver que como eran de otra base era raro que estuviesen lejos de su posición.

Se quedaron atónitos al darse cuenta de que no podían decirle la verdad, no podían decirle acerca del posible antídoto porque entonces habría un problema, ademas no sabían quienes eran exactamente, no se sabía nada de ellos hasta el momento.

-¿Y? -espero Theo una respuesta de los tres.

Jeremy no tuvo mas opción que explicarle el plan que había diseñado cuando habían estado en la casa de Gus.

-Estamos buscando algún aeropuerto donde haya un avión que nos pueda llevar a Francia -soltó Jeremy la razón de porque estaban tan lejos de su base.

Theo se quedo atónito y extrañado al oír eso, no pensaba que dijesen una cosa como esa, esperaba pensar que habían seguido ordenes de su comandante, pero aquello sobrepasaba sus expectativas.

-¿Estáis diciéndome, que buscáis un avión, para poder ir al otro extremo del mundo? -pregunto Theo para confirmarlo ya que no se lo creía en serio.

-Así es -afirmo Jeremy.

Theo en serio creía estar viendo a unos jóvenes enloquecidos, porque pensar que podían salir del país era una idea de mala muerte, ningún americano a conseguido jamas salir de Estados Unidos.

-¿Pero para que? -pregunto ahora para verificar la razón.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en blanco, lo único que podían decir era ya la parte de la excusa que tocaba sobre la amiga perdida pero decírselo a ellos sonaba algo ridículo y sospechoso.

Odd supo que no lo iba a decir, así que tuvo que improvisar.

-Es que resulta que nuestro amigo ha perdido a alguien en Francia, y nosotros le estamos ayudando, siente tanta pena que le cuesta hablar sobre ello -intervino Odd para salvarle de pensar que iban a quedar como sospechosos.

Ahora comprendió Theo la razón, pero le costaba entender porque arriesgaban tanto para poder ir en busca de una persona que supuestamente ya no existía.

-¿Y hacéis todo para poder ir a un país del que supuestamente se ha convertido en un infierno mayor que este? -pregunto irónicamente.

-Pues si -confirmo Odd.

-La hostia -comento Theo quedandose con ellos, no los conocía del todo y lo único que había aprendido era que estaban haciendo una misión suicida al lugar mas mortífero de la tierra.

De pronto uno de los otros soldados intervino:

-Chicos, si yo fuese uno de vosotros, yo que me quedaría aquí y me olvidara de todo lo otro, lo que era del pasado se queda en el pasado -aconsejo Burke.

-Y hacer un futuro en este montón aquí -comento Naomie.

Burke le dio el visto bueno a lo que dijo ella.

Puede que sus consejos fuesen certeros, pero no podían ignorar su misión, si no lo hacían, no podrían salvar al mundo.

-Lo siento soldados, pero es nuestra misión, y si no lo hacemos, se perderá todo aquello que en su momento creímos importante -exigió Jeremy hacíendoles entender que no se iban a rendir dijesen lo que dijesen.

Ambos soldados no supieron que decir del asunto, tenían una gran voluntad, pero lo que hacían les iba a costar en serio la vida.

Jeremy se puso firme esperando una respuesta de ellos.

Theo se lo pensó, se cogío de su gorro y empezo a tiroñear de su goma, se quedo pensando en la posibilidad de aceptar su misión dando igual a si morían o no.

-Bueno jóvenes soldados, si es vuestra misión, es vuestra misión, nosotros os apoyamos cueste lo que cueste -acepto Theo.

Los tres sonrieron al ver que aceptan que siguiesen con su misión.

-Aunque también he visto que no tenéis mucha municíon que digamos, me encantaría que vinieseis con nosotros al menos para calentaros un poco y conseguir algo de mejor ayuda para vuestro viaje -pidió sinceramente Theo.

-Lo siento señor, pero nosotros tenemos nuestro propio viaje y no podemos detenernos, a cada momento que nos detenemos perdemos el tiempo de poder salvar a mi amiga -exigió Jeremy pero de pronto Ulrich le detuvo.

Le cogío y lo arrastro hacía adelante para que no escuchasen los otros.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber porque le agarro de esa forma.

-Dime tu, ¿que estas haciendo? -contradijo Ulrich.

-Estoy intentando de impedir que nos metamos en otra base, casi nos costo que nos pillaran en Fort Kadic -explicó Jeremy que pretendía.

-Si, pero esto no es Fort Kadic, es otra base donde aquí todos nos respetan y nos han dejado la opción de continuar nuestro viaje -intento de hacerle entender la diferencia que había entre la base en la que vivían y la de los otros soldados.

-Pero tengo mi miedo de que no salgamos de allí -refuto Jeremy nervioso.

Ulrich supo lo que pasaba, Jeremy tenía miedo de pensar que algo saldría mal y que no podrían continuar su viaje después de todas las cosas que pasaron allí y con el comandante Morales.

-¿Tienes miedo de pensar que no saldremos verdad? -pregunto Ulrich para verificar si se trataba de eso exactamente.

-No puedo arriesgarme a pensar que podríamos perder nuestra única posibilidad de devolver el mundo a la normalidad -dijo Jeremy aterrado.

-Lo entiendo, y sabes que estoy contigo, pero tampoco puedo arriesgarme a que no tengamos nada justo cuando estemos cerca de llegar a Francia, así que te pido que tomes la propuesta de Theo, y gracias a ello podremos tener mas municíon y provisiones de las que tuvimos después de salir de Fort Kadic -pidió Ulrich para que se lo tomara al pie de la letra-. Así que te pido, que vayamos con ellos para estar al menos como un día como máximo.

Jeremy se lo pensó, estaba claro que necesitaban algo de ayuda para conseguir buscar el aeropuerto y tener algunas cosas como mas municíon y mas comida, pero no le gustaba tener que confiar en ellos para que después sean tratados como amenazas, si lo hacía, era una cuestión de no poder volver a atrás.

-Mira, te prometo que hasta la mas mínima cosa sospechosa que pase en esa base, nos marchamos dando balazos a los alrededores, de acuerdo -sugirió Ulrich para al menos tener un plan de contingencia por si las cosas se ponían crudas ahí.

Jeremy tenía que pensárselo rápido porque sino porque sino perderían la única forma de poder encontrar la manera de encontrar un avión que los llevase a Francia.

-De acuerdo -acepto serio Jeremy.

Ulrich sonrío entusiasmado, había dado la decisión adecuada. Ahora que estaba decidido, marcharon para aceptar la propuesta de Theo.

-Theo -llamaron al sargento.

-¿Si? -pregunto para saber cual era su decisión.

-Aceptamos tu propuesta, pero solo hasta que tengamos lo suficiente para poder encontrar un aeropuerto con un avión que funcione -acordaron ambos.

Theo se sintió satisfecho con eso.

-De acuerdo jóvenes soldados, acepto vuestra propuesta si vosotros aceptáis la mía -acordo -acordo Theo para que estuviesen ambos de acuerdo.

-Lo haremos -acepto Jeremy.

De pronto fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por Burke.

-¿Que hacemos jefe? ¿Nos llevamos a los corderitos o no? -pregunto Burke para verificar si se iban a llevar a los soldados o no a la base.

-Si, nos los vamos a llevar, pero solo hasta que tengan lo que tengan -accedió Theo.

-Pues muy bien, marchando tres corderitos a la base -comento Burke chistosamente.

Theo sonrío riendo, luego se dirigió de vuelta con los muchachos.

-Vamos subid chicos -pidió sarcásticamente.

Empezaron a subir en el jeep cuando de pronto se percataron de que un muerto apareció detrás de Theo a punto de atacarle, era el jefe de la horda que al parecer no había muerto.

-Cuidado -aviso Odd estremecido.

Justo antes de que el muerto pudiese morderle en el cuello, Theo saco rápidamente una pistola e incesantemente le disparo como si nada en la cara, el cuerpo cayo hacía atrás, lo había matado de un solo y fácil disparo.

Ambos se quedaron estremecidos al ver el suceso, sus compañeros se giraron para ver que había sido ese disparado, ellos ni se habían dado cuenta.

-Parece que nos vamos a divertir mucho chicos -dijo burlonamente y luego sonrío de una manera sospechosa.

Ambos se miraron boquiabiertos porque no entendieron que fue lo que paso, fue tan pronto que pensaron que era un sueño, pero lo mas estremecedor de todo fue como Theo mato a ese muerto sin apenas hacer nada, era como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacer eso y fuese un profesional, pero seguía aparentando tener algo sospechoso.

Se montaron los tres en el jeep y Burke empezo a conducir el vehículo sacándolo de aquella estrecha avenida, ahora iban directos a Fort Castor, una nueva que no habían conocido desde Fort Kadic, su antiguo hogar desde el principio del virus.

··

Habían hecho un largo camino hasta llegar a la base, era parecido al camino que hicieron cuando regresaban a Fort Kadic, era como si todas las bases estuviesen situadas en un respectivo e igual lugar.

Odd al ver que el camino que hacía el jeep, hizo acordarse de su antiguo jeep, echaba de menos a su antiguo montón de carrocería, el si que sabía dar grandes vueltas, el cambio el suyo parecía estar un porcentaje menor que el otro, ademas aquel jeep no tenía techo, lo que le hacía mas invulnerable, ya que debido a que lo pusieron para impedir ataques de zombies, tenían un buen armamento pero algo escasos de defensa. En ese momento no se pensó exactamente que tipo de generador tenían para poder generar la potencia que necesitaba el jeep para poder funcionar, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los otros soldados.

-¿Que tipo de generador tenéis? -pregunto Odd para asimilar con diferencia el que tenían ellos con el suyo que había dejado en la otra base.

-Pues un generador de clase W -confirmo Burke mostrando un generador que iba conectado a los mandos del coche.

-Pues no me parece muy eficiente -opino Odd no decantandose con aquel.

-Si, pero al menos gasta menos energía que cualquier otro generador -añadió Naomie.

En eso tenía razón, el generador de clase X era muy eficiente en ultima tecnología, pero gastaba un porcentaje menos que otro, empezo a replantearse la idea de cambiar su generador por ese.

-Porras, pues yo tengo un generador de clase X y me ha funcionado durante mucho tiempo -comento al indeciso.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Burke al ver que tenía aquel generador de ultimo modelo.

-Si, así es, una vez lo encontré en una tienda de electrónica que usan los ricos, y me lo lleve sin pensármelo -explicó Odd chistosamente.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Debió de haber sido una gran ganga? -pregunto retóricamente Naomie.

-Bueno, y eso que ya nadie utiliza el dinero, porque sino me habría llevado todo lo que tenía.

Se rieron los tres de ese comentario tan indulgente, ambos tenían algo en común.

Jeremy observo como se lo estaba pasando con los nuevos soldados, parecía que les caía en bien, pero también se le paso por la cabeza que en cualquier momento descubrirían algo de lo que se arrepentirían mas tarde. Volteo su cabeza hacía Theo.

-Dime Jeremy, ¿de donde eres? -pregunto Theo para verificar de que nacionalidad era, tenía la impresión de que no era americano.

-De Francia -contesto Jeremy.

Theo no pudo creerse que sea francés y quisiera llegar a Francia, que irónico.

-En serio, pues entonces es una gran satisfacción volver a casa después de todo -comento Theo sarcásticamente.

Jeremy se quedo en una mirada inexpresiva, aquello le hizo acordar todo aquello que había dejado atrás al venir aquí, y como lo perdió sin saberlo.

Theo se dio cuenta de que aquella expresión en su cara no era de risa.

-Lo siento -se disculpo por ese comentario.

-No, no importa esta bien -dijo Jeremy no sintiéndose ofendido.

Luego Ulrich intervino para preguntar:

-Oye Theo -llamo.

-¿Que? -pregunto para saber que iba a decir.

-¿Es verdad eso de que Fort Brickstone, quedo asediado de verdad, que no sobrevivió nadie? -pregunto teniendo aquella duda de que si Fort Brickstone había sido invadido de verdad o no.

La expresión en la cara de Theo cambio, no pudo soportar que escuchase eso.

-Así es chicos, me temo que es así, Fort Brickstone fue invadido por una horda de zombies, entraron por doquier y arrasaron con todo, los últimos que sobrevivieron, acabaron despedazados a la redonda, en aquella base no hubo tanta suerte -aclaro Theo admitiendo que si paso el suceso.

Ambos no pudieron creer que aquello hubiese sido de verdad, y sobretodo mas terrible todavía, lo lógico que hubiese pasado ahí, es que hubiesen sido atacados por los muertos extremos, que para ellos eran desconocidos, debió de pasar como en su base, salvo que nadie se salvo ahí.

-Escuchadme atentamente chicos, las bases en esta época están en peligro, y la única manera de que toda la gente que vive ahí siga con vida, es mantenerse unidos hasta el final -acordo Theo atemorizandose de lo que pueda suceder en el futuro con respecto a las ultimas bases militares que quedan en Estados Unidos.

Ambos sintieron esa sensación de pánico y desesperación, como si en cualquier momento en algún lugar, algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, y seguramente sería el derribo de una de las bases, posiblemente la de Fort Kadic, pero ese no era el mayor problema de todos, el problema se llamaba: Odd.

Odd había dejado a Sam en la base, y como se enterase de que pueda estar en peligro al ver que acabaría mal en algún momento Fort Kadic, volvería arrastrandose entre el rastro que dejaron para llegar hasta donde estaban, para luego volver por donde empezaron, dar la vuelta, tirar el dado de retroceso, todo aquello significaría el final del grupo si eso pasase.

Ambos se miraron y acordaron con sus caras, que no le iban a decir nada a Odd sobre el tema, porque entonces se iba a poner como loco, y volvería devuelta a la base para llevarse a Sam y meterla en mas peligros de los que había.

El jeep salió de la carretera y luego atravesó todo un sendero donde delante había un túnel hecho de trozos de techos de madera formando toda una hilera circular, no tenían ni idea de porque estaba construido eso de esa forma pero daba un aspecto aterrador al entrar en aquel túnel en el que apenas se veía la luz.

Después de varios metros pudieron salir del túnel y se metieron en una calle en donde en los extremos habían colocadas unos paneles de madera que hacían de muros, era como si estuviesen pasando por el recorrido para llegar a su base, pero era mucho mas largos, aquellos soldados eran profesionales en hacer refugios militares, para ser sinceros, era mucho mejor base que Fort Kadic.

Cruzaron varias esquinas hasta llegar a una enorme puerta donde en ambos extremos de afuera de la base, habían dos torretas que vigilaban el exterior, era algo irónico que hubiesen mas torretas que en Fort Kadic, se detuvieron al ver que un soldado acompañado de un grupo de francotiradores apuntaban a los recién llegados.

Ambos no sabían si se trataba de una trampa o no, porque al tener tantos hombres apuntándoles les parecía algo extraño y sospechoso.

-¡Identifiquense! -ordeno el francotirador jefe.

-Somos nosotros, Garrett, Burke, Naomie y unos invitados -verifico Theo al soldado mayor.

-¿Están registrados? -pregunto para saber si no eran una amenaza.

Theo se quedo indeciso, no había registrado del todo a los muchachos y estaban parados delante de los soldados para saber si estaban asegurados de no ser enemigos. Decidió dar el visto bueno antes de que las cosas se pusiesen de un mal augurio.

-Si, están registrados -verifico Garrett.

-De acuerdo, pueden pasar -ordeno e inmediatamente se abrieron por la mitad las puertas, condujeron el jeep hacía dentro.

El interior de la base era casi idéntica a la de Fort Kadic, excepto que habían mas soldados, y habían mas alojamientos que parecían mas ficticios, eran como si ellos hubiesen mejorado mas su armamento y todas sus campañas, se notaba alrededor que era mucho mas grande que el otro, sin duda estaban mucho mejor ahí que el de antes.

Cruzaron la retonda y dejaron aparcado el jeep en un estacionamiento para camiones, esas eran una de las cosas que no tenía el otro, parecía un delirio pero en cierto estaba mucho mejor esa base en todas sus aptitudes.

-Muy bien, chicos bajad, ya hemos bajado -ordeno Theo entusiasmado de volver.

Los cinco se bajaron del jeep y de pronto Jeremy tuvo una cierta pregunta.

-Oye Theo, ¿cual es el comandante aquí? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber quien era el que comandaba en la base.

-Pues la verdad es... -justo antes de que pudiese decir quien era el comandante, un joven cadete se le acerco y le entrego una cosa.

-Aquí tiene su gorra señor -le entrego el cadete una gorra de beisbol pintada con los colores del ejercito.

-Gracias -agradeció y luego se puso la gorra dirigiendose de vuelta a los muchachos-. Lo que decía era, que yo soy el comandante en cuestión.

Ambos no pudieron creer que el hombre que les había sacado de aquella emboscada, resulto ser también el comandante de la base.

-Si así es chicos, yo soy el comandante de esta grandiosa base -admitió Theo.

-Pero entonces eso significa que también eres otro soldado como tal -concluyo Odd.

-También, solo que la mitad del dia mato muertos y luego hago informes -dijo Theo chistosamente-. Venga chicos, quiero enseñaros algo.

Se quedaron observando como aquel hombre tan extravagante se iba tan campante hacía el lugar donde había algo que les quería mostrar.

Burke y Naomie supieron por esa expresión en su cara que se quedaron conmovidos por el comandante.

-En serio chicos, yo que vosotros los seguiría -aconsejo irónicamente Burke.

Se quedaron bebiéndose un refresco mientras ambos reían sarcásticamente.

Los tres se quedaron indecisos pero no tuvieron mas opción que seguirle porque sino se quedarían de piedra todo el dia y sin saber porque.

··

Siguieron a Theo hasta una tienda pequeña donde había un grupo de soldados aparentando tener de no muchos amigos, estaban quietos pareciendo uno de esos soldados que hay en Inglaterra que no se mueven haciendo lo que les hagan, salieron de aquel rincón y entraron en un despacho donde estaba todo endosado como si fuese una cabaña de madera en el bosque.

-Bueno chicos, bienvenidos a mi cuartel -presento Theo su despacho.

-¡Vaya! -dijo Odd impresionado al ver lo decorado que estaba.

Jeremy de pronto se fijo en algo que había en un rincón, se quedo mirando unos cuadros donde mostraban unas fotografías donde estaba Theo junto con un grupo de personas diferentes, algunas eran individuales, estaba Theo agarrando del brazo a una señora vieja, supuestamente fuese su madre, luego otra cenando en un bar con unos amigos, y otra donde se mostraba a el juntadose con todo el grupo de la base.

Jeremy se quedo pensando, examinando el estado de esas fotos, puede que en su momento hubiese sido un gran hombre, pero algo escondía en el y supuestamente tendría que ver con esas fotos.

-¿Como has hecho para redecorar todo esto? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Bueno, me ha llevado mi tiempo, he rebuscado en todas las cosas que pudo traer de casa antes de que desapareciese, he puesto mis medallas, de soldado, de boy scout, de cadete, todas y esas son las cosas que me han hecho ser lo que soy -indico Theo todos los premios y medallas del ejercito, al parecer era el típico comandante que nacía siendo soldado.

Ulrich y Odd se miraron asombrados, no creyeron que se encontrarían con un comandante así, en cambio Morales, era el típico coronel que solo pasaba a lo que mas le gustaba: matar zombies y vivir con lo que encontrase por delante.

Jeremy volvió con los suyos sintió que aquí había algo escondido.

-De acuerdo chicos, ¿por donde empiezo? -pregunto Theo para comenzar su trabajo de ayudarles a encontrar un aeropuerto.

Saco un mapa grande de todo Los Angeles y lo puso cubriendo toda la mesa.

Ulrich y Odd se giraron a un lado y se quedaron mirando el mapa en ambos ángulos. Era bastante grande y difícil de leer.

-Bastante difícil de ubicarse no -dijo Theo irónicamente, sabía que no podían leerlo.

-Si -admitieron ambos.

-Bueno, vayamos por partes -sugirió Theo para que así no se confundiesen.

Doblo el mapa en partes para solo mostrar los aeropuertos mas cercanos.

-¿Que tenéis pensado en mente? -pregunto para darse una idea del asunto.

-Bueno estábamos buscando un tipo de aeropuerto donde tuviesen algúna avioneta con velocidad suficiente para poder llevarnos a Europa -describió Ulrich.

Theo se quedo pensando en cual podría haber con esa descripción.

-Pues si lo que estáis buscando es una avioneta pequeña con función suficiente pues esta el aeropuerto Dallas -señalo en el mapa.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza para mirar donde estaba ubicado.

-No se, me parece demasiado lejos -opino Ulrich.

-Y eso de que ahí muertos persiguiéndonos los talones -añadió Odd.

-Pues entonces tendrá que ser uno que este hacía el norte -se puso a buscar Theo algún punto mas allá en el norte donde hubiese un aeropuerto especifico.

De pronto Ulrich ubico uno.

-¿Y que tal este? El aeropuerto Warner? -propuso.

Theo sintió el estremecimiento de no haber señalado ese lugar.

-¡Ufff! -bufo sarcásticamente-. Pues hay problema.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Odd.

Yo estuve en ese aeropuerto, esta rodeado de muertos, entrar ahí sería un suicidio -explicó la razón.

Ambos quedaron claros de que ese aeropuerto no servía.

Jeremy se acerco hacía ellos mostrando una cara inexpresiva. Sintió que ambos no iban a encontrar el aeropuerto ideal de esa forma.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza al sentir su presencia y de que necesitaban su ayuda.

-¿Y tu que dices Jeremy? -pregunto Odd para saber su opinión.

Se quedo mirando el mapa, estaban marcados todos los aeropuertos o lugares disponibles donde hubiese un lugar con aviones, todos esos rincones estaban derrumbados, se había pasado toda la vida examinando la ciudad, y sabía a la perfección de que ya no había aeropuerto disponible, lo único que les quedaba era un cierto lugar especifico.

-¿Y que me dices de las bases militares de alto rango? -pregunto Jeremy.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Theo.

-Las bases que utilizan los militares cuando tienen una guerra en una parte especifica del país, hay debería haber de todo, aviones, vehículos, armas, todo lo necesario para poder ir al otro extremo del mundo -explicó Jeremy acercandose al grupo.

Theo se quedo pensando haciendo ruidos de carraspeo, la idea era buena, pero pensar que habría uno era algo complicado.

-Bueno, esta una base aeropuerto que en su momento estaba diseñada para hacer pruebas de combate, estuvo abandonado hace algún tiempo, pero se sigue utilizando como fuerte de combate para una guerra de terrorismo, debo de suponer que aún se sigue estando ahí -sugirió Theo dudando de esa posibilidad.

Señalo en el mapa un extremo en el que se cruzaban varios calles hasta llegar a un cierto punto especifico, ahí era donde estaba la base.

-Pues esa debe de ser nuestra salida de America -comento Odd deduciendo que esa podría ser la única forma de poder salir del país y llegar hacía Francia.

-Pues yo no estaría muy seguro -comento Theo con tono atónito.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Ulrich.

The se giro hacía ellos mostrando una expresión de pánico.

-Ese lugar esta en zona prohibida, hasta nosotros no nos acercamos a ese sector, esta todo contaminado, atravesar ese lugar sería peor que el atravesar el aeropuerto Warner, si queréis ir a por esa base, vais a tener que salir corriendo como nunca antes lo habéis hecho -aconsejo Theo de forma explicita.

Ambos tragaron saliva del miedo, pensar que esa posibilidad de encontrar un avión que funcionase, sería una catástrofe imperdonable, pero si no había mas remedio, tendrían que cogerle costase lo que les costase.

-¿Seguro que queréis ir a esa base? -pregunto para saber si ellos estaban dispuestos a correr ese riesgo.

-Segurísimo -aclaro Jeremy con expresión sería.

Ambos acordaron con la cabeza, estaban decididos a ir a por esa base, habían pasado por toda una cuantiosa suma de peligros, y aquello no los iba detener por nada.

-Pues esta claro que os queréis enfrentar a la muerte -comento Theo al notar que estaban dispuestos a cometer el acto de seguir adelante.

-Bueno... -dijo Jeremy dando un golpe de palmas-. Ahora que ya sabemos adonde ir, será mejor que preparemos el armamento y nos vayamos cuanto antes.

-Espera, ya mismo os vais a ir -detuvo Theo.

-Si -contesto Jeremy con tono irónico.

-Pero si acabáis de llegar hace nada y ya estáis dispuestos a cometer el riesgo de iros así sin mas -replico Theo sin comprender que pretendían al irse en cuestión de nada.

-Es que no tenemos ningúna otra cosa mas que hacer aquí -exclamo.

-Pero igualmente, yo os he invitado y no puede que ser que os vayáis como si nada, venga quedaos al menos esta noche -replico Theo amablemente.

Jeremy empezo a sospechar por aquella protesta.

-Lo siento, se que parecerá que somos unos tacaños, pero tenemos una misión, y no podemos ignorarla -razono Jeremy para no parecer antipático.

Dijo y se puso a marcharse del despacho.

Theo no podía dejar que se marchase así como si nada, tenía que entender el peligro que hacía al irse con prisas de esa manera.

-Espera, un momento hombre -detuvo levantándose histéricamente de la silla.

Jeremy se detuvo al verle reaccionar de esa manera.

-No digo que no queráis quedaros aquí porque te obligue, solos os pido que te os lo toméis con calma, vale, pronto se hará de noche, y cuando es de noche todo se vuelve peligroso al momento, no intento deteneros, solo quiero que os quedéis a reflexionar antes de poder marcharos -razono Theo de manera abreviada.

Jeremy se lo pensó antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, desconfiaba mas o menos de el y no poder dejar a medias la misión, tenían que llegar esa base cuanto antes.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos quedarnos durante esta noche al menos -acepto Odd.

-¿Pero que? -se quedo confuso Jeremy al oírle escuchar eso.

En ese momento Ulrich intervino porque ya se vio un problema.

-Jeremy, se que estas apurado por ir a Francia, pero tampoco podemos dejarnos apurar sin antes poder tomarnos un respiro, si llegamos a Francia todo agotados, no duraremos ni un dia mas, necesitamos descansar y este es el mejor lugar que ahí -razono Ulrich para que entendiera que no podían irse aún, habían hecho un largo viaje y necesitaban tomarse un respiro antes de seguir partiendo hacía la perdición.

Se había dicho que se lo pensaría antes de tomarse una decisión precipitada, pero entonces llegan sus compañeros que empiezan a tomarse lo contrario, contra eso no puedo luchar solo porque entonces se quedaría abandonado.

Ando hacía ellos mostrandose incrédulo.

-Esta bien, lo haremos, pero solo por una noche, después nos iremos -acepto y acordo poniendo un inconveniente para que luego no pasase nada que cambiase de opinión a los dos.

Ambos sonrieron estando de acuerdo con su decisión.

-Así me gusta -dijo Theo aplaudiendo entusiasmado mientras se levantaba de su silla para acercarse hacía el-. Haz tomado la decisión correcta -apoyo su mano en su hombro para felicitarle por su decisión.

-Si así es -dijo Jeremy murmurando.

-Ahora mismo les pediré a mis oficiales que os busquen unas habitaciones para que os podáis acomodar durante la noche -propuso Theo saliendo de su despacho.

Ulrich y Odd vieron esa cara de desconfianza que ponía Jeremy, era la cara de mostrarse indirecto hacía lo que acaba de pasar, que acabo de decidir lo que no quería hacer y una parte de el le decía que se estaba arrepintiendo. Se acercaron hacía el para hacerle entender que tuvieron que tomar esa decisión.

-Jeremy, se que piensas que somos unos necios por pensar que tomamos decisiones precipitadas, pero en parte eres tu el que no piensa con resentimiento, necesitamos quedarnos aquí esta noche, porque sino no tendremos fuerzas suficientes para poder seguir adelante y enfrentarnos a lo que hay en el exterior -hizo razonar Odd.

No dijo nada durante un momento y de pronto les miro a los dos mostrandose inexpresivo.

-Como dije antes, hasta el mas minino acto sospechoso, nos largamos de aquí -exclamo Ulrich con tono serio.

-Solo si es que acaso nos damos cuenta antes -rectifico Jeremy irónicamente.

Ambos estaban cruzados en un confrontamiento del que solo se librarían si ambos se daban la razón del uno del otro.

··

Franz Hopper rezagaba abrumado en una oscura celda donde no se reflejaba ningún brillo de luz, estaba prisionero en una celda como castigo por su desobediencia e incumplimiento de su deber a Decisión, ahora el y su hija tenían que pasarse ambos encerrados en celdas separadas esperando ser liberados.

De pronto la puerta se abrió haciendo un sonido electrónico.

Franz no tuvo ni ganas de mirar quien era.

Deckard apareció delante de la puerta mostrando una cara de escepticismo, quería al menos que se mostrara ausente para poder estar de acuerdo con el sin confrontarse.

-¿Has venido para matarme de una vez Richard? -pregunto Franz incrédulamente.

-La verdad es que no, y no he venido para eso -exclamo Deckard.

-De todas formas hagas lo que hagas me importa un pimiento, así que marchate y déjame morir en paz para que luego el demonio venga a llevarse mi pecadora alma a la que tanto desprecio -replico Franz con malicia.

Deckard sonrío incrédulamente, sabía que no iba a querer hablar pero de todas formas necesitaba charlar con el por motivos personales.

-Veras Hopper, después del lío que montaste en la sala, al matar al pobre Simone, nos ha hecho darnos cuenta de que estamos apretados en nuestras propias estadísticas, así que te pido como amigo que una vez me ayudo, que me ayudes a terminar el virus -pidió sinceramente Hopper.

-Jamas te ayudare maldito cabron, fuiste amigo una vez, pero entonces decidiste pasarte a la locura y acabar con millones de personas para hacer tu propio mundo post-apocalíptico del demonio -se negó Hopper mostrandose indirecto.

Enderezo su cabeza contra la pared de la celda para no querer ver su cara.

-Pues si no me ayudes, le pediré ayuda a tu hija -comento.

Hopper se levanto del susto, eso fue algo que no pudo ignorar.

-No metas a Aelita en esto -exigió.

-Pues acabare metiéndola, a no ser que me ayudes, porque sino todo esto acabara muy mal para ella, ¿quieres que tu hija se quedo completamente huérfana? -pregunto indirectamente para aparentar ser una amenaza.

-Puede que su madre haya muerto, pero no le dejes sin un padre.

-Pues ayudame entonces -replico Deckard queriendo mil maneras que le ayudase.

-¡Jamas! -le grito y luego le escupió en la cara quedando una gota al lado de su ojo.

Deckard frunció el ceño aguantando la agonía de no dispararle.

De pronto se levanto poniendo una cara incrédula en un aspecto firme y serio.

-Acabas de condenar a tu hija, que lo sepas -le dijo Deckard afirmando que había estropeado la única forma de que siguiese con vida. Se dirigió a la puerta decidiendo que estaba claro lo que había decidido Franz con respecto a su propuesta.

En ese momento Franz pensó, si dejaba que Aelita se quedase sin padres, no podría cuidarse sola, como sobreviviría al estar con todos aquellos hombres viciosos, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, pero era algo pecaminoso.

-Espera Richard -detuvo Hopper a Deckard.

Deckard supo por esa frase que había cambiado de opinión, se giro mostrando una cara lasciva de emoción.

-¿Aceptas mi propuesta? -pregunto para verificar.

-Solo si antes me dejas ver a mi hija -acordo Hopper.

-Eso no esta en tu decisión -le replico Deckard señalándole seriamente.

-Pero tu has decidido utilizarme, me necesitas, así que te guste o no, vas a decirle a la maquina que quiero antes ver a mi hija para saber si esta bien y que luego así pueda hacer tu maldito trabajo del virus, de acuerdo -acordo abreviadamente acordando cuales eran los hechos inconvenientes.

Deckard tuvo ganas de no hacerle caso y dejarle morir en aquella celda, pero necesitaba aquella mente en su cabeza para ayudarle, y si no lo ayuda, se iría todo al traste, incluido Decisión, no había otra forma que hacer lo que pedía.

-Hablare con Decisión mas tarde, a ver que puedo hacer -acepto.

-Así me gusta -dijo Franz entusiasmado.

-Esto no quedara así -dijo Deckard con claridad y luego se marcho de la celda cerrando la puerta dejando la celda en oscuras de nuevo. Hopper se recostó de nuevo en la pared, al menos habría logrado acordar algo bueno, si continuaba así, Aelita seguiría con vida después de todo.

··

Paso la noche y todas las tropas de soldados de Fort Castor empezaron a movilizarse por toda la base, cuando llegaba la noche era cuando se dificultaba las cosas, grupos de soldados haciendo sus ejercicios de recorridos por todo el campo, otros transportaban con sus camiones grupos de comidas, cajas de butano para poder utilizarlos luego como calefacción, puede que tuviesen muchas cosas encima pero siempre era cosa de prisa cuando se trataba de mantener a toda la base protegida.

Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd estaban sentados en un extremo de una plataforma para bolsas, estaban amorronados aburridos y sin saber que hacer excepto pensar en lo acomodador que era estar viviendo aquí comparado con Fort Kadic.

De pronto Odd intervino de una manera exagerada:

-Chicos, en serio, tengo que decirlo -decía divagando Odd sin mostrar una respuesta a lo que se refería.

-¿El que? -pregunto Ulrich.

-No os parece que se esta mejor aquí que en Fort Kadic -comento retóricamente Odd.

Ambos refunfuñaron mosqueados, ya se conocían esa respuesta.

-Pues claro que se esta mucho mejor -exclamo Jeremy amargadamente.

-Bueno eso si, pero Fort Kadic fue casi nuestro hogar durante toda esta decada, así que no podemos dejarnos llevar por lo acogedor que es este sitio -comento Ulrich.

-Si, pero de que sirve volver a ese lugar teniendo a ese gordo cabron al que pensábamos que era nuestro amigo -añadió Odd refunfuñando.

-Bueno, lo que se tendría que hacer es en realidad rehabilitar a Jim para que se ponga mejor de acuerdo con lo que queramos -sugirió Jeremy.

-Pero tu viste de lo que era capaz.

-Lo se, pero podríamos ayudarle a desintoxicarle de esa manía suya que tiene al temerle a la soledad, es un problema que tiene y tendríamos que ayudarle -refuto Jeremy pensando en una manera de hacer que el comandante se recuperase de su adiccíon a la gente, para que así no se vuelva a poner tan loco.

-¿Y como haríamos eso? -pregunto Ulrich.

-No lo se, tal vez tratar sus miedos y hacer que se enfrente a ellos -sugirió.

-Pero si el ya se enfrenta a sus miedos a base de matar muertos -exclamo Odd.

-Pues necesitaremos otra cosa en mente, y que no sea violenta -acordo irónicamente Jeremy para hacerlo mas beneficioso.

Ambos carraspearon estando dudosamente de acuerdo. Se quedaron callados en el momento de vuelta mirando solamente el paisaje y a los hombres trabajando como locos para poner mantener segura a la población de la base, notaron que otra vez estaban en la misma, no se le ocurrían nada que decir, se habían convertido en grandes amigos pero a la hora de la verdad no tenían que comentarse.

-¿Que creéis que haremos después de devolver el mundo a la normalidad? -pregunto Odd de nuevo haciendo la misma pregunta que se hacían siempre.

Ambos miraron a Odd poniendo una mirada indecisa e inexpresiva.

-¿Creéis que pregunto eso demasiado verdad? -pregunto irónicamente.

Ambos indicaron con la cabeza para afirmarlo irónicamente.

-Entonces será mejor que lo deje para otra ocasión -acordo avergonzado.

Si se hacían preguntas como esas, se quedaban abrumados pensando tanto en negativo como afirmativo, no tenían una respuesta que fuese de una solo significado.

De pronto oyeron unos gritos que se oían desde la otra esquina, parecían como gritos de dolor y ademas se oía el ruido como de un metal chocando con otra cosa.

-¿Que esta pasando ahí? -pregunto Odd intrigado.

-No lo se -contesto Ulrich sospechando.

Los gritos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes hasta parecer que algo serio estaba ocurriendo.

-Será mejor que lo vayamos a ver -sugirió Jeremy histéricamente.

Ambos se levantaron y se dispusieron a ver que pasaba ahí delante, cogieron sus armas pensando que a lo mejor estaban siendo atacados por quienes temían que estuviesen metidos dentro.

Corrieron rápidamente hasta llegar a un extremo que estaba tapado por unos muros de reserva de hierro, lo atravesaron y observaron perplejos que pasaba.

El grupo de Theo y algunos soldados mas, estaban clavando sobre un grupo de maniquíes de goma colgados de un arnés, les estaban clavando: cuchillos, espadas, machetes, todo aquello que sirviese para extirpar la carne humana.

El otro soldado se percato de la presencia de los muchachos y llamo a los otros, Burke y Naomie se giraron contentos de verles.

-Anda corderitos, ¿que hacéis aquí? -pregunto Burke chistosamente.

Ambos se quedaron perplejos y extrañados, se miraron preguntándose si algúno de ellos conocía la respuesta, decidieron acercarse para entender el motivo por el cual estaban haciendo eso con los maniquíes.

-¿Pero que estáis haciendo con esos pobres maniquíes -pregunto Jeremy.

De pronto Burke se quedo indeciso al ver que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacían, se dirigió a Naomie y al soldado que hacía de compañía.

-¿Uno de vosotros se lo ha dicho? -pregunto Burke.

-No -contesto el soldado.

-Ni yo -contesto Naomie.

Burke asintió, era raro que no dijesen lo que hacían, ya que por supuesto todos aquellos que son soldados aprenden eso mucho mas rápido que conocer la base.

-Pues resulta que utilizamos a estos maniquíes para entrenar -explicó Burke.

-¿Para entrenar? -pregunto Odd sin comprender a que se refería.

-Así es, para entrenarnos a luchar contra los muertos, si nos vamos a pasar todo el tiempo en esta base, tenemos que aprender a defendernos y combatir contra los zombies esos.

Ulrich y Odd se quedaron interesados en eso, nunca habían podido entrenarse para matar muertos, y eso que se lo pasaban haciendo con las mismas armas.

-¿Queréis probar? -pregunto Naomie.

Ambos se miraron, decidieron probarlo para saber como se hacía.

Se acercaron a los muñecos, el soldado les entrego unos cuchillos de cocina, luego se prepararon para clavárselos en la cabeza de los maniquíes.

-¿Conocéis las técnicas no? -pregunto Burke para saber si sabían lo que hacían.

-Si -contestaron Ulrich y Odd.

-¿Entonces sabes donde tenéis que clavarselo no?

-Si, lo sabemos claro.

-Entonces quiero ver como destrozáis la cabeza de este maniquí -dijo Burke sentadose sobre una caja utilizándolo como silla para poder ver el espectáculo que se iba a producir.

Ambos agarraron sus cuchillos en formación, se reclinaron las piernas hacía atrás, y luego dieron la gran cuchillada en la cabeza del maniquí, se oyó hasta el ruido de la rotura de la goma por dentro de los muñecos.

Los soldados que habían presenciado ese acto quedaron asombrados al ver como se lo clavaron. Ulrich y Odd quedaron tan satisfechos que giraron sus cuchillos para presumir de los buenos matazombies que eran.

-¿Que te ha parecido? -pregunto Odd para saber su opinión.

-No esta nada mal -opino Burke satisfecho al ver la demostración.

En honor a su demostración, Naomie y el otro soldado le aplaudieron por su demostración al probar que si servían para matar zombies.

De pronto Burke se percato de que el amigo rubio aún no lo había hecho.

-¿Y tu que Belpois, quieres intentarlo? -pregunto Burke para saber si se animaba.

-¿Quien yo? -pregunto Jeremy desconcertado.

-Si venga vamos -animo Naomie.

-No en serio, no me hace falta, yo con mis armas ya me es suficiente -se negó reservandose para utilizar sus armas.

Ulrich y Odd se mosquearon un poco porque no quisiese probar eso, ni que al hacerlo le mordiese el maniquí, decidieron reprochárselo en la cara.

-Vamos Jeremy lo necesitas, es que acaso no te acuerdas de cuando aquel zombie se te arrastraba por encima y dudaste en dispararle, en serio quieres volver a repetir ese episodio -le reprocho Ulrich haciendole acordar de aquel momento en que se conocieron cuando el estaba apunto de ser devorado por medio muerto.

-Porque sino te lo volvemos a repetir hasta que te lo aprendas -exclamo Odd con tono amenazante.

Ambos tenían razón, tenía que aprender a defenderse en las peores circunstancias o sino quedaría atrapado en una emboscada y sin poder escapar a menos que lo matase acuchillándolo en la cabeza.

Extendió la mano para que le diesen un machete, el otro soldado le entrego el arma, la cogío y luego se preparo para poder clavarselo en la cabeza. Alzo su brazo y con toda voluntad se lo clavo lo mas fuerte que pudo en la sien de goma de maniquí, pero al hacerlo se le quedo trabado en el momento, lo saco y lo volvió a clavar en el mismo sitio, paso lo mismo pero entonces lo volvió a sacar de nuevo y lo hizo hasta que lo tuvo mas que suficiente.

Quedo tan agotado de tanto clavar que se quedo bufando como un perro ahogándose dentro de un coche cerrado con llave.

Ambos quedaron con los ojos agrandados como platos porque no supieron que opinar al respecto.

-Pues... no esta mal para ser el principio -opino Burke disimuladamente.

Todos se quedaron opinando como si fuese algo bueno pero todo era disimulado.

-Os dije que no lo necesitaba -replico Jeremy mosqueado.

-Pues claro que lo necesitabas -replico Ulrich sarcásticamente.

-Ahora podrás batir las cabezas de los muertos en cuanto se te acerquen -comento Odd chistosamente.

-¡Puff! De que me haría falta si para eso tengo mi rifle HUH -protesto Jeremy negando utilizar esa técnica tan violenta.

Ambos volvieron a mosquearse.

-¿En serio eres tan omnipotente? -pregunto Ulrich al ver lo capaz que era Jeremy de negar todos los aspectos posibles de divertirse matando zombies.

-Solo hago lo que me parece -indico Jeremy con toda severidad.

Ambos vieron con indirecta que Jeremy se lo iba a tomar de esa forma y que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-¿Porque eres tan negado Jeremy Belpois? -pregunto Ulrich retóricamente.

-No se, será a lo mejor que no aprendi lo suficiente al estar solo tanto tiempo -dijo Jeremy buscando una excusa a esa paradoja.

Ambos se lo tomaron con una afirmación coherente.

De pronto Odd empezo a bostezar de una manera que llamo la atención.

-Parece que os estáis adormilando -comento Burke al ver como bostezaba el rubio con la mancha purpura en la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos un largo viaje -sugirió Jeremy al pensar que a lo mejor deberían descansar lo suficiente para continuar su viaje hacía el aeropuerto.

-Espera os marcháis ya -detuvo Naomie.

-Si -afirmo Odd.

Burke y Naomie se miraron mosqueados, no habían tenido mucho tiempo pero algo apacible conocerlos.

-Ay, es una lastima que os marchéis, empezábamos a pasarlo tan bien -dijo Burke sintiéndose insatisfecho porque tuviesen que irse tan pronto

-No te preocupes Burke, tal vez a lo mejor cuando regresemos tal vez vengamos aquí de regreso -exclamo Jeremy como opción por si saliese bien la misión.

-Y os estaremos esperando -añadió convencido de eso.

-Y os tendremos reservado unos cuantiosos muñecos para que los podáis destripar tranquilamente -comento Naomie chistosamente.

Los tres se rieron sintiéndose atraídos por esa idea. De pronto Ulrich se percato de una cosa que deberían haberlo comentado en el momento.

-Un momento para que nos estamos despidiendo ahora, si de todas formas nos vamos a ir a la mañana -comento Ulrich sarcásticamente.

-Anda mira pues es verdad -también se dio cuenta Burke.

-O sea, que nos vamos por la mañana -se despidió moderadamente Ulrich de una forma disimulada porque no era una despedida que fuese en serio.

-De acuerdo, iros, nos veremos por la mañana -se despidió Burke chistosamente sintiéndose raro al hacer esa despedida tan disimulada.

-Adiós -se despidieron los tres mientras se iban directos a las habitaciones que les había escogido Theo para que pudiesen dormir por la noche.

··

Entraron en una vivienda que parecía un piso de habitaciones de un hotel, cruzaron a la derecha y luego siguieron todo recto por un pasillo algo húmedo pero de olor fructífero, lo habían adornado todo para que fuese algo tradicional, no entendían a que venía aquella decoración pero al menos era agradable ver algo bello.

Siguieron las puertas marcadas con números romanos que había tallados en las puertas de madera, tenían que buscar el numero que les había indicado Theo para cuando fuesen a descansar y dormir por la noche.

-¿Que creéis que os ha parecido estar en esta base? -pregunto Odd para saber lo opinión de los otros dos.

-¿Que ha sido lo mas acogedor que hemos visto en años? -pregunto Ulrich retóricamente.

-Así es Ulrich, esto ha sido el mejor lugar en el que hemos estado durante esta decada del apocalipsis -estuvo de acuerdo Odd con su opinión.

-Pues a vosotros deberíamos envidiarme, porque yo me he pasado durmiendo en yendo de un lado para otro buscando un lugar seguro -comento Jeremy haciendo una exclamación indirecta de la conversacíon.

-¿En serio? -preguntaron Ulrich y Odd a la vez, nunca pensaron como hizo Jeremy para sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo siendo un niño en sus primeros años como superviviente.

-Así es, cuando destruyeron la base en la que estaba, tuvo que sobrevivir como pude, lo primero que hice fue recolectar todas las cosas que fuesen útiles para poder escapar de los zombies y poder estar seguro en algúna parte, fui buscando en diferentes partes: salones de cine, hoteles, casas, centros comerciales y cualquier otra cosa que tuviese ventanas y puertas -explicó Jeremy como hizo para sobrevivir y protegerse de los muertos en el exterior.

De pronto encontró la puerta indicada que tenían que usar, se fijo en la puerta que tenía puesto el numero 50 en numero romano "L". saco las llaves que le dio Theo para que pudiesen entrar en la habitación por ellos mismos, metió una en la cerradura y luego la giro haciendo un ruido mecánico de los engranajes, se abrió la puerta mostrando toda una oscuridad que no dejaba ver el interior.

Jeremy encendió un interruptor y se prendieron las luces, se encendió el interior y se mostró que toda la habitación era casi idéntica a la de Fort Kadic pero un poco mas ancha en centímetros cúbicos, pero lamentablemente notaron que habían tres camas separadas la una de la otra.

-¿No esperaran a que todos nosotros durmamos en la misma habitación verdad? -pregunto Odd queriendo verificar si iba a ser así el asunto.

-Theo dijo antes que todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, así que es esto o nada -afirmo Jeremy acordando que no tenían mas opción que dormir en la misma habitación.

Ambos se mosquearon un poco, pero no iba a ver mas remedio que eso.

-Al menos no son camas de matrimonio -comento Ulrich sarcásticamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

Como primera opción se decidieron instalarse en la habitación.

··

Al cabo de un rato, instalaron sus cosas en los armarios, colgaron las ropas y los uniformes en un estante colgados de perchas, luego se pusieron un pijama que no fuese de lo mas infantil para ellos.

De pronto intervino sintiendo que el hecho de dormir juntos le parecía algo raro.

-¿No creéis que os sienta algo raro tener que dormir todos juntos en la misma habitación? -pregunto dudando y dirigiendose a los otros para saber sus opiniones.

-No. ¿Porque? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber la razón.

-Es que no se, cuando se trata de dormir en una habitación comoda, con todos los lujos, me hace sentir como si estuviera haciendo mas bien una fiesta de pijamas -dijo Odd pensativo abriendo las sabanas de la cama.

-Porque, ¿es que nunca has dormido con otros? -pregunto Ulrich sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, he dormido a veces con algúnos otros amigos, pero ahora en este estado, me resulta algo incomodo por algúna razón -comento mientras se apoyaba en la cama.

-Pues no te quejes tanto, que hemos dormido todos juntos como un par de veces, es que no te acuerdas -exclamo Jeremy refiriendose a esas veces en que tuvieron que dormir en las peores condiciones cuando estaban iniciando su viaje.

A ese comentario Ulrich le dio risa pero a Odd no le dio mucha satisfacción, como castigo le lanzo una de las almohadas, y luego como revancha Ulrich le lanzo la suya, ambos ya estaban comportandose como niños pequeños en una fiesta de pijamas.

-Vale chicos a dormir -aviso Jeremy que iba a apagar las luces.

Ambos dejaron de pelearse y colocaron sus almohadas para poder acomodarse en la cabeza. Jeremy apago la lampara que tenía delante y luego toda la habitación quedo a oscuras.

Respiraron hondo y luego se pusieron a dejarse soñar.

Pero de pronto fueron interrumpidos por alguien a quien llamaba, se despertaron mosqueados de una forma que les hacía parecer como niños teniendo que despertarse temprano para madrugar.

-Jóvenes soldados, soy yo, el comandante Garrett -dijo el hombre que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Jeremy dedujo a que vino Theo y entonces se levanto de la cama para poder abrirle la puerta, la abrió y se mostró al comandante mostrando una cara de simpatía.

-¿Que pasa Theo? -pregunto Jeremy.

-A nada, solamente venía para daros la enhorabuena por haberos instalado en mi base, ha sido un gran honor conoceros, y espero que estéis orgullosos de haberos invitado después de haberos salvado -resumió Theo todas las gracias que les dio a los muchachos por haberles honrado a venir.

-La invitación ha sido de gran sutileza sin duda -agradeció Jeremy de forma indirecta.

De pronto Theo observo que los otros empezaban a gemir de sueño, parecía rezagados y con ganas de dormir costase lo que costase.

-¿Espero no haberos molestado? -pregunto pensando que les había arruinado el sueño.

-No, en realidad justo nos estábamos metiendo en la cama -verifico.

-A pues entonces os dejo en paz por ahora, mañana os despediré con mucha gratitud -acordo Theo sin mucha molestia.

-De acuerdo, a eso estaremos -acordo Jeremy y luego cerro la puerta despidiéndose de Theo.

Theo empezaba a marcharse sintiendo una gran gratitud hacía aquellos jóvenes, no los conocía lo suficiente pero sabía que eran buenas personas en el fondo, alzo la vista y se fijo que uno de sus cadetes de ayuda venía hacía el.

-¡Cadete! -le llamo.

-¡Señor! -saludo a su superior.

Justo cuando Jeremy iba a volver a su cama, noto que Theo hablaba con alguien afuera, sintiendo el presentimiento de que algo raro pasaba fuera, abrió un poco la puerta para poder echar un ojo al exterior, observo a Theo hablando con un cadete.

-Tengo aquí lo que me pidió -le entrego una cosa el cadete.

-Perfecto -agarro Theo entusiasmado.

Jeremy se intrigo con la cosa que agarro.

Theo alzo a la luz para poder examinar mejor el objeto que tenía. Jeremy se percato de que estaba extendiendo un extraño frasco pequeño, como el de un medicamento.

-¿Seguro que lo han revisado? -pregunto para confirmar.

-En efecto señor, los médicos han hecho todos los análisis posibles, esperemos que esto pueda dar algún efecto posible señor -confirmo el cadete.

Jeremy se extraño con lo que decía acerca de ese medicamento, era como si hubiese alguien enfermo y lo estuviesen tratando con lo que podían.

Theo empezo a girar el frasco para mirar la etiqueta donde estaba puesto los ingredientes que tenía y con que estaba tratado, observo en un lado que tenía unas dos rayas rojas con una raya fina en el medio que las separaba. Theo se disgusto, al ver esa marca se disgusto al ver que no era lo que esperaba.

-Pero me temo que no pueda servir de mucho señor -exclamo el cadete.

-Y no sirve de mucho cadete, este frasco tiene tres rayas, yo necesito una que tenga doble raya roja -dijo disgustado Theo.

-¿Quiere que le diga a los otros que sigan buscando? -pregunto el cadete para saber si seguían con la petición.

-Si, que sigan todo lo posible, no queremos desesperanzarnos tan pronto -acordo la orden de continuar con la misión.

-Entendido señor -se despidió el cadete y continuo con la misión.

Theo se quedo rezagado, parecía estar muy cerca de conseguir lo que quería y en cambio conseguía el mismo frasco de siempre, se marcho todo rezagado pensando que no iba a conseguir nada en tan poco tiempo.

Jeremy cerro la puerta de inmediato, en cuanto asimilo lo que decían, supo comprender que estaban tramando algo y tenía que ver con aquel medicamento, algo estaban ocultando y eso podía significar tener la razón en cuanto decía que no podía confiar en el tan pronto.

Se dirigió junto a los otros para despertarlos de inmediato.

-¿Despertad chicos tenemos problemas! -aviso a los otros eufórico.

-¿Que pasa Jeremy ahora? -pregunto Odd mosqueado por no dejarle dormir.

-Creo que Theo esta ocultándonos algo -comento histérico.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Acaba de ver a Theo hablando con un cadete acerca de un medicamento que tenían, creo que están intentando de ocultar a alguien que esta enfermo de gravedad -explicó Jeremy lo que vio en el momento.

-¿Pero como sabes que era algo sospechoso? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo aclarar lo que vio, suponiendo que lo vio realista.

-No daban mas detalles, y cuando uno no da mas detalles, es cuando se trata de algo tan sospechoso que lo están intentando ocultar -supuso Jeremy histérico.

-Ahora empiezas a hablar como yo -comento Odd refiriendose a que parecía estar detallando la trama de una película de conspiraciones.

Jeremy vio que no tenía mas opción que protestar para que entendiesen el peligro que corrían ahora.

-Ulrich, por favor, tenemos que irnos de aquí, dijiste que en cuanto hubiese algo sospechoso, nos largábamos de aquí cagando leches y eso es lo que haremos -protesto Jeremy intentando de hacerlos entender con severidad.

Ulrich le detuvo porque ya no entendía adonde quería llegar con tanta histeria.

-Jeremy, mira -intento de Ulrich de hacerle comprender con razón-: no se si era algo sospechoso o no, pero eso no indica que nos larguemos con prisa, si nos marchamos así pensaran que somos unos impostores. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es... no se, tal vez seguir a Theo para saber de que tramaba.

Odd reaccionó eufórico al escuchar eso.

-Pero si le seguimos seguro que también sospechara -advirtió Odd.

-Pues haremos lo mismo que hicimos para escapar de Fort Kadic, nos ocultaremos en la sombre siguiendo los pasos de Theo hasta llegar adonde tiene aquello que oculta -sugirió Ulrich como alternativa.

-Pero si nos descubren nos mataran a los tres -añadió Jeremy.

Ulrich no tuvo mas opción que idear una estrategia algo absurda.

-Pues si entonces nos descubren o empiezan a sospechar, dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo aquí y nos volvemos aquí -acordo Ulrich.

-Como si nada hubiera pasado -abrevio Odd.

-Exacto -le dio su afirmación.

Ahora miro a Jeremy para saber su opinión acerca del plan.

-Espero que esto no acabe mal -comento Jeremy dedujiendo las posibilidades de que algo fuese a acabar en el momento.

-Pues espero que te equivoques -exclamo irónicamente Ulrich.

··

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el cielo se nubló de negro, de un negro tan oscuro que parecía el significado del fin del mundo, pusieron en marcha su plan de seguir a Theo hasta su escondite, donde supuestamente tenía algo que ocultaba sospechosamente.

Se escondieron detrás de unos bidones de gasolina.

Jeremy miro de reojo y observo al comandante Theo andando campamento por la base yendo en dirección hacía una tienda, cruzo la tienda yendo recto.

-¡Vamos! -aviso a los otros a seguir.

Cruzaron un grupo de cajas amontonadas como un muro, andaron de rodillas porque había un grupo de soldados disfrutando de unos cigarrillos al lado de la tienda. Luego paso un jeep y ambos pasaron al lado para seguir desapercibidos, siguieron el ritmo del jeep hasta llegar a un montón de escombros amontonados como una carpa india, se cubrieron delante mientras Jeremy veía de reojo.

Observo por la izquierda como Garrett iba directo hacía una extraña puerta abovedada de fierro oxidado y con unas rejas de ventilación en la parte externa de la puerta. Cuando estaba delante de la puerta antes miro a ambos lados para saber que no había moros en la costa, nadie le seguía, estaba seguro, luego saco unas llaves que después las metió en la cerradura y con ello abrió la puerta, se oyó un gran estruendo debido al metal oxidado de la puerta, se metió dentro y luego cerro la puerta.

Jeremy espero un momento hasta estar seguro de seguir avanzando.

-¡Vamos! -aviso para continuar.

Ambos tres se dirigieron en la puerta y luego se apoyaron en los extremos que sobresalían de la parte abovedada.

Se quedaron pensando en como iban a hacer para abrir la puerta, la única manera era con las llaves que tenía Theo.

-¿Como hacemos para abrir la puerta? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Tenemos que conseguir algo que pueda bloquear la cerradura por dentro -sugirió Jeremy como alternativa lógica.

-¿Queréis que le dispare a la cerradura? -pregunto sugiriendo Odd.

-¡No! -detuvieron Jeremy y Ulrich. Aquello era una mala idea.

-Si haces eso Theo se dará cuenta -advirtió Jeremy nervioso.

-¿Entonces que sugieres? -pregunto severamente Odd.

-No se, necesitaríamos meter algo plano para meter la cerradura por dentro: como una percha, una tarjeta, una navaja -busco opciones.

-Ya lo tengo -aviso Ulrich y entonces saco un cuchillo de pesca del bolsillo, se acerco a la cerradura y empezo a embocar la punta por el borde sobresaliente, hallo la cerradura y entonces pudo abrir fácilmente la puerta.

-Ahí esta -aviso, entonces ambos abrieron la puerta y pasaron dentro, luego cerraron haciendo un sonido brusco por culpa de aquel fierro oxidado.

Por dentro estaba todo bastante oscuro, casi lo único que se podía notar de alrededor era que había una escalera de caracol que tenían delante, ambos bajaron silenciosamente para no levantar demasiado ruido.

-Tened cuidado chicos, Theo podría seguir por aquí en algúna parte -aviso Jeremy acordándose de que habían entrado justo cuando el entro primero.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, no hace falta que nos lo digas -replico Odd.

Ulrich le silencio porque se veía que iba a ver problemas.

Salieron de la escalera de caracol y entraron en una sala donde casi apenas se podía ver lo que había, se notaba que había una camilla de metal delante y parecía que alrededor había un grupo de estantes de metal forrado.

-¿Como hacemos para prender la luz? -pregunto Odd aterrado.

Ambos buscaron algúna forma de iluminar la habitación, de pronto Ulrich noto que había un interruptor delante, lo pulso y entonces se prendió la luz.

Se encendió la sala y se mostró mas de la cuenta, resulto ser un quirófano experimental, como un laboratorio quirúrgico de alto riesgo.

Ambos se quedaron asombrado y estremecidos con lo que vieron.

-¿Pero que lugar es este? -pregunto queriendo entender a que se debía toda esa sala tan tenebrosa.

-Debe de ser donde aquí tratan a personas con enfermedades infecciosas -dedujo Jeremy observando las maquinas y tratamientos que habían en los extremos.

-Es como un centro de cuarentena -añadió Ulrich.

Ambos pasaron rectos por toda la sala observando las camillas tapadas con lonas de cartón transparente, ahí eran donde trataban a los pacientes y los curaban con utensillos de de cirugía, en algunas de las sabanas se notaba que había manchas de sangre, supuestamente de los pacientes que no lograron salir con vida y acabaron malparados definitivamente.

Toda aquella sala daba una repelus que levantaba la piel de gallina, era como estar metiendose en la morada de un loco sadico que hace experimentos con sus pacientes para demostrar cosas enfermizas.

No entendían como era posible que Theo tuviese eso y lo estuviese ocultando, había llegado la hora de la verdad, estaban teniendo algo sospechoso dentro de la base, y ellos se habían metido en la boca del lobo para luego acabar mal.

Odd estaba tan distraído observando las camillas, que de pronto se choco con una lona de cartón de las mismas, se aclaro la vista y observo que en el centro de la lona estaba colocado el símbolo de peligro de radioactividad, luego miro a través de la lona que había una persona acostada en la cama.

-Venid aquí chicos -llamo a los otros sintiéndose atemorizado por lo que veía.

Los otros se juntaron y observaron lo mismo que el, había alguien vivo colocado en aquella camilla.

Se sacaron la lona de en medio y entraron dentro, se quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron, vieron a una mujer tapada con un respirado y conectada a una maquina de pulsos que marcaba su ritmo, pero lo peor de todo es que su piel estaba tiesa y las venas estaban de color naranja y violeta.

Se quedaron mas aterrados que antes, aquello no era normal.

De pronto Jeremy reconoció a la mujer, era la misma que había visto en las fotos del despacho de Theo.

-Esta mujer la he visto -admitió Jeremy desconcertado.

-¿Donde? -pregunto Ulrich.

-En las fotos del despacho de Theo, debe de tratarse de su madre o algún familiar suyo -supuso Jeremy.

-Pues sea quien sea, esta muy grave -comento Odd sarcásticamente.

-Tanto que la he encerrado aquí para tratar su enfermedad -añadió Ulrich.

Dieron un carraspeo de afirmación, estaba claro que aquella señora padecía una enfermedad indescriptible, tanto que la había encerrado de aquella forma que daba tanto pánico como para notar que no parecía acto de tal ser humano. De pronto cuando parecía estar todo en calma, la señora abrió uno de los párpados.

¡Ah! -se asustaron ambos al ver ese acto reflejo.

-Parecía que se hubiese despertado de un letargo sueño, pero entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Ambos supieron que tenían que largarse de allí urgentemente antes de que acabase todo de una mala manera.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -sugirió Odd histérico.

-Eso mismo -acepto Jeremy. Aquello era peor de lo que pensaba.

En ese momento se giraron saliendo de la lona cuando de pronto se encontraron cara a cara con Theo.

-¿Pero que.. -dijo Theo desconcertado.

-Oh mierda -dijo Odd atemorizado de pensar que al encontrarse con el sería mucho mas peligroso que la persona que estaba enferma.

Theo no entendía que estaban haciendo ahí y como hicieron para entrar, pero lo mas preocupante de todo, era que habían visto a la mujer en camilla que tenía.

-Lo habéis descubierto -dijo Theo alarmado.

-Me parece que deberíamos habernos alargado -comento Jeremy sarcásticamente.

-Eso mismo digo -estuvo de acuerdo Ulrich. Habían arruinado el plan y ahora estaban metidos en un aprieto grave.

**¿Como harán para salir de allí? Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p> 


	6. 6·El virus y la cura

CODE: DECISION

_Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

_por Dimitrix Enterprises_

_y Dimitrix Inc._

En el episodio anterior:

Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd, habían logrado escapar de Jim, pero entonces fueron perseguidos por una horda de zombies extremos. Justos cuando estaban apunto de desmoronarse, un grupo de soldados venidos de Fort Castor les ayudaron.

Como agradecimiento, les llevaron a Fort Castor para averiguar donde podría haber un aeropuerto con un avión disponible, ambos fueron con ellos, pero Jeremy desconfiaba pensando que ocultaban algo y que seguramente sería perjudicial para ellos.

Esa misma noche, Jeremy sospecho que el comandante Theo Garrett ocultaba algo, así que decidieron seguirle hasta una sala subterránea donde ocultaba un laboratorio quirúrgico de cuarentena, había un paciente vivo que padecía una extraña enfermedad y parecía estar conscientemente vivo.

Decidieron irse pero entonces Theo los descubrió, y no supieron que hacer. Esto fue lo que paso a continuación:

CAPITULO 6: EL VIRUS Y LA CURA

Los tres se quedaron parados delante de la lona donde ocultaba a la paciente en cuarentena, se mostraron indecisos delante de Theo porque no sabían que responderle.

-¿Que estáis haciendo aquí? -pregunto Theo desconcertado.

-¿Que es esa paciente enferma que hay ahí? -pregunto contradiciendo Jeremy.

Theo supo entender que lo habían descubierto, ahora no cabía duda que tenía que explicárselo todo o se armaría un revuelto.

-¿Porque esta en este lugar? ¿Para que la utilizas? ¿Para tus enfermos experimentos macabros? -pregunto divagando Odd de manera amenazante. Ulrich le detuvo.

-No, no es lo que piensas -detuvo Theo.

-¿Entonces para que es? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo respuestas.

Theo le costo decidirse si aceptar el hecho de que lo sabían o hacer que no habían visto nada importante, pero no los conocía a ellos lo suficiente para poder confiar en ellos, así que no hubo mas remedió que contárselo desde el principio.

-Así como cosa de unos tres años, un extraño virus, diferente al que produjo el holocausto, se introdujo en la base e infecto a varios personas, no sabíamos lo que hacía, hasta que entonces los primeros infectados murieron de una forma horrible y espantosa, entonces nos dimos cuenta que había una amenaza mucho mayor que la de los muertos, actuamos rápido y entonces creamos este laboratorio para poder tratar la enfermedad, durante varios meses estuvimos tratando a todos los infectados y alejándolos de los sanos, estuvimos buscando cualquier cura posible, pero al momento empezo a morir mucha gente, casi pensamos que estábamos al borde de perder a toda la población de la base -explicó Theo la razón de porque estaba ese lugar y como era que estaba enferma esa persona.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír eso, nunca pensaron que habría otra enfermedad mucho peor que la que convertía a los muertos, y como era que comenzó, era un misterio.

-Al comprender que no teníamos los suficientes medicamentos para poder tratar a los enfermos, supimos que teníamos que llegar mas hondo posible.

-¿Como cuanto? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo comprender a que se refería.

-Decidimos salir de la ciudad en busca de mas medicamentos, cada dia estuvimos buscando por toda la zona en cualquier: hospital, farmacia, laboratorio químico. Cualquier cosa que tuviese algún antídoto. Eso tardo otro mes como mucho y para entonces habían muerto otras diez personas.

-¿Otras diez personas? -quería aclarar Ulrich ese comentario.

-Cuando empezo al infección, se infectaron unas diez personas, luego empezaron por cuatro, y luego unas nueve, y luego siguió así la cuenta -comento admitiendo el numero de muertos que había asolado la enfermedad esa.

-Diez personas. Dios mío -no podía creerse Odd la cantidad que habían muerto, y justo cuando parecía que para ellos estaba siendo todo tranquilo.

Jeremy se quedo pensando en como era posible que hubiese una sola persona, si es que acaso habían unas docenas infectadas, si es que acaso encontraron la cura.

-¿Y como es posible que haya una persona? ¿No deberían haber mas? -pregunto interrogando Jeremy queriendo una respuesta a esa duda.

Ulrich y Odd le miraron con una mirada interrogante, aquello era cierto, como era posible que hubiese tan poco, a no ser que encontraron la cura.

-Encontrasteis la cura -exclamo Ulrich admitiendo que esa podía ser la razón.

-Un dia condujimos hacía el oeste, hay encontramos un rascacielos de farmacéuticas Vincent, el sitio estaba abandonado así que decidimos entrar. Anduvimos por las salas hasta llegar a los laboratorios principales, estuvimos buscando cualquier medicamento que sirviese para tratar una enfermedad como esa, no encontramos como de mucho hasta que entonces nos percatamos de una extraña habitación que había estado cerrada con una puerta hermética, pensamos que debía de tratarse de una habitación de máxima seguridad, entramos y encontramos mas frascos de medicamentos del que podríamos soñar, nos llevamos lo que pudimos porque entonces fuimos emboscados por unos muertos, el edificio no estaba del todo abandonado, nos largamos como pudimos y entonces volvimos aquí -empezo a ir explicando paso a paso como hicieron para encontrar la cura.

-¿Y encontrasteis la cura entre todos esos frascos? -volvió a preguntar Jeremy para entender si lo habían conseguido.

-Bueno, a la primera vez no fue tan fácil, casi todos esos frascos actuaban como placebos en vez de medicamentos, lo probamos de todo y a cada momento de desesperarnos, morían mas personas, pensamos que aquellos frascos no servían para nada. Hasta que entonces me fije en un ultimo frasco que no había probado, era un frasco que tenía etiquetado como "FORTOVIXYN".

-Ese era el frasco que te había dado el cadete -ahora comprendió Jeremy aquella escena que se había producido hace un rato.

-No, eso no era el que quería, el que yo quería tenía dibujado unas dobles rayas rojas, ese tenía una fina raya blanca en el medio, ese no era el -rectifico-. Cuando empezamos a utilizar ese medicamento en los pacientes, parecía no dar efecto, hasta que al cabo de unas diez horas, dio efecto, los pacientes empezaron a curarse y aquella cosa tan colorida que tenían en la piel, empezó a desaparecer, encontramos el antídoto para curar la enfermedad.

-¿Y como es posible que esa persona de ahí este enferma? ¿Y quien es en realidad? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo obtener la respuesta a ese misterio.

Theo se acerco observando el estado de aquella mujer, era como si nunca hubiese cambiado nada en tanto tiempo.

-Es mi madre -admitió Theo.

-¿Tu madre? -quería comprender Odd que fue así como lo dijo.

-La misma persona que se encuentra en los cuadros de tu despacho -aclaro Jeremy.

-Así es -afirmo Theo.

-¿Que le paso para estar así? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Al cabo de unas semanas después de que curásemos la enfermedad, decidimos seguir buscar mas Fortovixyn por si acaso, un dia fuimos a una zona en ruinas, pensamos que no debió haber quedado nada, pero nos dia la curiosidad y empezamos a ir mirando entre los escombros. Mi madre se alejo porque dijo que había encontrado una planta viva, fue rápidamente a buscarla, pero cuando se acerco demasiado, del suelo salió una persona que padecía la misma enfermedad, la agarro del brazo y empezo a ir arrastrándola con el, nosotros llegamos rápidamente y le disparamos al infectado antes de que se la llevase -explicó parte de la razón de como hizo que su madre se quedase infectada.

-¿Pero le hizo algo aquel infectado? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo resolver las dudas.

-Eso pensamos, pero luego al volver a la base, empezo a tener mareos y a ir vomitando sangre, pensamos que se había constipado de fiebre, pero entonces vi unas heridas que tenía en la muñeca.

-¿Que heridas? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Las que le hizo aquel infectado al estar clavándole las uñas, estaba tan infectado de aquella enfermedad que hasta sus propias uñas estaban llenas de ese brote, y al clavárselas en la piel, se metió parte del brote dentro.

Ambos no pudieron creer la clase de forma en la que uno podría infectarse, porque sonaba tan estupido como una broma pesada.

-Al cabo de las horas, empezo a padecer el virus, y entonces decidimos meterle parte del antídoto que quedaba.

-¿Y funcionó? -pregunto Odd.

-No se exactamente lo que paso, pero no le funcionó, al parecer tan poca cantidad no le hacía efecto contra el brote, lo intentamos de todo y no funcionaba para nada, lo que tenía era algo nuevo.

-¿Al menos intentasteis de probar a mejorar el antídoto? -pregunto Jeremy para saber si tomaron alguna iniciativa.

-Eso fue lo peor -dijo Theo sin dar mas detalles.

De manera desapercibida, se fue directo hacía uno de los estantes en donde tenía los frascos usados y enumerados, agarro uno de los frascos y se los enseño.

-Se nos acabo.

-¿Pero al menos no intentasteis de producir la misma sustancia de lo que estaba hecho? -pregunto de nuevo dando otra alternativa.

-Lo intentamos, pero no se que fue lo que paso, cada vez que intentábamos de reproducir todas las sustancias, había algo que lo corroía y lo destruía, lo hicimos tantas veces hasta que por fin nos decidimos aceptar, que no podríamos reproducirlo, perdimos el Fortovixyn -admitió Theo lamentandose de no haber podido crear mas del antídoto y hacer lo suficiente para poder curar a su madre.

Ahora comprendieron todo, resulto ser que su madre estaba enferma de aquella extraña enfermedad y no podía curarla, pero había algo que no cuadraba, porque no lo mencionaron antes.

-¿Pero entonces porque nos has traído aquí sabiendo que existía el riesgo de tu madre infectada? -pregunto abreviadamente Jeremy.

-Porque pensé que solamente debías conocer la base, no pensé en ningúna duda en enseñaros esto, solo quería que vierais lo básico nada mas -explicó lamentandose de nuevo pero esta vez sentando en una silla plegable de fieltro.

-¿Y hay alguien que sepa esto? -pregunto Ulrich ahora dandose cuenta de que ninguna de las personas con las que se habían encontrado los tres les había dicho en absoluto acerca de la mujer infectada.

-Solo aquellos que son soldados, los civiles no pueden saberlo porque sino les entraría el pánico y se largarían de aquí, y ellos no pueden salir al exterior y sobrevivir como puedan, aquí con la municíon que tenemos, podemos protegerles, pero estando afuera, es un peligro inminente -resumió como era posible que tan solo unos pocos sabían la presencia de un infectado en la base.

Ambos comprendieron eso, parecía algo de lo que decía Jim, pero sonaba a algo mas lógico porque en eso no tenía que ver que estuviesen metido dentro como un esclavo.

-Hemos intentado muchas para quitarle ese brote, pero no se quita nunca, a veces pienso que lo que estoy mirando ya no es un ser humano -exclamo Theo observando de nuevo a su inconsciente madre.

-El pensamiento es mutuo -exclamo Jeremy con tono irónico.

Ulrich y Odd se quedaron algo indecisos al oír lo que dijo, aquello sonó como algo mas que estaba ocultando y supuestamente tenía que ver con el pasado.

-¿Y que paso con el edificio de Farmacéuticas Vincent? -pregunto dando otra alternativa.

-Probamos de volver ahí, pero para entonces los muertos rodearon el área, cuando nos fuimos de aquel edificio la primera vez, se lleno de zombies y ahora nunca se van, hemos intentando de meternos por algún conducto, pero es demasiado peligroso teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos nada de la zona.

-¿Pero tenéis algún plano de la zona? -sugirió.

-Tenemos unos planos de la zona, pero nosotros debemos saber mas del edificio que del exterior, y si no sabemos lo que hay dentro, seremos carnada.

-Pues lo tenéis jodido entonces -exclamo sarcásticamente Odd.

-Así es, lo tenemos muy jodido -estuvo de acuerdo Theo con lo que dijo. Se quedo mirando de vuelta a su madre, estaba tiesa como un cadaver, pero no lo estaba, seguía viva por dentro, pero si no encontraba la cura, estaría muerta de verdad.

Jeremy se quedo pensando en como se podría tratar aquella extraña enfermedad, no era nada parecido a lo que había visto en mucho tiempo, era algo nuevo, y posiblemente mas mortal que el virus original, sea lo que fuese aquel extraño brote infeccioso, era mejor no tratarlo estando seguro de lo que era.

De pronto fue interrumpido por Ulrich:

-Jeremy -le llamo.

-¿Que? -pregunto queriendo saber lo que quería.

En vez de decírselo oralmente, le hizo gesto con los dedos de admitir que tenían que hablarlo en secreto, porque era algo imprudente. Se movieron rectamente hacía un lado alejados de Theo y Odd.

-¿Que pasa ahora? -quería saber el motivo por el que le daba tanto secreto.

-Creo que deberíamos ayudarle a encontrar mas de ese antídoto -propuso Ulrich.

-¡Que! -chillo Jeremy imprudentemente porque no pudo hacer caso a lo que dijo.

Aquel grito llamo tanto la atención que Odd y Theo se giraron sorprendidos, Ulrich blasfemo haciendo nada, luego los otros volvieron a girarse de espaldas.

-¿Pero que es te has vuelto loco? -protesto Jeremy-. ¿Es que no te acuerdas que decidimos quedarnos un dia para poder armarnos y luego seguir directos con el viaje?

-Lo se -contesto Ulrich sabiendo lo que había dicho.

-¿Entonces porque dices eso? -replico queriendo una seria respuesta.

-Porque no podemos dejar que la madre de Theo se muera sin antes ayudarle a encontrar ese antídoto -explicó Ulrich señalando a la mujer infectada.

-Esa mujer esta enferma de algo que no puedo explicarme, y aunque le ayudemos, de todas formas esta muerta, lo único que nos hace falta es esperar a que empeore para luego decidir como morir -replico Jeremy admitiendo que no había forma de curarla.

-Pero tenían un antídoto y curaron a mucha gente, deberíamos hacerle lo mismo.

-Pero es que acaso no te acuerdas lo que dijo Theo, ese lugar esta repleto de muertos, entrar ahí será un suicidio para todos.

Ulrich ya no se le ocurría que forma había para hacerle entender a Jeremy la posibilidad de poder ayudar a curarla.

-Pero al menos podríamos...

Justo antes de poder explicar su sugerencia, Jeremy le chisto para hacerle callar para que no siguiese por ese camino.

-Ulrich, no podemos ayudarle, su madre ya esta muerta, nosotros tenemos una prioridad que podría salvar al mundo, y si no lo hacemos, ya no habrá futuro -le replico Jeremy de forma clara para que lo entendiese.

-Pero esa persona que esta ahí también forma parte de este mundo, eso significa que es como un millón de personas, un millón de personas que serán sacrificadas para hacer un mundo que supuestamente no volverá. Jeremy. Si no la ayudamos, no quedara ser humano que recuerde lo que era ser una persona viviendo en el mundo de antes -le hizo aclarar Ulrich de una manera positiva y coherente.

Jeremy tuvo ganas de hacerle caso, pero aquel consejo que hizo era tan coherente y tan razonable, que empezo a aceptar ese hecho.

-Jeremy, por favor, al menos busquemos ese antídoto y luego nos largamos, no podemos que al menos sufra de esta forma, con como ya es bastante afuera.

Busco todas las posibilidades que había de que esto fuese una mala idea, pero entonces recordó todas aquellas cosas que le decía su padre acerca de lo de ser un bueno ser humano, del que sacrifica todo para poder ayudar a una persona despavorida y sin casi tener esperanza, eran aquellas que le hizo ser fuerte cuando quedo solo.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos, pero nada mas, de acuerdo, que no haya ningún inconveniente, porque sino me largo de aquí sin vosotros -acepto descaradamente.

-De acuerdo Jeremy -acepto Ulrich entusiasmado con su aceptación.

Luego volvieron con Theo para poder hablarlo.

-Oye Theo -le llamo.

-¿Si?

-Hemos decidido en ayudarte, a recuperar el antídoto.

-En serio, es que no se... -se quedo dudando Theo sobre aceptarlo o no.

-Espera, ¿en serio vamos a irrumpir en ese edificio lleno de muertos? -detuvo Odd y luego pregunto sin poder creerse que en serio iban a correr el riesgo.

-Así es, con todos los gustos -contesto sarcásticamente Jeremy.

Theo empezo a gemir bufando, le costaba aceptar esa ayuda.

-No se, chicos, os he invitado para que podáis armaros mejor en vuestro viaje, pero ahora que estáis dispuestos a ayudarme con esto, no me resulta muy agradable -dijo Theo sintiendo que no podía dejar el riesgo de que le ayudasen de esta forma.

-Hemos corrido todo tipo de peligros, irrumpir en ese edificio no será nada nuevo -exclamo Jeremy decidido a tomar el riesgo.

Theo no se lo puso muy fácil, luego miro al rubio de pelo alto enderezado hacía arriba para saber su opinión al respecto.

-Hemos pasado por cualquier cosa, esto no nos detiene -exclamo Odd.

Theo observo las caras de ambos, estaban decididos a correr el riesgo de precipitarse para irrumpir el edificio donde se encontraba el Fortovixyn, caras como esas hacían que jóvenes se convierten en grandes hombres, y de ahí pasan a grandes soldados.

-De acuerdo jóvenes soldados, lo haremos, pero por la mañana, cuanto mas soleado este el cielo mejor, la noche es mas peligrosa entonces -acordo Theo aceptando.

-Si es que no se vuelve mas peligroso aún la misión esta -exclamo retóricamente Odd.

Jeremy y Ulrich se miraron dando una señal indirecta que significaba que si no funcionaba la misión, perderían todo aquello que habían hecho hasta ahora.

··

Hopper agarro un bolígrafo que aún tenía en el bolsillo y con ello grabo en la pared unas rayas que significaban los días que había pasado en cautiverio, había pasado tres días en aquella celda sin saber nada de su hija, como siguiese así, se clavaría aquel bolígrafo en la garganta para morirse asfixiado en su propia sangre.

De pronto la puerta de la celda se abrió mostrando a Deckard delante.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? -pregunto Hopper queriendo saber si acepto su condición.

-Si -contesto Deckard en tono inexpresiva.

-¿Y que ha decidido Decisión?

-Ha aceptado dejarte ver a tu hija durante media hora, si no lo aceptas, te trasladaremos en otra celda mucho mas acomodadora que esta, aunque parece que ya te has ido acostumbrando -contesto de manera severa Deckard pero poniendo las condiciones del acuerdo que se prometieron ambos.

-Eso es porque vivo de prisiones -exclamo sarcásticamente Hopper.

Deckard sonrío maliciosamente.

-Vamos Hopper, es de ver a la queridísima Aelita -se acerco a el para ayudarle a levantarse y a poder llevarle con su hija.

Cuando estaban al borde de la salida de la celda, Hopper se agarro de las ranuras para detenerse, sentía que desconfiaba de el.

Ambos se miraron dandose una mirada de odio y desprecio, Deckard supo notar lo que estaba pensando Hopper y no era lo que parecía.

-Si hubiese dejado que sufrieras, te habría dejado aquí mismo después de todo -dijo acordando que no se trataba de ningúna patraña sobre algún castigo severo.

Hopper supo reconocer eso, se soltó de las ranuras y dejo que Deckard lo llevase.

··

Aelita yacía en una misma celda, apoyada sobre un extremo sintiendo que se moría de hambre y agotada de deshidratación, si continuaba así, se moriría en sus propios remordimientos de querer arreglar el mundo.

De pronto la celda se abrió mostrando a Deckard agarrando a su padre.

-Papa -dijo Aelita sintiéndose entusiasmada de poder verle.

-Hija mía -estaba tan contento de verle que corrió hacía ella para poder abrazarla, ambos se quedaron dandose un fuerte y estrecho abrazo.

Deckard miraba con escepticismo como aquellos dos compartían su amor, tenían un lazo muy fuerte para ser padre e hija.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti -dijo entristecido.

-Y yo no he podido lamentarlo mas -exclamo ella.

Deckard ya no aguanto mas tanto drama, era como estar viendo una pésima pelicula romántica en la que se reencuentran dos personas como ellos dos.

-Os dejare durante un rato a solas a los dos, si durante treinta minutos no habéis acabado lo suficiente, te sacare de aquí por las malas y te devuelvo a tu celda -acordo Deckard para que supiesen que iban a respetar el acuerdo.

Acordo y luego cerro la puerta esperando que pudiesen estar el tiempo suficiente para que luego aceptase ayudarle en perfeccionar el virus.

-¿Que es lo que ha dicho Deckard? -pregunto Aelita sin saber a que se refería.

Hopper se giro mostrando una lamentable mirada.

-He hecho un acuerdo para que Deckard me deje verte y así luego pueda ayudarle con el virus -admitió Hopper con tono lamentado.

-Oh no papa -dijo Aelita mosqueada, eso era lo que quería impedir, que ninguno de los dos le ayudase a mejorar su virus de destrucción masiva.

-Lo siento Aelita, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saber que estabas bien -aclaro.

-No necesitabas saberlo, sabes que soy fuerte -contesto Aelita con sarcasmo.

-Al igual de fuerte que lo fue tu madre -exclamo Hopper admitiendo que tenía el mismo comportamiento que su madre.

Aelita sonrío aceptando ese elogio.

De pronto Hopper se fijo aún mas en su estado, había algo que le preocupaba, extendió su mano por la cara de su hija y observo que estaba todo aplanado, casi la piel se le achicaba al estar en la medida del craneo.

-Por dios Aelita estas en tus huesos -dijo Hopper al darse cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Me he negado comer para así no poder ayudarle -admitió severamente con dolor.

-No puedes hacer eso, tienes que seguir con vida -replico Hopper.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que nos dejen utilizar como sus marionetas? -pregunto Aelita buscando la respuesta a cual era la razón para seguir viviendo.

-No -protesto Hopper sintiéndose preocupado, se sentó al lado de ella para hacer que lo comprendiera mejor-. Aelita, no podemos dejar que continúen con ese virus, si lo hacen no habrá un futuro en el que consigamos salir con vida. Lo mejor que podemos que hacer es dar mas tiempo a esa persona que tiene al anti-virus, gracias a que diste el mensaje seguro que alguien viene en camino.

-Si es que consigue seguir con vida -exclamo sarcásticamente ella.

-¿Como? -no comprendió su padre.

-Sea donde sea que este, habrán muchos peligros: posiblemente devorado por los muertos, se ha suicidado porque piensa que ya no tiene sentido vivir en este mundo, lo han atacado algúnos perros que todavía siguen con vida, o a lo mejor alguien le apuñalado, de la misma manera en que mataste a Simone -resumió Aelita todas las formas que había de que nada saliese como esperaba, y a lo ultimo hizo un ejemplo desconcertante.

Ahora Hopper entendió porque estaba tan mal Aelita, estaba frustada porque vio como mato a Simone a sangre fría, aún sabiendo que era su amigo.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo por eso verdad? -pregunto para aclararlo.

-Me encantaba Simone, y ahora lo mataste sabiendo lo buen amigo que había que era después de tanto tiempo -dijo Aelita lamentando al perder a Simone.

-No tuve elección Aelita, si dejaba que Simone siguiese ayudándoles, nosotros estaríamos muertos, da gracias a que lo he sacado de esa miseria -explicó Hopper la razón de porque mato brutalmente a Simone.

-¡Miseria! ¡Es que te crees que tenías el derecho a quitarle su vida de esa forma, sabías lo bueno que era y lo mataste de todas formas, eres uno de ellos -replico Aelita enfadada al ver que su padre ya no tenía parcialmente emociones, le dio tanta tristeza que se recostó en la pared a llorar.

-No no no, Aelita no te lo tomes así -intento de calmarla para hacer que entendiese que lo tenía que hacer por el bien de ellos.

-No, déjame -replico mosqueada.

-No puedo dejarte así.

-Si que puedes, al igual que te dejaste seducir por las ideas de ese loco de Richard -replico Aelita admitiendo que todo tenía su culpa por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pretendía Deckard desde el principio.

-No me deje seducir por las ideas de Deckard, lo hice porque éramos amigos, y nunca pensé que cometería esos actos -aclaro Hopper queriendo entender la razón del asunto.

-Pues debiste haber sido mas inteligente que el -afirmo descaradamente.

-Si, debí haber sido mas inteligente -reconoció Hopper que no estuvo muy atento en el pasado porque sino habría descubierto lo que planeaba Deckard y así podría haberle denunciado a las autoridades.

Aelita paro un momento de llorar y luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre, estaba indeciso y sin poder dar algúna cuestión.

-Sabes que deberías haber tenido mas astucia -exclamo.

-Si, debería haber mejorado mis reflejos, porque sino no estaríamos tan metidos aquí, aunque al menos hemos conseguido tener mas tiempo de pensar.

-Eso agradécetelo de Simone -replico dando rienda al tema de nuevo.

-Aelita, tienes que entenderlo, éramos nosotros o el, no podía dejar que el les hiciese caso porque sino habrían empeorado las cosas, si nos dejaban con vida al menos no tendríamos que ir con tanta prisa si no se dan cuenta, conseguir que Simone muriese, nos ha dado otra oportunidad para intentar detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, a veces hay que tomar decisiones desesperadas, para poder seguir adelante -explicó abreviadamente la razón de porque y la cuestión a la que se enfrentaban.

Aelita sentía un gran mosqueo por su padre, pero lo que decía tenía razón, cual persona con un coeficiente alto podría haberlo entendido, y ella era una, así que tenía que admitirlo, su padre había hecho lo correcto, al matar fríamente a Simone.

-Te prometo Aelita, que en cuanto salgamos de aquí, acabaremos con Richard, y luego cuando ese/a joven venga con el anti-virus, destruiremos a esa maquina para siempre, y no dejaremos que siga haciendo mas daño -acordo Hopper para prometer que detendrían a todo aquel que hubiese provocado todo el desastre en el mundo.

Aelita alegrada de escuchar eso, extrañaba que nadie levantase la voz de esa forma.

-Lo lograremos papa -dijo y abrazo fuertemente a su padre.

Ambos quedaron abrazados prometiéndose que lograrían vengarse de los que les hicieron daño y de lo que le hicieron al mundo por culpa de aquella inteligencia.

Desde afuera, Deckard, que estaba apoyado al lado de la puerta, había escuchado toda la conversacíon, y con lo que oyó, tuvo una idea de la que seguro que aquellos dos se lamentarían de hacerla, se quedo pensativamente serioso.

··

Amaneció, un enorme foco de sol ilumino el desértico cielo que hacía parecer como si estuviesen en algúna parte de Oriente Medio, se veía hermoso a la vez de raro, normalmente aquel sol siempre lo ilumina con un contorno de color rojo fuego, o rojo sangre, el mas común de la decada, pero aquello era nuevo, y era bello contemplarlo.

Jeremy observaba serio el paisaje que ennoblecía el cielo, dando lugar a un nuevo dia, donde supuestamente sería el ultimo si consiguiesen salir con vida de aquel rascacielos al que iban, no sabía lo que les esperaba a todos pero seguro que sería una condena, si llegaba a uno a pasarle algo, tendrían consecuencias.

Estaba ya sentado en la parte trasera del jeep de Theo esperando a transportar todo lo necesario para el viaje hacía el extremo oeste, donde se encuentran la mayoría de muertos del estado, se había quedado equipando unas cosas, pero de pronto se distrajo observando aquel amarillento paisaje.

De pronto una voz chillona le saco del trance:

-¿Que pasa francés, te has muerto de repente? -pregunto descaradamente.

Jeremy se giro atónito y de pronto observo a Theo vestido con su uniforme de guerra, todo negro y con el gorro en la cabeza, también estada agarrando un par de bidones de gasolina.

-¿Como? -pregunto sin comprender a que se refería.

-Na, déjalo, era solo un chiste pésimo -rectifico Theo sintiéndose avergonzado.

Ahora se le aclaro todo, se giro devolviendo la vista hacía el frente.

Theo noto que Jeremy algo pensativo por algúna razón, algo le perturbaba.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto para verificar.

-No, es solo que... -intento Jeremy de describir lo que pensaba-: es increíble ver este paisaje tan raro y brillante.

Theo observo aquel extraño paisaje de color amarillo, también le parecía raro.

-Si así es, desde que comenzó esta extraña infección, la naturaleza se ha corrompido convirtiendose en algo nuevo y peligroso -exclamo haciendo referencia a los primeros efectos que hizo el virus con la naturaleza del planeta.

-Pero al menos es un privilegio ver algo que no es peligroso -concluyo Jeremy.

-Eso es verdad -se sintió identificado Theo.

Había tanta luz amarilla, que hasta las nubes les brillaba el tono de color envolviéndoles de un aura que las dejaba como si fuesen algodones dorados.

Sonrío imaginandose como sería si su padre estuviese ahí para poder verlo, el habría dado mas detalles de aquel fondo.

-¿Pero ese no es el verdadero problema verdad? -supo darse cuenta Theo que había algo mas que le zumbaba en la mente y no era el paisaje, algo mucho peor.

-No, no lo es -afirmo irónicamente.

-¿Es acerca de este viaje verdad? -puso de excusa para verificar la razón.

Jeremy se giro mostrando una baja mirada oscureciendo sus ojos de amargura, como si Theo no quisiese reconocer todas las verdades en su cara.

-Te prometo que no pasara -acordo Theo para que al menos estuviese de acuerdo en que todo saldría bien.

-Eso no puedes prometerlo -rectifico severamente.

-Pero puedo prometer que al menos no pasara nada mientras estemos todos juntos.

-Ese es el problema, que estando juntos dificulta las cosas, y provoca que algúno de nosotros acabe herido o peor -exclamo arrogantemente.

-¿De donde te has sacado esas ideas? -quería comprender Theo a que se refería.

De pronto Jeremy se levanto la manga del uniforme y mostró que tenía una venda cubriéndole una parte del brazo, luego se quito la venda sintiendo que ya no la necesitaba, se la quito lentamente porque escocía la tela, se la quito de un tirón y luego mostró una marca con forma de linea rojiza que se le levantaba desde al lado hacía arriba.

Theo supo reconocer aquella herida, se trataba de la cicatriz de un disparo.

Ahora que la había visto se la bajo y luego miro inexpresivamente de nuevo hacía el.

-Aunque estemos juntos, no significa que algo malo nos pase, y aunque eso sea una señal, no quiere decir que tengamos que tomárnoslo como un aviso -concluyo Theo para afirmar que aquello no iba a cambiar las cosas si eso era lo que quería.

-No lo hagáis, solo quiero que os preocupéis de vuestra seguridad de la mayor manera que habéis hecho jamas -rectifico sarcásticamente Jeremy.

Ahora comprendió Theo, y supo estar claro a que se refería.

De pronto Jeremy giro la cabeza a un ángulo donde se fijo que sus dos compañeros venían hacía el trayendo varios cargas de municiones y herramientas.

-Aquí tenemos la mercancía -acordo Odd chistosamente.

-¿Habéis traído todo lo que os pedí? -pregunto para verificar.

-Encontramos todo esto en la bóveda de ahí, si no esta todo pues es que entonces se os están agotando las provisiones de armas -exclamo Ulrich admitiendo que casi no quedaban muchas armas en mente.

Theo supo reconocer cuando se les estaban agotando las balas, y aquello sonó a una primera señal de aviso que todo su arsenal se estaba cayendo.

-¿Por cierto?, ¿para que traemos estas cosas? -pregunto Odd queriendo averiguar a que venían las demás bolsas que no traían armas de fuego.

-Son nuestras herramientas de apertura, con ellas las utilizamos para irrumpir en lugares que son imposibles y ahí que utilizar la mano dura para penetrar dentro -explicó Theo la razón de para que servían.

-¿Y de que van a servir si es que acaso vamos a irrumpir por la puerta principal? -no se dio cuenta de que no iban a hacer lo obvio.

-Todo el área estará rodeada de miles de muertos, irrumpir en la puerta principal sería un suicidio, la única manera de hacerlo es entrando por abajo y salir por arriba, irrumpir dentro sin que se diesen cuenta los muertos -explicó abreviadamente Jeremy cual eran la estrategia para meterse dentro del edificio, ya que parecía que todos habían olvidado que no era buena idea entrar dentro como si nada.

Ambos se quedaron con una cara de pasmados porque no tenían ni idea de que responder al darse cuenta de lo ridículos que quedaban al no comprender como iban a hacer para irrumpir en el edificio sin olvidarse de los muertos que habían.

-Subidlos -ordeno Theo de que cargasen ya las bolsas en el jeep.

Pusieron las bolsas en una parte trasera del jeep, al lado de Jeremy.

-¿Estamos esperando a alguien mas? -pregunto Ulrich al notar que supuestamente ellos solos no iban a poder con la misión.

Theo alzo la cabeza y observo que venía hacía su posición sus dos mejores soldados andando campantes y ya vestidos con sus uniformes.

-¡Señor! -se presentaron Burke y Naomie delante de su superior.

-Sargentos -saludo Theo a sus oficiales

-Disculpa señor que lo pregunte, pero, ¿porque vamos de nuevo a irrumpir en ese edificio de nuevo si ya sabemos que esta plagado de infectados? -pregunto Burke queriendo saber a que se debía que volviesen a intentar de volver al edificio donde supuestamente se encontraba el antídoto que perdieron.

-Porque esta vez tenemos mas ayuda de la que hayamos tenido nunca -comento Theo dirigiendose a los tres muchachos que tenía al lado suyo.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que no iban a irse como habían dicho, por algúna extraña razón ahora estaban ellos de su parte ayudándoles.

-Conque ahora lo saben -exclamo admitiendo la obvia verdad.

-Así es -confirmo Theo-. Y como son unos buenos chicos, van a ayudarnos a encontrar de vuelta ese Fortovixyn.

Ambos tres se quedaron confundidos y extrañados con aquella afirmación, era como la típica frase que utilizaría uno para ocultar dicho asunto.

-?Y como lo haremos esta vez?, volando por completo el área hasta dejar toda la manzana frita -pregunto y sugirió Naomie para saber que excusa iba a poner para que supiesen verificar cual era el plan de estrategia.

-Distraer e infiltrarse, esa es la estrategia -acordo de manera obvia.

Jeremy creyó saber a que se estaba refiriendo, y si era lo que pensaba, es que Theo estaba cometiendo un suicidio.

Burke refunfuño pensando que aquella estrategia era mas un dispara que una idea.

-¿Seguro que estamos dispuestos a hacer esto? -pregunto queriendo verificar si estaban decididos a plantearse antes la estrategia.

-Yo ya he estado planteándomelo toda la noche -admitió Theo.

Aquello no cabía duda, Theo estaba dispuesto a cometer un suicidio como ese con tal de encontrar un antídoto medio extinto, se giro hacía Naomie para saber su opinión, ella no dio mucho de si, ahora el tenía que aprobar su opinión.

Se mantuvo su mirada firme, con esa bastaba para notar que estaba de acuerdo, pero no de acuerdo en que iba a seguir el plan ocurriese lo que ocurriese, sino que lo iba a seguir por cuestión de honor.

-¿Entonces estamos? -pregunto Theo para verificar.

-¡Si! -afirmaron moderadamente Burke y Naomie.

-Pues marchemos entonces antes de que el dia se nos caiga mas de lo esperado -acordo Theo haciendo referencia a que tenían que darse prisa.

Ambos se acomodaron en el jeep, agrupandose en la parte trasera, Theo se puso al volante y Burke de copiloto, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd y Naomie se quedaron en la parte trasera para protegerse de detrás.

Theo dio marcha el motor y el generador se encendió, dio máxima velocidad y se dirigió hacía las puertas de acero que justo las habían abierto los guardias para dejarles pasar, atravesaron las puertas y salieron de la base entrando en el exterior.

··

Había pasado como una hora y media, ya habían salido del sector donde estaban y habían entrado en el sector oeste, donde mas daños y derrumbes había alrededor, estaba todo patas arribas, como si hubiese habido un terremoto y lo hubiese sacudido todo hasta dejarlo hecho una pocilga, las calles estaban llenas de ladrillos, coches quemados, machas de sangre, hasta que en algúnos momentos se notaba que habían cadaveres por el camino.

Jeremy se fijo en una madre con su hija encima muertas a base de disparos, aquellas no habían muerto por culpa de la infección, habían muerto por culpa de la supervivencia humana, aquella fase en que todos entraban a matar por sobrevivir, como sino existiese nada mas que uno mismo, el así mismo se sintió tambíen algúnos años, pero eso no lo hizo mas fuerte, sino hacerle mas dañino a si mismo, a su deber como ser humano.

De pronto se fijo que en lo alto de un edificio había un cartel donde aparecía la cara de una mujer animada enseñando todo Los Angeles, y arriba en cada extremo habían unas letras en ingles donde decía:

WELCOME TO THE LOS ANGELES

A PARADISE OF DREAMS

_Bienvenidos a Los Angeles, un paraíso de sueños_. Aquello resultaba algo irónico a la vez, porque hay decía que toda la ciudad era un lugar de sueños, como si los sueños se hiciesen realidad por arte de magia, ya nadie tenía ni idea de que aquello era una falsa, ya no existían los sueños, era toda una fantasía que había sido arrancada del corazón, que ya no servía, porque aquella idea se había esfumado con el dolor y el sufrimiento que había dado el nuevo futuro que tenían delante, que todo aquello que siempre habían creído, era ahora toda una mentira, una mentira que tenía su parte razonable, de la cual quiere decir expresar, que todos los sueños se acabaran rápido, así que es mejor aprovecharlos, pero la lastima es que el no pudo aprovecharlos a tiempo, ya que todos ahora están muertos, y no tiene nada que hacer, excepto cambiarlo y devolver al menos una parte de lo que ya era en el pasado.

Theo dio la vuelta a la manzana y entraron en un barrio menos derruido que los anteriores edificios, fueron recorriendo rectamente el camino, de pronto atravesaron bruscamente un bache haciendo que se tambalease el jeep.

Jeremy sufrió una exclamación de susto al saltar de sorpresa. De pronto uno de sus compañeros le golpeo con la mano en el hombro. Se giro dirigiendose hacía los otros dos que le estaban mirando con cara sospechosa por algúna razón.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto suponiendo por esa cara que se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con el y seguramente le iban a hacer el mismo interrogatorio de siempre.

-Dinos Jeremy, ¿a que te referías cuando le dijiste a Theo que el sentimiento era mutuo? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose a ambos.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Jeremy a que se referían poniendo aquel tono de mafioso.

-Cuando uno dice eso, significa que esta ocultando algo y tiene que ver con el mismo asunto -exclamo severamente Odd dándola clara la situación.

Jeremy supo notar que ya estaban intentando hacer que sacase todos los recuerdos y prejuicios que tenía y que quería mantener en el pasado.

-Veréis: cuando estaba en la base aquella, y me dirigí a rescatar a Maya -se puso a explicar a que se refería.

-Y supiste que se había infectado -concluyo Ulrich la frase.

-Así es, cuando la vi, transformada en aquella cosa, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era a Maya, sino a otra cosa, una cosa horrible que no os imagináis los dos, cuando la mire a los ojos, solo vi ira, una ira que no sabía a que se debía, pero supuse que debía de tratarse porque era algo, que solo odiaba, que había sido transformado para odiar y matar, después de que la hubiese disparado como ya os dije, vi en aquella ensangrentada cara, que no estaba viendo a la chica que protegí, sino a una horrenda extorsión de la evolución humana, aquello no era nada humano, por eso dije antes que el sentimiento era mutuo, porque el piensa igual que yo, el ya no ve personas, el ve monstruos, que no deberían existir -aclaro Jeremy toda la duda.

Ahora comprendieron tanto misterio que se habían hecho, se habían estado haciendo esa pregunta, y resulto ser lo mismo de siempre, toda la historia de como era ver por primera vez a los muertos vivientes, transformando a tus seres queridos en aberraciones de la naturaleza, todos pensaban lo mismo, pero solo unos pocos saben darse cuenta de lo que ven.

El jeep fue andando mas deprisa, y cada vez mas baches pasaban por delante, los golpes que se hacían eran muy bruscos, parecía como si estuviesen en un circuito de videojuego porque estaba todo tan puesto de una manera ilógica que ya no sabían como esquivar los obstáculos que se presentaban delante.

-Tranquilos chicos, pronto estaremos al borde de nuestro destino -comento Theo refiriendose a que pronto estarían cerca del rascacielos donde se encontraba el antídoto.

En ese momento ambos se hicieron esa pregunta, como fue que escaparon de aquel edificio si es que acaso se lleno de zombies, había algo que faltaba de esa historia.

Jeremy se levanto y se dirigió hacía Theo para preguntarle.

-¿Que pasa Belpois? ¿Te has mareado con el viaje? -pregunto chistosamente Theo.

A Burke aquello le dio risa, Jeremy refunfuño pero no le hizo caso.

-Disculpa Theo, pero, ¿que paso después de que hubieseis encontrado el antídoto la primera vez, como escapasteis todos juntos? -quiso verificar la verdad.

Theo creyó no poder terminar la frase, pero entonces salto y como siempre, tenía que admitirlo todo de una.

-Bueno, cuando encontramos el antídoto, aquella zona donde estaba el Fortovixyn, tenía dentro un grupo de zombies, los matamos a todos, pero los disparos llamaron demasiado la atención, todos los zombies del resto del edificio bajaron de los pisos y se dirigieron hacía abajo, donde estábamos nosotros, los mas cercanos eran los de las plantas bajas, aquello provoco que nos diésemos cuenta de que teníamos que darnos prisa cuanto antes, o acabaríamos uniéndonos con ellos, pero yo quería seguir encontrando el mismo frasco que había, Burke y Naomie se pusieron a contraatacar contra todos los muertos que bajaban, pero eran demasiados y no durarían mucho, así que tuve que tomar la decisión, agarre el frasco que tenía el Fortovixyn, y nos largamos pitando de allí como podíamos -explicó Theo como consiguieron verdaderamente llevarse el antídoto y salir por patas de aquel edificio.

-Y atención, porque aquí llega la peor parte de la historia -exclamo Burke.

Jeremy no comprendió a que se refería pero supo entender que algo malo paso en realidad después al final.

-Cuando salimos por la puerta principal, llamamos también la atención de otros zombies que estaban en el exterior, los atacamos con todo pero no paraban de llegar, así que tome la decisión de lanzarles la granada.

-¿Y que paso? -pregunto Jeremy al notar que corto de repente.

-Volaron por los aires como si se tratase de una exhibición -exclamo Naomie que resulto que también estaba escuchando la conversacíon.

-La granada cayo sobre un bidón de butano, la explosión provoco una onda expansiva que quemo todo el área, todos los muertos quedaron espachurrados.

Ahora comprendió Jeremy una parte, pero no entendió a que venía lo de peor parte y como es que luego acabo rodeada de zombies.

-Estuvimos celebrándolo como siempre, pero de pronto la celebración se termino cuando vimos que venían mas zombies, muchos mas que antes, una horda enorme, casi parecía que era la ciudad entera después de todo porque sino de donde iban a salir tantos muertos entonces. En aquel momento nos dimos cuenta entonces de que no íbamos a poder con ellos, así que nos largamos pitando pero poniéndonos las pilas porque sino no lo lograríamos, volvimos a la base dejando atrás a los muertos -explicó la razón de porque se quedo el edificio rodeado de zombies.

Jeremy se quedo estupefacto con eso, pensar que fueron atacados por semejante horda, era algo infatigable y aterrador, pero todavía no quedaba claro, aquello que decían que todavía seguían ahí, como si nunca se hubiesen ido.

-Pero no entiendo, si después volvisteis para poder recuperar el antídoto, como era posible que los zombies sigan ahí, no habrían avanzado como hacen todos -quería aclararlo Jeremy porque aquello ya no tenía lógica, suponiendo que la hubiese.

-Eso es algo que no tengo explicación, porque cuando volvimos, descubrimos... -estuvo a punto de decir la ultima frase, pero en vez de eso se detuvo en el camino dando un volquete que sacudió el jeep y a sus ocupantes.

Ambos no entendían que pasaba pero entonces se giraron hacía adelante fijándose en algo perturbador que no pudieron creerlo con sus ojos.

Todos se levantaron quedandose perplejos ante lo que vieron, no podían creer que fuese cierto.

-...que se quedaron vigilando el edificio todo este tiempo -termino Theo la frase ahora que todos vieron con sus ojos a lo que se enfrentaban.

Todo el área donde estaba el edificio farmacéutico, estaba rodeado por todo un grupo de zombies que vigilaban separados cada uno todas las partes de la zona, como si fuesen guardias intentando de proteger el edificio.

Ambos lo tuvieron claro, iban a acabar bastante jodidos si se trataba de tratar de volver a entrar dentro de aquel edificio, ahora la condena se volvía el castigo final.

··

Después de haber presenciado como una hora de zombies vigilaban el rascacielos farmacéutico, decidieron escabullirse detrás de unos remolques donde tapaban la vista de su presencia y separaba el sector donde estaba la horda.

Jeremy, Theo y Odd cubrieron el jeep mientras Ulrich, Burke y Naomie, inspeccionaban el lugar para verificar si estaban lejos de los zombies o no, porque si los descubriesen se acabaría la misión. Habían pasado mas de trece minutos y aún no volvían, decidieron no ponerse nerviosos pensando en como conseguirían entrar en aquel edificio y no ser detectados por los zombies en el exterior.

-¿Como es posible que no se hayan ido? -pregunto Odd queriendo entender como es que los zombies no se marchaban de allí con normalidad, como hacían siempre.

-No lo se, al ser parte de la zona, deben de tener un lazo que hace que quieren protegerlo a toda costa -dedujo Theo pensando que esa podía ser la respuesta.

-Eso no tiene lógica -replico Jeremy.

-¿Y entonces que se te ocurre que pasa con ellos? -pregunto replicando Theo.

-No lo se, pero algo debe de tratarse con ese lugar el que haga que lo estén protegiendo todo el tiempo, como si fuesen perros guardianes protegiendo a su amo en el interior -dedujo Jeremy buscando la respuesta clave al suceso.

Se quedaron mirando desde las gradas como seguían los zombies yendo de un lado para otro como si tuviesen un impulso que les obligase a seguir haciendo lo que estaban, eran como robots vigilando el área estando obligados por una razón.

-¿Tenemos acaso los planos? -pregunto Odd queriendo entender si de verdad tenían los planos, empezaba a desesperanzarse acerca de la misión.

-Si, aquí están -saco Theo de su bolsillo un folio blanco, lo doblo y se mostró todo un plano de fondo azul donde explicaba el interior del subsuelo de la zona.

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo para buscar una entrada secreta.

-Bueno, esta este conducto de aquí, pero esta demasiado lejos y ademas esta al borde del territorio de esos muertos -sugirió Odd pero poniendo un inconveniente.

-No podemos arriesgarnos así -exclamo Jeremy estando de acuerdo con eso.

Volvieron a quedarse pensando.

Cuando parecía que uno de los tres iba a sugerir algo, Odd intervino sugiriendo otra cosa relativo al plan.

-Esperad -detuvo Odd-. ¿Como hacemos para que nos oigan esos zombies?

Se quedaron con una expresión de extrañitud al oír esa cuestión.

-¿Que es lo que hace que esos muertos nos oigan? -rectifico abreviadamente.

-Pues hacer que hagamos mucho ruido, los disparos que suenan mas fuerte que otra cosa -dio Jeremy todas los ejemplos de ruidos fuertes que provocan.

-Si, pero como lo haríamos si no hiciésemos el mayor ruido posible, es que acaso tienen un sexto sentido que les permite oír a gran distancia -propuso Odd.

-No, pero como tienen todos los instrumentos de las orejas abiertos, seguro que hasta oyen la caída de una moneda -exclamo Theo.

-¡Ah! -refunfuño Odd-. Que lastima no poder intentarlo con tanta problema.

-Si, así es, al igual que lo sería el mundo -exclamo Jeremy refutando una ironía.

De pronto Theo alzo la cabeza y se fijo que sus compañeros y el castaño alemán corriendo subiendo la pendiente en dirección a ellos.

-Por fin están aquí -aviso Theo levantándose.

Jeremy y Odd se giraron y observaron lo mismo que el, sabían a que se refería y entonces ambos se levantaron para saber lo opinión de los tres que se fueron.

-¿Que habéis encontrado? -pregunto Theo para confirmar si había una obertura por la que pudiesen entrar.

-Hemos encontrado una conducto de alcantarillado que pasa justo por encima del edificio -pronunció Ulrich lo que descubrió.

-Pero hay un problema -añadió Naomie.

-¿Cual?

-El de siempre -exclamo irónicamente Burke.

Theo creyó saber a que se referían, ordeno a todo el grupo que marchasen directos colina abajo, agarro el mapa y todos bajaron donde estaba el territorio de los zombies, se colocaron detrás de unos remolques y de ahí se pusieron a observar de lejos donde estaba la obertura, Theo se saco sus binoculares y de ahí observo una esquina del edificio donde se encontraba el basurero, por los binoculares observo que en el asfalto había una tapa de alcantarilla, seguramente por debajo había el conducto, pero estaba el problema de que estaba al lado de los zombies, y había un grupo que pasaba siempre por ahí dando una vuelta larga durante varios minutos.

Carraspeo refutando la posibilidad de utilizar ese conducto, pero no le convencía sin antes saber los detalles.

-¿Y como sabéis que abajo hay un conducto? -pregunto de manera interrogante para verificar como es que adivinaron para saber que debajo da a un conducto.

-Vimos antes ese mapa acerca de un conducto, pero no nos lo dimos cuenta antes porque no lo interpretamos bien -explicó Ulrich acordándose de lo que vio.

Theo abrió el mapa y todos los conductos, se fijo en el que supuestamente pensaban, un conducto que esta encima del edificio pero no se sabe donde esta el principio.

-Ahora lo entiendo, no esta el principio de ese conducto, por eso no nos dimos cuenta antes -comprendió Theo porque antes no lo habían encontrado en el mapa.

-¿Porque será? -se pregunto Odd.

-Debió de ser un error de los arquitectos cuando instalaron todas las tuberías y conjuntos que soportan la estructura del edificio -dedujo Jeremy.

-Pero aún así esos jodidos arquitectos nos han hecho tardar mucho trabajo. Así que tenemos que intentar de bajar ahí y meternos -acordo y se guardo el mapa.

-Pero no podemos teniendo a los zombies delante, esos muertos pasan todo el rato por esa esquina, hasta el mas mínimo descuido nos enganchan y se acabo todo -añadió propensamente Jeremy para que entendiesen el peligro que corrían.

Todos se quedaron pensando, buscando una respuesta a como hacer para poder meterse dentro sin que se diesen cuenta los muertos. Entonces Ulrich se le ocurrió.

-Tenemos que distraerles -sugirió Ulrich.

-¿Pero como? ¿Haciendo el ganso para poder llevarles hasta una trampa mientras los demás se meten tan fácil? -pregunto divagando Burke sarcásticamente.

-No no no -rectifico Ulrich-: Lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarlos hasta esta parte, mantenerlos apresados hasta que el grupo haya salido por la puerta principal, una vez hayan salido, saldremos con el jeep por el otro y los cogeremos y nos volvemos a la base cuanto antes -explicó Ulrich con todo detalles el plan que había pensando.

-¿Pero conque los mantenemos apresados? -dio un inconveniente Theo.

-Podríamos utilizar esos remolques y restos de chatarra para crear un muro lo bastante fuerte para poder retenerlos todo el tiempo que valgue -señalo Ulrich los restos de carrocería y otros metales que estaban alrededor.

-¿Pero y que pasa si el muro no aguanta? -pregunto Jeremy dando otro inconveniente.

Ulrich se quedo pensando en eso, entonces se planteo algo al igual con lo sucedido en el momento en que conocieron a Theo y a los demás.

-Utilizaremos la torreta del jeep -sugirió Ulrich de nuevo.

-¿Y de que servirá?, no hay suficiente municíon para acabar con todos -refuto Theo.

-No necesitamos tanto, solo necesitamos tiempo para el grupo que se meta dentro -exclamo Ulrich dando la cuestión del asunto.

Ambos se quedaron replanteandose esa idea, parecía una locura porque al hacer eso y si todo falla, acabarían muertos antes de que escapasen, pero no quedaba otra idea en mente, era eso o nada.

Theo se giro observando los restos de chatarra que había apilados, se cruzo los brazos mientras pensaba en como iban a aguantar esa basura a un ejercito de muertos.

-¿Como lo hacemos entonces? -pregunto decidiendo utilizar su idea, primero tenían que comenzar por montar el muro.

-Haciendo un poco de manualidades -exclamo irónicamente Ulrich.

A partir de ese momento todos se pusieron a montar el muro, agarraron todos los aparatos de chatarra que tenían delante: bidones metálicos, vallas, palos de madera, carrocería de coches, etc..., lo montaron lo suficientemente grande como para poder aguantar toda una horda de mas de diez mil muertos por así decirlo.

Agarraron el muro completo y entonces lo levantaron para verificar si se podía aguantar en pie, no se movió ni se cayo, así que funcionaba.

-Parece que aguantara -exclamo sarcásticamente Odd.

-Eso si es que nos damos con prisa -exclamo Theo con ansias de comenzar cuanto antes.

-Bien, tenemos el muro ahora solamente tenemos que reagruparnos, un par acompañara a los demás mientras se quedan aquí a distraer a los zombies -sugirió Ulrich ahora que tenían todo preparado.

Ambos se quedaron sin decirse nada, no sabían que pensar, sabían que Theo y Jeremy tenían que entrar, pero quien los ayudaba y quien distraía a los muertos.

-Yo me quedo aquí, solo yo puedo saber usar la torreta -señalo Naomie.

-Pero Naomie, esto es demasiado peligroso, no puedes ocuparte de esto tu sola -exigió Burke.

-Lo se, pero si no hacemos esto, todo peligrara, imaginate que volvemos a esas anteriores veces en que estuvimos envueltos por el pánico de esa enfermedad, necesito hacer este sacrificio -aclaro Naomie haciendole entender a Burke que era una cuestión de principios y honor por el que lo tenía que hacer.

Burke se quedo insatisfecho, no podía dejar que Naomie se encargase de esa misión, de todas por las que había pasado esta era la mas pecaminosa de todas.

-Yo la ayudare -adjudico Odd-. Si la cosa falla al menos le cubriré.

Ambos dieron el visto bueno a Odd.

-Pues bien, si esto va a hacer así. Yo, Jeremy, Burke y Ulrich entraremos dentro del edificio mientras Odd y Naomie se quedan aquí fuera para distraer a los muertos -acordo Theo para que entendiesen la selección de la misión-. Esperemos que esto no sea una mala decisión después de todo

-Me parece que esto ya esta siendo una mala decisión -exclamo Jeremy sarcásticamente.

Carraspeo afirmativamente Theo, estaba de acuerdo con el.

-Muy bien, que comience el plan de contingencia -ordeno para que comenzase la misión, primero a conseguir llamar la atención de los muertos.

··

Los muertos no pasaban de hacer gemidos a medida que avanzaban dando vueltas y vueltas por toda la zona, no pasaban de hacer un espiral de personas muertas.

Uno de los muertos con aspecto de parecer un hombre adulto de cuarenta años, se precipito hacía delante cuando de pronto fue alcanzado por una flecha que le atravesó el craneo haciendo que se cayera de un tirón.

Aquella explosión en la cabeza del zombie llamó la atención del resto haciendo que todos se girasen, dieron un severo gemido al ver aquel zombie muerto en el suelo.

El hombre que disparo fue Odd con su guante rifle de muñequera, se fijo que parecía haber dado efecto su disparo.

-Parece que ha funcionado -opino Odd irónicamente.

-Pues eso si es que acaso se dan el lujo de venir hasta aquí para vengarse -comento Naomie estaba esperando a que los zombies fuesen lo bastante listos para poder venir hacía ellos. Miro a un lado y observo desde lejos que estaban Theo, Jeremy, Ulrich y Burke escondidos detrás de una muralla cubierta por escombros, esperaban el momento para poder reagruparse.

Theo dio la señal de estar esperando. Naomie afirmo desde el otro lado.

-Esperad todavía -aviso a los demás.

Entonces Naomie saco un revolver dispuesta a disparar a unos cuantos zombies, apunto a los que estuviesen cercanos al muerto que mato Odd. Se fijo en un viejo de pelo gris con el cabello revuelto, apunto y disparo.

La bala impacto contra el craneo del viejo zombie y luego cayo al lado del resto, todos hicieron un gemido severo al ver como otro murió.

-Seguro que ahora se habrán dado cuenta -exclamo irónicamente Odd de nuevo.

Ahora todos alzaron la cabeza hacía arriba y se fijaron que había un par de personas disparandoles, en sus miradas aquello significaba comida, todos hicieron un gemido automático de hambre y empezaron a moverse yendo directos adonde estaban.

-Ahora -ordeno Odd y ambos se pusieron a caminar hacía atrás para regresar, ahora tenían que poner el muro que les permitía bloquearles el paso.

Theo y compañía observaron como todos los muertos iban directos en la dirección que querían, ahora solo había que esperar cuando estuviese lo bastante despejado.

-¿Cuando lo hacemos? -pregunto Ulrich para saber cuando tenían que moverse.

-Un momento y vamos -aviso Theo.

Los muertos empezaron a subir por la colina. Odd y Naomie volvieron al punto de partida e histéricamente agarraron el muro que se habían fabricado, con toda su fuerza lo levantaron para dejarlo tal y como había quedado antes, consiguieron ponerlo verticalmente y solo era cuestión de tiempo de saber si aguantaría o no toda esa horda que se precipitaba.

-¿Seguro que aguantara? -pregunto Odd sarcásticamente dudando.

-Pues haberlo preguntado antes -exclamo Naomie incrédulamente.

Casi ya no quedo ningún muerto en la zona, todos se desplazaban hacía arriba, era el momento justo para llegar a la tapa de alcantarilla que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Ahora! -ordeno y ambos se movilizaron corriendo pero sin salirse del camino porque ahí estaban pasando los muertos, giraron a la izquierda y se cubrieron delante de una pared de muros derribada, esperaron otro momento mas para movilizarse.

Arriba todos los muertos ya se juntaron delante del muro, no podían pasar excepto pasar sus largos y asquerosos brazos por los huecos, llegaban muchos y ni podían pasar.

Esta funcionando -comento Odd entusiasmado.

-Pero me parece que esto es solo el comienzo -exclamo Naomie sintiendo que no iba a ser todo el tiempo seguro aquel muro.

Los muertos se agrupaban mientras daban gemidos de hambre desesperados por comer carne humana.

Theo espero un segundo mas y... se movieron del sitio.

Ambos giraron hasta dirigirse a la otra esquina, donde estaba el recorrido al lado del conjunto de edificios.

Por accidente Jeremy se tropezó con uno de los ladrillos haciendo que se cayese de rodillas.

-¡Ay! -dijo al caerse.

-Cuidado -le dijo Burke mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Mucho detrás, un muerto de piel blanca oyó algo diferente, se giro y observo que había un grupo de personas moviendose en paralelo.

Los cuatro entraron en el recorrido, se juntaron delante de la tapa de alcantarilla. Ahora ambos se quedaron pensando en como iban a hacer para poder quitarla, supuestamente debía de ser muy pesada y muy difícil.

-¿Como lo hacemos ahora? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Hagamoslo a la vez -sugirió Theo.

Ambos se arrodillaron y agarraron cada uno, una parte del extremo de la tapa, pesaba como cincuenta toneladas, con todas sus fuerza, ambos estaban casi llegando apunto de poder quitarla y así poder entrar, la levantaron pero tenían que moverla.

-Un poco mas y lo conseguimos -dijo Burke esforzándose.

La apartaron del hoyo y luego la pusieron a un lado, ambos se cansaron de haberla levantado, se quedaron rezagados.

-Esto ha sido duro -comento Theo sarcásticamente.

-No tan duro como lo que tenemos que hacer ahora -exclamo Jeremy refiriendose al caso de que tenían mucho trabajo para poder meterse dentro del edificio.

-Pues vayamos antes de que nos agotemos demasiado -ordeno Burke.

Justo cuando iban a punto de meterse dentro del agujero, se oyó un gemido algo extraño, se giraron a un lado y observaron que había un muerto que los había visto y se venía hacía ellos.

-Oh mierda ese nos ha visto -dijo Theo alarmado.

Aquel muerto estaba desesperado por comer, no paraba de dar gemidos.

Jeremy levanto su rifle HUH apuntando al muerto pero entonces Theo le detuvo.

-¡No! Sino llamarás la atención y nos quedamos sin antídoto -aclaro Theo.

Comprendió Jeremy porque razón, si le disparaba con su rifle haría demasiado ruido y entonces lo oirían y se acabaría la misión después del lío que montaron.

-Entonces dejádselo a uno que sabe -ordeno Ulrich sacando su katana.

Fue corriendo directo hasta el muerto y entonces de un solo corte lo partío por la mitad dejando sus trozos esparcidos por el suelo.

-Tiene bastantes agallas tu amigo -comento Burke dirigiendose a Jeremy.

-Eso es por haber visto demasiadas películas japonesas -comento el.

Comprendió Burke porque tenía tanta audacia Ulrich con la espada, o eso creía porque aquello sonó mas a una ironía que un comentario.

Ulrich volvió con ellos mientras se guardo su espada, puso una cara de odio y agonía en sus ojos, era como si cada vez que se enfrentase a un muerto algo odioso crecía en el, aunque parecía mas un acto de adrenalina al estar machacando a alguien de esa forma.

-Vayamos dentro ya mismo antes de que vuelvan mas como ese -ordeno Ulrich poniendo un tono de coronel.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Theo.

Ambos se pusieron a bajar dentro del hoyo, Theo fue el primero en bajar, luego bajo segundo Jeremy y solamente quedaban Burke y Ulrich. Se quedaron mirando a un lado para vigilar de que no venían mas, pero lo mas preocupante de todo era si aquellos dos de arriba podían arreglárselas solas.

-¿Crees que podrán sobrevivir a eso? -pregunto Burke para saber su opinión.

-Son soldados, hacen para lo que les han adiestrado -opino Ulrich refiriendose claramente a que habían luchado para pasar por como esas, pasar por eso era lo que les hacía honorables soldados.

De pronto oyeron una voz grave que venía de abajo:

-Vamos tíos, no tenemos mucho tiempo -ordeno Theo desde abajo.

Ambos se pusieron a bajar dentro del agujero, Ulrich fue primero mientras Burke le seguía, pero antes se acordo de tapar el agujero, agarro la tapa de alcantarilla y cerro el agujero permitiendo que nadie mas entrase.

Odd vio a través de los binoculares que le dio Theo que los cuatro ya se habían metido en el conducto, habían conseguido penetrar, ahora solo quedaba llegar hasta el edificio.

-Lo han conseguido -aviso Odd entusiasmado.

-Pues muy bien por ellos, pero nosotros tenemos un problema con ellos -comento Naomie refiriendose a los muertos que no paraban de acapararse delante del muro, era como estar en una jaula de zoológico, podían verles pero no pasar al otro lado, aquello les daba mas furia y mas hambre.

-Intentemos de provocarles para que vengan todos directos aquí -sugirió Odd.

-De acuerdo -acepto Naomie.

Ambos se colocaron delante del muro para provocar a los muertos y hacer que se agrupasen mas, cuanto mas provocan, mas llamaba la atención de ellos.

-Vamos comesesos, venid aquí cabrones a comerme el seso, que lo tengo muy a gusto y al cocido -gritaba Odd provocando.

-Venid aquí, venid a probar un filete de mis tripas, jodidos cabrones -provocaba Naomie siguiendo el mismo ritmo de Odd.

··

Mientras tanto.

La otra mitad del grupo andaba por el conducto de alcantarillado, era un oscuro y estrecho conducto húmedo y todas las paredes tenían una reflejante luz verde.

-Deprisa tíos, Odd y Naomie están sacrificandose para que podamos conseguir ese antídoto -apuro Theo para que diesen muchas mas prisa.

-Eso estamos haciendo, pero este conducto es tan asqueroso que me esta asfixiando replico Ulrich aguantando la respiración, aquel olor putrefacto le estaba haciendo añicos la nariz de tan mal olor que había.

Pasaron por el canal donde se conectaba el conducto hidráulico de la zona, en esa parte era donde se encontraban las aguas residuales, pasaron por patas teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse porque sino a lo mejor perdían algo durante el camino, el otro problema eran también las ratas que pasaban por ahí, se estaban refugiando del exterior, cosa que era peor porque tenían miedo de los muertos.

Ulrich continuaba haciendo ruidos por la nariz, no aguantaba mas seguir oliendo ese olor tan putrefacto.

-Por dios, esto huele a mierda podrida -comento quejándose Ulrich.

-Si Odd estuviera aquí, habría dicho una trola mejor que esa -exclamo sarcásticamente Jeremy siguiendo el ritmo de sus quejas

-Pero tu no eres Odd.

-Pues eso es un alivio -volvió a exclamar expresamente.

A mitad de camino ya se empezaban a oír los tintineos de las gotas que caían de las paredes, estaban al lado del conducto de aguas residuales.

-¿Cuanto falta hasta llegar al final del conducto? -pregunto Jeremy a Theo.

-Yo diría que no mucho -contesto Theo dedujiendo a longitud estaban.

-Pues será mejor que acabe pronto, ya no aguanto mas este sufrimiento -comento Burke quejándose del mal olor.

-Tranquilizate compañero, hemos pasado por mierdas peores que estas -tranquilizo Theo a Burke sabiendo como de molesto era el olor.

-Por cierto, ¿porque no hemos traído mascaras para esto? -pregunto Burke dandose cuenta de que no habían traído algunas mascaras para cubrirse.

-De que sirve si solo las vamos a usar una vez -replico Theo.

-Al menos aguantaríamos menos este hedor -concluyo irónicamente Burke.

-Pues tratad al menos de cubriros la cara con vuestros pañuelos -sugirió Jeremy.

-¿Y eso de que servirá? -pregunto incrédulamente Burke.

-No de mucho, pero yo lo he utilizado así desde cerca de esta decada.

Se quedaron pensando, no era mala idea ponerse los pañuelos para cubrirse la boca.

Se levantaron los pañuelos y se taparon la boca y la nariz, el algodón del que estaban hechos parecía dar efecto.

-Buen solución Einstein -felicito Ulrich por su idea.

-¿Porque lo llamas Einstein? -pregunto Theo confundido por ese nombre.

-Porque es un jodido genio de las narices -admitió Ulrich sarcásticamente.

-Ah -comprendió Burke, creyendo tal vez.

-Vamos seguid, no nos dejemos llevar por este hedor de mil demonios -ordeno Theo de seguir andando por el conducto, estaban perdiendo tiempo si seguían así.

··

Afuera, Odd y Naomie habían conseguido controlar a los muertos, pero seguían agrupandose en manada haciendo que el muro se precipitase mas de la cuenta.

-¿Tu crees que nos hemos pasado un poco? -pregunto opinando Odd.

-Yo diría que ellos se han pasado un poco -opino expresamente Naomie.

Los muertos estaban tanto tiempo agrupandose como animales de granja queriendo comer, que empezaban a amontonarse haciendo montañas humanas.

-Eso no me gusta -dijo Odd preocupado por lo que hacían.

-Tenemos que intentar de que dejen de agruparse -propuso ella y se acerco al muro para poder matar a unos cuantos para que dejasen de amontonarse.

Saco un cuchillo y se la clavo al que tenía mas cerca, cayo desparramado.

Odd vio lo que hacía y decidió ayudarla para dar mas apoyo, activo su rifle de muñequera y se acerco a un muerto que estaba escalando entre el resto, apunto levantando el brazo y disparo una flecha, la flecha atravesó en uno de los ojos incrustandose dentro, cayo hacía atrás aplastando a unos cuantos mas.

Los muertos vieron como parte de la horda estaba siendo aniquilada, dejaron de dar tantos alaridos y algúnos empezaron a retroceder hacía atrás para tener precaución de no recibir ningúna bala en la cabeza.

Ambos se acercaron al ver que tenían a los muertos controlados de nuevo.

-Parece que los tenemos acorralados -opino Naomie.

-Si, eso les pasa por meterse con mi guantelete -comento Odd chistosamente presumiendo de que todo había sido gracias a el.

Naomie dio una risa falsa ante su insulso comentario.

Se voltearon hacía un lado y observaron a la entrada principal del edificio, esperando saber si los otros saldrían ilesos de ahí.

-¿Crees que saldrán? -pregunto Naomie.

-Son soldados, saben arreglárselas -exclamo Odd, sabía bien quienes eran y suponía que lo iban a conseguir porque era para lo que les habían entrenado.

··

Continuaron con el recorrido del conducto hasta llegar a un parte de la que no había salido, solo una verja que los separaba del otro extremo de la alcantarilla.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban atrapados y sin poder salir, no podían pasar suponiendo que la entrada se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de largo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto Burke suponiendo que Theo tenía algúna idea.

-Pues podríamos cortar esto con un soldador -sugirió.

-Eso nos va a costar mucho mas trabajo, y no tenemos mucho si es que acaso Odd y Naomie pueden aguantar a esos muertos.

Ahora Theo se quedo sin ideas.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Desperdiciar este momento para nada? -pregunto de vuelta Burke para saber si es que ahora estaba todo perdido.

En un acto de furia, Theo agarro varios barrotes y empezo a empujarse contra ellos pensando que podría sacarlos de la pared, aunque el sabía que no era para eso, se estaba desahogando por no poder curar a su madre cuando mas lo podía y por no haber cogido mas Fortovixyn cuando tuvo la oportunidad, estaba condenado a tener mala suerte, se calmo y bajo la cabeza agotado.

Jeremy sintió algo de pena por Theo, estaba intentando de salvar a su madre y no lo conseguía, ahora sabía lo que se sentía cuando no podías salvar a un ser querido que estuviese delante de tus ojos y tuvieses el remedio para poder curarla, aquello era una cosa de locos. De pronto se percato algo de lo que creyó que podría ser la salvación pero no lo veían bien por culpa de la humedad.

-Ey mirad eso -indico Jeremy con escepticismo.

-¿El que? -pregunto Theo con tono severo.

-Ilumina ahí arriba -propuso para hacer que se viese mejor lo que veía.

Theo saco de su mochila una pequeña linterna, la prendió y luego la ilumino hacía arriba, fue yendo de extremo a extremo para saber que era lo que había visto Jeremy, ando un par de metros hasta fijarse que había una tapa sobre el techo del conducto.

-¿Esa es nuestra salida? -pregunto Burke para saber si eso era lo que buscaban.

-Parece ser que si -afirmo Theo con escepticismo.

-¿Pero no debería estar mas allá de esos barrotes? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo entender que según decían en los planos, estaba a unos metros mas sobre la escala real.

-Si, pero como dijisteis antes, los arquitectos hicieron mal los planos, seguramente esta debe de ser la esclusa en realidad y no mas allá del conducto como se decía -dedujo Theo pensando que a lo mejor resultase ser un error de los arquitectos.

-Así que hemos montado este pequeño lío para nada -exclamo Ulrich sarcásticamente.

Theo le miro con una cara incrédula, lo que dijo tenía su parte de ironía y lógica, habían desperdiciado varios minutos para nada cuando tenían la salida sobre sus cabezas.

-Esto si que es una mala ironía -comento irónicamente, luego se volteo dirigiendose a Jeremy-. Mira que es espabilado el chico, como no lo íbamos a ver si no fuese gracias a el -felicito Theo al percatarse de que fue gracias a Jeremy.

Ulrich le felicito dandole una palmada en el hombro, Jeremy sonrío entusiasmado, era la primera vez que alguien por algo bueno y que no se tratase de ciencia.

-¿Y como vamos a hacer para sacarla? -pregunto Burke al deducir que seguramente aquella esclusa estaba mucho mas metida que la tapa de alcantarilla.

-Pues vamos a necesitar algunas herramientas -sugirió Theo.

-¿Pero que herramientas? -pregunto Jeremy desconcertado.

-Estas -dijo y entonces saco de su mochila un taladro neumático y un soldador.

-¿Porque las tenéis acaso? -pregunto Ulrich desconcertado al ver que tenían todo el tiempo aquellas herramientas.

-Pues hombre, para poder meterse en un edificio, que te pensabas que íbamos a hacer, pasarle una tarjeta a través de la esquina -replico sarcásticamente Theo

Jeremy noto aquella expresión de sarcasmo, y noto que no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

-Vosotros a mi me parece que os habéis pasado mas robando bancos que siendo soldados -comento sarcásticamente Jeremy comparando la forma que tenían de hacerlo todo para poder penetrar en un edificio.

Theo dio una risa ante ese comentario.

-Eso es porque no me conoces chico, no me conoces -comento Theo blasfemando, puso en orden las herramientas y se puso en posición de poder soldar.

-Será que mejor os alejéis chicos -advirtió Burke sabiendo que iba a pasar.

Jeremy y Ulrich dieron unos pasos hacía atrás, le dieron espacio a Theo para poder trabajar con calma, sino, poder abrir esa esclusa se iría a pique.

Theo conecto el soldador y al tocar el bronce de la tapa, empezo a echar chispas al ir quemando parte del metal que tocaba los bordes de mármol.

-¿Cuanto tardara esto? -pregunto Jeremy gritando debido a que el soldador hacía demasiado ruido.

-No lo se, a veces esto tarda como diez minutos, o mas -comento Theo dando las opciones que había de que llegase a poder aflojar la tapa a tiempo.

Jeremy y Ulrich se dieron una preocupada mirada, sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo ya que Odd y Naomie se estaban sacrificando para poder distraer a los zombies que vigilaban el área, si no se daban prisa el muro que se habían fabricado no aguantaría y los muertos irían directos hacía ellos. Se quedaron observando como Theo quitaba con el gas del soldador, echaban chispas por todas partes.

··

Odd y Naomie continuaban con su misión de mantener alejados a los zombies, los habían controlado a todos pero la cosa fallaba a momentos, algúnos muertos eran mas listos que el resto y sabían apañárselas para buscar la forma de pasar.

Seguían gimiendo de hambre mientras pasaban sus brazos por los huecos del muro.

Odd ya no aguantaba mas tener que pasarse todo el rato vigilando a los zombies para que no pasasen, a todo aquel que se saliese de la linea, había que dispararle o zurrarle y luego alejarse por seguridad.

Naomie continuaba aporreando a los muertos con los rifles que tenía, les golpeaba en la cabeza para poder alejarles de los huecos, empezaban a romper partes de tanto forzar.

-Vamos Della Robbia ayudame con esto, no puedo con todos -pidió Naomie histérica por la sensación de adrenalina al estar aporreando las cabezas de los muertos.

-No se, esto ya me aburre -comento Odd abrumado.

-¿A que estas esperando? -pregunto chillando.

-A que salgan los demás. Eso es a lo que espero -replico Odd histérico.

-Ellos no van a salir ahora mismo, les va a costar un montón de trabajo entrar en ese edificio si es que acaso son mas listos que cuando lo hicimos la ultima vez -replico Naomie haciendole entender que la salida no iba a ser de inmediato.

Odd no pudo reconocer que los cuatro se habían metido en una trampa, en una grande y seguramente algo malo iba a pasar, pero malo iba a ser también lo que le pasase a el y a Naomie, se decanto por ayudarla solo para darse el gusto de liberar todas sus molestias.

Se acerco junto a ella y empezo a ir abofeteando las cabezas de los muertos con la pistola que tenía guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón, a uno le dio tan fuerte que se le fractura el hueso de la nariz, se alejo cayéndose a unos metros.

-Muy bien hecho Odd. Veo que tienes ese espíritu -agradeció Naomie.

-¿Que espíritu? -pregunto Odd.

-El espíritu del soldado raso, el único soldado que no se detiene ante nada y continúa luchando a pesar de estar todo perdido, solo unos pocos tienen ese don de seguir adelante -explicó Naomie enfurecida mientras aporreaba los muertos.

Odd sintió una increíble fascinación por lo que contaba Naomie, todas esos disparates sobre soldados era increíble a la vez de ficticio, siguió continuando aporreando a los zombies a medida que demostraba todo lo que valía como soldado y luchador.

Desde un solo ángulo, se notaba que los zombies no dejaban de amontonarse y en cuestión de minutos, el muro no aguantaría y caería.

··

Habían pasado varios minutos desde entonces, y nada parecía cambiar, Theo seguía soldando la esclusa de la tapa, lo único que se veía que tuviese algún cambió eran el cambio de chispas que salían al chocar el gas del soldador con la tapa.

-¿Cuanto falta? -pregunto severamente Ulrich.

-No mucho -contesto Theo en un tono interrogante.

Ambos refunfuñaron, estaban cansados de esperar tanto.

-A este paso Odd y Naomie acabaran muertos -comento Jeremy sarcásticamente.

-Ten fe de que saldremos a tiempo -le aconsejo Ulrich.

-Yo no creo en la fe, yo creo en las estadísticas y en las deducciones -exclamo Jeremy refiriendose a que estaba mas metido en la ciencia que en la religión.

-Pues vas a necesitar la fe, si quieres que todo salga bien -exclamo Ulrich admitiéndole decir que necesitaba pensar mas en la posibilidad que deducir el tiempo en que todo acabaría mal.

De pronto Theo dejo de soldar, se quito el pañuelo de la boca que lo utilizaba para protegerse de las chispas, miro los bordes y parecían estar perfectamente quemados.

-Ya esta -dijo Theo.

-¿Eso significa que la podemos abrir? -pregunto Jeremy.

-No, quiere decir que ya están los bordes desaliñados, gracias a eso podemos quitar la tapa fácilmente, lo mas difícil ahora es quitar los tornillos de los extremos -rectifico Theo y explicó que el trabajo se había dificultado más. Luego agarro el taladro neumático, lo armo para que funcionase.

-Todavía queda mas trabajo -replico Jeremy ya no aguantando que tuviesen que hacer todo ese lío para poder quitar una tapa.

-Así, y será mejor que no te quejes, o te volverás loco -aconsejo irónicamente Theo.

-Ya estoy loco -comento Jeremy expresamente.

Theo dio una incrédula risa falsa.

Encendió el taladro neumático y este empezo a hacer un sonido mecánico a medida que la aguja giraba dando toda una vuelta, Theo la puso hacía arriba en dirección a uno de los tornillos, la acoplo en la ranura y tanto la aguja como el tornillo empezaron a girar.

Theo hizo un gemido que sonó sospechoso.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Burke suponiendo que se trataba de un problema.

-Estos tornillos son una de una fabricación casera, llevan años aquí y no creo que los hayan movido en mucho tiempo, así que esto va a costar, porque no creo que salgan por las buenas -explicó Theo deduciendo el problema con los tornillos.

Ambos se dieron una mirada seria, sabían que si la cosa no tardaba mas de la cuenta, los demás de afuera peligrarían, esto era una cuestión difícil para la misión.

-Vamos -se dijo Theo a medida que forzaba el taladro, los tornillos giraban pero se bloqueaban, y el tornillo no hacía mucha ayuda.

··

Odd y Naomie seguían con su trabajo de distraer a los zombies y la cosa se complicaba, no paraba de seguir forcejeándose los unos de los otros, eso provoco que se rompiese parte del muro, o de los escombros que habían alrededor que hacían de soporte.

-Esta va terminar derrumbandose -comento Odd aterrado por la idea de que el muro se precipitase.

-Necesitamos buscar otra forma de distraerles -sugirió Naomie.

-¿El que? Ya hemos hecho todo, no podemos seguir haciendo esto, en cuestión de minutos se van a cabrear tanto que van a romper el muro por su propia cuenta -opino Odd admitiendo que ya no tenían nada mas que hacer para retenerles.

Naomie se quedo pensando, habían hecho de todo, pero no habían hecho nada que no fuese algo grande, y se le ocurrió algo grande.

-Eso es porque no les hemos mostrado toda nuestra artillería -dijo y se marcho directa al jeep que estaba aparcado detrás.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Odd desconcertado.

-Asustarles con la ametralladora -dijo mientras cargaba la municíon a la torreta.

-Pero eso no hará que retrocedan -replico Odd admitiendo que aquella idea no tenía mucha lógica.

-No, solo matara a aquellos que intenten pasarse de largo -aclaro Naomie poniendose en posición de disparar.

-Pues hazlo entonces -le dio el visto bueno Odd al ver que ya no tenían otra mejor opción. De pronto se fijo que había un muerto vestido de rapero que estaba escalando entre los escombros apilados a la derecha.

-Mata a ese -ordeno Odd histérico.

Naomie se fijo en aquel zombie que estaba escalando, acoplo las balas al gatillo de la torreta y luego quito el seguro, disparo una cantidad de balas. El grupo de balas impacto en diferentes secciones del muerto haciendo que se le fracturasen las partes del hueso de la cabeza y el pecho, fueron tan potentes los disparos que el muerto cayo contra el resto del grupo.

-Así se hace -dijo Odd entusiasmado de ver como aquel muerto, alzo su puño como gesto de gratitud.

Naomie sonrío satisfecha de haberlo hecho, pero de pronto se fijo que había un par de muertos que estaban escalando por las estacas de madera del muro. Apunto a los muertos y yendo en una dirección disparo todo un grupo de balas contra la cabeza de los muertos pero algunas balas impactaron contra las estacas de madera haciendo que se rompiesen las puntas, los muertos cayeron hacía atrás con el resto.

Odd se quedo disgustado al ver lo que hizo Naomie, casi rompía el muro.

-¿Pero que haces? Casi rompes el muro -replico Odd al ver que casi lo rompía.

-Lo siento, no tenía otra opción -se disculpo Naomie sabiendo que no lo había hecho apropósito, era eso o nada.

Odd se giro mirando como los muertos se iban acoplando al muro haciendo que partes del muro se empezasen a doblar al tener tanto aprieto delante.

-Pues vas a necesitar esa opción -dijo cuestionando Odd.

··

El trabajo de Theo con el taladro iba funcionando, pero al estar tanto tiempo girando los tornillos, hacía que perdiesen mas el tiempo que tenían de agarrar el antídoto y poder salir y sacar a Odd y Naomie antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Un poco mas y ahí va -aviso Theo de que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Jeremy y Ulrich se mostraron algo impacientes de que por fin consiguiese quitar esos tornillos, ya no aguantaban mas estar ese conducto, y eso que casi se habían olvidado del olor putrefacto que había y del cual se estaban quejando antes.

El tornillo estaba girando y ha medido estaba saliendo de la ranura, de pronto el taladro dejo de funcionar quedando el tornillo salido por la mitad.

-Pero que -dijo Theo sin comprender que paso.

Saco el taladro del tornillo y empezo a sacudirlo para hacer que funcionase, no funcionaba, se había quedado frito en el peor momento.

-¿Que pasa ahora? -pregunto Burke.

-Las pilas del taladro, se han agotado -replico Theo exasperado.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -pregunto Jeremy retórica.

-Que el taladro no funciona, y justo esta este jodido tornillo por la mitad, esta como para que lo saque con los dedos -admitió Theo refunfuñando.

-No me jodas -replico Ulrich sin creerse que justo se hubiesen quedado sin el taladro.

-Pues va a tener que ser que si, esto no quiere funcionar -dijo Theo mientras retorcía el taladro para hacer que funcionasen las pilas.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Quien sabe acaso que esos dos de ahí arriba estén en peligro por nuestra culpa? -replico Jeremy dando todas las opciones que había de que aquello fuese una perdida de tiempo total.

-Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que ingeniárnoslas -comento expresamente.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Jeremy suponiendo que se había ideado algún disparate que seguro que no se había visto en ningúna pelicula.

-Pues como he dicho antes, voy a quitar este tornillo con los dedos -admitió Theo quitándose los guantes para poder ayudarse con las manos.

-Pero eso va a resultar imposible -aclaro Jeremy exasperado.

-Imposible también fue un apocalipsis zombie, y miralo ahora, así qué que remedio ahí de que esto sea también posible -exclamo irónicamente.

Jeremy resoplo nervioso, ya no entendía los disparates de Theo.

Theo agarro el tornillo con ambos dedos, y empezo a girarlo con fuerza, se agarro una pequeña linterna en la boca para ubicarse, con todo su fuerza, hizo que el tornillo girase para poder sacarlo.

Fue yendo así durante largos y exasperantes minutos, al cabo de dos minutos, ya había dominado su fuerza lo suficiente como para poder girar con mas precisión el tornillo, Theo ya no aguantaba mas, le sudaban las manos y se les enrojecía.

-Vamos -dijo histéricamente mientras tenía la linterna en la boca.

Con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía, hizo toda su voluntad de poder sacar el tornillo, al cabo de un par de giros, el tornillo salió de la ranura cayendo al charco de agua sucia.

-Ahí esta -dijo eufórico Theo.

-Por fin -dijo Jeremy exagerando lo enorgullecido que estaba.

-Bien hecho señor -le felicito Burke a su superior.

-Siempre teniendo un buen mérito -exclamo Theo satisfecho.

-Vamos, saquemos esa tapa ya mismo -ordeno Ulrich histérico.

-Si, hagamoslo -estuvo de acuerdo Theo.

Agarro los bordes de la tapa calcinados, y con la fuerza que había utilizado para quitar el tornillo saco la tapa de en medio y la arrastro hacía atrás.

-Vamos chicos, vosotros primero -pidió Theo.

-Ahí va -acepto Jeremy, el y Ulrich avanzaron primero.

Burke les ayudo a subir mientras entraban dentro de algúna sala que había debajo del edificio.

Ulrich fue el siguiente en subirse, ambos le ayudaron a meterse dentro.

-Ahora vamos nosotros -propuso Theo a Burke. Primero fue Burke quien se metió por dentro de la sala, como era mas alto y mas fuerte le fue fácil meterse dentro.

Burke se encontró con los otros muchachos, estaban dentro de una sala medio oscura con un tono verde grisáceo que se transparentaba.

-Ayudame Burke -pidió Theo desde abajo.

-Ahí va señor -acepto Burke y se acerco por el agujero a ayudar a su superior, le agarro de las manos y con toda su fuerza le ayudo a subirle.

-Ayudémosle -pidió Jeremy. El y Ulrich se acercaron para ayudar a Burke a poder subir a Theo. Ambos con todas sus fuerzas pudieron meter a Theo a través del agujero.

Cayeron de espaldas todo exasperados.

-No descanséis ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos -replico sarcásticamente.

-Si todavía nos queda mucho -exclamo Jeremy sarcásticamente.

-Veo que aún no se te ha quitado ese humor tan intolerante -confeso Theo.

Se levantaron todos poniendose de pie, se quedo exhaustos mirando el extraño lugar donde estaban, era bajo el edificio, pero en que parte, hasta Theo no se daba cuenta.

-¿Que lugar es este? -pregunto desconcertado.

-A mi me parece que es la sala de calderas, aquí es por donde circula todo el sistema de gases y vapores del edificio, y según por las cañerías, yo diría que provienen de ahí -señalo Jeremy marchando como si nada.

Ambos le siguieron sintiendo tener una corazonada sobre lo que decía.

-¿Como has aprendido eso? -pregunto Ulrich por interés.

-Por la sala de calderas de Fort Kadic -admitió Jeremy sin mas dilación.

-Ah -comprendió Ulrich notando que resulto algo fácil.

Todo el grupo hizo un largo camino por toda la sala de calderas, siguieron las cañerías por ambas secciones, tanto curvas como rectas no paraba de seguir un intermedio en vez de un comienzo, siguieron todo aquel camino hasta llegar al principio de las cañerías, iban todas directas al generador, habían acabado donde mas comenzaba el curso de las cañerías.

-Hemos llegado al final -admitió Theo al ver que en realidad acabaron por donde querían llegar.

Jeremy se quedo pensando, conocía bien las salas de calderas y notaba que si habían seguido todo un camino largo, era porque iban en la dirección correcta.

-En realidad no -rectifico.

-¿Como? -no comprendió Theo.

-Esto me resulta familiar, yo ya estuve en algo así, y se por experiencia que en realidad la puerta de entrada esta por ahí -señalo de vuelta Jeremy y andando directo por esa dirección.

Volvieron a seguirle pero esta vez sin tener comprensión de a que se refería.

Giraron a la izquierda y al entraron en una esquina recta, delante de ellos estaba la puerta de entrada.

-Como ya os dije -exclamo Jeremy teniendo la razón.

-Vamos -ordeno Theo a Burke de dirigirse primero a la puerta.

Jeremy les siguió pero fue detenido un momento por Ulrich.

-¿Como has sabido todo eso? -le pregunto para verificar como hizo para averiguarlo.

-Es como en la sala de calderas de mi instituto, tenían el generador y los compresores cerca para poder vigilarlos antes de que ocurriese un desastre -explicó Jeremy como se las había ingeniado para reconocer la sala entera.

Ulrich noto como Jeremy se las sabía todas.

-¿Como es posible que lo sepas todo? -pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Pues porque soy un genio tal vez -exclamo chistosamente.

Ambos se rieron dando una absurda risa falsa. De pronto fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes que venían de delante, Theo y Burke estaban dandole patadas a la puerta para poder abrirla, pero no se abría fácilmente.

-¿Que esta pasando con esa puerta? -pregunto replicando Ulrich.

-Pues que esta muy cerrada desde adentro, y la única forma de abrirla es abriendo la cerradura, pero no tenemos la llave -explicó Theo al comprobar que de la manera fácil no convenía.

-¿Que otra opción tenemos? -pregunto Burke.

-Pues lo único que nos queda es pegarle un tiro a esto -sugirió amargadamente y rápidamente saco su pistola, lo apunto con mucha firmeza a la cerradura.

De pronto una sensación de peligro les vino a Jeremy y Ulrich a la cabeza, se dieron cuenta de que si daban un solo disparo, llamaban demasiado la atención.

-¡No esperad! -grito Jeremy para avisar de que no lo hicieran, se pusieron ambos a correr para detenerles.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Theo con escepticismo.

-Si das un solo disparo llamaras la atención de los muertos que seguramente estarán ahí detrás, y esta es una sala muy estrecha, el disparo haría eco -explicó Jeremy la razón de porque no debían de hacerlo.

-¿Y entonces como hacemos para abrir la puerta? No podemos ni por asomo dandole patadas -recrimino Burke queriendo saber que otra opción había.

-Dejádmelo a mi -señalo Ulrich y entonces se saco su katana, la paso a través de la esquina y la fue arrastrando buscando la cerradura.

Jeremy se le quedo mirando con escepticismo, ahora comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, era lo mismo que hicieron para entrar en la bóveda secreta de Theo.

Ulrich hizo fuerza y entonces la cerradura se metió hacía dentro, se oyó el ruido.

-Ya esta -aviso.

-Pues vamos -ordeno Theo y entonces abrieron la puerta. Un enorme foco de luz blanco los ilumino borrándoles de la vista.

··

La vista se aclaro, y se mostró toda la entrada de una oficina, con las patas arribas, cientos de papeles volaban en el aire, había sillas tiradas y ventanas rotas, y un grupo de cadaveres alrededor de todo el lugar.

El grupo se quedo perplejo, durante todo este tiempo, todo el lugar se había quedado así, despotricado y con los cadaveres tirados como si nada.

-No os preocupéis chicos, ya me encargue de la mayoría de ellos la ultima vez -aclaro Theo para advertirles de que verdaderamente estaban muertos esos cadaveres.

Dio el gesto de que avanzasen, siguieron a Theo sabiendo que el conocía el camino porque el había estado allí, se sacaron las armas para estar defendidos contra cualquier pronostico, no se sabía lo que había ahora, se había estado un montón de tiempo sin inspeccionar el lugar y no se sabía que cambió había habido desde entonces, ahora la situación era de mucho cuidado.

··

La distracción ya se hacía interminable, los muertos estaban deseosos de comer carne humana que ya empezaban a gemir de furia y agonía, y cada vez aumentaba.

Odd ya se estaba cansando, se había pasado toda la tarde golpeando y liquidando zombies de una manera que ya le parecía absurda, se cansaba a momentos y le venía a gusto sentarse en la tierra mientras Naomie se encargaba de el trabajo.

-No te desanimes Della Robbia, todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer -le replico Naomie al ver que ya se estaba cayendo el muchacho rubio con el pelo enderezado.

-Es que ya no puedo esperar mas, quien sabe que les habrá ocurrido a Jeremy y a los demás -comento Odd exasperado.

-Veo que sientes una fuerte relación con tus compañeros -comento Naomie mientras se ocupaba de unos muertos que no paraban de dar la lata.

-Bueno a Ulrich lo conozco desde hace mucho, en cambio a Jeremy lo conozco desde casi unas semanas -aclaro Odd.

-Y dime, ¿porque has aceptado con Jeremy al ayudarle a encontrar a esa chica que se encuentra en Francia? -pregunto acordándose de lo que dijeron la primera vez que se conocieron.

Odd no podía decirle exactamente la verdad, si lo hacía se complicaba la cosa, lo que necesitaba hacer era lo mismo que hacía Jeremy: improvisar.

-Pues resulta que yo tengo a alguien que es como lo mismo que tiene el -explico disimuladamente.

-¿Así que tienes a una jovencita en vuestra base? -pregunto retóricamente.

-Así es -afirmo Odd-. Y la quiero muchísimo, y he hecho esto de ayudar a Jeremy porque es parecido a yo, que quiere proteger a los que ama, porque sino se perdería todo lo que es relacionado con el ser humano.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -no comprendió la ultima parte.

-De que sirve abandonar a tus seres queridos en este mundo, cuando forman parte de lo ultimo que queda de nuestra humanidad -explicó abreviadamente.

De pronto aquello que dijo le hizo entrar en razón, se había dado cuenta de que en parte era casi lo mismo que hacía Jeremy, y el no se había dado cuenta, se había pasado todo el tiempo replicándole por lo molesto que estaba de haber abandonado a Sam por nada, pero en realidad había hecho lo justo a pesar de que saliese mal, se dio cuenta de lo culpable que había sido.

-Pues eso es muy poético, ¿lo sabías? -pregunto opinando.

-Es que viene del mismo tema de siempre, siempre que se trate de algo de supervivientes, a uno se le ocurre toda clase de disparates como esos -exclamo divagando toda la clase de disparates que se le ocurría para seguir con la conversación.

-Pues eso a mi no me ha pasado -admitió irónicamente.

-Es que eso se aprende -exclamo sarcásticamente.

-Ufff, pues no se si yo me lo aprenderé -dijo refunfuñando.

-No te preocupes, eso se entiende con el tiempo.

Afirmo Naomie sonriendo por ese cumplido, pero de pronto un grupo de muerto rompieron parte de las puntas de las estacas de madera. Aquel estridente sonido alerto a los dos, se apartaron los dos al notar que casi el muro se los venía encima. Odd se percato de que estaban a punto de romper parte del muro, disparo varios flechas a unos cuantos para detenerles, detuvieron a unos cuantos de romper parte del muro pero eso no significaba que no lo hiciesen mas, era cuestión de que los muertos rompiesen por completo el muro.

-Esto yo no creo que aguante una media hora mas -comento al ver la destrucción proporcionado por los muertos que querían pasar.

-Y creo que nosotros tampoco -añadió sarcásticamente Naomie.

Ambos se miraron preocupados sabiendo que estaban metidos en un problema del que no aguantarían mucho, necesitaban que el otro grupo saliese ya mismo.

··

El otro grupo paso por un pasillo estrecho y con paredes de mármol limadas, Theo paso su pistola por delante de una esquina para saber si había algún muerto rondando por ahí.

Luego todos avanzaron rectamente siguiendo a Theo al mando, giraron por todas las esquinas y curvas siempre asegurandose de que el camino estaba despejado.

En un momento oyó algo sospechoso, los detuvo alzando la palma de la mano, luego todos se cubrieron junto a la pared.

Theo decidió examinar que pasaba, les aviso de que se esperasen, se movió dando pequeños pasos para poder examinar de reojo al otro lado, alzando de costado su cabeza se fijo que había un grupo de muertos gimiendo parados a cada extremo del recorrido.

Theo volvió a cubrirse para no levantar demasiada sospecha.

-¿Y? -pregunto Jeremy para saber que descubrió.

-Hay un grupo de cuatro muertos rondando por el camino, y el laboratorio esta a solo unos metros -comento Theo dando los detalles.

-¿Podemos atacarles? -pregunto Ulrich opinando.

-Podríamos, pero no sin saber si podría haber mas, llamar demasiado la atención alertaría el resto y esto se llenaría de comesesos -añadió con inconvenientes.

-¿Porque?, es que acaso hay muchos mas de los que hay afuera -pregunto Jeremy queriendo a que le tenía miedo tanto Theo para poder dudar sobre la misión.

-Bueno no -rectifico Theo.

-¿Entonces porque? -quería saber la auténtica verdad del asunto. Los otros le miraron con una mirada inexpresiva como indicando una seria interrogación.

Theo no tuvo mas opción que describir como fue que acabo todo echo un desastre.

-Cuando irrumpimos aquí la primera vez, alertamos a los otros debido a que no estábamos muy atentos, estábamos tan desesperados por encontrar una cura que nos volvimos locos y empezamos a golpear cosas y dispararlas, fue tanto aquello que los muertos que se encontraban arriba, casi toda la mayoría de trabajadores del edificio estaban ahí, desorientados y sin saber que hacer, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que en cuestión de minutos estábamos apunto de ser arrinconados por ellos, creo que también llamamos la atención del otro grupo de algúna manera, había otro grupo de zombies esperando el momento a que algún tonto ser vivo viniese y les irrumpiese. No quiero pasar por eso otra vez -explicó Theo toda la historia de como se formo la horda de zombies que se alzaba desde afuera.

Ahora comprendieron, resulto que aquello no fue un fracaso, sino un pequeño error que tomaron, cualquiera lo podría haber tomando.

-Theo escuchame, yo he pasado por esas, y créeme que en ningún momento lo he tomado como un fracaso, si lo quieres rectificar, este es el momento -le aconsejo para que se lo tomara en pie de voluntad.

Theo sonrío alegrado, estaba con el y su forma de expresar la sinceridad, era increíble de que el primer francés que veía en diez años, fuese el que le cambiase las decisiones.

-Esa chica que debes de tener ahí seguro que debe de estar encantada contigo -exclamo Theo tomándolo como un cumplido.

-Es que ella no ha visto nada aún -exclamo chistosamente.

-Pues ya es hora de que lo vea -aquello fue la determinación para poder actuar, Theo fue el primero en alzarse y se puso delante mientras sacaba un machete que tenía puesto en el cinturón.

-Venid aquí cabrones halloweeñezcos, hoy no vais a tocarme las pelotas como siempre lo hacéis -grito Theo como un aviso a los muertos.

El primer muerto de todo el grupo lo vio y dio un gemido estridente.

Theo se acerco y alzo su machete hacía arriba, luego lo extendió clavándoselo en la cabeza, le partío el craneo por la mitad, luego lo golpeo contra la pared haciendo que pudiese quitarse el machete de la cabeza, le agarro del cuello con el dedo y haciendo fuerza le partío varias veces el resto del craneo, no quedo nada de la parte externa del craneo, el cuerpo cayo con todos los trozos del cerebro cayendo.

El resto de los muertos les vieron y se movilizaron para atacarles.

-Hoy no creías que os matare tan flojos -comento sarcásticamente Burke, saco un cuchillo de cacería y se lo clavo en la frente del muerto que tenía, salió todo un chorro de sangre a través del fractura, luego el muerto cayo mientras Burke sacaba su cuchillo de su cabeza.

-Me toca -aviso Ulrich sacando su katana de su espalda.

Se dirigió ahora a matar a los otros muertos restantes, al primero que tenía delante lo partío por la mitad de una sola estocada, se desangro tanto que Ulrich cayo patinando de una manera absurda.

-¿Estas bien Ulrich? -pregunto Jeremy para saber si se había herido.

-Estoy bien joder -afirmo severamente Ulrich, se había partido la espalda.

-¡Cuidado! -aviso Jeremy al ver que se acercaba el otro muerto.

Ulrich alzo al vista y vio que tenía delante al otro mirándole aterradoramente, tenía que tomar una decisión, agarro rápidamente la katana y de un solo tirón le corto las piernas que ya estaban hechas unos huesos, el muerto cayo de espaldas sin poder levantarse, ahora estaba indefenso.

-Bien hecho Stern, ya veo que te adiestraron bien -felicito Theo al ver la increíble sutileza que tenía el con su espada.

-Para eso no me enseño nadie -rectifico incrédulamente Ulrich, se levanto mirando desde arriba como quedo el muerto ahora que no podía andar.

Continuaba haciendo gemidos, pero ahora de dolor, como si estuviese sufriendo.

-¿No crees que sufre? -pregunto Theo para saber que opinaba el.

-Sufre por adentro, que es donde ha quedado la persona de verdad -aclaro Ulrich metafóricamente.

Carraspeo Theo afirmando su comentario, estaba claro que aquel muerto estaba sufriendo, pero no por haber perdido las piernas, sino por haberse convertido en eso, en un monstruo al que se le podía matar fácilmente como un animal, toda su humanidad se había ido pero quedaba su conciencia, pero no la tenía controlada.

-¿Como acabamos con su sufrimiento? -pregunto Ulrich dando una sugerencia.

-Hacíendolo fácil -entonces saco un cuchillo de caza, se arrodillo para poder clavarselo, pero al momento en que lo vio, sintió algo, como si estuviese viendo a una persona normal, que lo había perdido todo, y que ahora se sentía solo, el no podía matarlo, necesitaba que lo hiciese alguien como el, supo quien era.

-¿Que pasa señor? -pregunto Burke que estaba ahí detrás observando la escena, tenía al muerto ahí delante y no le hacía nada, eso no era típico de el.

Theo se levanto dando una mirada inexpresiva, luego se giro mirando hacía Jeremy, se dio cuenta al momento en que lo vio.

-Que lo haga el -indico Theo.

-¿Quien yo? -pregunto Jeremy para verificar de que se trataba de el.

-Así es -afirmo.

-¿Pero porque?

-Te estoy dando la opción de poder clavarselo, necesitas aprender a tomar decisiones, como estas, antes nos ayudaste a venir hacía aquí y nunca antes hemos llegado tan lejos, ahora te estoy devolviendo el favor -admitió Theo.

Jeremy se sentía confuso y extrañado, jamas antes se lo había clavado a un muerto, siempre le había disparado en la cabeza, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron probándolo con los muñecos, pero ahora que estaba metido en ese asunto, no podía negarlo, se acerco lentamente sintiendo preocupado al respecto, le extendió Theo el cuchillo, luego se arrodillo para poder clavarselo de cerca, se tomo un momento antes de poder reaccionar, observo aquella cara que ponía el muerto, solo veía el craneo esquelético que se le transparentaba, pero notaba que estaba poniendo algo, así que pudo decir que estaba sufriendo, y que quería que el acabase con el trabajo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando esperando el momento, Burke sin saber a que se debía todo, pensó que Theo había tomado una decisión precipitada

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? -pregunto para verificar si no se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Si, perfectamente, el chico tiene que aprender -afirmo y acordo estrictamente-. Tiene que aprender al igual que todos lo hicimos.

Jeremy se estaba decayendo, le costaba decidirse, pero al ver aquel muerto, sintió esa ansía que vio cuando mato a Maya, era lo mismo, ver una persona convertida en algo que no era, se contuvo su odio, pero su odio era tan ilógico, que no pudo contenerlo. Con toda su voluntad, clavo el cuchillo en el centro de la frente del muerto, al clavarselo, el muerto dejo de estar vivo y murió del todo, enderezo la cabeza a un lado.

Jeremy sacando el cuchillo de su cabeza, se quedo horrorizado de lo que hizo, le quito una vida a alguien de aquella manera tan atroz, pensó en saber si el hombre que solía ser aquel muerto, le perdonaría.

-Has hecho bien Jeremy, has hecho bien -felicito Theo al ver que pudo clavarselo, se comporto como un hombre.

Le paso el cuchillo a Theo, saco un pañuelo de seda y lo lavo de la sangre que tenía, Jeremy se quedo estupefacto, no podía creer que hubiese matado a alguien con sus manos, técnicamente no lo hizo así, pero para el, era como si estuviese matando a un ser no humano.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta el laboratorio -aviso Ulrich a los otros.

-Cierto -afirmo Theo con escepticismo-. Vamos Jeremy, tenemos que encontrar el antídoto y así estarás perdonando.

-Si, ahí va -aviso Jeremy murmurando.

-En marcha soldados, se nos acaba el tiempo -ordeno Theo apurado, el grupo corrió siguiendo los pasos de Theo, Jeremy se quedo el ultimo en seguirles, no paraba de mirar al muerto, esperando revivir para poder vengarse de el.

Hicieron toda el recorrido recto hacía el laboratorio, se quedaron delante de la mesa de escritorio del guardia que custodiaba la sala, Theo se percato de que la silla que había delante del escritorio tenía sangre, en la dirección de la cabeza. Decidió echar un vistazo por interés. Anduvo lentamente por el escritorio hasta rodearlo y fijarse de que el guardia estaba muerto, tenía una bala alojada en la cabeza, sintió algo de escepticismo por aquel guardia.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Burke inquieto de ver a su superior merodeando.

-Nada -contesto sarcásticamente, aquel guardia muerto no era una amenaza, pero sintió una de esos presentimientos de que a lo mejor no estaba muerto del todo.

Se juntaron delante de la puerta que daba al laboratorio, estaba etiquetado con una pancarta que decía: "LABORATORY. DANGER HIGH RISK", mas abajo había una pegatina con el símbolo dibujado de peligro radioactivo, eso significaba que lo que estaba dentro era de alto riesgo, tenían que preocuparse por todo.

-Vamos abrid que no hay moros en la costa, yo ya me ocupe de todo esto hace ya tiempo -replico Theo al ver que no abrían la puerta, no entendieron que Theo ya se había ocupado de despejar la sala la primera vez que llego.

Burke agarro el picaporte de la puerta y de un tirón abrió la puerta, luego todos pasaron dentro mientras Burke pasaba el ultimo cerrando la puerta, se fijo de que al menos no hubiese nadie, esa era la única salida que había.

La sala del laboratorio era muy oscura, no estaban las luces prendidas, pero igualmente se podía notar que había un ambiente que lo iluminaba todo.

Todos se quedaron esperando a que alguien hiciese algo al respecto, pero nadie parecía inmutarse siquiera.

-¿Porque no prendemos las luces? -pregunto Ulrich sin comprender porque nadie actuaba para poder iluminar la sala.

-No servirá, todas las bombillas están rotas, excepto una que parpadea, con solo no sirve para iluminar la habitación -explicó Theo la razón, como el ya estuvo ahí, ya se conocía todos los detalles.

Ulrich carraspeo al comprender el motivo tan ordinario que pasaba.

-Intentad de utilizar las linternas, eso siempre funciona -sugirió Theo.

Todos se pusieron a sacar las pequeñas linternas que tenían, las prendieron desprendiendo aquella pequeña luz que lo iluminaba bastante.

-Funciona -dijo Ulrich.

-Os lo dije -exclamo Theo como un agradecimiento.

-¿Donde estaba el Fortovixyn? -pregunto Jeremy para que ahora se pusiesen a buscar el antídoto que tanto ansiaban.

-Por ahí -indico Theo y todos les siguieron mientras mantenían sus armas enderezadas hacía adelante, no sabían que sorpresa podría haber dentro después de un cuantioso tiempo del que no se habían fijado.

Siguieron a Theo hasta llegar a una parte en donde había unos carros que transportaban muestras químicas. Todos se quedaron mirando las cajas envasadas de muestras que habían, las iluminaron con las linternas, todos eran botes de medicamentos de alto grado.

-¿Lo encontraste aquí? ¿El Fortovixyn? -pregunto Jeremy para verificar si donde había encontrado era donde estaban las muestras.

-Estuve mirando rebuscando por ahí, pero no encontré nada, entonces me fije en una puerta de acero que estaba... -Theo lo explicó mientras indicaba con la linterna donde se encontraba la otra habitación, entonces se fijo que la había dejado abierta-, abierta -termino al frase al descubrir un inconveniente que no tuvo en cuenta.

-¿Ahí encontraste el antídoto?, ¿no? -pregunto Ulrich para verificar.

-Así es, y fue justo a tiempo porque todo esto se lleno de comesesos, no veas el embrollo que se montó aquí la primera vez que vine -comento Theo resumiendo la parte en la que todo se fue patas arribas y tuvieron que salir corriendo con prisas.

Ambos se dieron una mirada inquisitiva, tuvieron el presentimiento de que se habían metido en una trampa, y era cuestión de tiempo de que algo malo sucediese.

-Buscad por ahí por si acaso, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar ahí. Jeremy tu te vienes conmigo -acordo Theo al grupo. Burke y Ulrich se ocuparon de buscar entre las otras muestras para ver si encontraban algo, mientras Theo y Jeremy se ocuparon de buscar el antídoto en la habitación principal.

Entraron en la otra habitación, era un almacén muy pequeño donde se encontraban las muestras químicas de mayor riesgo, las que no se habían utilizado hasta ahora.

-¿Que tenemos que buscar? -pregunto Jeremy para saber detalladamente que tipo de bote era el que tenían que buscar.

-Busca un bote donde diga Fortovixyn o que tenga en la etiqueta dos rectángulos rojos con una raya blanca en el medio -confirmo Theo.

Ambos se pusieron a buscar el medicamento, miraron en todos los estantes y cajas que habían, se fijaron en las etiquetas de que hubiese dos rectángulos de color rojo con una linea blanca en el medio, tenían que apurarse en encontrarlo porque sino lo hacían, estaban desperdiciando el tiempo que necesitaban para poder salir, Odd y Naomie les estaban esperando y estaban sacrificando sus vidas para poder encontrar ese medicamento que salvaría a la madre de Theo.

Mientras, Ulrich y Burke se ocupaban de mirar en las demás cajas de muestras que habían en la habitación exterior principal del laboratorio, con la ayuda de las linternas ayudaban a ubicarse debido a la poca luz que había ahí dentro.

-¿Encuentras algo? -pregunto Ulrich a Burke.

-No, ¿has visto algo como lo que ha dicho Theo? -confirmo y pregunto Burke.

-No, todavía estoy revisando las cajas de la primera fila -comento Ulrich.

Hacían un gran escándalo al estar rebuscando entre las cajas, había tanto que no sabían lo que se encontraban por ahí. Burke empezo a quejarse al no poder ver nada, aquellas linternas no iluminaban nada, y lo peor era que se estaba perdiendo, ya no se acordaba por donde había terminado y por donde había comenzado.

-Yo no veo nada así -comento Burke mosqueado.

-Intentemos de quitar las cajas, así será mas fácil -sugirió Ulrich como alternativa.

-Buena idea -estuvo de acuerdo Burke.

Ambos agarraron la primera caja de muestras, tuvieron mucho cuidado de no tirarlo porque a lo mejor rompían algúna muestra que fuese útil, lo apoyaron en el suelo y empezaron a ir mirando una muestra por otra.

Jeremy y Theo continuaban buscando entre las cajas del almacén, no habían encontrado nada aún, en ese momento Jeremy tuvo una incógnita.

-Oye Theo disculpa que te lo pregunte, pero, ¿como te decantaste al pensar que el Fortovixyn sería útil? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo comprender porque agarro ese bote al tener tantos alrededor, no era mucha casualidad.

-Bueno, lo que pasaba era como nos invadieron las prisas, tuve que elegir, descubrí el Fortovixyn con suerte, porque aquello, no se, me resulto extraño, sabes, como si estuviese puesto ahí apropósito para que lo pudiese encontrar, no se, creo que fue una simple casualidad de que lo eligiera -explicó Theo de manera abreviada como hizo para decantarse por el medicamento que resulto ser el antídoto.

Jeremy carraspeo afirmando su explicación, no le resulto algo convincente aquella explicación, pero estaba segura que tuvo que tomar una decisión precipitada para poder llevárselo sin saber que haría.

Theo estaba rebuscando en una cierta parte, cuando de pronto se percato de algo.

-Ay, dios -dijo mosqueado.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Aquí fue donde encontré el Fortovixyn -admitió Theo.

Jeremy se movió a un lado y se fijo en un hueco vacío entre ambas cajas.

-¿Y que pasa? ¿No hay mas? -pregunto queriendo entender que quería decir metafóricamente con eso.

-No es solo eso, aquí solo había un bote, el único que había visto, si no hay nada mas apilado aquí, es que significa que es el único que hicieron -comento Theo dandose cuenta de que lo había encontrado, era único en todo el laboratorio.

-Así que solo queda uno -concluyo Jeremy para confirmarlo.

-No se, tal vez haya algúno mas por ahí, si estaban trabajando en esto, deberían haber hecho muchas mas muestras -sugirió Theo.

-Por ahí en el laboratorio debería haber algo mas escondido -sugirió Jeremy.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a ver -ordeno Theo, salieron de la sala.

Ulrich y Burke todavía estaban buscando el medicamento entre las muestras, se habían decantado por sacar las cajas del carro, pero aquello no parecía servir de mucho, no encontraban nada entre todas ellas, de pronto se percataron de que los otros dos habían salido, parecía que habían terminado de buscar, se levantaron para saber que habían encontrado.

-¿Que habéis encontrado? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Nada, el lugar donde estaba el primer bote del Fortovixyn esta vacío, era el ultimo que había -admitió Theo con disgusto.

-¿Entonces eso significa que ya no queda nada del antídoto? -pregunto Burke para verificar de que iba en serio.

-Bueno, eso no significa que no haya, debería de haber aquí algúna muestra que ya se haya usado antes -comento Jeremy fijándose en los alrededores.

-¿Entonces tenemos que buscar por cada parte? -pregunto interrogantemente Ulrich.

-Solo hasta que encontremos algo parecido -dijo irónicamente.

Ambos sabían que aquello les iba a durar mas tiempo, pero no tenían otra opción, tenían que probarlo porque sino la misión se convertirá en un fracaso.

-De acuerdo, busquemos por cada cajón, estantería o recipiente, tal vez haya algún tipo de prototipo por algúna parte -acordo Theo para que supiesen por donde tenían que buscar.

Ambos se movilizaron yendo en ambas secciones, buscaron en cada uno de los escritorios de los trabajadores, en los cajones donde estaban escondidas las muestras, en las demás cajas por si acaso, miraron en los recipientes para saber si se encontraba la muestra del antídoto metido en uno de los condensadores químicos.

Después de varios minutos no encontraron nada que tuviese que ver con el antídoto, habían mirado en todos los estantes y demás muebles que habían, y no había nada al respecto que tuviese que ver con el antídoto.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? -pregunto Jeremy a los demás.

-No -contestaron Ulrich y Burke

-Yo tampoco -comento Theo.

Ambos se quedaron con una cara de pasmados, estaba claro que no iban a encontrar aunque estuviese escondido en el mas pequeño rincón.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando -ordeno Theo.

-La verdad Theo, es que no creo que haya mas de ese antídoto -aclaro Burke.

-¿Como? -pregunto Theo poniendo una cara severa, no creyó que pudiese decir eso.

-Hemos estado rebuscando por todas partes, no creo que haya mas del Fortovixyn, imaginatelo, era un prototipo, tal vez fue cosa de suerte que creasen una sola muestra, tuvimos nuestro momento de gloria, pero ahora ya no podemos pasar por eso otra vez -explicó Burke el razonamiento que tenía al deducir que ya se había acabado el antídoto, ya no quedaba mas del y nunca lo habrá.

Los otros se le quedaron mirando, tenía razón, la primera vez fue cosa de suerte, ahora era imposible pensar que hubiese quedado algo, en cambio Theo no pensó así, se quedo petrificado poniendo una cara de enfado inexpresiva, ambos sabían de que se trataba aquella mirada, era la de negar la posibilidad de que se hubiese quedado algún antídoto por ahí.

-¿Estas intentando desobedecer una orden soldado? -pregunto Theo poniendo un tono severo y siniestro.

-¿Como, señor? -pregunto Burke sin comprender lo que dijo.

-¿Te he dicho, que si estas desobedeciendo una orden soldado? -abrevio aún mas Theo y cada vez su enfado a la negación de sus hombres se estaba levantando.

-Theo mira, se que te dificulta...

-No me llames Theo, llamame comandante Garrett, ese es mi nombre de cargo, y significaba que vas a obedecerme, porque si no lo haces, te meto una bala en esa desconfiada cabeza que tienes -replico Theo con toda su furia, estaba tan cabreado al ver que se negó a seguir buscando, que se precipito hacía el para atacarle, antes de fuese de mal a peor, Ulrich y Jeremy le agarraron del traje y lo arrastraron hacía atrás para alejarlo de Burke.

-Theo, tienes que entenderlo, jamas hubo mucho mas Fortovixyn que aquel bote que te llevaste, fue cosa de suerte y nunca mas la vas a tener de nuevo, déjalo ir, déjalo ir -le dijo Jeremy para que se calmase y entendiese que por mucha rabia que tenga, no iba a conseguir ningún milagro.

Theo lo comprendió, le soltaron al ver que se calmo, pero se quedo sofocado, no quería negar la posibilidad de que ya no hubiese mas Fortovixyn.

-No quiero que pase esto, no otra vez -dijo Theo estando al borde de la depresión, se quedo tan entristecido que se apoyo en uno de los escritorios para poder llorar sin mostrar vergüenza, era un soldado y no podía llorar al aire libre.

-Entiendolo Theo, se acabo -le aclaro Ulrich.

-No quiero que se acabe, quiero otra oportunidad, hemos llegado tan lejos para luego descubrir que ya nunca hubo nada mas que ese mediocre bote de las narices, no quiero eso, no quiero -replico Theo blasfemando con la cara tapada.

Ambos sentían pena por Theo, habían hecho todo aquel viaje para nada, y encima el era el que lo perdía todo, porque su madre se quedaría en aquel estado para siempre, si es que no hacía algo antes al respecto.

-No, no voy a dejarme por vencido, si no voy a encontrar el puñetero antídoto, entonces este laboratorio no sirve para una mierda -dijo y entonces saco un rifle de la mochila, empezo a disparar contra todo el laboratorio para sacar de en si toda su ira.

Ambos se pusieron a cubierto al ver que Theo se volvió loco.

Le empezo a disparar a las muestras, a los microscopios, luego tiro de una patada las muestras que estaban apoyadas en el suelo.

-Theo tienes que calmarte -intento Jeremy de hacerle calmar antes de que se pusiese mucho mas peor de lo que ya estaba.

-No quiero -protesto Theo siguiendo disparando.

Al ver que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, decidieron detenerle por la fuerza, rápidamente se levantaron y se tiraron encima de Theo, en un preciso segundo, Theo disparo una bala que impacto contra la cerradura de una caja metalizada.

Ambos tiraron a Theo en el suelo, le quitaron el rifle y luego intentaron de que entrarse en razón.

-Por favor comandante, abandone todo ese sufrimiento -intento de hacerle calmar Burke.

-Para que, vivo con el sufrimiento -comento incrédulamente Theo.

Siguieron intentado de bloquearle los pasos, cuando de pronto Ulrich se percato de un sonido metálico que sonó atrás suyo, se giro un momento y observo que tenía una caja metálica abierta, pensó que antes Theo había disparado en el momento que le cogíeron algo hizo.

-Ey chicos mirad -aviso Ulrich a los otros.

Ambos escucharon el aviso y se giraron observando lo mismo que el, a Theo se le fue el mal al ver que todos miraban extrañados hacía algúna parte, se enderezo y observo que había una caja que supuestamente estaba cerrada antes, observo desde lejos que aquella caja tenía dentro unas muestras, pero entonces al verlas mejor, tuvo un presentimiento.

-Es posible -dijo entusiasmado de pensar que aquello que veía podía ser el antídoto, se levanto y se dirigió a la caja, se acerco y observo que aquella caja mostraba todo un grupo de botes con una etiqueta pegada y tenía dibujado dos rectángulos rojos con una linea blanca en el medio.

Theo no pudo contenerse y entonces agarro uno de los botes, miro por el otro lado se fijo que en la parte recetada, tenía puesto el nombre de Fortovixyn.

-Si es posible, es este mismo, es el Fortovixyn -dijo Theo eufórico.

Los otros no pudieron creérselo, se levantaron y se juntaron con Theo para ver si lo que decía iba en serio, se fijaron en la etiqueta y tenía puesto el nombre del antídoto.

-Lo hemos encontrado -comento Jeremy.

-Así es, lo hemos encontrado, ha estado aquí todo este tiempo -exclamo Theo refiriendose a la caja metalizada.

-¿Pero porque? -cuestiono Burke.

-No lo se, tal vez lo tenían vigilado en cuestión de que hubiese una emergencia -dedujo Jeremy sin saber a ciencia cierta porque estaban todos metidos dentro.

-Bueno eso da igual ahora, llevémonos todos los botes y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes -sugirió histéricamente Theo.

-Cierto, tenemos que ayudar a Odd y Naomie -recordó Ulrich.

-Posiblemente el muro ya no haya aguantado lo suficiente y están en un problema -dedujo Jeremy.

-Pues venga, agarremos todos de una por cada uno -sugirió Burke.

Ambos se pusieron agarrar cada uno un grupo de botes mientras se los ponían en la mochila.

··

Los problemas con los muertos que rodeaban el territorio del edificio se estaban dificultando, a medida que el muro se rompía, los muertos ya se estaban cansando de estar esperando el momento de devorar a las dos personas que tenían delante.

Odd y Naomie continuaban destripando a los muertos que se estaban pasando de la raya, los atizaban con los cuchillos dándoles pequeñas cuchilladas en la cabeza, pensaron que a lo mejor a aquellas horas ya debieron de haber encontrado el antídoto y deberían estar saliendo ya del edificio, si no lo estaban, es que estaban muertos.

Uno de los muertos tuvo tanta voluntad de fuerza que con sus propias manos rompía parte de los restos que formaban las partes del muro, fue tan inesperado aquella fractura que ambos se alejaron al ver parte de los componentes se iban desprendiendo, uno era un bidón que se iba rodando.

-Este muro ya no aguanta mas y estos tampoco -exclamo Odd.

-Tenemos que acabar con ellos ya mismo -propuso Naomie.

En ese momento ambos volvieron al jeep, Naomie volvió a sentarse delante de la torreta, la volvió a conectar y empezo a disparar a los muertos que atravesaban los huecos del muro, uno estaba acostado y eso hizo que los disparos le atravesasen por completo el craneo dejándoselo todo vacío.

En ese momento, el otro grupo abrió las puertas de la puerta principal del edificio, salieron al exterior al tener ya el antídoto.

Odd se fijo en unas extrañas siluetas que habían abajo en la colina, resulto ser el otro grupo que había conseguido salir afuera.

-Mira eso, han conseguido salir a tiempo -aviso Odd.

Naomie se giro a un lado y observo desde abajo que los chicos habían salido, supuestamente habían hallado el antídoto, saludaron para avisar de que los recogieran.

Entonces, uno de los muertos, agarro una de las estacas de madera, la partío, y la lanzo directo al hombro de Naomie.

-¡Ah! -grito Naomie de dolor.

-¡No! -grito Odd al ver lo que sucedió, le disparo al muerto que lo hizo con su guantelete rifle.

Los otros miraban la escena que se estaba produciendo a lo alto, se fijaron que algo sucedió porque Naomie gritaba de dolor.

-¿Que estaba pasando ahí arriba? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender que era lo que pasaba con los dos.

-No lo se, me parece que a Naomie la han herido -dedujo Theo.

-Oh mierda -replico Burke consternado.

-Rápido chicos tenemos que llegar ahí arriba a ayudarles -ordeno Jeremy.

Todos se pusieron a correr yendo en la dirección contraria de la colina.

Odd vio que Naomie no iba a hacer nada teniendo aquella estaca en el hombro, la aparto a un lado y se puso a los mandos de la torreta, empezo a disparar contra los muertos a medida que iban pasando, ya no quedo prácticamente nada del muro, era un logro que hubiese sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo.

De pronto escucho la voz de uno de sus compañeros:

-Odd, estamos aquí -llamo Ulrich a lo lejos.

-Chicos, ahí voy -aviso Odd, abandono la torreta y se puso a los mandos del jeep, encendió el motor y empezo a dar marcha atrás, salió justo de en medio porque entonces los zombies empezaron a entrar arrastrandose.

Odd fue bajando colina abajo hasta que se encontró con los demás.

Theo se fijo en lo que le había pasado a Naomie.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Naomie? -pregunto replicando Theo.

-Uno de los muertos le lanzo una estaca -admitió Odd.

-Por dios, porque clase de salvajes se han convertido -comento Theo al darse cuenta de que aquello era demasiado nuevo, hasta para creérselo.

-Venga salgamos de aquí -ordeno Odd.

-Cuidado con ese que viene por ahí -indico Ulrich fijándose en un muerto que estaba bajando y yendo directo hacía ellos.

Odd lo apunto con su rifle guantelete, disparo y la flecha le impacto en la cabeza, luego el muerto empezo a caer cayendo colina abajo.

-Rápido vámonos -ordeno Theo eufórico.

Odd dio con toda marcha el jeep y salieron de ahí a toda velocidad mientras los muertos por arriba le seguían siguiendo su ritmo. Dio la vuelta y se puso recto para seguir el camino por el cual habían llegado, de pronto se percataron de que tenían a casi la mitad del grupo de los zombies al lado.

Odd encendió toda la potencia que había y entonces el jeep se puso como loco y marcho directo máxima velocidad, justo en el ultimo segundo en el cual los zombies se abalanzaron, no lo consiguieron y siguieron intentando de alcanzarles pero ya estaban demasiado lejos, se quedaron mirando como una presa fácil se iba.

Los muertos hicieron un gemido de odio, de pronto uno de los muertos salió de entre el grupo poniendo una severa mirada en su esquelética cara, marco a los vivos que iban en aquel vehículo de que se vengaría de ellos.

El grupo empezo a marchar directo de vuelta a la base, siguieron todo el camino por el cual habían llegado, Odd siguió conduciendo el jeep, al lado tenía a Burke que le hacía de copiloto, Burke se giro para ver como Naomie intentando de recuperarse de esa estaca que tiene clavado en el hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien Naomie? -pregunto Burke con sinceridad.

-He tenido mejores que esto, sanara como siempre -contesto chistosamente.

Jeremy estaba colocado detrás junto con el resto, observaba el lugar donde se encontraba la zona, ahí habían dejado atrás a la peor horda a la que se habían enfrentado, pero algo le decía que todo aquello no había terminado, odiaba tener esos presentimientos, pero suponía que aquel presentimiento debía de hacerle caso.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
